Could be Blacker
by texaskid
Summary: Mandy has always hated Sirius Black. Sirius, well he just doesn't understand this hatred. And his flings? They're just a way to keep his mind off Mandy. With the help of the Marauders can Mandy ever discover Sirius COULD BE BLACKER?
1. A Tiger

_As we all know I do not own the characters and some situations I just like to play with them._

* * *

><p><strong>James's PoV<strong>  
>"Mandy, oh sweet Mandy," James called wandering into her backyard from his. He looked at the house but the back door was standing wide open so he figured she was outside. Not seeing her in the open backyard James knew she had to be in the trees.<p>

"Tell me again why exactly we are doing this," his best friend Sirius said. It was clear the man wasn't happy but James was in a worse mood and still slightly angry.

"Because I'm sick of having to play go between. I know you don't care about her but she is my best friend and it's the least you can do."

"Least I can do? She's the one that started all this hate fest. Not me. Besides I thought I was your best friend," Sirius argued.

"So maybe she did but you destroyed her birthday party and it's high time you apologize for it. And you know it is possible to have more than one best friend," James snapped.

"I didn't ruin it," Sirius answered. "I made it ten times more fun."

"Sirius, you blew up her presents and smashed the cake. It took me and Evans three hours to calm her down. She even cried herself to sleep," James snapped.

"That's not..." Sirius trailed off as they heard a terrible scream and then James doubled over. The pain he felt running through his arm was like nothing he had ever felt before. He knew instantly something was terribly wrong with Mandy. "Mate?"

"Mandy, we have to find her," James whipped out his wand and said "_Homenum Revelio_."

"James..."

"I have to find her," James answered. James and Sirius found their way to Mandy and saw that she was lying in a pool of her own blood with a gaping wound in her arm. "What do we do?" Normally he was the cool headed one, always with a plan, but seeing his best friend in pain and attacked, all rationale had flown out of his head.

"Are her parents home?" Sirius asked seeing how freaked out his best friend was.

"No, they had to leave last night like mine did," James answered kneeling next to Mandy.

"We have to floo someone," Sirius said.

"Who?" James asked.

"Remus. He'll know what to do," Sirius said. James picked up his best friend and rushed back to his house quickly. Sirius was instantly on his knees in front of the fireplace as James placed Mandy on the sofa. "Thanks Rem," Sirius said pulling his head out of the fireplace. "He says floo her to St. Mungos and contact Parker."

James scooped up his best friend again and Sirius moved out of the way. James landed at St. Mungos, slightly lost his grip on Mandy. He regained his grip and rushed over to the welcome witch ignoring the protests. "You have to help her," James said urgently.

"Name?" The witch said not even looking up at him.

"Mine is James Potter and this is Mandy Hunter," James smirked. The witch's head snapped up. Mr. Potter was a renowned Auror and Mr. Hunter was well known for his generous donations to the Ministry and St. Mungos. "I don't know what happened to her but you've got to help her."

"It looks like a bite mark," the witch said taking a look at Mandy's arm. She stood up from the desk and rushed James and Mandy upstairs to the first floor with Sirius following behind them.

Soon Mandy was settled into a bed with the bleeding stopped and a bandage wrapped around the wound. A healer had also given Mandy a blood replenishing potion. James and Sirius were sitting on either side of the bed.

"What did the healer say?" Sirius asked.

"She's not sure what bit Mandy but she's sure it's a bite."

"And your arm?"

"My arm?" James asked confused.

"Yeah you grabbed it like you were in pain."

"Oh it's fine. Must have been a phantom pain," James said showing Sirius his arm.

"Ok." Sirius didn't believe him but he dropped the subject.

"Did you speak with Dixon?" James asked. James and Parker Dixon hadn't managed to ever get along as she saw him much the same way Lily did, as an arrogant toe-rag, but somehow Parker and Sirius managed to get along. Parker was also Mandy's cousin on her mom's side, her only cousin on that side. It seemed like each girl could only stand one of the dark haired men although both got along well with Remus.

"Yes. Her and her parents will be over in the morning. Parker also said something about owling Jason."

"Who's Jason?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It was more like she was talking to herself," Sirius answered.

"Ah Healer Morgan," James said as the red-haired Healer walked back into the room.

Healer Morgan smiled at James and then looked down at Mandy. "Any change?"

"Sorry, no," James answered. "Do you know what bit her yet?"

"Unfortunately not," Healer Morgan said. She looked down at the young girl for a moment then back at James. "It seems to be some sort of cursed bite as it's resisting all the normal treatment for a normal bite wound. We are looking Mr. Potter and we won't give up hope. Thank Heavens the bleeding stopped. I promise you Mr. Potter we will find the answer."

"Thanks," James said.

The healer nodded and walked back out.

Sometime around midnight James and Sirius heard two men arguing outside the door. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to come back in the morning. During normal visiting hours."

"Even though I'm next of kin?"

"I suppose that would make it alright then," They heard the first man answer before he sighed. "Go on in."

The door opened and a man entered. He was a little taller than James with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was supporting a day old beard and muggle clothes.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Jason Hunter and you are?"

"James Potter and you should leave before I call my dad."

"Your dad is out of town. Just like your mom and my parents. Parker sent me to look after my kid sister."

"She doesn't have a brother," James said.

"Actually I think she does," Sirius hissed in James ear. James waved him off.

"Her dad's name is Scott, he married Lynn 12 years before she was born, she has two dogs and three cats, though only one of each is hers, and she has a house elf named Chris."

"I'm still not convinced."

"She's also allergic to tomatoes. Swells up like a balloon though she can eat ketchup and tomato soup."

"I'm not saying I believe you but you seem to know a lot so we'll let you stay," James said.

"How is she doing?" Jason asked sitting down next to his sister.

"She was bitten by something though we don't know what. They've managed to stop the bleeding but they haven't been able to close the wound."

"You didn't see anything? I assume that's why you're covered in her blood and not your own?"

"No, we didn't. Not until we found her in a pool of her own blood. I had to carry her from your yard to my place and then to here and I'm not technically allowed to use magic outside of school."

Jason pulled out his wand and pointed it at James. "_Evanesco_," he muttered and the blood disappeared from the shirt.

James looked down then nodded his thanks. "Unfortunately after we got here they found out my parents aren't home and since he's staying with me they told us neither of us could go home."

"Oh I guess that makes sense," Jason said. They all fell silent and the night wore on.

Finally the next morning Parker and her parents showed up. Although Parker's mom was a muggle, being married to a wizard from a famous and old family did wonders and she was allowed in to see her niece.

"Aunt Cass," Jason said.

"Hey bud. How's she doing?" Cass asked.

"She was bitten."

Cassie just looked at her nephew.

"Alright I take it you got that from the floor we're on. They don't know what it was just that it was some sort of cursed creature because they can't get the wound to close," Jason answered.

"Sirius," Parker said.

"Parks, she'll be fine."

"I know. Potter," she said then spat.

"Dixon," James answered.

"You boys found her?" Cassie asked turning to James and Sirius.

"Yes ma'am. We were going to apologize for what happened at her birthday party when we found her like this," James answered.

"Does Lynn know?" Cassie asked, once again turning back to Jason.

"I'm not allowed to contact them for another 18 or so hours," Jason said.

"Not allowed to...Jason it's their daughter."

"Cass honey," Pat said speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"No. If it was Parker you'd want to know instantly," Cassie answered.

"I know, but they're deep undercover and she has you, love. I would want to know that my baby was in good hands if I couldn't come get her. We can't ruin this mission. Besides..." Pat trailed off looking meaningfully at his wife.

"I know but Lynn..." Cassie started.

"Boys, have you eaten today?" Pat said changing the subject.

"No sir, not yet," Sirius answered.

"Why don't the three of you gentlemen go get some food and we'll watch over her," Pat suggested. The boys reluctantly agreed and left the room.

Several hours later Mandy's eyes began to flicker open.

**Mandy's PoV**  
>After the intense pain shot through my arm, my eyes saw nothing but darkness. I floated in some sort of empty void not seeing, hearing, or feeling anything for a while before I could feel a dull pain in my arm. The empty void suddenly grew dark and I could feel sun on my face. I found it odd that I could feel the sun but couldn't see it. As I looked around my vision became a mix between blurry and dark. Like when you're first waking up and you're blinking a lot to get the sleep out of your eyes. My eyelids felt heavy but I was finally able to pry them open even though I wish I hadn't. I slammed my eyes shut at the intrusive light and slowly opened them again.<p>

"James?" I asked scratchily. I cleared my throat and tried again. "James?" It was still scratchy but I managed to attract attention.

"Mandy, pet, I'm right here," James answered. I loved the sound of his voice and it sounded like it was coming from the left of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

I lifted my left hand to my eyes and wiped at them for a second. When I put it back down James took it and his face came into view. I could tell I was in some sort of white room probably at St. Mungo's. I tried to think back and remember what I saw but the only things coming to me were searching for my cat then big yellow eyes and sharp teeth. When I mentioned that James nodded.

"You were bitten but they don't know what it was."

"Regular animal bite I'd be at home after an enervate spell."

"They can't get the skin to close."

"Oh. Last night wasn't a full moon so it wasn't a werewolf. Maybe the animal was cursed."

"That's what they think. Can't you remember anything more?"

"No. I just remember the eyes. I was more concerned with finding Sirius."

"Your cat?" James asked.

"You named a cat Cyrus?" Black asked.

"I name him Sirius, but pronounced it Sigh-russ. Though now I know different. My stupid muggle primary teacher called the Dog Star Sigh-russ and it stuck. Now the stupid cat won't answer to the proper pronunciation," I answered.

"Then perhaps you should change the spelling," Black said.

"I would but it looks like he has the constellation Canis Major on his back. Hence why I named him that," I spat.

"Hey, back to the problem," James said.

"I don't know James, all I saw were eyes," I answered.

"I'm sorry Mandy," he said.

"Mandy." That's when I noticed my family in the room.

Well my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. The last people I wanted to know I had been bitten. My aunt Cassie was my mother's sister and a muggle. My mom, Lynn was a muggleborn witch married to a pure blood wizard, Scott Hunter. My uncle, Patrick Dixon, was also a pure blood wizard which made me, my cousin Parker, and my brother Jason half-bloods.

I looked back at who was talking to me and saw my brother. "I know what you're thinking Jay and no. I'm not strong enough," I said.

"I know you're weak but let me try. I promise to be gentle," Jason said.

"I can't," I said shaking my head.

James took my hand and rubbed the back of it. "I'm here."

"Let me try," Jason said. I sighed but nodded. He turned my head towards him and cast a powerful spell.

I was then plunged into the dark and the last memory I had.

_I went downstairs to an almost empty kitchen and yelled for Chris to get some dinner. I dug through our pantry and pulled out the cat and dog food and called my pets. My two dogs came running in and I saw Emmy, my mother's white Persian, and Patches, my brother's brown tabby slinking in to eat. I looked around to find my cat but he was conveniently missing. Although weird I shook it off and ate dinner. _

_After eating I decided to go find my cat so I checked the house but couldn't find him then I walked out back towards the woods on the edge of our property. I was walking through the trees and stopped when I heard a branch snap. I look around and didn't see anyone so I shrugged it off. That's when I noticed I was barefoot. _Something I hadn't realized before when I had actually gone through the event._ Then out of nowhere these giant yellow eyes are glaring at me and I felt an intense pain in my arm and then it went dark. _

I looked around to see everyone again and Jason was looking at me.

"I hate when you do that," I said noticing my voice was shaking.

"I know," he said softly.

"Well? You put me through hell and what did you get?" I asked.

"It was a tiger," he said calmly.

I looked up at him as my grip on James's hand tightened. "A tiger?" I asked. "It couldn't have been. We would have heard something."

"I'm certain; you were staring down a huge black and white tiger," Jason said confidently.

"Mr. Hunter that's not possible. Tiger bites would have closed up with the potion we used. I know that." I looked past Jason to see a healer with dark red hair and blue eyes in lime green robes standing there.

"That's what it is. Even if you don't believe me," Jason answered. "Now that you know what it was, fix my baby sister."

The healer sighed but left the room and was back less than five minutes later with a sickly blue colored potion. "Cross your fingers that this works," she said. She peeled back the bandages on my right arm and slowly poured the potion over the wound.

I watched as right before my eyes the gory flesh wound slowly closed itself up. It stung like hell but James didn't even flinch as I tightened my grip on his hand again.

"You know you're lucky he found you and brought you here when he did, otherwise you would have bled to death. Oh my name is Healer Beverly Morgan. I've been looking after you while you've been here. How do you feel?" the healer asked.

"Ok I guess," I answered. "Nothing damaging and I'm kinda sleepy but other than that I'm fine. How could it be a tiger?"

"No idea, they're extinct in Britain," James added.

"With the exception of zoos and circuses," Parker added.

"If it was from there we would have heard about an escape. Besides we don't live anywhere near a zoo or a circus," I said.

"I don't know what to tell you honey. Must have been a freak accident," Aunt Cassie said.

"Maybe. Can I go home?" I asked.

"Not yet," The healer said. "Maybe in the morning."

"Get out," I growled. I wanted to go home and I didn't want to hear any different. So I kicked her out. The healer looked at me but sighed and left the room again.

"Mandy, pet..." Uncle Pat started.

"Don't baby me," I said.

"You lost so much blood they weren't sure you'd survive," James said gently.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to snap at him. Then I looked at my brown haired and sharp hazel eyed, 6 foot 3 inch with a slight build brother. That's when I remembered he didn't know my black haired, hazel eyed, 6 foot 2 inch, best friend.

"Obviously you two have met," I said. James nodded. "He is my brother. Nine years difference."

"You never mentioned him before," James said.

"You never asked. He was out of the house before it made any difference."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Aside from him living next door, how do you know Marco's boy?" Jason asked.

"Uh...well you remember the boy I pushed down the stairs when I was five?" I answered.

"Because he was in the way?"

"Yup, the very same."

"That was Marco's boy? I thought you hated him."

"Naw, just didn't like him in my way. Mrs. P was so proud that day."

"And as for him?" Jason asked motioning to someone off to my left.

I turned back to my left and saw Black there. I growled because even though I had spoken to him it hadn't really sunk in who he was. "Sirius Black."

"He's Potter's best friend," Parker said.

"Just 'cause he's in our house doesn't mean you have to like him," I spat.

"Can't be the only reason you like Potter," she answered glaring at me.

"Girls," Uncle Pat said.

"Sorry," Parker and I answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have the revised version of this story. Not an info dump like it was but it no real change to the plot either. Hope you liked it.<strong>_


	2. Attack of the Pets

_Same disclaimer applies: I don't own._

* * *

><p>"You two girls drive me crazy," Jason said.<p>

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you seem to be best friends with the one person the other can't stand even though the two of you should be—"

"Jason," Aunt Cassie snapped.

"Should be what?" I asked. There had been several times in the past where Jason had been right on the verge of saying something about Parker and me but one of our parents stopped him. I was starting to get the feeling that there was something they weren't telling us.

Jason shook his head and ignored my question. "Do you two ever like the same person?"

"Sure we both are great friends with Lily and Remus," I said.

"Dixon can't stand me because I poured frog guts down the back of her robes in first year Potions and thinks I'm an arrogant, egotistical toe-rag and I'm not quite sure why Mandy hates Sirius," James said.

"I don't hate him I just...think he's an arrogant, self-serving, overstuffed pigeon," I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Ask him why he hates me," I shot back. "Uh...do you all think you could give me and James a few moments?" I asked looking at the rest with big, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Jason said.

"Please," I begged.

"Sure kid. We'll be back in ten," Uncle Pat said.

When I was sure they were gone I looked at James. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"That pain, the pain from the bite, was bloody intense you'd had to have felt it," I said.

"It winded me for a moment but now it's like a bruise, if you don't touch it, it doesn't hurt."

"And when she..."

"Mandy, it doesn't really hurt. Not now anyway."

"How'd you find me?"

"Magic."

"James you could get in big trouble for using magic outside of school. You're not 17 yet," I said to him.

He thought for a second, "I did it to save your life so I think that fits in to a loophole or something like that," James answered.

"A loophole?" I asked.

"That and remember there are so many enchantments over your place that the Ministry can not track what's going on inside its borders."

"True. I guess you have a point. Not that I'm not thankful or anything I just can't risk you doing anything stupid and getting in trouble for it."

"I know what you mean."

"So...How'd you know he was my brother?"

"I didn't until you mentioned it. He knew about your tomato allergy and the specifics so he had to be close to you. Not even Sirius knows about that."

"So about Black?"

"He...ran away from home and Mum and Dad told him there was no use for him to crash on our couch and then leave until he was out of school. He's staying with us for now. I'll tell you why later. Really Mandy, I'm fine."

"Thanks for finding me." I said running my hand through my dirty, brown hair. I hated how greasy and dirty it felt. "Do I really look that bad?"

"It's what I do and no. Same blue eyes, same dirty blonde hair, nothing different," James answered.

"It's brown. Not dirty blonde," I snapped. "I'm not blonde. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"Relax. You look fine. Maybe you could use a shower but considering what you went through you look fine."

Soon Jason and the others were back. They stayed until my healer made them leave. Somehow Parker convinced her parents to let Black go stay with them and Jason said something about feeding the pets. He invited James to go with him but I couldn't let that happen.

"Jason...maybe he could stay? Please?" I asked.

"Mandy," Jason sighed.

I gave him my biggest and best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Damn those puppy dog eyes of yours. I don't see how anyone can resist them," he said.

"So he can stay?" I asked.

"He can stay. Don't make me regret this," Jason said. I smiled and they left.

"Thanks," James said.

"Yeah well I kinda need you. You know I don't do well sleeping in weird rooms alone."

"True." He climbed up on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know if Lily saw this side of you, she wouldn't hate you so much."

"She doesn't hate me she just doesn't know she loves me yet."

"Yeah alright," I said resting my head on his chest. I fell asleep that night wrapped in his warm arms.

The next morning I was awoken by my healer, Healer Morgan who was glaring at James.

"Sorry I have a mortal fear of sleeping in weird rooms by myself," I said.

"Alright. Wake him up," Morgan said.

I dragged my nail lightly down his arm under his sleeve and he slowly looked at me. "Morning," James said. He sat up, took a look around the room, and then noticed I was staring at him. "Mandy, glad you're up. I was worried you slipped overnight when I couldn't wake you at midnight."

"Thanks a lot. You know I don't like to wake up once I fall asleep," I said.

"True."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Healer Morgan asked.

"Really great, can I go home yet?" I asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately your sweatpants and shirt were torn beyond repair so for today I suggest you floo home, but then I don't suggest doing it for a while," Healer Morgan said.

"I hate flooing, it gets me all dirty."

"You can't Apperate yet," Healer Morgan said.

"I know."

"But I can," Uncle Pat said coming in through the door.

"Great. I need new clothes."

"Knew there was something I forgot," Pat said.

"Dang," I said.

"I'll just take you straight home," Pat said. I nodded and James and I got up.

Pat took us home and although they had closed the wound and it no longer hurt, I noticed my arm still had a bite mark on it. I was surprised they hadn't asked about the scar on my stomach but I wasn't going to mention it.

When we popped into my living room I noticed there were 8 pairs of eyes watching me. Uncle Pat led me to the couch and sat me down. I felt myself fall over with my head landing on a soft pillow.

"Mandy?" Uncle Pat asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit winded. I don't like Apperating. Thanks for bring me home," I said rolling on to my back.

"Alright kid. I need to get home. Just take care and remember I'm just a floo call away," Uncle Pat said.

"I know." I then felt something land on my stomach. "Oh Merlin, Patches, you scared me," I said as I scratched his ears.

Uncle Pat smiled, ruffled my hair, then Apperated home with a soft pop.

Then I felt another cat land on me. "What is today? Attack of the pet day or something?" I said as I looked at Sirius. "I see some one found you."

"That would be me," I heard someone say. I looked up to see my brother again.

"I thought you were just going to drop by and feed them before going home," I said.

"I wish I could but I'm not going to leave my baby sister home alone the day she got out of the hospital," Jason answered. "You have visitors. Parker flooed them."

I pulled my head back up and looked around. There in an arm chair was Remus and lounging on the love seat was Lily.

"You two aren't supposed to be here. I thought you were off in Paris somewhere Lily?"

"I was. Till last night. Then I got Parker's call early this morning and I asked if coming over was possible. She told me yes and I had to drop by," Lily said.

"I had plans with those two today and after Parker flooed I knew he'd be over here."

"Those two?" I asked. I looked around the living room to see Black leaning on the mantle Emmy was sleeping on. "Black, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it clear you weren't allowed in here till—"

"Until hell freezes over and my mum accepts me again, Hunter. You've made that painfully clear but I—" he started but was cut off.

"He's here because he's waiting for me. We were going to play a game of Quidditch and because he has something he needs to say to you," James said.

"Well say it," I snapped. I picked Patches up and sat him on the floor as our two dogs came wandering in. I watched as my dad's Australian Shepherd, Ralph, went over to Remus, sat down by his feet, and leaned against his leg and my Husky, Shawn, sniffed his way over to me. He laid his head on the couch and I scratched his ears. Sirius, the cat, jumped down and ran upstairs away from the dogs.

I sighed and looked down at my dog again. I had spent weeks training him to behave when I was younger and knew that he hated being in a big empty house by himself even though Chris kept him entertained and from tearing up the place.

Black sighed and glared at me. "I don't think I should say this but I'm sorry for destroying your birthday party. You may have completely deserved it but it wasn't right," he said.

"Padfoot," James said.

"That's the best you're gonna get out of me," Black answered.

"It's fine. I never expected him to apologize. Not like he actually meant it," I said. "Now that you know I'm ok, are you going to leave?" I asked turning to James.

"Do you want me to stay here?" James asked.

"Go home," Jason said from the doorway.

"Jason Anthony," I scolded staring at him then turned back to James, "I would love for you to but I know that's not fair with Black living at your house now 'cause his parents or something."

"Oh ok," he said sadly.

"James, you're my best friend and you live right next door. It ain't like we're never going to see each other again," I said

"True."

"Ain't?" Black asked.

"American slang. I've got a friend who lives over there and I spend part of my summers and Easter there. It's amazing what you can pick up. It means isn't, hasn't, doesn't, things like that. Now, go, play Quidditch or whatever you were going to do. I'll be fine. Besides I have Lily to visit with for a while and my brother who is obviously not going to leave," I said.

"Ok, just holler if you need anything," James said.

I smiled at him and he left with Remus and Black. I then turned back to Jason. "I can't believe you said that to him. He's been my best friend for like ever and you're being an arse to him. Is it completely impossible for you to be nice to my friend? If it is you can leave."

"I'm your big brother and I'm staying," Jason said.

"Fine. But I'm taking Lily upstairs," I snapped. We went up and found my cat on my bed and I noticed Shawn had followed and was now lying down in the doorway.

"Amanda Lynn, what happened to you?" she asked sitting at my vanity mirror and staring at me.

"I don't like it when you use my full name, Lily Margaret," I said. "Uh Lils, do you mind if I go take a quick shower and change? I feel gross."

"Well you do look kinda gross."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes but let me go shower. I rushed through my shower and then changed into a t-shirt and pair of jeans. I also remained barefoot. I sat down on my bed and my cat curled up in my lap. I ran my hand through his fur and sighed.

"So what happened?" Lily asked. She picked up my hairbrush and climbed on my four poster bed behind me to brush my hair.

"I was bitten. Jason says it was a tiger and it must have been cursed because the wound wouldn't close up. I don't know Lily I'm just..."

"You're just what?"

"Scared I guess. What if this bite is cursed and something happens to me because of it? James and I were arguing earlier. We never argue."

"Sure you do, it just never means anything and you always make up by the next day." Lily said toying with the ends of my hair.

"I guess. I just wish I knew for certain what was going to happen now," I said.

"You're not a seer so you'll never be able to tell. You'll just have to continue living day to day and go back to Hogwarts this fall being the same girl you've always been," Lily said.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

"Of course I am," she said. Our talk turned to cute boys and crushes we had but before long Jason was calling us down for dinner. "I'd love to stay but I should get home. Although I've had about as much family time as I can stand, my parents think Petunia and I should have more before she finds herself a husband to settle down with." Lily rolled her eyes and placed my hairbrush back on the vanity.

I smiled. "Any one fat and rich who showers her with affection would work for her."

"I know right? Too bad she can never find anyone," Lily said.

"Severs her right, after everything she says about you," I said as I walked her to the fireplace.

"True, she's just...jealous I suppose," Lily said.

"Who wouldn't be? She looks like a horse and you're...you. Take care and don't forget to write."

"Will do." She flung her hair back over her shoulder then went home and I went into the kitchen where I saw James had returned along with Black and their plates were full.

"Remus, go home?"

"Yeah, he said something about wanting to be with his parents or something," James said as I took a plate of beef stew.

"Poor him. Ever since he was little his parents were never happy with him," I said.

"Can you blame him? Not with his furry little problem," Black said.

"I can't blame him for wanting his parents' approval but I can blame him for not understanding his parents are selfish," I said.

"Enough," Jason said. I rolled my eyes but ate my dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>_


	3. Transformation

_As usual I do not own the characters. _

* * *

><p>Two days later my parents were home. I was sitting on the edge of the pool in James's yard when Jason called us. "They're back," Jason said. James, Black, and I got out of the pool and after toweling off, bolted to my kitchen.<p>

I stopped so quickly seeing both sets of parents in the kitchen that James crashed into me and Black into him and we ended up in a pile-up on the floor. Once James and Black got off of me I got to my feet. "Mom, Dad what are you doing home? You're not supposed to be here till tomorrow," James and I both said in unison.

"Nice to see you too kids hope your summer was enjoyable," our parents answered.

"We got done with our assignment a bit early so we were allowed to come back. Aren't you glad to see us?" My dad answered.

"Of course but you see we were planning on throwing a huge end-of-summer block party tonight with lots of out-of-control teens and now it's ruined," I joked.

James's parents and my mom thought it was funny but too bad my dad didn't agree.

"Amanda Lynn Hunter don't you dare joke about some thing like that. Now, get up to your room," he yelled.

"Scott, come on, she was just playing around. If I remember correctly you used to do the same thing with your parents and they never grounded you for it. Besides we have more pressing matters to discuss than an out-of-control party," my mom said calmly. "Honey he's just worried. We really wanted to see you but we couldn't."

"Amanda, would you care to tell us what happened a few days ago?"

"I was just out looking for my cat and got bit by an escaped Siberian tiger. I guess I fainted at the sight of that much blood, when James found me he took me to St. Mungo's where after three days I was released. No big deal," I said simply.

"Manda, is that all that happened?" My mom asked. "You know I'll go to St. Mungo's and find out."

"Yup that's it. I swear," I said looking at James. It was the first time in history I had flat out lied to my and James's parents.

"Alright," Mom said.

"The mission go ok?"

"It went fine," Dad said. That was the end of that topic. "So a party? Really?"

"No, I was just kidding. But would that be so bad? To have a party?"

"No, I suppose not," Dad said.

"Maybe we could Scott, to reassure everyone our daughter is fine."

"No, I will not have people judging my daughter and thinking she has to please people."

"Daddy, please just a couple friends."

"I said no," Dad roared.

"Scotty," I heard Mom say.

I scooped up my cat and fled to my room. I ran my hand through his dark fur and tried not to cry. He rubbed against my stomach then licked my hand.

"I know buddy." I rubbed his ears.

"Mandy, sweetheart." My mom knocked on the door.

"**Leave me alone. For once in your life just leave me alone**," I yelled.

I heard her sigh and then her footsteps walked away. I shook with withheld sobs and then couldn't hold back. Tears spilled out of my eyes and then down my face. Slowly stroking Sirius's fur I fell asleep and when I woke up the sun was sinking outside my window and James was lounging next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I answered.

"I know you're upset."

"Yeah. I don't think it's about the party I couldn't care less, I've got you and I'll see all of them later at Hogwarts anyway, it's just..."

"He loves you and that's why he wants to protect you from all the talk. It shows he doesn't care about all that stuff and that he wants you comfortable."

"I know. You know, the weekend before my cousin's birthday, two weeks ago, my aunt and uncle threw her a debutant ball, I wasn't allowed to go. My father said it was her time to shine and then for her birthday she had a big party. Everyone who is anyone in the magic world was invited. Dad told me I could invite 15 friends and that's it. You were there, you saw what happened. How could he do that to me? I'm his baby it's not fair," I said.

"You never wanted anything huge. You wanted a small party for your friends so that you wouldn't have to put up with the boring, stuffy talk. Your dad was trying to do that for you. He didn't want the Profit or anyone from the Ministry there snapping pictures or getting in your face. You would have never been happy with that. Especially seeing what happened when it was just friends."

"I guess you're right. I just feel like it's not fair. She gets everything she wants and I don't get anything."

"Hello, how many times have I seen you cry at the drop of a hat to get what you want? You have six horses and only ride two of them. Your father offered to buy you a Crup when you got seven O.W.L.s last year and you turned him down because you have Sirius and Shawn. He's trying to give you what you want not what he thinks you want. If you wanted that big of a party, you should have just said so."

"I know. I'm just...angry and want to blame everything on him."

"True. Listen, I need to go but you need anything give me a holler."

I nodded and he left. I did my best to fall asleep that night but by the time four a.m. rolled around and I still wasn't tired I got up, pulled on my riding boots and went down to the barn quiet as a mouse.

In the barn I picked up my favorite curry comb and began brushing down the only horse that was awake: My stallion Sable.

"I thought you'd be out here," I heard my dad say softly when I was nearly done brushing him.

"Couldn't sleep," I answered shortly.

"Me neither," he said. "You've been on my mind all night. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm just worried about you. You're such a bright and powerful young witch."

I put Sable's saddle blanket over him then went to comb his mane. "But?" I asked.

"But there are things in this world I don't want you to have to face. Things that are truly terrifying and that would take away your happiness. I can't do that to you. I do apologize for what I said. If you really want this end of summer party then I will give it to you," Dad said.

"Thanks but...that wasn't the point," I said.

"That's what I thought. That's why I said no," he answered.

"You still should have given me the chance."

"I know that now. And I apologize. I know better than to tell you no but sometimes I just can't help it. If you're anything like me you'll do just fine in this world."

"Thanks Dad."

I finished combing my horse and we walked out to watch the sunrise.

"I need to tell you something while we're being as honest as this is going to get. You're...you're not my daughter."

"I know, y'all told me that when I was 11. I was adopted."

"There's more to it. We didn't just adopt you out of a foster home or out of nowhere...your aunt and uncle gave you up."

"My aunt and uncle? Where were my parents? Did they die?"

"No I mean the people you believe to be your aunt and uncle today are your parents. You're blood related to your mother not to me."

"Parker's my sister?"

"Yes. Twins."

"No, it can't be."

"It is. She is your sister."

"Does Jason know?"

"He was nine when you were born."

"What about the Potters? Do they know?"

"Only that you were adopted."

"They're my godparents."

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Miller are your godparents. Cass and Pat returned the favor since they are godparents for the Millers."

"Why now?"

"You needed to know." I bit my lip and ran to the Potters.

_I can't believe he's telling me this now_. I thought to myself.

_**He thought you needed to know.**_ My good side answered me.

_Needed to know? He just didn't want it weighing on his conscious anymore._ My bad side answered.

Yes I did have three voices in my head each with their own separate personality.

_I just can't believe he'd do this to me. Why didn't he tell me this when they told me I was adopted?_ I questioned.

_**Maybe he didn't think it would ever come to this.**_ My good side was the eternal optimist. She never found the bad in anyone.

I shook myself needing to talk to someone real. I found James nearly dead to the world. "Potter, wake up," I said harshly, "or I'll set your broom on fire." That was the only way to wake him up.

"Will not," he answered.

We talked about what happened but he couldn't come up with any better reasons for why my dad had said it other than what I had said and maybe it was just that he was trying to tell me why he never went full out for me. I did my best to pretend I never found out that I was adopted and neither James nor my father brought it up again at least not to me.

I was certain my dad had told my mom or my uncle had told my aunt, if that's how it should have been put, because she kept trying to talk to me and I just kept brushing her and it off.

Time passed quickly that next month between the times I spent horseback riding with Parker to the time I spent swimming and playing Quidditch with James and Black. I barely noticed that it was the 30th of August.

By that time I didn't really feel any different so I figured the bite was just a weird coincidence.

Then again that was until after supper. I was up in my room finishing some of my summer homework when I felt pain rip through my stomach. I doubled over momentarily then went to my bathroom hoping I had just had something that didn't settle well for dinner. I caught sight of myself in my mirror and noticed my normally blue eyes were now some sort of golden brown color. I gripped the sink basin and saw my nails becoming claws.

I knew then that the tiger hadn't been normal. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I was standing in James's back yard. I doubled over in pain and screamed.

"Mandy what's wrong?" James asked laying his hand on my shoulder.

"I...pain," I howled.

"I can feel that."

I showed him my nails and then I looked up at him.

"Crap," he said.

Then I noticed that there was hair sprouting from my hands. "I think I'm becoming a tiger."

"Sirius," James called.

"James, you can't tell him," I said.

"Go into those woods, I'll be with you in a minute."

I nodded and ran into the woods. Soon I was on my knees curled up in a little ball unable to run any farther. I closed my eyes and when I opened them the forest looked so different. I looked down and realized my hands were now paws and I was standing on them. I looked around and saw a stag standing in front of me. My tiger senses kicked in and I ran after him.

The next morning when I woke up I didn't really remember much from the night before except running until I dropped. I looked around noticing I was back in my yard near our hot springs and nearly starkers.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked as I sat up.

"Uh well you turned into a full fledged were-tiger."

"Crap," I said. "This can't be possible. Were-animals are supposed to turn on the full moon. Last night wasn't full moon."

"Maybe it's different for were-tigers. We don't know that. We only covered were-wolves. Maybe we can find something at Hogwarts," he said seeming not at all fazed by state of undress.

"Why am I starkers?"

"Nearly," James corrected. "And because you were clawing at your skin, tearing your clothes...If I didn't know any better it was like you were trying to climb right out of your skin." James pushed away from the tree he was leaning against and walked over to me. He pulled off his shirt and pulled it around me. "What are you going to tell your parents?" he asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"I don't know. What are you going to say?" I asked.

"We have to say something," James said.

"That I'm a bloody monster?"

"That...we were...Come up with something."

"I was studying at your place and you at mine."

"And Black wasn't invited because you were having problems and I'll convince him to agree."

"Thanks James and look everything you saw last night is a secret for right now. I don't know why this happened to me I just know it did. I need you to keep this a secret."

"Hey, secret's safe with me. I'm your best friend remember."

"True. Thanks." I went inside my house thankful that parents were probably in the den. I ran upstairs and into my room. There I pulled on a pair of pants and my door swung open before I could change my shirt.

"Where in Merlin's name were you?" Parker asked.

I gripped James's shirt closed and spun to face her. _She's your sister, don't get angry with her._ Of course those thoughts slipped in every now and again. I didn't even know if she knew I was her sister or that I was adopted.

"I was...studying with James." That was a good excuse. Too bad she didn't fall for it.

"No, you weren't. Your room was empty all night and that's some shirt."

"We were studying at his place."

"Sirius said he hadn't seen you or James all night. Why are you wearing his shirt if you were just studying?"

I looked down at my shirt and sighed. "Make your point Parker and get out."

"I'm just saying you weren't studying and maybe you were sleeping with him and that's why you've got those scratches."

_Scratches?_ I questioned. Then I noticed that the bottom of the shirt was hanging open. I pulled it together and glared at her.

"Parker Cassandra," I spat.

"Then tell me what you were doing."

"Fine. I was...That tiger wasn't normal. It was a were-tiger. Last night I transformed in to a monster," I snapped. "I spent the night in the forest trying not to eat Prongs." She and I both knew that the boys were Animagi and that they were helping Remus with his Lycanthropy. He was a were-wolf and I really hoped a full moon never fell on the 30th because I wouldn't know how to explain it to them.

"Mandy...Oh Merlin. We have to—"

"You can't tell anyone Parker. I just turned into a monster; I don't want to deal with judgment right now. Please."

"Alright. I'll keep your secret and this is probably stupid but since I know your secret I'll tell you mine," Parker said, "I don't really hate Potter as much as I pretend to. I just think he needs to deflate his ego a bit and tone down that attitude of his."

"You think he's funny and that by making him think you hate him, it lowers his ego because he ain't as popular as everyone thinks he is?"

"Right on," she answered.

"So what about Remus and Black?" I asked.

"Remus is pretty hot and sweet and Sirius is just Sirius. He's a good friend and he's there for me when I need someone but...we're not as close as you and Potter are," Parker said.

"But you are friends with him?"

"It's nice to have friends who like to break a few rules."

"If he's just like James how can you hate James but like Black? He's arrogant and cocky and so damn sure of himself."

"Look you don't like Sirius, and I don't like Potter we're even. It shouldn't matter what I like about Sirius that I can't stand about Potter."

I pulled on my shirt and tossed James's into the dirty hamper. "I guess that makes some sense but I've hated Black since the day I met him."

"On the train right?"

"No, that day that your dad's sister took us to that Pureblood Ball. When we were nine, remember? It was just me and you, for some reason Mom didn't make Jason go. When we got there she introduced us to the Blacks and the Malfoys. My skin still crawls when I think about it." I shuttered and sat down running a brush through my hair. "Although you took an instant liking to Black I couldn't stand him or his brother or Lucius."

"It wasn't all bad was it?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Not for you, seeing as how you spent most of your time with Black as I was forced to dance with Regulus, Lucius, and about a dozen other boys."

"Wasn't James there?"

"The pureblooded blood traitor? I only wish."

"Sorry Mandy but that doesn't explain why you hate Sirius so much," Parker said.

"If you won't tell me why you hate Potter then you don't get to know why I hate Black so much."

"Fair enough."

"Mandy, get up," Mom called up the stairs the next morning.

"I'm sleepy," I answered.

"Get up or you'll miss your train," she responded.

_Train?_ I questioned. _What train could she be talking about?_

_**The train to school, possibly. **_My good side answered.

"Crap," I muttered. I got up and quickly got dressed and threw the rest of my stuff in my trunk. I dragged it behind me and down the stairs. Suddenly it was floating. I looked around and saw my dad looking at me. I smiled sheepishly and then continued to the car.

We barely used the car but anytime my dad needed to get to the ministry and didn't want to floo or they had a huge gala or something they would take the Jaguar out on the town. We've used it every time we had to get to the train station as well. James's parents also had a car but they used it even less than we used ours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's chapter three. I promise the story will pick up once they get to Hogwarts and it may seem like the same old story but I promise this one will be different. Let me know what you think. <strong>_


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

_Again the characters minus Mandy, Parker, Shelly, and Tiff are not mine._

* * *

><p>James, Black, and I walked through the train station toward the barrier following James and my parents. My parents were first through the barrier, followed by James's parents, then Black, and then James and I last. As James and I strolled to the barrier he said "This had better not happen to you every month."<p>

"What if it does James? You saw how much pain I was in the other night."

"I know but if it does, you had better hope it's not the same night as the full moon and you had better tell Sirius and Peter about it. I know you don't like either of them but they can help."

"I know but it just comes and I know you guys can't control two full-grown beasts at the same time but I just can't tell Black or Peter yet. We'll find some way to manage without them."

"Yeah right."

"Prongs." I heard from behind me but chose to ignore it. "PRONGS," the voice said louder this time. "**PRONGS!**" the voice yelled causing James to stop.

"Oh hey Padfoot, so that's where you went. I thought you went to get us seats," James said as Peter, Black, and Remus came toward us.

"You know I think I'll go get us our seats have fun talking to your friends," I said picking the handles up on our trunks, which had wheels thanks to a charm I put on them five years ago before we left the castle for the first time.

"Thanks Stripes," he said.

"Stripes?" I hissed.

"Thought it was obvious," he answered softly, hugging me.

I thought about it for a moment then nodded.

It was better than not having a nickname at all because although the boys knew that a bear visited Moony every full moon they never knew who that bear was. I walked to the rear of the train and found our usual compartment the only one big enough for six people to fit comfortably and 10 if four sat on the floor. After stowing our trunks in the luggage rack I jumped off the train and said goodbye to my and James's parents.

"Have some fun this term," my mom said.

"But not too much fun that you get in trouble and you might see an old friend soon," my dad added.

"We'll see you at our house at Christmas?" Mr. Potter put in.

"Like always," I said hugging him after my parents.

"Try to keep James and Sirius out of trouble this term dear," Mrs. Potter said pulling me into a hug.

"That's Remus's job, he's the prefect not me," I answered, waving and heading back to the train.

They all waved and I shut the door and sat in my seat. Then I heard the sentence I've only heard come from a Slytherin. "Out of my way filthy, little **MUDBLOOD**."

I looked out the door just in time to see that last bit fall from Sirius Black's mouth.

I sat there for a second in shock before storming down the corridor to where they were gathered. I saw James, Remus, and Peter standing behind him and Parker and Lily standing in front of him. I got in between them and looked at my cousin. Her mouth was hanging open in shock and her eyes held hurt. Lily was standing there with a look of disbelief written all over her face. Remus and Peter were shocked and James looked pissed. I looked back to Parker and asked "Who did he just call a mudblood?"

"Me," Parker answered timidly. I spun around and faced him. Anger was rising inside of me along with my temper. At first I just thought he was talking to Lily, she's the only muggleborn among the seven of us, the rest are either pure-blooded or half-blooded.

"Sirius Black, how dare you!" Most people had stuck their heads out of their compartments and were looking around to see the fight. The upperclassmen were about to shrug it off as just another one of our Amanda/Sirius fights until they heard what it was about. "**I can't believe you just called Parker that! You know bloody well her dad's a wizard therefore making her a half-blood. If I ever hear those words come out of your mouth about anyone again, whether it be true or not I will beat the living snot out of you! **

"**You dirty, filthy, foul, loathsome, evil, filthy, little cockroach. You're no better than that monster who says he's your brother or the rest of his Slytherin friends. Now get out of here before I do something I will eventually regret and don't let me even catch you looking at my cousin again. She's supposed to be your friend. Haven't you learned that you don't treat your best friend like that?"**I yelled. "Come on Lily, Parker. We don't need to be around this kind of filth," I said pulling them into an open compartment, which they just happened to be sharing with our other roommates Tiffany Lay and Michelle "Shelly" Taylor.

"Sometimes I just can't believe how low Black can get," I said.

"Um ewwwwwww," Tiffany said.

"Not like that. Merlin did you just miss our latest fight?" I asked.

"NO but think about it."

"I would never even let him get that close. He is so..." I started but before I could get to swearing Shelly broke in.

"Why would he even say something like that to you? I always thought you and he were friend, Parker," Shelly said.

"I thought so too Shelly, but I just don't know why he would say that," Parker said.

"Maybe he wasn't under his own control at the time," Lily put in.

"Yeah right and penguins can fly without magic," I answered. "Monkey, are you ok?"

"I think so," she sighed. She was also an Animagus and turned into a huge chimpanzee.

"I can go kick his arse for you if you want," I offered.

"No, please don't. I'll be fine," she answered.

**James's PoV**  
>"Way to go man," Remus said sarcastically as Sirius turned around. Then he did the unexpected. Sirius balled up his fist and swung at James. James's quick reflexes had yet to fail him. As James grabbed his arm Sirius's face went from upset to totally shocked.<p>

"James, I didn't mean to," Sirius said as James looked at him suspiciously and then let go of Sirius's arm.

"I know that but Dixon doesn't nor does Mandy."

"Hunter and I got into another row?" This time he sounded shocked.

"Why is that so surprising? You and Mandy always row."

"True but...I don't know I thought we had moved past that. Anyway a row?"

"Yeah you did. Come on lets go get seats and we'll talk about it," James said.

"You like that act dear brother?" Regulus asked stepping out into the corridor. "That was some nice sentiments Hunter had there. I must remember to complement her."

"What the hell did you do that for? Just because you hate me doesn't mean that you can hurt my friends," Sirius spat. "Now move it." They pushed passed his little brother and went back into the compartment Amanda had already gotten for them. They sat down and Sirius put his head in his hands. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Well lets see first off you got on the train and as we were coming back here and we ran into Lily and Parker. Then you told Parker to get out of your way only you called her a..." Remus trailed off.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"You don't remember?" James asked.

"No I don't what did I call her?"

"You called her a...a..." James said but couldn't finish.

"A mudblood," Peter said.

"No way," Sirius said.

"Yeah you did. Well you more like yelled it. Mandy came out and saw us standing there and talked to Dixon who told her what you did and Mandy laid into you. She said you were no better than your brother and his friends and called you dirty, foul, loathsome, filthy, evil, and a cockroach and said if she ever heard you call anyone that again she'd beat the living snot out of you and said she didn't even want you to look at Dixon again. Then she left with Dixon and Evans in tow," James said.

"Wow man that's harsh," Sirius said finally looking up. "So what do we do about it? I don't want my best friend mad at me."

"Your best friend? I thought you hated Hunter," Peter said.

"Not Hunter you dolt. Parker. Me and her have always been close," Sirius said.

"Well here's what we have to do. We have to send someone they all trust in there to talk to them and tell them why you said that," James said.

"But who?" Peter asked.

"How 'bout Peter," Sirius asked.

"Mandy doesn't trust him," James answered.

"Well it can't be me because you know she won't believe me," Sirius said when James looked at him. "You?"

"Evans doesn't trust me nor does Dixon for that matter," James said as thought dawned on him and Sirius.

"Our dear friend Moony..." They said at the same time.

"No way not with..." he started but realizing he wasn't gonna win this one he stopped and got up."Alright you win this time but it could take a while. You all know how Amanda gets once she's all brassed off."

"So now what do we do?" Sirius asked. James leaned back and thought about something that had been bugging him for the past few years. Then he sat forward trying all the possible ways he knew to get Sirius in a relaxed mood that he could get anything he wanted out of him.

"Sirius we've been friends for a while now right?" James asked.

"Yeah about 5 years."

"Good and along with that friendship comes trust right."

"Yeah I could trust you with my life."

Finally Sirius was relaxed and not paying much attention to what James was asking. James sat back and got comfortable. "So then you could tell me which bird you fancy without me getting mad or telling anyone right."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So you fancy Amanda Hunter then," James said as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"Prongs are you insane? She stole my heart the day she jumped on you on the train about five years ago. And one day if she stops being so stubborn I would jump at the chance to date her," Sirius answered as silence fell over the compartment for like sixty seconds.

"Did Padfoot just admit to being totally in love with Amanda Hunter, the girl that puts him down and has been nasty to him ever since she first met him?" Peter asked breaking the silence.

"You know Wormtail old buddy I think he just did," James replied smirking a bit. At that point Sirius looked like he had just swallowed an entire lemon. "Yup and just realized it too."

"Who realized what?" Lily asked walking into the compartment past James and Peter and pushed Sirius feet off the seat and sat down next to Peter who was sitting next to James. Remus sat down next to Sirius who was across from Lily and next to the window. And Parker sat down next to Remus, leaving Amanda standing in the doorway.

"Nothing it's just Sirius realizing how stupid he's been for the past five years," James answered only half joking.

"Hey where am I supposed to sit?" Amanda whined.

**Mandy's PoV**  
>"There's always room on my lap," Black offered sitting up a bit.<p>

"After what you did to my cousin no way," I spat back.

"So if I hadn't done that to your cousin you would."

I looked around frantically for a second then came up with a comeback. "Why the hell would I even consider it when you've made my life a living hell for the past how ever many years it's been, but we'll never know if I would have considered it because you did do that to my cousin."

"Didn't Remus tell you it wasn't my fault."

"Of course he did but your still an arse."

"I'm sorry about that Parker I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It's ok," Parker said.

"I know you're sorry now apologize to my cousin Black," I said glaring at him.

"It's ok now, Mandy just drop it," Parker said not wanting me and Black to fight.

"Yeah come on just have a seat on the floor," Remus said hopefully, heading off another one of our fights.

I sat down on the floor and leaned backwards against James legs.

"So what do ya'll want to do now?" Parker asked trying but failing to pull a southern accent.

"You know you totally suck at southern accents my dear cousin," I said with a perfect accent.

"Just 'cause you've spent the past two Christmases, Easters, and summers there doesn't mean you have to flaunt it," Parker said.

"How about truth or dare?" Black suggested.

"Is that all that is ever on your mind Black?" I asked, but the rest quickly agreed trying to keep us from fighting too much. The truth is we fought more than cats and dogs and even more than James and Lily if that was possible.

The game got going and was relatively boring until Black asked "Hunter, truth or dare?"

I considered the pros and cons of both sides coming from Black and finally decided "Dare."

"Ok then I dare you to drink this truth serum and tell us two things we didn't know about you. Two of your deepest darkest secrets."

I sighed then said "All right." I downed it and felt the effects almost instantly. "First off, Black I don't really hate you but don't expect me to be all friendly to you now. And secondly ya'll remember this summer when I got bit? The truth is..." I started but the rest of my words were cut off by James hands which he put over my mouth.

"Prongs what's the deal?"

"I think that story should wait until she wants to tell you not when she has to." Everyone looked from him to me then to Parker who had gone extremely pale.

"Parker dear is everything all right?" Black asked as I was still mumbling.

"Here eat this," Remus said handing her a bar of chocolate. "Sirius when do those effects wear off?"

"Whenever she stops mumbling."

About two minutes later the mumbling stopped. "Let's check. James, move your hands," Parker said. When he did I was silent. "My dear cousin what am I allergic to?"

"The Easter bunny and cherries," I said sarcastically.

"Good she's back to normal," James said laughing a bit. All of her friends knew one of Parker's favorite foods was cherries.

"Hunter, normal that'll be the day," Black said.

"I'm closer to normal than you'll ever get Black at least my parents care about me."

"Yeah but they're never around."

"And you would know exactly why. They're trying to stop people like your parents..."

"Enough with you two already that's what five possible fights already and the school year hasn't even started," Remus said cutting me off.

"Yeah what happened to the truce you had over the summer?" James asked.

"It went out the window when he said you know what to my cousin," I muttered. "Hey Remus you didn't give her milk chocolate did you?"

"I ain't that stupid."

"Huh? Why does that matter?" James said.

"I'm lactose intolerant," Parker answered.

"Lactose intoler-what?" Black asked.

"You're her best friend and you didn't know that? Black lactose intolerant means she can't have any dairy products," I explained.

We all just kinda did our own thing for the next four hours. Lily and Remus stopped back by after their patrol and told us it was time to change. I got up and let Parker out so she could go with Lily back to her compartment. Then I went back inside and got my stuff and waked to the doorway waiting.

"Waiting for Christmas or something there Hunter?" Black asked.

"Try someone Black," I answered. He just stood there dumbfounded. "Hello earth to Black have you forgotten our tradition?"

"Tradi-" Black pondered for a moment. "Oh right that tradition." He gathered up his stuff and joined me out in the corridor as we were walking several girls were staring at him or giving me dirty looks. If they really knew the relationship Black and I had they wouldn't be so jealous. "So how exactly did this tradition start?" he asked.

"James," I answered. "At first it was only for protection from Malfoy but after what I did to him at the end of first year James decided that another year of it was only necessary to be safe but at the end of second year he decided against it but we turned it into a tradition," I explained.

Soon enough the seven of us were seated in our seats in the Great Hall waiting for the little first years to be sorted. As I looked at the first years lined up I saw a couple of girls staring at Black and when he turned his attention towards them and ran his hand through his hair they turned to one another and frantically whispered to each other and started giggling. "Oh great a few more Swooners to add to the ever growing membership list of the 'Lets all whisper and gawk and stare at Sirius Black to try to get his attention' fan club. Maybe after next year I can turn this list into a book," I muttered across the table to Black and fortunately before he could reply the sorting had begun.

To my relief most of the Swooners were sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Yet there were still three that were sorted into Gryffindor. Another thing I noticed was that there were about ten Charmers to add to the membership list of 'Lets all stop and stare and wolf whistle at Parker Dixon while we block the hallways' fan club. It seemed as the years progressed that Parker was becoming the female version of Black although she wasn't as cocky or arrogant about it as he was. That was my job.

Eventually the sorting was over and the speech was finished and we partook in our favorite start of the year feast, but even that had to come to an end. And once it did I got to go upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. One of my all time favorite places in Hogwarts.

As I went in I noticed that Lily and Remus were giving the first years the traditional tour. I caught Remus's eye and he smirked and said "Oh and we must mention that the big over-stuffed chair nearest to the fireplace on the left hand side when your looking at it belongs to Amanda Hunter, one of my friends and a fellow sixth year. Let's just say you don't want her to find you in her chair."

"I ain't scared of no girl," One guy said from the back of the crowd.

"Well that's what the last guy said and when I found him in my chair and he wouldn't move he found his underwear was hung across the back wall of the Great Hall and soaking wet in ice cold water. Oh and all his robes had Hippogriff poop in the pockets. Man is that some big poop. I wouldn't push me if I were you," I said sitting in my chair. A few minutes later James, Peter, and Parker walked in. "Hey guys where's Black?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do hope you're enjoying the story. You could always review.<strong>_


	5. Stargazing

_Here's the next chapter. You know it seems as though few people like this story. Oh well I suppose. Same disclaimer as always. _

"He said something about the astronomy tower and stargazing," James muttered distractedly.

"Yeah stargazing," Peter said.

* * *

><p>"Stargazing my ass. And you didn't try to stop him?" I said standing up. They just shrugged. Sirius Black didn't stargaze. Once I got outside the portrait hole I started running. I had done this before only the year earlier. By the time I got to him he was three seconds from jumping off the top of the tower because he hated his life and because of something his brother had said. We had sat there for three hours just talking with him on the verge of tears. It was something James didn't know. It really got to him that his brother was still being brainwashed and wasn't listening when Sirius tried to talk to him.<p>

This time he was muttering to himself looking out over the lawns. All I heard was something about his parents, and how everyone hated him and thought he was a freak or a blood traitor. "You're not a freak or a blood traitor, your parents are just bloody idiots, and not everyone hates you. Quite the opposite actually. Your friends love you and they'd miss you if you jumped and left them here. They need you Black," I said.

"How could anyone need me? My parents proved that. I'm nothing but a bloody blood traitor that shouldn't be allowed to live," he snapped. I had to keep him talking even if I had to lie to him to do it. I had done the same thing for him last year and Parker the year before that when she had been dumped. Each time it took three hours to get them off the roof.

"It's possible Sirius you have to believe me," I said, "What happened with your parents?"

"They disowned me. Sent me this letter three days ago. Said I shouldn't be allowed to live and that I'd be better off just offing myself. "

"I thought you didn't like your parents," I said.

"I don't. I hate the bloody lot of them but...he's my brother." Black turned and looked at me. He sighed looking up at the dying moon. "He's a great kid. If he wasn't...around them so much I'm certain he wouldn't be evil."

"I know Sirius. It's like he has to be not like he wants to be. It's their loss really. I'm he'll realize it one day." I sighed. "You've got people that care about you Sirius. James, Remus, Lily, and Parker all care about you. They're your best friends. Hell you have a fan club, if nothing they care about you." I could tell he was upset, more upset then I had ever seen him. It kinda scared me. Here was a guy I hated with every fiber of my being and had hated since I was nine but yet I was scared that he would hurt himself and I actually cared. "Sirius look at me. No look at me," I said when he looked down. He looked at me. "I honestly care about you. I know you don't believe and it's not as great as having your brother and all but...it's got to be some comfort. And I know James, Remus, and Peter think of you like their brother."  
>He was shocked when I told him I cared about him. I could tell but I could also tell that I had gotten to him. I was relieved when he sat down cross-legged on the roof. "Please Sirius."<p>

Suddenly he collapsed into tears. I couldn't believe it Sirius Black was actually crying I never thought I would see the day. But instead of saying something mean I crossed the roof and sat down in his lap and held him while he cried into my shoulder. I held him comfortingly and tried to soothe him. It took quite some time but it finally worked. He stopped crying and looked up at me. He took a few deep breaths and said "Come on lets get back the guys are probably worried and besides it's after curfew, not that I mind."

I looked at him carefully and got up. "Yeah I guess," I said. He climbed to his feet and we walked back to the common room. This time when he put his arm around me I just left it there until we got to the portrait.

"Out a bit late on a school night aren't we?" The fat lady asked.

"Oh hush." I shrugged off Black's arm and gave the password. I walked into the common room fully prepared the onslaught of questions I knew was coming. I just hoped Black was ready too. The first thing I noticed was that the boys were the only ones still up and they were sitting around the coffee table talking really low and really fast about something. "Do you want me to stay with you or can you handle this?" I whispered to him.

"Please stay," he answered.

"How much do you want to tell them?"

"The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"James lets you watch to many court shows," I answered slapping him playfully on the arm, but walked with him to the love seat nearest to our friends.

We sat watching the intense conversation between James and Peter, like it was a very interesting tennis match. Since we had just came in we didn't know what it was about but they were going back and forth like it was important. "Oh nice serve," I whispered looking at James.

"And an ok return by Wormtail."

"Nice hit by Prongs."

"Ooo and Wormtail almost missed the return there."

"But you have to give him some credit Prongs is used to the verbal battles from Lily Evans."

"And speaking of Lily, she's a really great girl. Usually has some great returns for Pongsie."

"Nice one there by Prongs."

"Oh a miss by Wormtail left standing there speechless. One point to Prongs."

"Technically he's sitting, but other than that you're right," I said. Remus was quietly laughing at our commentary, as our eyes went back and forth following the conversation. "And the crowd goes wild with applause for Prongs."

"Probably one of his wildest dreams."

"Right up there with the ones about Lily," Sirius said

"I said wild not wet," I answered

"Ewwwww gross didn't want to know that."

"You brought it up."

"That's enough. Guys our friends have returned," Remus said ending another one of our fights.

"So how long has that conversation been going on?" I asked.

"Since you left almost," Remus answered.

"You ok man?" James asked looking at Black.

"I think so now. I guess it would only be proper to thank Hunter here for saving my life again," Black answered. "So ummm thanks Hunter. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Wait what do you mean again?" James asked confused.

Black put his head in his hands. It didn't look like he wanted to tell his friends what he had just experienced. "Sirius, they have a right to know they are your best friends after all. They're not gonna think any less of you." I reached up and started stroking his head. The guys looked extremely shocked.

He looked up at me then turned to his friends and began his tale. "I was up on the astronomy tower looking out over the lawns all depressed thinking about the last 16 years of my life and all the hell my parents put me through and all my relatives and family and stuff. How I just can't take it anymore. That's when I guess I started mumbling and she appeared and overheard me. She said something about how everything she heard me say was wrong and how my parents are bloody idiots and how much everyone of you guys cared about me and needed me here and how you all would miss me. Then I said some smart comment and she said something about even Lily and Parker caring. She looked real worried and concerned about me. After that she slowly convinced me to well to come back inside. After that, Merlin I can't believe I'm about to say this, I broke down. I couldn't keep it inside any more so I sat down and cried. Yes that's right, I, Sirius Black, cried."

"Cried like a little baby too."

"You aren't helping right now."

"Sorry."

"Yeah I cried like a little baby for three hours straight. Then for those three hours she sat with me and comforted me while I cried."

I was glad he left out the fact that I told him that I cared about him and how I sat in his lap stroking his soft hair, just like I was doing now. Remus, James, and Peter looked from me to him then back again. I decided to break the silence so I stood up and yawned and said "I think I'm going to bed. Night y'all." As I walked away James stood up and caught up with me.

"What did he mean, you saved his life again?" James asked looking from me to Black to me again. I looked at Black trying to decide whether or not to tell James. Black nodded.

"You remember last year around Christmas break when he said he was just out taking a walk and I wanted to see if he was ok?" I asked, James nodded. "Well he went for a walk, a walk to the top of the astronomy where he was about to do the same thing he just told you about and I talked him out of it," I explained.

"Thanks." James hugged me.

"James, he's your best friend, I can't let him hurt himself."

"Seriously we all thank you for keeping him from making the biggest mistake of his life, even though the two of you hate each other, it was a nice thing for you to do," James whispered in my ear.

"Well it was a lot of thinking on the spot and like I said don't sweat it. He's your best friend," I said. He walked away and sat back with his friends. "Oh and Black, I didn't mean what I said tonight I was just saying that to get you off the roof."

He looked up and nodded. "I know. I wouldn't expect any less from you." Had I known what was going to happen the next day I wouldn't have said it.

I paused at the top and looked down on their conversation and a flashback from a little under a year ago hit me.  
><strong><br>Flashback Christmas break our fifth year  
><strong>Black and I had just come back from our three hour talk on the roof that consisted of me telling him reasons of why he shouldn't jump off the roof and kill himself. When we came back he sat down but decided to tell them that he was just out for a walk and I had just wanted to see if he was ok. On my way to bed I paused at the bottom of the stairway just long enough for my 'bat like' hearing to hear Black ask James "You made any progress on that Animagus problem yet?"

"Not yet but I'm working on it," James asked.

"Parker is like a monkey you know. Has been that way since half-way through our first year. It might help with a furry little problem of someone's," I said then humming I skipped up the stairs. Turns out they did and just like she did for me she help the three of them become illegal Animagi.  
><strong>End Flashback<strong>

The next morning I woke up with a dreading feeling in my stomach. I walked down the stairs after changing and sat down on the couch. About ten minutes later I was joined by Lily, Parker, and finally the boys. We walked down to breakfast and enjoyed the morning, then the post came.

I looked up like usual but expecting nothing and then I noticed Jason's midnight owl, Luna, was among the post. Luna landed nimbly between the toast and bacon. I took the letter from her beak and after she stole some of my sausages and apple juice she took off. I opened the letter and felt James and Black read it over my shoulders.

_Dear Al,  
>How is your first day back? I hope everything is going well for you. Baby, like I told you before we parted I'm fine and doing well. Don't let anything get you down everything has a way of working itself out. What's your class schedule like? Have you decided on a career yet? I really miss you more that you miss me, more than words can say, more than ever. Keep your head down and try to stay out of trouble. Maybe you'll make head girl like I hope you will. But being real now that probably won't happen as I hear that you hang out with James and Sirius too much. But please try to stay out of trouble and if you can't just don't get caught. Hello James. The more I got to know you the more I like you (and yes I know you're reading this over her shoulder, you two have been inseparable.) Please try to keep my baby out of trouble. Well I've said too much already. Later.<br>Love always (More than words can say),  
>Jason.<em>

I looked up and over at Lily. I handed her the letter and watched her and Parker read it. They both smiled when they finished. I smirked up at James but he wasn't looking at me he was looking over my head at Black. Black looked really downhearted. Which was weird because he knew Jason was my brother. I looked at James's face which showed sympathy for his friend, while Remus and Peter looked extremely confused.

"Something wrong there Black?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"No, it's nothing," he answered shaking his head.

"So what are you going to tell him when you write him back?" Lily asked.

"Exactly what he wants to know. He is my Jay-Bay after all." Parker was dying in silent laughter at the incredibly upset look on Black's face.

Then McGonagall came by with our schedules. Looking it over I saw that this year was going to be a bit depressing. This is what it looked like:

Monday  
>Double Potions with Slytherin<br>lunch  
>Transfiguration<br>Free block

Tuesday  
>Care of Magical Creatures<br>free block  
>lunch<br>Double Arithmacy with Ravenclaw

Wednesday  
>Double Charms with Hufflepuff<br>lunch  
>Double Defense against the Dark Arts<br>Dinner  
>Astronomy with Ravenclaw<p>

Thursday  
>Care of Magical Creatures<br>free block  
>lunch<br>Double Herbology

Friday  
>Double Transfiguration<br>lunch  
>Potions with Slytherin<br>Free block

"What a bloody brilliant way to start and end the week. Potions and Transfiguration," I said looking up at my friends. After comparing schedules I found out that everyone was in my Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms and Herbology classes. Only Lily was in my Arithmacy class, Lily and Parker were the only ones in my Magical Creatures class and much to my disappointment I was going to be alone with Black for Astronomy on Wednesdays. The bell rang signaling the end of breakfast and students started pouring out of the Great Hall. As we joined them everyone stopped and stared. I turned around and looked up when Parker nudged me.

"Isn't that your parents' eagle owl?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," I said as it came towards me. It landed on my out stretched arm and once I took the letter it flew off again.

_Amanda baby,  
>There's been an incident. Your brother Jason was seriously injured last night while on duty. He's been placed in the confident care of the healers at St. Mungos. We have been told that while his condition is varying he should be ok. It is our wish that you remain at school but considering the circumstances and the fact that your brother seems to be mumbling your name only, if it is possible and Dumbledore will let you, you should go to see him. Unfortunately we have only heard about this we can't be there with him as much as we want to our position is fragile right now. We think he would want you there.<br>Love always  
>Mom and Dad<em>

My eyes started stinging as I walked away from the pack and up toward the teacher's table. "On another mission," I muttered before I reached the table. "Like they care at all about us." When I reached the table I put on a straight face. "I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast and conversation Professors but I was wondering if I could have your permission to go visit my brother," I said to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Is there something wrong with Jason?" The Headmaster asked.

"My parents just said that he was seriously injured last night while on duty. And he's at St. Mungos. They think that he'll be ok but he's been mumbling my name. They want someone there with him," I explained.

A dark look crossed the Headmaster's face but then it disappeared and left one of sympathy. "Of course you may go. Minerva," he said.

"Yes of course right this way," she said slowly. She got up and lead me to her office from there I flooed to the hospital, she was right behind me. As soon as we landed she talked to the lady at the front desk who told us to go to the first floor. We walked over to his bed and I collapsed into the chair by his bed. Suddenly a healer came in. "Excuse me can you tell me what condition he is in?" McGonagall asked.

"Only family is privileged to that information," the healer said. The voice was familiar so I looked up. It was the same healer I had. Healer Beverly Morgan.

"Please just tell her. She's here because Professor Dumbledore asked her to be," I said in an exhausted voice.

"Ms. Hunter why are you here?" she asked.

"Because this guy in this here bed changed my diapers when I was little and has watched me grow up," I said in the same tone.

"Oh alright. He seems to have been attacked by some dark magic and has no recollection of what has happened, his condition at this moment is stable but could get worse, it could also get better. We hope it is the latter of the two," she explained.

"Spell damage? He should be on the fourth floor," I said.

"This floor also houses our private rooms. Ones your parents have donated heavily for," Healer Morgan said.

"Ah," I said.

"Thank you. Amanda you are welcome to stay here today but I do believe you should come back to the school for dinner and the night."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded then took Jason's hand with in my own. I knew he could hear me. "Jason buddy you got to pull through this. You're way stronger than this you can beat it. You know you asked me how today was well it was ok then mom and dad owled me about you being here and it went straight down the drain. This really sucks. I can't believe it, first me then you. You said you wouldn't get hurt, that it...it wouldn't happen to you. You s-said it wa-wasn't dangerous. But look at y-you now you're in the ho-hospital for Merlin's s-sake. How c-could you do th-this to me?" I was in tears by the end of it.

Nine hours later the assistant healer came in and said "Dear please don't worry we've run some tests and found out that Jason is in a completely stable coma. It's time for you to get back to the school. It's 6 o'clock and it's now dinner time," she said.

I went back to the school and sat down at dinner with my friends, right next to Black. "Hey you ok? You didn't miss much just the immense stressing of the importance of next years N.E.W.T.s," James said.

"I'm fine," I said as I picked at my Sheppard's pie.

"Fine, fine or just fine?" James asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Fine, fine. James now back off," I snapped hoping they would just leave me alone. It didn't work.

"Bull Mandy you aren't fine, something's wrong."

"What's the difference?" Black asked referring to his fine question.

"Fine, fine means just that. Just fine means freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional," James answered. "That's what her dad calls it."

"Hey Hunter why did the blonde move away?" Black asked.

"Not now Padfoot," Parker warned.

"Hm," I said.

"She heard most accidents happen with in 25 feet of home," Black said laughing at his own joke, Peter laughed with him but he was the only one. I didn't notice that the rest of my friends were shocked.

"That's the first time she hasn't beat someone to the punch line. Something's got to be wrong," Parker said, then added "Sirius the joke is what did the blonde do when she heard most accidents happen with in 25 miles of home. The answer to which is she moved."

"I know but I like my version of it better," he answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know Sirius seems a bit out of character here but I always figured that Regulus wasn't as bad as everyone said he was he just got mixed up in some rough stuff and of course there at the end he tried to do the right thing. Hope you enjoyed, let me know.<strong>_


	6. The fight

_**Another Chapter, same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>At this I shoved my plate away and went up to the Gryffindor common room. When I got there I sat down in my favorite armchair near the fire place. I popped the foot rest up and got comfortable. Soon enough my friends came up but they left me alone.<p>

Two days later I was still sulking as Black and I were returning from Astronomy and Black asked me about who I thought had pulled the earliest start of the year prank ever. What had happened was when we had entered the entrance hall water balloons had fallen and soaked only seventh years from Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They had also set a spell on Filch so his hair was neon blue, and his cat had a rainbow colored coat and was tap-dancing. Filch had walked into the great hall after the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore was telling us about the reminder that Filch had set out. He finally noticed what had happened when everyone started laughing.

Professor Flitwick had set everything right and Dumbledore asked if Filch knew who did it. Filch said it was James and his friends but James looked at Dumbledore and solemnly said "Actually Professor as much as we would like to take credit for it we can't you see this time we actually didn't do it, but if you do find out who did it we would like to congratulate them for breaking our prank record." Dumbledore looked at them unconvinced but decided to believe them and plowed through his speech.

"Come on you have to know," he said as we walked through the portrait hole.

"Know what?" James asked as he looked up from where the gang was sitting.

"That prank," Black said.

I looked at the stairs but took my chances sitting down on a couch next to Remus. I refused to answer the question though.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been depressed, pissy, and putting us through shit ever since you came to dinner on Monday, can't you see how bad this is for everyone? Not to mention the pure torture you're putting James through. Enough is enough Amanda Lynn," Parker practically yelled as Black sat down and the room lapsed into silence.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered.

"Bullshit Amanda I know you better than anyone else why don't you try me and see," Parker spat.

"This ain't about me. Never would be. It's about your cousin, my brother. In case you decide to care enough he's in St. Mungos. Why because the person he was tailing got smart and Jason got sloppy. The guy turned on him and hit him with some dark magic. Now he's unconscious, and I'm scared he won't wake up and that who ever did this to him will come after me or my parents."

Lily gasped and Parker looked murderous.

"That's not a reason, why would they write you. I'm his blood cousin."

That meant she knew I was adopted.

"You're...you're just someone Jason's parents adopted 'cause your own damn mother couldn't take care of you, and they wanted him to have a little sister 'cause he begged for one so badly," she went on.

But obviously not that I was her sister.

Then she continued, "I'm blood and you're just some skank they took off the streets. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I'm his blood cousin. How could you not tell me?"

I felt really horrible and shocked. She was right and there was nothing I could do to fix it. And then to make matters worse Parker stood up and did something I don't think anyone expected from her. She smacked me. She looked at me disgusted and then calmly walked up to her dorm and slammed the door. I stared at where she had been and when reality sunk in I broke down, then realizing the boys were still sitting there I ran to their dorm.

**Narrator's PoV**  
>The boys and Lily sat there watching the fight between Amanda and Parker. This was the first time in history they could remember them actually fighting. Sure the girls had their disagreements, who didn't, but they had never seen anything like this. What made it worse was that this was a complete role reversal, usually Amanda was the one yelling while Parker sat there and took it. Another thing that got them was about Mandy being adopted.<p>

It made Sirius was both happy and relieved to hear it confirmed that Jason was Mandy's brother and not her boyfriend, but it shocked most of them to know that she had been adopted. They were shocked even more when Parker slapped her and Amanda didn't even retort. Parker then stalked off to her room. They all watched as Amanda sat there rubbing her cheek, then did the unexpected she broke down into tears. They had never seen her cry. Then she fled to the boys dorm.

"You think we should go talk to her?" Remus asked.

"I think you should, while I go talk some sense into Parker," Lily said before getting up to go see Parker, "Let her stay in there tonight please."

"Alright boys...boys, Prongs? Padfoot? Anyone home?" Remus asked looking at his friends.

"I'll kill her," James muttered. "No one touches my best friend like that."

"James!" Remus snapped. "Said best friend needs you."

"Huh? What? Oh right," James said looking up at Remus.

Lily walked up the girls' staircase. James and Remus looked at Sirius who was still staring at the spot where Amanda had been sitting.

"Padfoot, you coming back to Earth sometime soon?" James asked, then he waved his hand in front of his best friend's face.

After about 30 seconds Sirius looked up and said "Prongs, Moony where'd she go?"

"Nice to have you back with us Padfoot, come on," Remus said walking up the guys' stairway. James slowly pushed open the door.

"Mandy?" he asked then he spotted her on his bed. Peter went to his bed and pulled the curtains shut. Remus flicked his wand at the shut hangings and made sure Peter couldn't hear them. "Mandy are you ok?" James asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. Remus sat down on her other side while Sirius sat across the end of the bed. "Manda-lynn, talk to me," James tried again.

She rolled over and sat up. He hadn't used that nickname since he found her upset when her parents told her she was adopted when she was 11. He looked behind her and saw that his pillow was soaked. "Manda-lynn please."

"Everything she said was true, it really ain't fair," she said through her tears.

"Not everything," Sirius said. She just looked at him. "She doesn't know you better than anyone, James does, you know that, and besides you aren't a skank, trust me I would know," he continued.

"Mandy she had NO RIGHT what so ever to slap you," James added. She didn't need to know that James would handle that.

"No, she was right I should have told her. She is kin and all."

"Mandy, you are too. You're her kid sister. Honestly don't you remember what your dad told you? He may not be your dad but he's your uncle. He told your parents gave you up. Not that he took you in off the street. You are blood. Maybe it's because your parents couldn't handle twins. She had no right to say any of that. But know this you are blood to Jason and maybe your parents thought you'd tell her. It's not your fault you've been too worried to tell her."

"Mandy, think about it. She's probably just as worried," Remus added.

"I know Parker, Hunter," Sirius said softly, "you know she snaps like this when she's scared."

Mandy only shrugged.

James crawled behind her after throwing his pillow to the floor. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in between his legs. She laid her head back on his chest and then sighed heavily and let the boys comfort her. She relaxed in James' arms feeling safe and untouchable for the moment and also felt that no matter what Parker said, it couldn't hurt her anymore. Within the next ten minutes Amanda was fast asleep, her head still laying against James's chest her hand wrapped tightly around his.

"There is no way in hell I'm waking her up right now but she can't sleep in my bed I move too much for her," James said once he was sure she was asleep.

"No way, not this time. It's the same for me," Remus said. They both turned to Sirius.

"Come on Padfoot, you're the only one who will lie still when you sleep," James persuaded.

"No way, you guys know she can't stand me. If you put her in bed with me she's gonna get really cranky and I don't want to deal with that at eight in the morning. There is an extra bed in here that we could use though," Sirius tried but he knew he wasn't convincing anyone.

"Come on Padfoot, we can't leave her alone," Remus put in.

"Well..." Sirius hesitantly said.

"Padfoot, she hasn't slept without holding on to something for 16 years. Don't deny her that privilege now," James added.

"Alright fine I will but if she gets cranky when she has to get up and she finds out she's in my bed you and Moony are going to deal with her, and get her to calm down. I want her in my bed but I don't want her angry about it. Ignore that," Sirius said as he picked Amanda up and laid her down on his bed. "You want to let her stay in that?" Sirius asked motioning to her uniform.

"I guess not move over," Remus said and with a flick of his wand Mandy was in her favorite, dark blue background, with yellow moons and stars dotted, pajama bottoms and black tank top that said 'I'm most likely lying to you' in white lettering. Sirius climbed into his bed next to her and got comfortable wearing boxers only. He felt her arm slide around his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him. Within minutes he was comfortable and asleep next to her.

**Amanda's PoV**  
>When I woke up the next morning I felt something warm next to me. I was only half awake, so I didn't notice I wasn't in my bed, let alone my own dorm. The first thing out of my mouth was "Lily since when does my teddy bear radiate heat?" I've never slept well without it. I heard laughter being stifled. So I asked "Lily?" Then I heard it. Full on laughter, and it didn't sound like female laughter. I knew it to be coming from three boys and I knew those laughs. "James Aaron Potter you are so dead."<p>

"Hunter, you have got to get up we have classes in an hour," Black said. Then James laughed some more.

"Come on Padfoot I though this was what you wanted. Amanda Hunter, in your bed, half asleep."

"Not at eight in the morning, Prongs," Black answered. So I was in Black's bed.

"Black, you are so dead," I yelled.

_So that's why my teddy bear was radiating heat and Lily never answered._I thought sitting up. Black rolled out of bed and went to his trunk. Probably a smart move for him since I would have hurt him if he hadn't. I looked at James who was wearing a look of skepticism and last nights events hit me like a ton of bricks. "Absolutely no way, I'm not going to class today," I said crashing back down on to the soft bed. I drug the blankets back over my head and made myself a little cocoon.

"Oh no way. As much as I'm sure Padfoot loves having you in his bed you're going to class," James said. I took the pillow I was trying to bury my head in, rolled over, and smacked James right in the forehead with it. Looking around I noticed Peter and Remus were already dressed, James was barefoot with his shirt and pants on, and Black was still only in boxers.

"God, put some pants on would you?" I said.

"I'm not God but I think I will get dressed."

I laid there not wanting to get up but as soon as Black had his pants on, him and James grabbed the end of the blankets and pulled them off the bed. I was freezing.

"Now I have to get up, but how the hell am I supposed to get dressed with her..." I started.

"It's ok Lily and Parker left for breakfast about half an hour ago that's why we waited to wake you up," James said.

So I walked over to my dorm and looked around. "Tiffany, Michelle? Y'all up?" I asked before seeing a head of black hair look up from where she was digging through her trunk.

"Yes, Shelly's in the shower but she'll be out soon. Where were you last night?"

"How long have you been up?"

"We've been up since Lily woke us up at that ungodly hour. You can't answer a question with a question."

"I just did and how's Parker looking this morning?"

"You want the truth?" Shelly asked drying her brown hair with a towel as she walked out of the bathroom.

I nodded as I started to change.

"She looked ok except for the million emotions running across her face. She was worried, upset, angry, regretful, sorry, and concerned all at the same time. You want to tell us what happened and why do I get the feeling Lily already knows? Why is your face red?" Shelly asked.

"What makes you think I know what happened?" I said ignoring the question about my face though I did go look in the mirror.

"Because Parker is your cousin, you haven't been in here since yesterday morning, and to top it off that looks like you've been smacked," Shelly said.

I gently touched the red spot and flinched. That was going to hurt all morning. "You're right Lily already knows but only because she was in the common room last night. Me and Parker really got into it last night."

"Parker and I," Tiff corrected.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" I asked. "Because I don't really have to tell it if you're just going to correct my grammar."

"Please continue."

"Thank you, I know normally I'm the one who yells but it was different last night. Black and I were coming back from Astronomy and talking about the Prank on Filch..."

"Which you pulled right?" Shelly asked

"I ain't taking credit for it. You know me if I did it I would've taken credit for it. Anyway we reached the common room and I sat down and Parker asked what was wrong with me and why was I putting everyone through crap and everything these past few days. I said she wouldn't understand and she said she would so I told her. I told her about Jason being in the hospital and she went off on me 'cause I didn't tell her and she got into my past and how she is his cousin and how I'm just someone his parents adopted and when she was done yelling, she stood up then slapped me before she came up here. I sat there and then broke down into tears and ran to the boys' dorm. They came in a little while later and comforted me. After about an hour I fell asleep in James's arms, please don't say anything about that to Lily she'd flip, and when I woke up I was in Black's bed."

"Aw Mandy don't worry the boys won't let her hurt you anymore," Shelly put in.

"Yeah, now come on or we'll miss breakfast then we'll be late to class. _Care of Magical Creatures_is this morning," Tiff added. We went down to breakfast and the rest of the day past uneventfully.

At dinner I sat and ate but halfway through I noticed that Parker wasn't there. "Guys, where's Parker?"

"I think she got permission from Dumbledore to go visit Jason," Lily said. As we walked back to the common room I was reminded of the first time I met the rest of the boys.

**Flashback**  
>I was sitting on the train, waiting for it to start moving, staring out the window when I heard voices outside the door. "Come on guys, there's room in here I'm sure this girl wouldn't mind," the first voice said.<p>

"How can you be so sure James?" A new voice said.

"I'm not Peter but it never hurt to ask," the first voice replied now who I guessed was James.

"Alright then Remus can ask," A third and different voice said. Even then I knew that voice. It had haunted me ever since the pure blood ball two years earlier. It was the voice of Sirius Black.

"Fine, I'll ask just be patient," A fourth voice said. "Um excuse me you wouldn't mind if we sat here would you everywhere else seems to be full of giggling girls or packed with students," the fourth voice asked.

"There's no one else sitting there. Just keep an empty seat for my cousin Parker," I said not taking my eyes off the landscape.

"Thanks," the one called James said.

"Wonder what's with her?" Black said as I saw him sit in the seat across from me.

"Don't know," James trailed off as the train started moving causing my hair to swing over my shoulder revealing the saying on the back of my shirt '...And I'll bite your hand off.' "But I have seen that shirt somewhere before." Finally James's voice clicked.

"It can't be...could it?" I mumbled. I decided to find out and grace them with a view of my face. "It is...Jamie!" I screamed and tackled him in a hug.

Black started laughing. "Someone you know James?" Remus asked.

"Mandy, I can't breathe," James choked out but hugged me anyway. I let go and sat back in my seat.

"Jamie, I didn't know you got the letter."

"Nor I you Mandy."

"I guess it just happens."

"Amanda, there you are. Do you know how big this train can seem if you're looking for someone?"

"Sorry Parker," I said grinning sheepishly.

"Alright introductions if you don't mind," Black said.

"I'm surprised you don't remember us Black," I growled.

"Hunter, you dirty little..."

"Sirius," James snapped.

"And my dearest Parker," Black said, his tone changing completely.

"Hello to you too Sirius," Parker said sweetly when she settled in.

"Alright James and his friends this is my cousin Parker Dixon. And I'm Amanda Hunter if you hadn't already guessed that," I said.

"Mandy, this is Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. It seems you already know Sirius and I'm James Potter," James said ruffling his hair. Parker scowled.

"Hello," Remus said.

"Hi Amanda," Peter said.  
><strong>End Flashback<strong>

"Mandy, are you even listening to me?" Lily asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No sorry, Lils." Once through the portrait hole we saw Parker sitting with her feet curled under her and her head in her hands. We hadn't seen her like this since her kitten died 2 years ago. Although I felt really bad for her, what she had said yesterday was still making me angry. As much as I didn't want to I knew I should probably talk to her since she was upset.

* * *

><p><em>There's the chapter, please how did you like it? And thanks for adding my story to your favorites and Alerts list. The rest thanks for reading. <em>


	7. Newcomer

_**Same disclaimer applies.**_

* * *

><p>"Parker?" I asked as I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.<p>

"Tell me he'll be ok, Please Mandy, tell me he'll be ok," she demanded not looking at me.

"Monkey come on everything will work out somehow," I said as the rest took seats around us.

"How do you know Stripes, how do you know?"

"He told us. He always said that everything always has a way of working itself out. You got to know that Monkey. Please believe me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup don't worry."

"Ok."

The seven of us went up stairs to the boy's dorm where James turned on his copy of '_There's a Tear in My Beer_' by Hank Williams Sr. and sat down. "Turn it off," I heard someone say. I looked around and noticed Peter and Lily were staring at Black.

"How did you know?" Lily asked.

"Why Padfoot?" James asked.

"Jason's in the hospital he always sings that song to them the night before he leaves. He's done it ever since they were little."

"To repeat Lily's question, how did you know?" I asked.

"I overheard you and Parker talking about it one day. Besides Parker's my best friend I'm supposed to know that kind of stuff," he answered.

James then reached over and put on another song. Then we sat around and they tried to cheer us up. After a while Lily, Parker, and I headed to bed.

Friday passed without any incidents and on Saturday we got up and went down to breakfast where the boys gathered close and started talking in hushed voices. After breakfast we walked down to the pitch for tryouts, James, Black, and I were on the team while Parker did the commentary and the rest just watched. We were looking to fill three spots this year: 2 chasers and 1 beater. James, newly made captain and chaser since second year, Black, beater since third year, Jeff Wood, now seventh year and keeper, and I, seeker since second year, stood there waiting in our practice gear on the field as people started coming down to the field with their brooms for tryouts. They drug on for about an hour before a late comer showed up. We had three guys left aiming for the chaser spots and the beaters were narrowed down to four. None of them seemed to fit with the team though. I looked down from where I was floating next to the stands talking to Parker and saw a head of brown hair. I knew that head. The guy was wearing a pair of khakis and a brown sweater.

"Mon capitaine!" I called (French translation: My Captain). "Looks like we got another one." I flew down to where James was standing and Black was right behind me.

"They're late," James responded coldly.

"Prongs they could be an answer," Black said. I looked over my shoulder at the guy straight into his hazel eyes. When he saw me looking his face broke into a huge smile like Remus's did when we let him loose in Honeydukes for the first time.

"Yeah come on I think he could be really good," I said. What they didn't know was that I knew the guy really well and I knew he was good. When he was having an awesome day he rivaled Black's talent. James sighed but I knew he was almost bought. I put on my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine," James said walking to the new guy. "So what position you here for?"

"Beater right?" I had to make sure he hadn't changed on me.

"So she remembers," the guy said still smiling. I looked over at James and Black and they seemed stunned that I knew him, and I knew just the way to shock them even more. I walked up to my friend and hugged him close which he returned and then I kissed his cheek.

"I really missed you babe," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, Talon," I said back. We released each other but he kept his arm around my waist as I turned to my other friends. "Oh guys I'd like you to meet Talon Miller I've known him since I was about two."

"Yeah and you got to know me even better over the past three years," he said so only I could hear him.

"Talon, this James Potter and his friend Sirius Black," I said cutting him off. Talon extended his right hand but kept his left arm wrapped around my waist. Black was glaring daggers at Talon but he and James shook hands with him.

"You're not from around here are you?" James asked.

"I was born here yes but I've lived in the States for the past six years," Talon answered.

"Ooo she pretty," Black said looking past me.

I turned to look and grinned at who I saw.

"Hey munchkinator, got your hands on my brother I see."

I blushed then grinned at Talon's older sister. "Cathy," I called.

"Well who do we have here?" she asked stopping beside her brother.

"Guys this is Talon's 17 year old sister Catherine, Cathy for short. Cathy this is James Potter and his friend Sirius Black," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Cathy said shaking their hands. "I don't play but Talon on the other hand is excellent." Talon blushed.

"Yeah but our other brother Timmy is the best seeker in the world 'cept for maybe Amanda here," Talon put in.

"Max was pretty good too, it's just a shame we could never get Cathy or Ashley to play. I hate playing with all you guys," I said.

"Five kids?" Black said astonished.

"Actually if I remember correctly there are seven," I said.

"Yeah Max is 25, Cathy is 17, I'm 16, Ashley is 14, Timmy's 13 and the twins Caroline and Matthew are 6," Talon said.

"Yo Captain some of us have better places we could be," Jeff hollered.

"Shut it Wood," James hollered back. "Ok then let's try you out shall we."

About half an hour later tryouts ended and we had our team for this year and next if no one moved minus Jeff. This is how it turned out. Keeper: Jeff Wood, Seeker: me, Beaters: Black and Talon who James admitted was pretty good, and Chasers: James, Mike Hopkins, a fourth year, and Anthony Bell, a third year.

_Yup that's right the only female on the team again._ I thought as we listen to James drone on with his pre-season pep talk.

"Next practice is Monday afternoon at 2:30 don't be late," James said ending his talk.

"Aye, aye captain," I said.

"I'm serious," James told me in a warning tone.

"No you're not he is," I said pointing at Black, "you're James remember?"

"Thanks for dragging me into this Hunter," Black mumbled.

"Hunter you're pushing it," James said. He had never called me by my surname before and now I knew not to joke with him while he was on the field.

"Sorry Potter," I said glaring at him.

"Alright you're dismissed," James said letting us go. I walked over to the locker rooms when Talon grabbed my wrist.

"Hey want to get some lunch?" Talon asked.

"I would love some but I have to change first." I walked away when he let me go. The girls' locker room door swung shut behind me but before I could walk away I heard voices on the other side.

"But James why should I trust him? I mean he just got here and he was all over her."

"I know you don't Padfoot, but then again you've never trusted any guy within ten feet of her. You're just jealous man. Take it from someone who knows leave her alone till she's ready. And for once in your life don't piss her off." Then I heard a door shut. It must have been James and Black entering the boys' locker room.

I shrugged it off, took a shower, and got dressed in my favorite blue t-shirt and pants and walked up to the castle with Talon and Cathy leaving Remus, Lily, Peter, and Parker to wait for the others. "So you're both in Gryffindor then?" I asked as Talon wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"Yup but we think Ashley will end up in Ravenclaw and Timmy in Gryffindor," Talon answered.

"It seems like it's been ages since I've seen you guys and you look a lot better," I said.

"You just saw us last Easter and thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," Cathy said.

"Ha, ha very funny I meant that about Talon, you were sick last time I saw you," I responded.

"If you don't want the entire castle to know about the two of you I suggest that you break it up," Cathy said. Talon reluctantly removed his arm from my waist.

"So what's Max up to now?" I asked as we sat down.

"All we've been told is he's working with Jason on something," Talon answered and started piling his plate with food.

"You ok with what happened?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know if I'll be happy until it blows over and he wakes up but I did make the mistake of not telling Parker until about 2 days later, we fought, more like her yelling at me, she slapped me, and we made up the next night after we went to see him," I said as my friends started to come in.

"What did she say?" Talon asked.

"Just that I was a skank and just some one his parents took off the streets because my own mom couldn't take care of me," I said.

"You aren't a skank trust me I know and I thought you said your parents are also—" Talon started.

"Shush you idiot they don't know that," I said cutting him off.

"Hey Ash and Tim will be here tomorrow maybe that can cheer you up a bit," Cathy said. Later that night the boys got to know Talon while Lily, Parker, Tiffany, and Shelly got to know Cathy.

The next day at lunch Ash and Tim arrived. Just like Talon said Ash was sorted into Ravenclaw and Tim into Gryffindor. "Hey squirt congrats. Sorry but the only spot open on the house team is reserve seeker," I said.

"Oh okay," Tim said.

"Here have a seat," Cathy said sliding over to let him sit between me and her.

"So who plays seeker? I want to know when I'll have a chance to actually join the team," Timmy said.

"Mandy does," James said.

"Oh damn," Timmy replied.

After a round of introductions I got up and said "I'm gonna go see Ash, I'll meet you guys outside later." So I went over to her.

"Hey brains, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh hey, how's my brother's best and closest friend in the whole entire world?" she said looking at me and making me sit.

"I'm good, you?"

"Ok."

"Aw come on what's wrong?"

"It just ain't fair how Timmy ends up in Gryffindor with Talon and Cathy and I get stuck here in Ravenclaw by myself."

"Don't worry about it. You know why this is right?"

"'Cause I'm a tattle-tale."

"Well kinda but also 'cause you're the brains of many of our operations remember."

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey you want to meet a friend of mine? She's pretty cool and I believe she'll be fifteen in a few weeks," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Ok I guess so," Ash said. I waved to my friend and she came over and sat in front of me.

"Hey Amanda what's up?"

"Not too much Sara. I just wanted to introduce you to the girl I was telling you about. Sara this is Ashley Miller, Talon's little sister. Ashley this is Sara Brewer, she's in your house and year and is really smart. I swear sometimes she even helps me with my homework," I said. Sara blushed.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sara said.

"Hi," Ashley replied looking at her plate.

"So um Amanda's told me a lot about you and Talon. Must be nice to have a brother like that."

"It is until he starts trying to get me to help him with his pranks."

"I wish my brothers cared about me the way Amanda says your brother does about you."

"Well I'll leave you girls to talk, oh and Ashley when was the last time Timmy lost complete control and blew up?" I asked standing.

"When he was 6 I think, but I know for certain that you were there with him," Ashley answered.

"Thanks," I said walking away and out of the Great Hall and down to the lake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long for this to be posted my computer crashed and I had to order a new one. Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading. <strong>_


	8. In the Lake

**Same disclaimer as always. **

* * *

><p>I walked out to the edge of the lake and sat down on a rock on the shore. "If you ain't careful you'll fall in," Talon said as he sat down.<p>

"Yeah well I'll be sure to bring you with me," I answered.

"You don't mind if I do, do you?" he asked.

"Huh?" He motioned to the shirt I was wearing.

It was the one I had been wearing the day I met Remus and Peter on the train first year. It said _'Touch Me…'_ on the front and the back said _'And I'll bite your hand off!' _My hair was up in a messy bun to show it off. It's one of my favorite shirts. "Oh yeah I don't mind," I said making sure no one was around.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"You know the one thing that I've missed when school is in session and you have to be here?" he asked.

"Yeah me," I said leaning against his shoulder. "But then again why would you miss me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I can't do this when you're an ocean away," he said then kissed my lips gently. He pulled away and left me shocked. "I can tell you missed that too," he said. I looked up at him and had to stop myself from ravaging his body right there.

"I know," I said leaning back against him until Cathy came down.

"Manda, your friends are on their way down and unless you two had planned on telling them I suggest…" She trailed off but motioned to the non-existent distance between me and Talon.

"I know," I said shrugging off his arm. The only people that knew I was secretly dating Talon was Cathy and Parker and I guess for right now we wanted to keep it that way. "Sorry man, you must obey the shirt in public."

"Only while you're wearing it right?"

"Right."

"Then I can fix that right now." He moved to pull off my shirt.

"You touch my shirt you're going into that lake."

"Who's throwing who into the lake?" Timmy asked as everyone sat down on the grass near us.

"Your brother wanted to go swimming so I thought I'd throw him in," I answered.

"Only because you wanted to see him without a shirt," Timmy said.

I blushed bright red and Talon was somewhere along the same color.

"Do not," I snapped.

"Yeah right," Timmy answered.

"What's gotten into you Mandy? You haven't been this red since Padfoot here hexed you last year and that was because you were brassed off at him," James said pointing at Black.

"It's nothing," I said quickly. James rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? If it isn't Potter and his mudblood loving friends. And you my fair lady what brings you to our fine school?" Black's little brother Regulus Black asked. Strangely he was alone. It wasn't our first run in and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Name's Cathy and if you touch me again I'm gonna have to hex you from here to Northern Ireland," Cathy replied jerking her hand out of his grip and wiping the back of it on her jeans from where he kissed it.

"What do you want little brother?" Black snapped.

"Be careful how you answer that Black you know we could make you drown in this here lake and no one standing here would miss you," I said standing. My hand was inching to my back pocket where my wand lay. The only time Sirius and I teamed up was when we were fighting his brother.

"Stay out of this Hunter, I wasn't talking to you," Regulus said.

"For once," Lily mumbled.

"Yeah and she happens to have a name and it's Cathy like she said," Timmy put in.

"And who do you think you are?" Regulus said turning to him.

"Her bother Tim and that's her other brother Talon," he answered.

"I was just thinking maybe she would like me to show her around the castle."

"I suggest you don't do that anymore," Tim responded.

"Yeah you know that thinking is dangerous for you," I said.

"You'll pay for that Hunter," Regulus said, but before he could get to me he got hit in the gut.

"Thanks Timmy. Oh and Black she's too old to go for you. So beat it," I ordered.

"You'll pay for that brat," Regulus said before strutting back to the castle.

"Why can't your brother just leave us alone for once Black?" I asked rounding on Sirius now.

"Because Hunter, he is a Slytherin and you know what he's like," Black spat back.

"Which means Ashley's in danger," I said.

"Alright I'm going," Parker said.

"Thanks Parker," I hollered after her.

"What do you mean danger?" Talon asked.

"I've told you about the houses and the people in them right?"

"Yeah last time I saw you."

"Well like I said Slytherin is full of people who are either pureblood or want to be pureblooded. I've never seen a muggleborn get into Slytherin but there are some half-bloods in there. They think that muggleborn's aren't fit to be taught magic. They are also biased against them and they are sneaky and underhanded. Some times they go straight for the target sometimes they go after something the target really cares about which will in their mind make the target weaker and easier to hurt. And now that Cathy's turned Regulus down and Timmy's hit him he'll go after Ashley once he figures out she's your sister. So I sent Parker to go talk to some of our friends in Ravenclaw who'll keep an eye on her. But don't worry she'll be fine," I said seeing the look on Talon's face.

"Ok," he said taking everything in.

It was Monday afternoon about 1:45, during Transfiguration, and I got a bad feeling that something was wrong with Timmy. I raised my hand and Professor McGonagall called on me. "Professor, may I use the restroom?"

"Can't it wait until Mr. Black returns?" she asked.

"No ma'am."

"Ok go."

"Thank you," I said. I walked down the hall and was about to round the corner when I heard a fight. I pressed against the wall and poked my head around the corner. I saw Black standing facing Timmy.

"Why don't you tell your brother to leave Amanda alone?" Black asked.

"Because we all know she ain't dating anyone and besides she doesn't seem to mind it, but why don't you tell your brother to leave my sisters alone," Timmy responded.

"Because I can't control my brother, besides he disowned me along with the rest of my family."

"Look, I ain't got any control over Talon either; he's three years older than me and if I tried he'd just yell at me for butting in."

"Could it ever occur to you that other people might like Amanda?"

"I don't care but if you hurt him in anyway or either of my sisters I will hurt you."

"Yeah whatever." Then Black swung at him. Tim managed to duck but then he lost control. He came close to beating the crap out of Black until Black's fist hit its mark. Timmy was thrown backwards into a wall. I ran to him.

"Timmy, Timmy? What did you do to him? And don't even think about going anywhere," I said looking over my shoulder at Black who was struggling to sit up.

"Amanda, what happened?" Ashley asked coming to my side.

"Just go get Talon, James, and Remus," I ordered. "They should be coming out of Transfiguration."

She ran off.

I checked Timmy for any signs of bleeding, thankfully there were none. Five minutes later Talon, James, Remus, and Ashley all came running.

"What's wrong? Ash said it was important," Talon asked.

"James, Remus you had better get Black up to the hospital wing he seems to worse off," I said. "Please James."

"Oh alright, come on Padfoot," he said.

"James, I will know whether or not he's been there."

"What happened to my brother?" Talon asked.

"It'll take too long to explain it here so let's get him up to the hospital wing." When we got there Madame Lewis asked what happened. "Tim and Sirius Black were arguing and then Black made the mistake of swinging at Tim, the first time he missed and then Tim started beating him up but finally Black struck him and the hit knocked him back into the wall."

"Timmy," Ashley whispered.

"He'll be alright Ash-bash," Talon comforted. "He will be ok right?"

"Yes now please I have to ask you to leave so I can get to work."

"Have James, Remus, and Black showed up yet?" I asked.

"No," she answered.

"Well if I saw it right Black got the worst of it," I answered.

"Shoo, I have work to do," she said. We went out and sat down near the door. I wrapped my arms around Talon and hugged him. He hugged me back and laid his head on top of mine. Ashley said down on his lap and joined our awkward hug.

"You know what's funny?" I asked softly.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We're supposed to be at practice right now and James'll skin us when we show up."

"Hey guys I just heard Timmy came up here," Cathy said pulling Ashley into her arms.

"Yeah," Ashley said then gave Cathy a short version of what happened. "And now Buggsie here thinks it's funny that she'll get skinned when she'll show up for practice."

"That ain't funny. Bugs, Fudd ya'll better get to practice before James skins y'all," Cathy said, "I'll stay here with Minnie and we will update you if there's any change in Speedy's condition."

"Aye, aye Tweety," I said.

Talon and his family used to live down the street from my house. My brother Jason who was friends with Max, Talon's older brother, during their years at Hogwarts used to take me to go play with Talon ever since I was about two. When Talon was ten we had both been looking forward to going to Hogwarts as both of our families were pureblooded. Then Talon's parents got a tip that they were needed in the United States. So they were shipped to Austin, Texas where the twins were born shortly after. I noticed they were all speaking with southern accents most likely because of how much time they spent over there however Cathy still had a bit of a British accent.

Max had given us our nicknames because Looney Toons was the only show that we ever agreed on when we were little. Cathy was crowned Tweety Bird because she was usually the one in charge and had a yellow bird and when she was younger had a slight bit of a lisp. Talon was nicknamed Elmer Fudd usually shortened to Fudd because he was always following me around. Timmy was given the nickname Speedy because his first language was Spanish which he spoke for the first four years then they broke him of it and into English and he was incredibly fast and had a special talent of getting out of trouble. I got Bugs, because I have a Bugs Bunny doll that I've had since I was little and had a tendency to be extremely smart and looked up to.

Ashley ended up with Minnie only because she never liked Loony Toons and tended to have friends outside the group. Also Talon and I have been dating for the past three years. I was visiting one Christmas break and Talon asked me out even though we rarely got to see each other.

Talon and I sprinted down to the broom closet and then to the locker room as I considered my past with them and we finally made it to the field at about 3:15. We were out of breath and when James landed in front of me he was mad.

"You're 45 minutes late," James growled.

"James, Timmy's in the hospital wing because of your best friend who looks to be in a crap load of pain right now," I said.

"You're still late," James said.

"James, be reasonable," I argued back.

"Laps," he said.

"Potter, please," I begged.

"Eight laps Hunter, you too Miller on foot," James barked.

"**JAMES, THAT'S FOUR MILES!**" I shouted.

"Get going," he barked.

"You'll pay for this," I muttered dropping my broom. Talon followed suit and we took off. I was sprinting and Talon matched me step for step. "Talon, I'm sorry for this,"

"It's ok I understand. At my old school we used to have to run two laps before practice, fly ten laps, scrimmage, then run two more laps afterwards before hitting the showers. I usually hit the sack right after but you get used to it. And to top it off it was half a lap per minute you were late unless you had a note from a teacher,"

"James usually isn't this mean I guess he's trying to figure out how to be a captain. Our old captain didn't really care that much as long as you had a valid excuse. If you didn't it was two laps then four on broom," I said slowing to a quick jog. Talon changed pace also and stayed with me.

"I'll give you a massage tonight if you want one," he offered.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it."

Once we finished 20 minutes later James called to us. "**Release the other bludger and the snitch and get up here,**" he yelled.

We did so and got to playing when I heard someone yell "**OH MY MERLIN AMANDA!**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	9. Oh Merlin, Mandy

_Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything but Mandy and the assorted OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's PoV<strong>  
>Amanda and Talon showed up about 45 minutes late to practice and Parker was thinking that it had something to do with the fact that Amanda never returned to class. James flew down to meet them. Parker heard yelling then heard Amanda say "James that's four miles." Parker figured he had set them laps. A little while later they took off running.<p>

_Oh James is so gonna pay for that. _Parker thought to herself as she watched them run. Twenty minutes later Amanda and Talon joined the scrimmage.

The game got pretty boring so Parker started watching Talon. She knew that Amanda was dating him and had been for the past almost 3 years but that didn't stop Parker from wanting him. Right now Talon and Sirius had gotten bored or were mad at each other because they started hitting the bludgers at each other. "I got to admit Talon's pretty cute," Parker said to Shelly who had decided to come watch because Gryffindor practices, while restricted to the school, were opened to fourth year Griffindors and above. Trust James to know exactly who was in Gryffindor and who wasn't.

"I admit he is but Jeff is hotter," Shelly replied.

**"OH MY MERLIN AMANDA!" **Parker heard Lily shout but it was too late. Amanda had seen the snitch and was diving for it with her front facing Sirius and her back facing Talon when both bludgers hit her, one to her stomach and the other to her left shoulder. The bludger to her shoulder hit her a split second after the one to her stomach knocking her off her broom and causing her to plummet towards the ground. Parker did the only thing that came to her mind.

"_Reversal momentum,"_ Parker hollered hitting Mandy with a bright yellow light that slowed her decent and stopped her about fifty feet from the ground. No one but Talon, Sirius and the people watching saw what happened.

**"PRONGS!"** Sirius yelled. James stopped and looked at Sirius who was pointing to Amanda.

"Anyone touches her I'll have you doing so many laps your legs will fall off," James called flying in her direction.

Talon on the other hand either didn't care or didn't hear him. He reached Mandy first and took her in his arms and flew out of the pitch toward the school.

James called an end to practice and after storing his broom he and the rest of team and spectators tore across the castle grounds to the hospital wing. When they reached it, they pulled on the doors only to realize they wouldn't open.

Ashley and Cathy stood up when the group had approached but after finding out that the doors wouldn't open they sat back down. "Why did Talon just fly in here with an unconscious Amanda?" Ashley asked.

Lily looked around and then explained what happened.

"Now I know why she hates him. First he puts our reserve seeker in there and now our seeker as well. Merlin he's an idiot," Cathy said shaking her head.

"What do you mean? It wasn't just his fault Talon hit the other bludger," James snapped defending his friend.

"Guys where is Sirius?" Parker asked. _Oh Merlin I hope he hasn't done something stupid._ She thought.

"Probably just trying to drown himself in the showers," Remus answered.

"Why? It's not like he cares about her," Tiff said.

James swallowed hard. He was hiding something and Parker knew it but didn't know what. "Why don't we go see if he's ok Moony?" James suggested, turning and walking away with Remus and Peter right behind him.

"What happened earlier to Timmy?" Parker asked sitting down beside Ashley. Cathy explained what she had heard about the fight and his condition.

"Where is Talon now?" Tiff asked.

"In there and the only reason they were late is because they didn't want to leave me until Cathy came," Ashley said.

**Talon's PoV**  
>Talon sat there watching Amanda as the bludgers attacked her. Hearing Lily call <strong>"OH MY MERLIN AMANDA!<strong>" his brain shut down. Though he saw it happen, it was as if it happened in slow motion. As soon as his bludger hit Amanda she was knocked off her broom and she plummeted towards the ground. Thankfully she was hit with a bright yellow light that slowed her down and stopped her about 50 feet from the ground. Finally Talon's brain seemed to be functioning again.

Sirius yelled something and James looked at him and then to where he was pointing. _This is my fault I've got to do something._

Talon heard James yell that if anyone touched her they would be doing so many laps their legs fell off but he really didn't care. He aimed his broom to where she floated then dove to her and cradled her in his arms and took off to the hospital wing.

As Talon flew he heard a teacher yell "No flying in the hallways!"

"Sorry Professor emergency," he called back. When Talon reached the wing, he called for Madame Lewis.

"Back again Talon? I told you..."

"No it's Mandy she was hit by two bludgers. One to the stomach and then one to the left shoulder," he explained.

"Put her down right here," Madame Lewis said ushering the pair to a bed. "Did she hit the ground?"

"No we got to her before then."

"You can stay but out of the way," Lewis said pointing to Timmy. Talon walked over there and sat in the chair by the bed. Ten minutes later Tim sat up and looked at his big brother.

"Timmy, are you ok?"

He sat there and just stared for a few moments then he looked past Talon.

"Mandy, oh Merlin is she alright?"

"Yeah she just got hit by 2 bludgers."

"Not to the head I hope."

"No to the shoulder and stomach."

"Timmy good you're up. How are you feeling?" Madame Lewis asked. A noise at the door drew his attention and Talon saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall enter. They stopped at the side of Timmy's bed. "Oh Professor's what a surprise," Lewis said but it lacked all real enthusiasm.

"Kate if you don't mind we would like a word with the Millers alone," Dumbledore said.

"Yes headmaster but don't be long," Lewis answered walking away.

"Alright first what happened to Ms. Hunter?" McGonagall asked.

"We were at practice and Sirius and I decided to sharpen our skills by hitting the bludgers at each other and neither of us noticed Mandy was diving and well the bludgers hit her one to the left shoulder and the other to her stomach. She must not have seen them because she didn't even move to get out of the way and it knocked her off her broom. Parker hit her with some spell and it stopped her from falling about fifty feet up. I flew down to her and brought her in here," Talon explained.

"Ten points will be taken for flying through the hallways Mr. Miller. Now Timmy why are you here?" McGonagall responded.

"I got into a fist fight with Sirius Black. He threw the first punch as soon as Mandy's up you can ask her she saw the whole thing," Timmy responded.

"Five points from both you and Mr. Black and I will see both of you in detention tomorrow night for fighting," McGonagall said before she and Dumbledore walked out. Right at the doors she turned around. "Where is Mr. Black?"

"If he's not right outside the doors with the rest of our friends then he might be in the showers trying to drown himself," Talon answered.

"Thank you Mr. Miller," McGonagall said before following Dumbledore out. Madame Lewis walked back over to the two of them.

"You both can leave. Dinner should be starting soon you both must be hungry and I know your friends must be worried," Lewis said.

"Is Mandy gonna be ok?" Timmy asked.

"She'll be fine as soon as she wakes up," Lewis answered.

"Madame Lewis is it ok if I stayed with her? I know she's knocked out right now I just don't want to leave her alone," Talon asked.

"Talon I would rather you got some dinner," Lewis stated.

"Please Madame, she's...she's well..." He looked over his shoulder at Timmy and decided to let them know. "She's my girlfriend."

Timmy's jaw dropped. "I could tell something was going on," Timmy said.

"I'll make a deal with you. You go eat some dinner and if her condition hasn't improved I'll let you come back and stay the night. Ok?" she asked.

"Yeah thank you Madame," Talon said standing. Timmy stood up and walked with Talon to the doors. "Timmy, only Cathy knows we've been dating for the past almost three years and if you don't mind I would like to keep it that way," he whispered stopping his brother from opening the doors.

"Alright I won't say nothing about it. She hasn't told anyone here has she?"

"I don't think so maybe Parker but I don't know," he answered pulling the doors open. At dinner Talon and Timmy were bombarded with questions like 'Is she ok?' and 'Is she awake?' and 'Does she respond to anything?' and 'Can we see her?' Talon looked over at Timmy but he held silent. Then it occurred to him that Timmy might be waiting to see if Sirius was gonna ask anything.

"Sirius, if McGonagall hasn't already told you, you and I have detention tomorrow night for fighting and she took five points each," Timmy said when Sirius didn't say anything then he piled food onto his plate.

James looked at Sirius who was looking at his plate. "Just ask him already," James whispered.

"Miller, is...I mean...well is Hunter ok?" Sirius asked.

"She'll be fine as soon as she wakes up," Talon answered.

"Will you tell her I'm...I'm s-sorry for what I did?" Sirius asked.

"No you will," Ashley said coming over. "She hates it when people don't apologize for themselves. Talon is she ok?"

"She'll be fine Ash-Bash but Lewis did say no one's allowed to see her until tomorrow," he answered. After dinner Talon secretly made his way back up to the hospital. Seeing that there was no change in her condition he conjured a chair and sat down to wait.

**Amanda's PoV**  
>I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and didn't quite know exactly where I was at or what happened until I looked around and noticed that I was in the hospital wing and Talon was asleep by my bed. Then I remembered what happened and I wanted to kill both him and Black but I knew I would have to wait to see if it was an accident or not. I heard people come through the doors so I shut my eyes and feigned sleep.<p>

"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" I heard a squeaky voice asked. It sounded a lot like Peter.

"Of course Talon said last night that we would be allowed to see her sometime today, and she is my best friend. Hospital Matron or no I am seeing her today," I heard the deeper voice of James answer. "Any change Kate?" I heard him ask Madame Lewis.

Lewis and the Marauders, mainly Sirius and James, were on a first name basis because they were in and out of here so often. Although unlike any teacher in the school she knew every students name and called them by their first name unless they asked to do other wise. I'm even sure I've heard her refer to the Marauders and Parker by their nicknames once or twice.

"Not yet Prongs but you may go wait by her if you would like," Lewis answered.

"Thank you," Remus said and soon there was added weight to the right side of my bed. I'm assuming the other three had either conjured chairs or sat down on the floor. Once again I felt the warmth of a hand in mine and I thought back on the dream I had been having.

I was lying in a hospital like bed and I remember seeing myself sleeping and then the view shifts so that I was seeing out of my own body. I stood up and looked around seeing an occupied bed next to my own. The boy was so sweet and peaceful looking that I didn't want to wake him but I knew I would have to. _Come on Jason get up. You've been out of it for long enough. You've worried enough people and made me and Parker fight. Jay-Bay it was awful we've never had a row like that one. It's time to get up. I will if you will._

He rolled over and looked at me. _Ok tomorrow morning then._ He answered.

_Deal. _

_I love you baby. _He told me.

_I love you too Jay-Bay._ I answered and then I woke up. So I was laying there and thinking about this when I heard wings beating.

I heard it land and a few seconds later take off. "You think we should open it? It's got a St. Mungo's seal. Isn't that where her brother is at?" James asked.

"That's invasion of privacy," Remus answered.

"I will she can't stay mad at me," Talon answered.

_He must have woken up with the wings as well._ I silently mused.

"Good luck with that one Talon she can stay mad for quite a long time," I heard James answer.

"It says '_Dear Ms. Hunter, we are pleased to inform you that your brother has made a complete recovery and is even talking. As I am writing this he wishes for me to tell you _a deal's a deal. I've up held my end so it's your turn_. Whatever that means. Yours sincerely, Healer Beverly Morgan. St. Mungo's Hospital._' Wow so her brother's up Parker will be glad to hear that," Talon said. "Pandy, if you can hear me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I hit you. I wasn't expecting you to dive like that."

"Yeah Hunter. I'm sorry too," Black mumbled.

"Talon, I know I said that if anyone touched her they would be doing tons of laps," James said.

"Yeah," Talon answered.

"I changed my mind, it was smart of you to dive after her and bring her up here like you did. I wouldn't have thought about doing that and I shouldn't punish you for it."

"Than..." Talon started but I cut him off.

"Thanks Jamie, so I see my knight in shinning Quidditch robes saved me once again," I said smirking.

"Mandy!" James exclaimed nearly pouncing on top of me holding me in a tight hold.

"James, get off," I said shoving him back. "Not only do you weigh a ton..."

"Do not," James pouted.

"But I am also in a crap load of pain."

"Sorry," he said smirking.

"Besides a deal's a deal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked.

"And yes Talon, I can stay mad at you. The only one I can't stay mad at is Remus. Crap don't think I should have said that last part out loud," I said. "It doesn't mean anything it was just a dream I had last night."

"Pandy, I'm so sorry," Talon said again. I ignored him though.

"Yeah Amanda, I'm sorry it was an accident you weren't supposed to get caught in the crossfire," Black said.

"You're forgiven Black but what about what you did to Timmy?" I said still ignoring Talon.

"Pandy, don't ignore me," Talon said. I hated the nickname Pandy and I do believe I told him that. He just never got that and maybe he'll get the hint this time.

"I got detention for fighting with him and lost five points," Black answered.

"But still that was a pretty hard hit."

"Yeah, I'll apologize to him the next time I see him," Black said confusion written all over his face. I looked to my right, past James who was smirking and saw Remus and Peter in extra chairs looking at us wide-eyed and slightly gapping open mouthed. I knew it was because we were finally having a decent conversation where we weren't fighting.

"Amanda, stop ignoring me and talk to me," Talon demanded.

"Oh can I help you," I asked causing the others to stifle their laughter.

"I said I'm sorry for what happened to you. I didn't mean for it to happen," Talon said.

"Alright I guess I forgive you for that but do you have any idea why I wasn't talking to you even though I heard you the first time you apologized?" I asked.

"Um no," Talon said looking at his shoes.

"She absolutely hates being called Pandy. You've known her since you were two and you don't know that?" James said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright you're forgiven."

"How much of our conversation have you heard?" Remus asked.

"Since you guys came in," I answered. "And shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"We have a free period while you're in Care Of Magical Creatures," James answered.

"Oh but since Talon's in every one of my classes he should get going," I said.

"But I don't want to..." He started but I gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Damn you and those eyes." He bent over me and kissed my cheek before smirking and leaving.

"Ah my dear Mandy you're up, good, good, good. How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"Well my shoulder and stomach are in a crap load of pain, I'm missing a very good class right now and I acquired a new nickname over the summer but I won't tell you how I got it," I answered.

"Oh really come on out with it," Lewis said pouring a potion into a glass.

"We were joking around one day during the summer and she starts acting like a raging tiger while running around my pool. She trips over something and falls face first into the pool coming up sputtering for breath. So I decided to crown her with the nickname Stripes," James explained. Lewis seemed to buy it and so did Remus, Black, and Peter. She handed me the potion and motion me to drink up.

"Now Padfoot, stand up and take off your robes and undershirt shirt," Lewis said. "I heard you got into a fight yesterday and you look to be suffering."

Black sighed but did as she asked. I could see the bruising and swelling from where I was sitting. I swallowed down the potion and my stomach and shoulder got warm and the pain faded away. I looked back at Black and held my breath and couldn't look away for a bit.

"See something you like there, Hunter?" Black asked when he saw me looking. I tore my gaze away from his abs and looked at Remus.

"No, just thinking," I said.

"Riiiiiight," James said suppressing his laughter.

Lewis ran some tests and said some spells. "All righty then you are free." I moved to sit up but she stopped me. "Not you Stripes, this one here," Lewis said pointing to Black. "I want you to stay here until dinner."

"But that isn't fair I'm gonna miss my favorite class," I begged pulling my oh so famous puppy dog eyes.

"No way you're still slightly injured I just want to be on the safe side," Lewis said.

"Kate, there's a slight chance that if you don't let me go to class I'll develop a st-stutter. P-p-please don't do that t-t-t-to me," I said throwing in my pout as a fall back.

"Alright fine but only your afternoon class," Lewis said turning to walk away.

"Thanks Kate you know you love me," I said loudly to her retreating back. I heard her let out a frustrated sigh but she didn't say anymore. Black redressed and James looked at me.

"You are really good with that," James said.

"I bet you get everyone with that look," Black said.

"I wish, there's only one person who can resist it, but if I told you who you'd bug the bloody hell out of them until they told you," James opened his mouth to argue but I raised my eyebrows at him. He shut his mouth and looked down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Review please and let me know what you think. <strong>_


	10. Mandy and Talon

_The next chapter, Chapter 10. Comments make every story better. Same disclaimer as last time, I don't own._

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute your favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts and that's not until tomorrow. All you have today is Arithmacy seeing how you already missed Care of Magical Creatures," Black put in.<p>

"Memorized my schedule have you? And I never said that was my favorite class I just said I liked it." They all shot me 'I don't believe you' looks. "Oh alright," I sighed. "Hey Lil," I called looking past Black. James's hand immediately up to his hair.

"Hey Mandy, how goes it?" Parker asked.

"Shouldn't you guys be off to class?" I asked the boys.

"Yeah I guess. We'll see you later right?" James said standing up.

"Yup at dinner." The boys left and the girls and Talon sat down.

"You didn't answer her question," Talon said.

"I'm fine, a bit sore but that's to be expected and I swear if you apologize again I will beat you over the head with your own beater bat," I answered.

"Ok violent one," Talon said.

"So what did those guys want?" Lily asked.

"Not much actually, Black apologized and Kate made him take his shirt off so she could check him for injuries…"

"Bet you liked that," Shelly said.

"No," I answered quickly.

"Riiiiight," Lily said sarcastically.

"That's what James said. You two know something I don't?"

"Nothing at all oh so observant one," she answered.

"Anyway then they started harassing me because I told Kate that my favorite class was this afternoon just to get me out of here," I was cut off again.

"But it's not till tomorrow afternoon," Lily said.

"Hello trying to tell you what they wanted or do you already know what they wanted and just want to harass me?" I asked.

"Sorry but I'm right aren't I?" she said.

"No why does every one assume that just because I happen to be good at and like Defense extremely well that it's my favorite class. Black also said that it was and when I said it wasn't they didn't believe me. Anyway that's when you guys came in. Oh Talon did you tell her?"

"Oh crap no I'm sorry I forgot."

I reached over and smacked his arm just hard enough to get my point across.

"I said I was sorry."

"What stupid here means is this morning Jason was up and talking." I handed Parker the letter.

"You had another one of those dreams didn't you?" she asked scanning through it.

"Yup," I answered, "Occasionally I have these dreams where I would say something to Jason and the next morning I'd wake up and he'd say a phrase from the dream that would let me know he had the same one."

"Wow that's spooky," Tiff said.

"Lewis said I could leave after lunch," I said. Lily and Talon stayed with me during lunch and after a few more scans I was allowed to leave as long as I took it easy. I used my wand to change my robes from Quidditch to school robes and picked up my bag and walked with Lily to class. After class I went to the Great Hall as Lily and Talon went to drop their stuff off in the dorm rooms. Lily took my stuff with her so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Ten minutes later I heard a soft, southern, United States accent in my ear.

"Come with me please, I want to show you something." I knew the voice to be Talon's and I couldn't resist smiling. I looked at Lily who just smiled and motioned me to get up.

"Ok." I stood and he led me out of the Great Hall and down to the front steps of the school. He stopped me and covered my eyes with a blindfold. "You know I don't like blindfolds, Fuddie."

"Or surprises but I know you'll like this one Buggsie. Just trust me," he said taking my hand. He spun me around a few times disorientating me. He took my hand again and led me away from the school. He stopped after a few minutes and sat me down. I could feel the blanket beneath me and cool air on my face. He took the blindfold off and sat down next to me. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's beaut...amazing...wow. Just wow. I don't have a big enough vocabulary to describe it." What I saw looking around was a blanket on the edge of the Black Lake facing the setting sun with ham and cheese sandwiches, crisps, and a container of chocolate milk. "I absolutely forgive you now."

"I knew you would," he said. We watched the sunset as we ate and it was like I said earlier amazing. When it was dark and we had finished dinner he waved his wand over the leftovers and plates and stuff causing them to disappear and pulled me down on to the blanket and then used my finger to trace constellations. I rolled on my side and looked at him. He put both hands behind his head and looked back at me out of the corner of his eye. "How come it can't be like this all the time?" he asked.

"Like what? You and me, alone, watching the stars?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Because it's only dark for about half the time, the other half it's day light."

"I know."

"Well that and life gets in the way too often."

"I know," he said again. "What are you looking at?"

"You," I answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're just so cute."

"Or because you find it easier to think when you're looking at me," he suggested.

"Or maybe it's because I wanted to see your face when I did this," I said placing my right hand on the other side of his body and leaning in and kissing him gently. I pulled away and watched his reaction. It was just what I thought it would be. Shocked with his eyes still closed and his lips still puckered. "That's what I thought it would look like."

"Oh you so ain't getting away with it that easily," he said. I cocked my eyebrows and he placed a hand behind my neck and the other on the small of my back. He pulled my down on top of him and kissed me again.

I was definitely shocked but then I remembered that we were in a secluded part of the grounds that few people knew about.

He shifted me a bit so I was more comfortable and went to deepen the kiss. I wasn't stopping him instead I was responding hungrily. Suddenly he flipped me over and broke the kiss. He gave me time to breathe as he kissed my cheek and trailed his way down to my neck. I tilted my head back to give him more room and he took full advantage of it.

Then he made his way back up and continued alternating between the two. When he finally lay back down I looked at his watch. I couldn't believe what it said.

"Talon, look at the time," I said.

"8:30, whoa two hours I think we broke the old record," he said smiling. He saw I wasn't smiling. He rolled back onto his side and propped his head up with one hand. "Baby you don't regret it do you?"

"No, I mean we've been dating for the past almost three years but I can't help thinking that maybe you want more." I watched him out of the corner of my eye while mainly focusing on the Pegasus constellation.

"Sometimes I do, but then I think about everything we've been through and I change my mind. You're the best thing that's happened to me and I know that one day I'll get that far but only because we _both_ want it and I haven't forced you into it," he answered stroking my cheek gently.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do baby, I really do. I love you Amanda and nothing will change that and I really don't want to lose you." He was looking down at me with a sexy yet thoughtful look.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You," he answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're just so sexy."

"I said cute earlier not sexy. But maybe you find it easier to think when you're looking at me," I said reminding him of our earlier talk.

"I know but I think you're sexy but anyway maybe it's because I wanted to see your face when I did this." He repeated my motions from earlier only as if it was in a mirror and kissed me. A sweet simple kiss that completely melted any reservations about what he wanted out of this relationship. We made out for a while and the next time we checked the time it was 10:45 pm and we would be in big trouble for being out after curfew.

"We have to go in," I said regaining my breath.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well first off I'm freezing," I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around my legs that were drawn up to my chest. He sat up also and wrapped his arm and the blanket around my shoulders. Pulling the blanket tight around us he pulled me to his side.

"And secondly?" he asked.

"And secondly the guys are gonna be worried."

"Why? It's your life you can live it how you please Amanda."

"Not with those two acting like guard dogs. It's just not as simple as I wish it would be," I answered leaning against him and sighing.

"Why do they do that?"

"James has become like a protective older brother to me and I have a sneaking suspicion that Black fancies me."

"Fancies?" he asked still lacking in the whole British terms area.

"Likes," I answered translating to American terms.

"Anyway like I was saying I'll bet you anything them, Remus, Peter, Lily, Parker, and Shelly are all still up waiting for us to come back. But you know it's for different reasons."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah the boys will want to make sure I'm not hurt and the girls will want to hear all the juicy details."

"You ain't gonna tell them are you?"

"What am I gonna do walk up to them and be like hey guys thanks for staying up for me but I didn't need you to because I was just down at the lake making out, or as the British would say snogging, with my boyfriend of three years, that only Parker and Cathy knew about, so you don't need to worry about him hurting me? Yeah Talon, that'll go over as well as a cat in a swimming pool," I said sarcastically.

"Oh," he said looking down.

"Talon baby, I'll just tell them that you just wanted to see an old friend and spend sometime with me in private. We had some dinner and looked out at the stars for five hours. It's no big deal," I said kissing his cheek softly.

"Ok but who's gonna believe that?" he asked.

"Everyone but you're empathic sister Cathy and Parker who I'll tell eventually," I murmured.

"You are so sweet. That's why I fell in love with you," Talon said. Before his lips could connect with mine I put my hand between us.

"If you do that Talon we won't make it back to the castle tonight," I said trying not to blush too hard from his previous comment. "You're really handsome and sweet too," I answered. He looked up at the sky.

"We should get going then," he muttered. I stood up slipping out of his warm grip. I ran my hand through his hair a few times making him more presentable and then did the same to my own hair before straightening my robes. He stood up and folded the blanket up and made it disappear. I looked at him and his robes were really wrinkled.

"I can not take you anywhere can I?" I asked moving to fix it for him. He shrugged. "Stop moving or my excuse won't be valid," I scolded. He looked down like a puppy with his tail between his legs. "Oh come here," I said kissing him one last time. He smiled against my lips and I pulled away. "You are so evil and now come we must get going," I said pulling him back up to the castle and through several shortcuts leading up to the tower.

Once in front of the portrait hole the fat lady gave us a scolding look. "Sorry it won't happen again," I said. "Too often," I muttered. Talon gave the password and we walked in gently closing the portrait behind us. I stood at the wall and peered around it looking into the general sitting area of the common room. James was pacing in front of the fireplace while everyone I said earlier plus Cathy were spread around on various couches and chairs. Parker was looking at me and I motioned for her to be quiet. She very subtly nodded and looked back at the book in her lap. Talon led me to behind the couch Black and Cathy were sitting on. We sat down and listen to the conversation.

"Where the hell is she it's after curfew and she's still out with that boy?" James ranted.

"Hey that boy is my brother," Cathy snapped.

"Yeah but how well does she know him? Does she know he won't hurt her? Does she trust him that much?" James asked.

"Of course he won't hurt her James, they've know each other since they were two. And she can take care of herself if he were gonna try. Besides if he was gonna hurt her he wouldn't have stayed with her for the past five hours," Cathy said.

"This isn't going well is it?" I whispered to Talon. He shook his head.

"So what if he's known her that long? Things change," James argued.

"Not Talon. He..." Cathy started but couldn't find the right word.

"Fancies," Parker supplied.

"He fancies her as you Brits would say. He won't harm a hair on her head and I think she returns his feelings. Stop being over protective James, you know she can take care of herself." Cathy wasn't giving up.

"She's right and you know it, Prongsie," Remus said. "She's a big girl. Not to mention she's a Marauder, she knows how to stay out of trouble."

"I don't care if she was the Minister of Magic it's my job to protect her when her brother isn't around. And I'm not questioning her ability to stay out of trouble Rem."

"Don't tell me you promised her big brother you'd watch out for her," Parker said.

"Well he did ask," James answered.

"You are so lucky she's not here right now you know she can't stand people looking out for her because her abnormally, over protective, big brother can't keep his nose out of her business," Parker growled.

"Look, I may have promised Jason I would look out for her but I have my own reasons to not want her out with Talon," James growled right back. I couldn't take it any longer so I stood up.

"**What are they huh? The fact I've known him longer than I have you? The fact that you don't trust him? The fact that if something were to go wrong it would screw up your precious Quidditch team? Or my personal favorite the fact that he's not Sirius Black?**" I screamed. "Well guess what James. I don't need your protection and I thought I proved that to you when I hexed Malfoy at the end of our first year. I guess not. My personal private life is none of your business or anyone's for that matter. Now keep you nose out of it before I hex it to kingdom come. Oh and I figure the only two reasons you don't want me dating anyone but Black here is because one you trust him with your life and you know for a fact that he wouldn't hurt me and two is because you know Black would tell you everything that happened between me and him behind closed doors. Stuff that you shouldn't even know about. Well guess what Jimmy you can give up on that hope because it will never happen. Never you hear me?" I said before storming up to my room and flopping down on my bed.

"You need some company," I heard a voice say from the doorway. I didn't say anything so they shut the door and sat down on my bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Buggsie, you know he wanted to make sure you're ok and safe. You know he loves you and cares about you too much to see you hurt." Now that she was closer I could tell it was Cathy. I felt her move more on to the bed and pull the hangings shut then cast a silencing spell on it.

"I know Cat, but it still hurts they don't trust Talon. I've been dating him for three years and I've known him since I was two he's not gonna hurt me."

"Don't worry about it Buggsie, you know he won't hurt you and that's all that matters."

"I guess Cat." I wasn't convinced but I was done fighting at that moment. She started rubbing my back and sighed.

"Look Amanda, I know this much James loves you like a little sister and he'll come around you just need to talk to him. But for right now you need to talk to me about Talon. I know he's strongly attracted to you and whatever you two did tonight both of you were really emotional about it. I was almost overcome by it until I remembered how to block it out. So what did you two do? And something like a picnic and watching the stars would not cause some of the emotions that I felt from you guys," Cathy said. I looked up and tried to smile but it wasn't working.

I flipped over on my back and looked up at her. "You know you can't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you. No one but Parker and Talon. No one else knows we're dating."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Cathy answered.

I smiled and told her everything so she would just kinda leave me alone. "So that's what happened," I shrugged.

"Oh my Merlin, I can't believe it, that is so sweet," she squealed.

"And that is why I didn't want to tell anyone," I sighed. "You girls make a big deal out of everything." I stood up and walked out. Looking around the common room the girls and the guys were still up. I walked down and crouched down behind Remus. "Hey Remus can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I whispered.

He looked back at me. He nodded and stood up. I walked with him to a deserted corner. "What can I do for you?" he asked quietly.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Make the boys back off of me and Talon. Please Remus they are going over board and I don't know how much my friendship with James can stand it."

"Why? You know he's just being protective. He doesn't want you to get hurt," Remus said.

"That's the thing Moony, Talon wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do. I've known Talon since I was two. You all know that." I bit my lip trying to decide whether or not to tell Remus. Then I realized I could trust him. "Remus, let me tell you something else that only Cathy and Parker know about."

"What?"

"Talon and I have been dating for the past three years. I know I went out with Brad last year but Talon is always meant something special to me. Cathy knows about Brad not meaning anything besides from keeping me from being lonely but we've never told Talon."

"We should be getting to bed we have classes in the morning," I heard Lily say.

"Remus, you coming?" James called.

"Yeah just a second," he called back then lowering his voice he turned back to me. "You honestly have strong feelings for Talon? More than you did Brad?"

"Yeah. I mean Brad was just there but Talon is something to hold on to. Cathy also told me that he's never done anything behind my back like I did to him. Please Remus, I trust you that's why I told you about me and Talon. Please Remus, you have got to help me," I begged.

"Alright I'll see what I can do but you know James is just as stubborn as you are," Remus answered.

**Remus's PoV**  
>I got up from talking to Mandy trying to plan how to talk to the boys without them becoming suspicious. Once I reached the dorm room it was silent, not because everyone was asleep but because James and Talon were staring each other down.<p>

"Stop both of you," I said standing between the two. "Sirius, James, you both need to back off Mandy. James, you know you went just a little overboard protecting of Mandy tonight and you know she's got to be mad at you. Talon will not hurt her. She trusts him almost as much as she trust you and you know why. You know she's known him since they were two. Don't push her any more on this. And Talon, take care of her." I changed and got into bed leaving the dorm room in a shocked silence. Slowly I heard the others climb into bed and one by one they fell asleep.

The next morning Talon was getting out of the shower as I was getting up. I sat down on his bed as he got dressed.

"Look Talon, Mandy told me about the two of you last night and I meant what I said take care of her and don't give these guys a reason to take your head off. Merlin, knows they'd love to hex you from here to Timbuktu but as long as you can show them you're taking care of her and she's really into you they'll back off. Just make sure that you give them no reason not to trust you."

"Thanks Remus," Talon answered walking out of the dorm.

I sighed and got ready for the day. I knew it would seem to be a long time between now and whenever Mandy decided to tell the boys her and Talon were dating. And I was right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will James back off and learn to trust Mandy? Will their fight ever be resolved? Is Talon a good guy? Does Mandy really hate Sirius? Only one way to find out. Tune in next time.<strong>_


	11. Sleepwalking, the Curse

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer is the same as always. _

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's PoV<br>**For the entire next week I didn't speak to James unless I had to. That wasn't too often but it did happen in classes. Then one night I believe it was the 18th of September when Talon and I were doing our potions essays. More like I was working and Talon was doodling on a scrap sheet of parchment with his left hand on my knee. I looked over at the couch and saw Shelly and Tiff with their heads together talking about something. They would occasionally look over at us then go back to talking. Then Mike Hopkins, our chaser, looked up and had a puzzled look on his face. I looked over at him and tilted my head to the side.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" he asked.

My hand jerked sideways leaving a long streak across my essay as Talon's head jerked up.

"What?" Talon asked.

"You heard me it's obvious the two of you are dating. You're always together, you're awfully close, and I never see one you without the other." Mike answered. The entire tower that was still up was watching.

"Well so are Black and Potter but you don't say anything about them." Talon answered.

"Nice answer," I told him.

"Everyone knows James is infatuated with Lily and Black has half the female population drooling over him."

"Doesn't mean anything, half the male population drools over Parker but she doesn't have a boyfriend. Besides there could be some kinky stuff going on with those two." I said.

"Why are you getting so defensive about it then?" Mike asked.

"We're not being defensive we're just pointing out others who act the same way we do with out all of you saying anything about them." Talon answered.

"Just answer the question, Miller." Mike said.

"About a week, back when he took me outside for dinner and James had a cow about it." I told them to get him to shut up. Parker stood up and ran upstairs.

"That is so sweet." Shelly and Tiff said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now see all that questioning made me screw up my essay. Hope you're happy Hopkins." I said standing. "Wonder what's wrong with Parker." I went upstairs reaching the landing I looked down "If any of you even think about copying my potions essay I will skin you for it." I walked in the dorm room and looked around for her.

"Go away, Mandy." I heard her say. I spotted her on her bed crying.

"Parks, please just talk to me." I said.

"Go away." I shrugged that off and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Parker, come on you know we've been dating for the past three years. What's got you so upset about it?" I started rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. "Please Parks, just talk to me."

"You always get everything and it isn't fair. You've always gotten everything, your parents spoil you, your brother does, you've got Sirius fawning over you, and now you've got Talon. Manda, it ain't fair." She sobbed.

"But you knew about me and Talon." I said.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to believe it and now that the rest of the castle is gonna find out I have to."

"Do you want me to break up with him?"

"No, that would make him unhappy and I don't want that."

"Parks, I hate to run out on you but I have to get to class. I'll call Lily and the girls up here and you can all trash talk me while I sit through Astronomy." I said standing. I walked out the door and down to the common room. "Could you girls go talk to her? I've got to get to class." I said. Lily, Shelly, and Tiff nodded and went upstairs. I put my essay back in my bag and sighed. "I don't want to go to class." I moaned.

"Then skip it and stay with me." Talon answered.

"I can't you're in the class too."

"It's Wednesday night already?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sirius snapped. I looked over at Talon who was still sitting there and walked out of the portrait hole. Talon never did show up for class which I thought was weird because it was only two and a half weeks into the school year. The rest of the night Sirius never said a word to me. I don't know if I found that relieving or irritating. When we came back from class the common room was deserted then I noticed something unusual. My chair wasn't in the right spot.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit." I said.

"Want some company?" Sirius asked. I don't know why he was being so nice to me but I didn't think much of it.

"No, I'll be fine. Night Black."

"G'night Hunter." I watched him walk upstairs and waited for the door to shut. When it did I walked to the shadowy area beside the fireplace and rested my hands on the arms of the chair.

"I ought to kill you for that. No one moves my chair." I growled.

"I know but you love me too much to do that." Talon said his voice low and husky.

"No, I really should you just made me spend the past hour and a half with Black how could you?"

"I wasn't feeling too good earlier and I didn't know if I could make it through class."

"And now?"

"And now you can make me feel better," he said grabbing my waist and pulling me down in his lap.

"Just how can I do that?" I put my legs over the arm of the chair and leaned against him.

"So far what you're doing is working," he said, "but this might help." He put one hand on the small of my back and the other behind my neck guiding my lips to his. I let a small moan escape and he let his tongue wonder out of his mouth in to mine. We stayed like that, just snogging and quietly talking, for a while until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning came way too quickly for me. A first I was confused about where I was and why there was heat radiating from under and beside me at the same time. The next thing I realized was there was a bright flash. I closed my eyes tight and then blinked a few times. "Peter?" I heard someone say. "Whatever," the same person mumbled. "Mandy, Talon get up you'll miss breakfast and you'll let who ever doesn't already know about this know." I now recognized that voice. It was Lily. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Was last night a dream or is Parker really that upset with me?" I asked.

"Yes she's still upset but you know her she'll find someway to get over it." Lily answered.

"Talon, baby, wake up," I said poking him.

"Five more minutes, mommy." He muttered.

"I ain't your mum but if I were I would have dropped you on the floor." I answered. He sat up farther shifting me a bit on his lap and looked around. "Good boy now time to get dressed." I told him then turning to Lily I said, "I'll me you guys at breakfast I have to shower first." She nodded and walked away.

After showering and changing I walked with Talon down to the Great Hall. As we walked in the doors it got really quiet and then the room burst into applause. Talon dropped my hand and started bowing. "**Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all year!**" He called. I looked over at him as every one started laughing.

"What exactly did we do?" I asked.

"No clue but you said you wanted to be famous so here's your chance to act on that." He answered. I raised my hand and waved to all my 'adoring' fans. I caught Ashley's eye and she looked at me then to my left then back at me. I gave her a questioning look and she jerked her head slightly. I looked over and saw just what had caused the uproar.

"Talon look," I said as he continued to lap up the attention. He looked over at the back wall. Hanging on the wall was a blown up picture of me and Talon still asleep like we had been this morning. "That ain't right." I muttered.

"Take it easy babe. Just read the caption, _'Hogwarts newest and hottest couple.'_ At least they got it right." Talon said laughing slightly.

"Yeah I guess." I answered but not as amused about it as he was. "This was definitely not how I pictured everyone finding out. Although it saves me the trouble I don't really appreciate it. So whoever did this will pay," I said to Talon in a low voice. Walking over to the picture I inspected it. In the lower left hand corner I found all the evidence I needed to know who did it. The letters WPaPrM. "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_." I muttered touching the tip of my wand to the picture. The hall watched as it went up in flames. I turned my glare to four boys in particular at the Gryffindor table. The ashes fell to the ground as Talon walked me to the table. I sat down next to Peter.

"Well this was a good way to start breakfast." Talon said.

"You know if you had really wanted to embarrass me you would have remembered the fire proof spell Peter." I said grabbing a bit of toast.

"It wasn't me." He answered.

"Oh yeah then why did the bottom left hand corner say WPaPrM? Usually the letters mean who had the most involvement in it down to who had the least. I kinda expected that from you and Black." I said grabbing the back of his robes and dragging him out of the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall. "**Bloody hell Peter I trusted you and you betrayed me like this. I fricken trusted you and you stabbed me in the back.** Let's see how you like my consequences." I yelled before hexing him with a few of my favorites. I figured he could spend the next few days in the hospital wing. Leaving him to his suffering I walked back in and sat down. "Hopefully that will teach him." I muttered eating some scrambled eggs.

"What did you do to him?" James asked.

"I gave him a warning." I answered him truthfully. Then I turned to Remus. "Five days." I said.

"What's today?" He asked.

"The nineteenth," Lily answered thinking slowly. Remus looked at Sirius and James then stood.

"We...ummm...we better make sure Peter's ok." Remus said. They walked out of the hall as McGonagall walked in.

"Up to the hospital with him boys. Who did that to Mr. Pettigrew?" She asked looking at the Slytherin table.

I looked at the ashes then at McGonagall. "**I did!**" I called over the din. She looked at me and I could tell she was surprised. I figured why not take credit for something when everyone would find out eventually.

She walked over to me and shook her head. "Ms. Hunter, explain yourself."

"He embarrassed me so I gave him a warning." I answered pointing to the ashes.

"25 points for hexing another student and detention for a week."

"A week, Professor not _this_ week," I said.

"This week indeed Ms. Hunter I will see you at 8 tonight."

"But Professor..."

"No, you heard me Hunter."

"Alright fine," I sighed.

I told Parker in Care of Magical Creatures. "A week but that means..." Parker trailed off noticing Talon was watching.

"It just means you three are on your own in a few days." I answered.

"Stupid Peter," she answered. I looked around and nodded. "You are gonna tell James aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah but I have to wait until Herbology." I said.

I looked at James when he sat down by Parker in Herbology and not me. "Black, since when does James talk to Parker?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius answered.

"Then do me a favor and tell him that I have detention all week." Sirius nodded but didn't say anything.

Later on we were rounding the corner to go to dinner when I heard yelling.

"Oh shit, he's gonna blow Mandy do something." Talon told me.

"Everyone freeze and stay here."

"But what..." James started.

"Not now Jamie, just do it." I peeked around the corner and saw eight or nine Slytherin and two Ravenclaw.

"What are we gonna do Mandy? I don't know how to handle this." Talon said, he was worried.

"He's never blown up at school?"

"The last time he blew up you were there."

"Then we have to let him blow." Talon pulled me against him as Timmy hit his limit. As soon as we heard bodies hit the floor everyone started shooting off questions.

"**Shut up and listen**!" I hollered. They all quieted. "Get to dinner and say nothing. Just go." I said. Looking back around the corner I saw Timmy swaying back and forth. I broke away from Talon and ran to Timmy catching him before he fell. "Easy Timmy," I whispered laying him on the floor next to a body. I looked at the kid's face and noticed it was Ashley. She was covered in scorch marks and seemed to be passed out.

Dumbledore appeared and knelt next to me. "What happened here Ms. Hunter?" He asked.

"I'm not sure how it started but they must have been teasing or insulting Ashley and Timmy had one of his major blow-ups. You do know about them don't you?" I answered.

"Yes, what do you recommend?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sleep for Timmy he'll need it but the rest should go up to the hospital wing." Later that night after my detention and I started dreaming.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed and looking at the other girls and thinking about something. I walked over to Parker and leaned close. _I love you Parker you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for._ I kissed her forehead and then walked out of my dorm and over to the boys.

I looked at Talon. I sat down on his bed and watched him sleep. _I love you so much Talon, but I can't do this anymore._ I said kissing him gently. I got up and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs and out of the tower. Looking around I noticed that I was on my way to the astronomy tower. Once there I walked to the edge and looked out over the rolling lawns. _Why does this look so familiar?_ I asked quietly.

I climbed to the top of the low wall and was about to step off when I heard _Amanda, no don't!_ Talon called. Then I was pulled down to the roof top by the same strong arms I felt in my earlier dream. I tried to pull away but they just wouldn't let go. I blinked a few times and realized that I was actually standing on the astronomy tower roof.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Mandy are you insane!" James yelled, "What were you thinking? Scaring the crap out of us like that?" He asked.

"I...I...I don't..." I tried to answer but I was confused.

"Lay off Prongs she was sleepwalking. I highly doubt she knows why she's even up here or how she got here." Sirius barked back. I looked up and saw he was the one holding me. Talon came over and pulled me out of Sirius's grip and into his bone crushing hug.

"Mandy don't, I can't take losing someone else like that." He whispered. "Please don't leave me baby." I don't know if I realized it then or if I had always know it but I was stronger than him so I pushed Talon away roughly knowing I had to finish what I started. The pain was just too much for me.

I climbed back on the ledge saying "I...can't." Right as I was about to jump, I felt Sirius pull me back down.

"No way are you leaving us now." He said. I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew I had to end the pain somehow. I saw James look over and then he shook his head slightly.

"Don't Padfoot she's stronger than him. Pick her up and we'll take this back to the common room." James said. Sirius sighed but did as James asked. I snuggled into the warmth and found his scent luring me into slumber.

**Lily's PoV**  
>I was just about asleep when I heard Parker say "I love you too Mandy."<p>

_What's Mandy doing out of bed?_ I thought as I rolled over and saw Mandy walk out of the door. I got up pulling my dressing gown on over my PJ's and followed her. I saw her walk into the boy's dorm. I followed her in there and saw her sit on Talon's bed. She said that she loved him and that she couldn't do it any more. Then she walked back out the door.

As she walked past me, I saw that her eyes were closed and she was barefoot. Then I remembered her telling me that she used to sleepwalk when she was little. She had told me how dangerous it was because she always ended up on a roof top.

I went to James, Merlin knows how annoying he could be, but this is his best friend we were talking about. I shook him hard and said "Potter, Potter, damn it James get up."

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Mandy's sleepwalking again." He sat bolt up right and put his glasses on.

"Again you sure?" He asked.

"I wouldn't joke about that James."

"What's going on?" I heard Talon ask.

"Mandy." I said.

"Shoot should have known this was gonna happen. What's the most easily accessible roof?" He barked throwing on a t-shirt.

"The Astronomy tower," Sirius answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." James said getting up and pulling his shoes on. We ran down the stairs and out of the tower. We were out of breath by the time we reached the tower. Sirius gently pushed open the door and we saw her on the ledge of the low wall.

"Amanda, no don't!" Talon called. Not the smartest thing to do to a sleepwalker, you aren't supposed to wake them up. Sirius reached her first and pulled her down to the ledge. She looked to be trying to pull away but Sirius wouldn't let her go. Her eyes tightened and then fluttered open. She looked confused. I saw her mouth move but couldn't hear anything. Then stupid Potter had to yell.

"Mandy are you insane!" James yelled, "What were you thinking? Scaring the crap out of us like that?" He asked. He is just so stupid sometimes.

"I...I...I don't..." She tried to answer but I could tell she was really confused.

"Lay off Prongs she was sleepwalking. I highly doubt she knows why she's even up here or how she got here." Sirius barked back. She looked up at him. Talon walked over to her and pulled her out of Sirius's grip and into his bone crushing hug.

He held her for a while and I could only guess he was talking to her. Something was going through her head. Either she didn't want to be held by him or she had to finish what she started because she pushed Talon away roughly.

She climbed back on the ledge muttering something. Right as she was about to jump again, Sirius grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"No way are you leaving us now." He said. I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew that he was right. I saw him go to push her to Talon but then I saw James look over and shake his head slightly.

"Don't Padfoot she's stronger than him. Pick her up and we'll take this back to the common room." James said. Sirius sighed but did as James asked. As Sirius walked past me I could see she was falling asleep again. When we reached the common room Talon decided to make a hasty exit. He went upstairs as Parker came down holding a teddy bear. She looked around as we all sat down.

"I don't believe him, not even willing to stick around to see if she's ok." Sirius scoffed sitting down on the couch with Mandy in his lap. Parker walked to Mandy and stuck the bear on Mandy's chest wrapping the arm closest to Sirius around it.

"He's been like that since right after Timmy was born." Parker answered sitting next to Sirius. I sat down in an arm chair and James sat down on the opposite couch.

"When was the last time this happened?" Sirius asked quietly. I had never seen this side of him but I knew that he had to have one if Remus and Parker liked him as much as they did.

"She told me when she was seven and it was Christmas Eve." I answered.

"I remember that Christmas. It was scary." James admitted.

"That wasn't the last time. Do you know why she has this problem?" We all shook our heads. "Her parents and the Miller's say that she and Timmy are connected in some weird way. Timmy has major blow-ups occasionally. She and Talon stopped us from going to dinner because Timmy blew up in the hallway. When he blows up, normally, he shouts at the top of his lungs and everyone within five feet of him hits the ground knocked out for about 24 hours. Somehow his emotions are linked to her dreams and subsequently her sleepwalking. The last time it happened before tonight was not when she was seven and Timmy was four but when she was nine and Timmy was six. She doesn't remember it because when she woke up she was alone."

"So if someone stays with her she would know it happened but if not the she won't remember it?" James asked.

"Precisely."

"That doesn't explain why Talon left." Sirius said.

"Didn't you ever wonder why there is an eight year gap between Max and Cathy?" Parker asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Alicia," Mandy mumbled.

"Who's Alicia?" Sirius asked.

"She was Talon's other older sister. Alicia was older than Cathy but younger than Max. Talon was three, Cathy was four, Max was 12, Alicia was eight, and the youngest Ashley was about a year. Timmy hadn't been born yet. She had had a problem with sleepwalking most of their windows were bolted shut at a certain height, you could only open them so far before an alarm would go off at night. One night their parents forgot to put the alarm on the double French doors that lead out to Alicia's third story balcony doors. She opened the doors and walked out onto the patio. She was up on the railing when Talon walked in the door to her room. She stepped over the edge and fell the three stories. Talon ran to the railing and watched as Alicia hit the ground. The impact snapped her neck severing the skull from her spinal cord. The healers said she didn't have a chance. They pronounced D.O.A." Parker said shaking her head softly.

"D.O.A.?" James asked.

"Dead on Arrival," I said softly.

"Her parents say she either died on impact or shortly after. Talon profusely sticks to the dead on impact so he can believe she didn't feel anything. After Talon told his parents what he saw they sat down and had a long conversation with Max and Max convinced them not to erase her from Talon's memory. After the funeral they removed all the pictures of her and all her stuff from the house is now packed away in a trunk in their attic. Sometimes Talon goes up there and looks through it. It's always hit him hard because he saw it and vaguely remembers it. Now that Mandy's sleepwalking again it scares the piss out of him because he thinks he might lose her that way too."

"That's horrible," I said.

"Yeah but everything I told you is a huge secret. No one else can know. You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear on my life I won't say a word." Sirius said instantly. His eyes darted to Mandy's face and then didn't move.

"I swear," James said looking over at Mandy.

"Same here, I'm not gonna say anything." I said.

"I know it means a lot to me that you won't say anything and I know Talon will agree. My baby sister should agree if she isn't mad I told you. Oh bugger I shouldn't have said that." Parker said covering her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had said.

"She's your sister?" James asked. He however didn't seem stunned by the admission.

"Twin. Why do you think we look so much alike?" Parker answered.

"Does she know?" James asked.

"I don't know but I don't think so." Parker said sighing. "Don't tell her."

We nodded and Parker and I stood up. "We'll stay with her tonight go get some sleep." Sirius said gently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Parker does know Mandy's her sister but she doesn't know that Mandy knows. Do you think James will tell her and will Mandy flip out to find out she spent the night in Sirius's arms? Tune in next time to find out. <strong>_


	12. Comfort

_Here's the next chapter. The answers to your questions. Same disclaimer as always: I only own Mandy and the Millers._

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's PoV<strong>  
>When I woke up the next morning, I looked around and saw Black holding me looking half asleep. I looked over at James who was sleeping in a chair. "It happened again didn't it?" I asked looking up.<p>

"Yeah."

"And you saved me because I'm stronger than Talon."

"Uh huh."

"Last time I sleepwalked Max stopped me and stayed with me."

"Really when was that?"

"When I was nine."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah I never told anyone though."

"Well it's about 6:30 you want to wake him up or change first?"

"Let's let him sleep I'll go change then come back and get him up."

"Ok."

So I went and changed and noticed Lily was still asleep." She must have been there too." I walked back downstairs sorta lost in thought.

Once in the common room I smiled noticing James was still asleep. I walked over to him and crouched by his ear. "The oompa-loompas are coming to get you."

"Ahh short people," he said sitting bolt up right.

"You know it's not nice to make fun of people who are shorter than you Prongs." Remus said coming down the stairs, as I fell over backwards laughing.

"We all know you don't object to them because you want to live there with all that chocolate but she knows midgets scare me Moony."

"Sorry Prongs I had to." I said.

"Yeah sure Stripes what ever you say." He said heading up to change.

Remus smiled and offered me a hand up off the floor. I took it gratefully and sat down on the couch next to him. "Hey Moony I can trust you right?"

"With your life," he answered.

"You remember the night I got bit?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I was bit by a tiger and something strange happened."

"What happened?"

"Well all I know is that because of it every month on the 30th I become a tiger. James helps most of the time and then there's Parker. She does what she can."

"That's awful Mandy. But that doesn't change what I think of you."

"I know thanks. I also know that your furry little problem doesn't prevent you from having fun."

"My rabbit what about it?"

"Not that problem I know the real meaning behind it. You actually think James could come up with that on his own?"

"I guess."

"I know about the boys too. I was the one that suggested that they should talk to Parker about it. Besides I've seen it. Who do you think that bear is?"

"You? Since when?" he said dropping his voice.

"Since I was 11."

"How?"

"That's not my secret to share but if you think about our last conversation carefully I've already told you."

"Ok."

"Hey Stripes, how goes it this morning?" Parker asked.

"Not too bad Monkey, not too bad at all." I answered.

"So how are you going to tell Sirius and Peter?" Remus asked.

"I don't know Moony, and I don't know when either."

"Tell them about what?" Parker asked.

"Her 'furry little problem'," Remus answered.

"You're not actually thinking about telling Peter, are you? I mean you said you didn't trust him."

"I don't really want to think about that right now Monkey."

"Breakfast anyone?" Black asked.

"How long have you been standing there Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Long enough to know that Amanda's considering telling Peter something." Black answered.

"Do you know what she was considering telling him?"

"No I didn't catch that part." I could tell he was telling the truth. Black had never once lied to Remus and I hoped he wasn't starting now.

"It's Friday, it's morning, and it's breeeeeeeeeakfast." James said coming down the stairs stretching and letting out a huge yawn when he said breakfast.

"Let's go then." Remus answered.

During Transfiguration Talon plopped down next to me taking Black's seat. "How you feeling Pandy?" he whispered.

"Do you have a wish to visit the hospital wing as a patient?" I answered quietly.

"No, why?"

"Because you'll be there if you don't stop calling me that. You know I hate it." I spat back.

"Hunter, Miller what was I talking about?" McGonagall snapped.

"The importance of paying attention in class?" Talon asked.

"No but that's what I'll be talking about next if you don't pay attention."

"Sorry Professor." We muttered.

"So..." He muttered.

"So what?" I whispered.

"How are you?"

"Potter, if you do that to your frog again I'll be forced to give you detention." McGonagall called. Then I started laughing uncontrollably. "Hunter, do you want to tell me what's so funny?" I put my hand over my mouth and shrugged.

"Amanda, can you control that some of us are trying to work here," James said.

"I don't think she can." Lily said. I looked around the room trying to figure out who was torturing me. It wasn't any of the Slyterins from what I could tell, James was actually working, and then I turned around to face Black.

"Black, detention tonight," McGonagall called.

"I didn't do anything Professor." Black answered. She gave him a look. "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't you just told me. I had hoped by blaming you who ever really did it would fess up and it worked didn't it." Black nodded swearing under his breath. "Potter you can join them. I told you not to do that to your frog."

"Them, Professor?" James asked looking up.

"CAN'T ... BREATHE ... PROFESSOR." I squeaked out.

"Mr. Black would you kindly return Miss Hunter to her original emotional status so she can continue her work." Professor McGonagall stated rather than asked. "And yes them Mr. Potter. I do believe Amanda told you about her week's worth of detention." I slowly stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah sorry," James answered.

Later on at lunch I noticed that James, Black, and Remus weren't around. "Not more bad news." Talon said looking up. I sighed as an eagle owl swooped down and landed in front of me. I took the letter and it took off. I was hesitant about opening it but I knew waiting wouldn't change anything.

I read it as my friends sat there and watched. I looked up after reading it and blinked back a few tears. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." I said standing up and taking off to the common room. I reached the steps to the girl's dorms and the events sank in. I pulled back with my left hand and punched the wall. Not the smartest move I'll admit especially when the pain started coursing through it but it was all I could think of doing at the time. I climbed the steps slowly and started swearing in German.

"You know you shouldn't punch walls that haven't done anything to you. Not to mention it kinda hurts." I heard a voice say behind me. I sighed knowing that voice.

"Warum er das ein ist, das immer mir nachkommt?" I asked quietly. (**German translation: Why is he always the one who comes after me?)** I turned to face him and noticed he was holding his broom. _That explains how he got up here._

"Is that German?" He asked. I nodded and started swearing again. He walked over to my bed and sat down. "You want to tell me what you're saying or why you're conveniently not speaking in English?" I shook my head still swearing. "You should really get Kate to take a look at that hand, it's starting to swell." Still softly swearing I looked at the letter in my other hand and reread it. Then the tears came. "Mandy? Please it might help to talk about it." He whispered.

I heard the door open and I looked up. I switched back to English as I saw Lily and the girls standing there. "GET OUT!" I yelled. Lily shut the door sadly. After their footsteps died away I looked over at Black.

"Mandy, please just talk to me. I promise I won't say anything unless you want me to." He said. I walked over to my bed and sat down in front of him.

"I've told you and James about cars and 18 wheelers right?" I asked as tears started sliding down my cheeks. He nodded and dropped his hand to his lap.

"18 wheelers are big trucks with 18 wheels right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I knew he was refraining from touching me. "And how car accidents can happen right?" He nodded again. "And I've told James that my favorite cousins on my dad's side were his sister's sons Mike who was 16 and T.J. who was 10."

"Yeah James told us about them. What happened, Mandy?"

"Mike was taking T.J. to school and an 18 wheeler couldn't stop in time. The impact killed them instantly. Their 13 year old sister is a mess. She loved them so much and she's become depressed and suicidal. Her parents are scared they're gonna lose her too." I said and then got choked up.

"Shush Mandy, please don't cry." Black said taking a huge risk and pulling me into a hug. I didn't resist or pull back. "Mandy, they're in a better place now. Please don't cry. Please they wouldn't want you to." He said rubbing my back.

"Hey guys are you coming to..." James started but trailed off. "Padfoot is she ok?"

"Not right now. Mike and T.J.," he answered softly.

"I'll tell Slugy you're not feeling well. I can understand if she's not at practice also." James said. I felt Black nod and heard the door shut again. When class was over I was still a little upset but I was crying any more instead I was just leaning against Black. I heard the door open for the third time and then looked up to see the girls standing there again.

"Mandy?" Shelly asked timidly.

I looked over at her carefully and Black bent down and whispered "you want to talk to them right now?"

I shook my head and looked at my lap. He looked back at them and I felt him shift a bit between me and the door. "Are you ok Stripes?" Parker asked.

"Leave now." Black said firmly.

"You can't kick us out of our own dorm Sirius." Parker protested.

"Get out." He said a little meaner this time.

"I will not." Tiff answered.

"GET OUT." He roared. They jumped but turned and shut the door.

**Parker's PoV**  
>We walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couches near the Marauders. "I can't believe we aren't allowed in our own dorm." Shelly said drawing their attention.<p>

"Stop whining Shelly. Did any of you notice exactly what was going on?" Lily asked.

"Going on where?" Peter asked.

"Up in our dorm," I answered.

"Yeah Amanda was being comforted by Sirius. So what Lil?" Tiff put in.

"Amanda comforted by Sirius? Not in this lifetime, I can't think of a time when they haven't been at each other's throats." Anthony said walking by.

"Think about what he just said and Remus said they've been in there since she came back from lunch." Lily answered.

"Guys did any of you see her left hand?" I asked.

"No why?" Shelly asked.

"Her arm was leading to her lap and I got a quick glance before Sirius noticed and shifted and hid it from view. It was red, puffy, and swollen." I said.

"That's because it was shattered." James put in.

"Sirius shattered it?" Peter asked confused.

"No Wormtail, you dolt. She did. We heard her come in so we went to the landing where we could hear and see her and before she went upstairs she punched that wall." James explained pointing at the wall next to the girls stairs. "We guessed it had something to do with the letter in her right hand. Padfoot said it had something to do with Mike and T.J. but I don't know exactly what."

"Oh no," I said covering my mouth with my hand. Mike and T.J. are her favorite cousins.

"That damn bird needs to be shot." Timmy said coming down from upstairs.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Have you ever seen her parents eagle owl bring anything but bad news?" Timmy answered. We all thought for a few moments then shook our heads one by one. "See my point exactly shoots the bird, no more bad news."

"Hey Potter don't you have practice today?" I asked.

"Yeah we got about 20 minutes. Where's Talon?" James answered.

"Upstairs hiding from the wrath of an upset Mandy as he describes it. I'll go talk to her." Timmy said.

"I said she didn't have to be there." James responded.

"You know as well as I do she needs to get her mind off this and the only way she can do that is by playing."

"You're willing to go up there and brave their tempers? I envy you kid." Tiff said.

"Who else is up there?" Timmy asked.

"Sirius," Lily answered.

"Seriously? I don't think I want to know why." Timmy said heading for the stairs.

"I still can't believe you're actually going up there."

"Look, you can't let her temper affect you. That makes you weak like my brother who happens to be hiding in his room. As for Sirius he's nothing I can't handle." Timmy said levitating himself up the girl's stairs. James on the other hand walked up his stairs to go get Talon. A few moments later we heard yelling.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT UP BLACK I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE SHE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE."

"SHE HAS PRACTICE AND SO DO YOU SO SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH!"

"JAMES SAID SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THERE HE UNDERSTANDS!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE SAID I'M SAYING THIS NOW IF SHE DOESN'T GET HER MIND OFF OF THIS NOW SHE WON'T BE THE SAME PERSON YOU KNOW."

"I..."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'LL GO ALRIGHT. NOW GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE." Amanda shouted over Sirius's sentence. All four boys appeared in the common room moments later.

"She's got a big mouth." Tiff said.

"It's a lot louder when she loses complete control, which by the way, none of you have seen before." Timmy put in retreating back upstairs. Sirius shook his head and walked up the stairs to change out of his school robes.

**Amanda's PoV**  
>After I changed into pants and a comfortable shirt I put the letter in my trunk then walked down the stairs and noticed a comfortable silence. They all looked up at me. "James and Talon already went down but Black is waiting outside." Lily said jerking her head to the portrait hole.<p>

"Thanks anyone coming?" I asked.

"Nope," Parker answered. I walked out the hole and Black stood up and walked with me. For once I let him lead the way. We were about 3 floors up when he led me into a secret passage way and halfway down it he stopped and turned towards me.

"Mandy...what do you see in that wimp Talon?" He asked.

"First off Black, Talon isn't a wimp and secondly I don't think that's any of your concern but thank you for comforting me this afternoon. And when do you use my first name?" I asked.

"You don't want me too?"

"I thought you hated me."

"You know I only do that because it's easier."

"Easier than what?"

"Than...never mind forget it." He said turning around again.

"No tell me. Acting like you hate me is easier than what?"

"Than admitting...never mind it doesn't matter."

"Why do you date so many different girls?"

"To keep my mind off someone else. Some one who is out of my league and hates me anyway." He said walking away.

"Sirius, stop." He did and turned back to me.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter I told you she hates me."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Well she does make that painfully clear."

"You'll never know until you take a chance and tell her how you feel." I said then a thought hit me. _Am I actually helping Sirius here? Damn these stupid hormones._

"You think that'll work?"

"It might, it might not." I answered. "You'll never know if you don't take that risk." He cocked his head and stepped toward me and then bent down and kissed me square on the lips. "No stop." I said pushing him away. "What the hell Black?"

"You told me to take that risk. You're the only girl I've ever had on my mind that I can't get out Mandy I like you a lot. I was doing what you told me to."

"The one time you do decide to take my advice is the time you could greatly screw up my life." I snapped. "I can't do that to Talon. I just couldn't. Not when he's been my everything for the past two years and 8 months. It'll be three years on Christmas Eve." I said shaking my head quickly trying to clear my mind.

"But he's a wimp. What do you mean three years? What about that guy you dated last year?"

"It's been about three years like I said. Besides what Talon doesn't know about won't kill him, or our relationship for that matter so you'll keep your trap shut if you know what's good for you."

"Oh alright," Sirius said stepping toward me a bit. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in again. "You are incredibly beautiful and I bet Talon doesn't tell you that enough." Then he kissed my cheek and continued farther down the passage way. Once out on the grounds and at the entrance to the changing rooms he looked back at me. "What about your hand?"

"Oh that here watch this." I tapped my hand and with a few well chosen words it was as good as new again.

"That's amazing." He said.

"Thanks." I answered. After changing into our Quidditch robes we met out on the field and James flew down to us.

"Release the snitch and get up here. Sirius you'll be honing your skills against Talon and I don't want any incidents like last time. Do you understand?" Black nodded, "Mandy I don't really think its best if you're here but Timmy said it'll help you heal so keep yourself entertained with that snitch."

"Thanks James." I said walking to the crate with Black. "He doesn't like Talon much does he?" I asked.

"What would make you say that Hunter?"

"The fact that we just showed up about 20 minutes later than I did with Talon last time and got off with out anything."

"You're going through a rough time Mandy he knows that. It isn't fair to punish you after what happened to your cousins. Hell he's probably surprised you're even here." He answered as I opened the crate and took the snitch out.

"That's just not fair." I said but joined practice anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Sirius told her how he feels and looks like Mandy is spooked. Will she ever return his feelings? Tune in next time for a big shock. And for their detention. <strong>_


	13. Stripes's Heartbreak

_The next chapter for your enjoyment pleasure. Unfortunately not the best way to start off a chapter. Feel so bad for Mandy in this chapter. Same disclaimer applies._

* * *

><p>After practice Talon was the first back to the changing rooms and after I changed I walked out and saw something that broke my heart. I was about seven feet from Talon and was about to say something when he smiled and leaned in kissing her. She had dirty blonde hair, was about five foot four and was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. I stood there for a while as the rest of the team filled out behind me.<p>

"Don't you think you should say something?" I heard James ask as I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up and saw that he was the one holding me close and looking down at me. I nodded turning my attention back to Talon and his now snogging buddy.

"**Hey babe,**" I said loudly. He pulled back slowly and looked at his feet. The girl on the other hand turned and looked at me. It was like looking in a green eyed mirror. "**Parker?**" I asked. She looked at me worriedly.

"Um hi Amanda, this isn't what it looks like." Parker said.

"I'll deal with you later." She shrugged and was about to walk away when Black stopped her. "Talon Dean Miller. What the hell did I tell you when I agreed to go out with you about two years and nine months ago?"

"Um I don't know." Talon stammered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" I snapped. I broke out of James's grip and walked to Talon till I was about a foot away from him. "I said if I ever caught you cheating on me I'd rip your arse so bad you wouldn't be able to sit for a month. I also remember saying if I caught you cheating on me with my cousin I would rip you limb from limb." I snapped at him causing him to shrink away from me.

"Oh yeah," he said as if he just remembered.

"Oh yeah? Is that all you can say for yourself? Since we're on school grounds and I don't fancy a detention right about now I'll just do this. It's over pal, I just can't take it anymore you hurt me and you broke your promise that you would never hurt me. One day I'll forgive you for this but you can bet it won't be in the near future. I'm so upset with you right now. I trusted you so much but you broke that Talon. Good bye." And with that I walked to where Parker was standing with Black. "All I can say to you is I expected better from you sis. You make me SICK." I spat.

"I apologize, Mandy I did..." Parker started.

"Not now, Parker, not now and it looks like you finally got something you wanted, granted you ruined my life while you were at it but you got what you wanted."

"I-" She started.

"Save it." I snapped as I turned and walked back to the common room. When I got there I collapsed into my chair and tried my hardest not to cry.

A few days later the rumor mills were running all over the place. I swear I heard anything from I had caught Parker and Talon going at in the locker rooms to Talon walked in on me and Black and James in a three way kiss. I can't tell you which I found more disturbing. Remus looked at me at lunch and said "Mandy, it's none of their business you can't let it upset you. As long as you know the rumors are untrue what does it matter what everyone else thinks?"

"Remus, it doesn't matter what they think, it just makes me mad that they would make up rumors about me and Black. I mean everyone second year and up know how much I hate him, but I have a way to stop it." I answered.

"Mandy don't." James said. I smirked and stood on my seat.

"**Attention, attention, may I have your attention please?**" I shouted over the noise. Everyone pretty much settled down. "**I know there has been a lot of rumors about my breakup with talon a few days ago and I would just like to set everyone straight.**"

"**Who cares?**" Regulus shouted.

"**Shut up. Anyway for those of you who do care after Gryffindor's quidditch practice a few days ago after the team had finished changing we walked out to see Talon in a snogging session with Parker and then I dumped him on his ****arse****. So now you know the full story and I wish for you all to stop all the stupid rumors especially the ones about me and Sirius Black because I know all of you know I cannot stand him. Thank you all and have a nice afternoon**." I shouted and then sat down. Later that night I was five minutes into my detention when Regulus walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Professor but..." Regulus started.

"Sit down Mr. Black. I believe Ms. Hunter and you know each other." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." I said though gritted teeth.

"Good as soon as you finish your lines you may go. You know what lines you will be writing correct Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor." He answered sitting across the room from me. When I finished I handed the parchment to her and walked to the common room. Once there I saw James and Black in a corner talking. I walked over and sat down to James's right opposite of Black.

"Sorry I couldn't help last night Jamie, I would have loved too but well you know."

"What'd she have you do tonight?" James asked.

"Lines, I must not hex another student. I'm surprised that she didn't make me write_ 'I must not hex my best friend's friend bad enough to send him to the hospital wing.'_Then again I think she's gone a bit soft. About five minutes in that spoiled bastard Black walked in and she didn't do anything." I answered.

"My brother had detention?" Black asked in awe.

"Yeah don't know why though. He sat on the other side of the room so I couldn't see what he was writing." I answered.

"Interesting," Black pondered.

"Don't strain your brain." I muttered.

"You and Parker made up yet?" James asked changing the subject.

"No and I don't know if I can control it without her this month Jamie. I'm scared." I said.

"Don't be Stripes, you still have five days. This furry little problem of yours can be handled." James answered dropping his voice.

"You're a werewolf too?" Black asked in a loud whisper.

"Stripes isn't exactly a nickname for a werewolf now is it? Besides the full moon was yesterday and I was in detention." I answered.

"So what's your furry little problem? Or do you actually have a bad mannered rabbit?" Black asked lowering his voice a bit. I looked at James and ran my hand through my hair, a nervous habit I had picked up from James. He just shrugged as if telling me it was up to me.

"Where's the rat?" I asked.

"Over there." James answered pointing across the room to where Peter was watching Timmy and Talon play wizard chess next to Remus just out of hearing range.

"Alright fine I'll tell you but if you let this slip to anyone but Prongs, Moony, or Monkey I will personally murder you. Do you understand?" I asked.

Black nodded quickly. "Does it have to do with happened the day we came to apologize?"

"Yeah that's how it started. On the 30th I got bit by a tiger and had to spend a few days in St. Mungo's. Don't ask me why because I won't be able to tell you but on the 30th of every month I turn in to a full-fledged tiger-like monster. It's kinda like a weretiger I guess."

"A weretiger?" Black asked loudly.

"Shhhh," James said shushing him.

"Sorry." Black whispered.

"Yeah a weretiger. Anyway so far James has been able to help, but I'm scared I'll hurt him if I can't get control. Has Parker ever told you why I call her Monkey?" I asked. James and Black both nodded.

"Manda, can I talk to you for a second?" Parker asked crouching next to us.

"I guess." We walked over to the corner where my chair still sat because I hadn't gotten around to moving it back yet and both sat on one of the arms with our feet on the seat cushion.

"Mandy, I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. You know how I fall for cute guys."

"I know Parks, I know, but you knew were had been dating for almost 3 years."

"I'm really sorry. You know I can take it when you're yelling. I'd love to have that. The disappointment in your eyes is killing me. Mandy, can't you just yell at me? I can't take the disappointment anymore."

"Parks," I sighed heavily, "Parks, I forgive you just don't do it again."

"Wait what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup have you told Prongs and Padfoot about your Animagus form?"

"Yeah when I helped them learn how to do it."

"I've got to go finish telling Black my Stripes story now."

"You like him?" She asked.

"No, I still hate him but I trust him with my life."

"How twisted is that? You hate him but you trust him? That makes absolutely no sense." She said as we walked back over to the guys and sat down.

"Who do you hate but trust?" James asked.

"Sirius," Parker answered.

"Anyway I call Parker, Monkey because of her Animagus form and she helps in whatever way she can until the tiger is calmed down enough for me to get control over its brain and just go to sleep." I said. "So if I'm in extreme pain on the 30th at dinner that's why."

"Is it dangerous?" Black asked.

"I didn't think you worried about danger, _'the risk is what makes it fun'_." I said quoting him.

"I don't normally Hunter."

"If I don't have complete control I think it is but then again I've only transformed once so I don't know."

That Saturday morning Parker waited until everyone went downstairs before waking me up. "Hey, Stripes come on get up." She said.

"No, five more minutes." I wined pulling my covers over my head.

"But it's Fudd season." She said pulling my covers off.

"Fudd season?"

"Yup, September 28th the official start of Fudd season," She said.

"Oh alright just give me a minute." I said sitting up and rubbing my hands together in my plotting something motion.

**Tiffany's PoV**  
>"Come on you two, everyone's waiting," I yelled up the stairs.<p>

"If you actually think that will get them down here faster I think someone died you brain blonde." Black said.

"Alright we're coming." Parker yelled back.

"Do you know something we don't?" Talon asked. "Wait what's today?"

"Saturday." Lily answered.

"No, the date."

"The 28th I believe."

"Oh crap." Talon ran back up the boys steps.

"Wonder what that's about." James muttered.

"Don't know but here they come." I said as everyone looked to the girls' stairs. Amanda and Parker walk down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Their outfits were almost exactly alike and Parker was wearing jeans for once. Amanda's green t-shirt read _'It's hunting time'_ and Parker's red one said _'Don't mess with the Dix.'_They had their hair pulled up into high ponytails and I could tell something was on their minds.

"Whatever they're up to I'm not on the other end." Black proclaimed.

"How are you so sure you're not?" Parker asked.

"Um well I don't remember doing anything to piss either of you off in the past three weeks." Black answered.

"Black, you piss me off on a daily basis." Mandy answered.

"Well I..." Black stammered.

"Exactly like we thought," Parker spat.

"Come Parker, we have work to do, people to see, and places to go." Amanda said pulling gently on her cousin's arm. Parker nodded and Amanda had her evil _'I'm up to something'_smirk plastered across her face. After they passed us we got a good look at the back of their shirts each had their names printed across them. Amanda L. Hunter and Parker C. Dixon. They disappeared out of the portrait hole and everyone slightly relaxed.

"So who wants to go see what they're up to?" James asked.

"And end up on the other end of it? Even Black isn't that stupid." I said.

"Um thanks...I think." Black said.

"It's not much I think today is the start of Fudd Season." Cathy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Fudd Season?" Black asked.

"Yeah why do you think Talon's gone into hiding? They probably just went to see a Ravenclaw about some ideas."

"What is Fudd Season?" Peter asked.

"Primetime prank season on Fudd." Cathy answered before Timmy walked down the stairs speaking Spanish. "Senior Speedy relax that won't happen." Cathy said calmingly.

"Damn, I forgot you could speak it too." Timmy said staring at the floor.

"Come we've got a mouse, rabbit, and duck to see." Cathy said as they walked out the door.

"Anyone understand that?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads except Lily who raised her eyes off her homework but didn't raise her head.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." Shelly said sweetly. I knew she had seen it too.

"Yes, my dear Shelly?" Lily said innocently as she put down her quill and raised her head.

"Come on, spill what you know." I said. The boys looked at her.

"They are just nicknames that only they know the meaning behind just like the boys'." Lily answered.

**Amanda's PoV**  
>"Hey my dear Minnie Mouse," I said sweetly as Parker and I stopped next to her in the Great Hall.<p>

"Absolutely not, there is no way I'm helping with Fudd Season this year." She answered.

"But that would be an insult to your nickname." Parker said.

"Come on please!" I said pulling my infamous face.

"Yeah little mouse, help out another mouse," Timmy said from across the table. She sighed. "P-p-p-please," Timmy begged.

"Oh all right fine, but it'll be another week before we can pull it off." Ashley said.

"Ok thanks Minnie," Cathy said.

"You rock my dear little mousy and I love you." I said.

"I'm glad you still love one of us." Ashley muttered.

"No I still love four of you it's just Talon who's fallen out of my good graces but I don't want to talk about that." I muttered.

Monday I went to potions and sat with Remus. "So you've decided to join us today Ms. Hunter more like your father each day. Why can't you be like your mother she was one of my favorite students?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Sir to be honest with you, you don't know my mother." I answered.

"I thought you were being honest. Lynn Johnson sat in Ms. Evans' seat 30 years ago she scored O's on every test I ever gave her." Slughorn argued. I stood.

"That may be correct but Lynn Johnson now Lynn Hunter is not my mother she is my aunt who adopted me because my parents, Cassandra Johnson and Patrick Dixon, had problems raising me and my sister at the same time. I heard you and Patrick Dixon never got along quite well seeing as he could play any prank and get away with it. This class is for potions and not the discussion of my background so I'm going to sit down now and let you teach seeing as how that is your job and not mine." I told him and then sat down. The Slytherins looked around in shock and the Gryffindors were a bit worried.

After the period was over we walked back up to lunch. "I can't believe you said that to him and didn't get detention." James said.

"I was quite shocked that he didn't have a response." I answered.

"Why the hell did you have to say that during Potions? Couldn't you have waited till when there weren't so many Slytherins around?" Parker cried shoving past me and running to the nearest bathroom crying.

"I can't do anything right." I said hanging my head. Lily ran after her. "Why do I always do that to her? Stupid, stupid, stupid," I said hitting myself in the forehead a few times. Remus grabbed my hands and made me stop.

"Come on you're not stupid you just don't always think before you speak." Remus said quietly. I nodded.

Later it was about 6:55 and we were eating dinner. My stomach started churning and I knew what was going on. I fought back and looked at James. "Prongs...Prongs, it's happening; it hurts." James looked up just as I dropped my fork and grabbed my abdomen.

"Padfoot, it's going to happen there is nothing we can do to stop it. Give us about a minute then meet us at the Willow. Monkey, your help now," James said in a low voice.

James and Parker got up and helped me out the doors and onto the ground where we broke into a run. Both of them transformed then I let everything go. Just as I jumped on Parker, Black hit the knot with a long stick and the other two managed to get me into the Willow. We reached the shack and I jumped at Black. The human in me was exhausted but the tiger wasn't willing to give up just yet. I just couldn't fight off the tiger as much as I wanted too. Before I knew what was happening there were sharp teeth around Stripes' throat and she found herself pinned to the floor. Like when we all were in Animagus form I could understand the growl coming from Padfoot's throat. It meant give up.

Stripes growled deep in her throat as an answer but we all knew that she wasn't backing down. Then Stripes looked over at Prongs who was crouched ready to attack. She knew he was also begging her to give up so she relaxed her muscles. I wanted to just fall asleep but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Sensing the change Padfoot backed off and Stripes inwardly smirked.

_Please just back off. They won't give up and someone is going to get seriously injured._ I warned her.

_**Yes, like that stupid mutt. No one goes for the jugular. That is sacred.**_ She answered.

_He only meant it as a way to stop you. These people have been my friends for years. Can't you take my word that they would never hurt you?_

_**Your word will never fly with me human. This is my body, my thoughts and wants fly.**_

_But you've seen them for the past month. You've gotten to know them. Back off._

_**Fine, you win this round but it's not over.**_ The tiger backed off and I walked in the tiger's body over to the bed, jumped on it and curled up going to sleep.

The next morning after I regained control of my body and my human form, I followed James up to the hospital wing. "You don't think anyone's going to wander about us abruptly leaving dinner last night do you?"

"No way," he answered. "If they do I'll take care of it." He opened the hospital wing doors and I went in though I didn't want to. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw isn't James just so sweet? And now Mandy knows that Parker knows about them being sisters. Well everyone knows really. Tune in next time and please let me know what you think. <strong>_


	14. More Bad News

_The next chapter here for you. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>"Do I even want to know?" Madame Lewis asked as the four of us walked in a bit bloodily to the hospital wing.<p>

"Not at all Kate," James answered. That was something we all liked about Matron Kate Lewis, she never asked too many questions but every student I knew trusted her to the extent that if they told her they were fighting or hexing some other student she would just let it go.

Lewis rolled her eyes and turned back towards her office. "Poppy, bring me some of that green potion." She called. "Last night wasn't a full moon, so what happened?"

"Kate, we can't." James said shaking his head and glancing at me.

"Mandy?"

"No Madame I will not." I said sternly.

"Does the Headmaster know?" She asked.

"No, and I don't know if I want to tell him." I answered as a middle aged woman walked out of the office caring a flask of the potion Kate had asked for.

Kate took the flask and walked to James first who was still holding me up. "Bottoms up James."

"What is it?" James asked after he swallowed and she had moved over to Black who was also supporting me. She poured some down Black's throat before answering.

"A potion that lets me see if there is anything wrong with you," Kate answered pouring some down my throat.

"That stuff is nasty and it smells like dragon dung." I said sticking my tongue out and wrinkling my nose.

"I completely agree." Black put in grabbing his nose. With the enhanced sense of smell that came with his Animagus form I'm surprised he didn't do it as soon as the potion was brought out. She finished with Parker and then let Poppy run her wand over the four of us.

"Well Poppy, what is it?" Kate asked.

"This one here," Poppy answered pointing to James.

"James Potter."

"Mr. Potter," Poppy corrected, "is perfectly fine. This one here..." She said pointing to Black.

"Sirius Black."

"Mr. Black has a case of mild exhaustion and a few scratches on his upper right arm. This young lady..." she pointed to Parker.

"Parker Dixon," Parker said, "And that's my cousin Amanda Hunter."

"Ms. Dixon is also exhausted and has scratches across her stomach, and a few bruises on her back. And finally Ms. Hunter is the worst off. She will do well with a good 12 hours of dreamless sleep and healing of several scratches, cuts, bruises, and a shower." Poppy concluded.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"You're about to fall over Mandy you could use the sleep." Kate said.

"I meant the shower bit. I know I need sleep. If it wasn't for these two holding me up I don't think I would be standing here." I said lightly.

"James, you have class in half an hour, you three to bed now." Kate ordered.

James and Black dragged me to the nearest bed and put me down in it as Parker lay down on my left and Black took the bed on the right.

"Madame Lewis who is she?" Parker asked as Poppy started her work on Black and Kate worked on her.

"This is my replacement. Madame Pomfrey to you kids, Poppy to the staff." Kate answered.

"Replacement?" Parker squeaked as Kate was rubbing her back with bruise removal.

"Yes, I've been offered a job at St. Mungos and it's a good position, so I did what Albus and I agreed upon. I found a replacement and accepted the job. Be nice to her do you hear me?" Kate demanded.

"We're always on our best behavior." James said sweetly.

"James."

"Yes ma'am," the four of us chorused.

"Poppy, you'll have your hands full with these four and two of their other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew for the next year and a half." Kate informed Madame Pomfrey.

"You're leaving at Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes Stripes, now hush up and let me work." Kate said, "James you had better leave or you will be late for class. You can come back at lunch." James nodded and left. After healing me for the most part she handed me a potion. "Bottoms up Mandy."

"Dreamless sleep potion?" I asked taking the glass she handed me.

"Yes now go ahead."

"I can't sleep without my teddy bear." I told her.

"Poppy third shelf by the door. Go bring it here would you?" Kate asked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and brought out a teddy bear. Kate took it and handed it to me. "Night guys," I said downing most of the potion.

**Parker's PoV**  
>Around noon I woke up from my nap to see Mandy still sleeping curled up in a little ball clinging tight to a stuffed bear. I knew it wasn't her bear Pubert but it was close enough she seemed to be sleeping well. I knew it was probably due mainly to the potion but it was still nice to see her sleep like that. I looked past her at Sirius. He was also sitting up as the doors opened and our other friends walked in.<p>

"Afternoon boys." Kate called walking out to meet them.

"Afternoon Kate," the boys answered.

"How's Mandy doing?" Potter asked

"Still sleeping Potter." I answered.

"Oh you're up." Kate said turning to me. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," I answered. She handed me a bar of dark chocolate and motioned for me to eat it. I did and handed the wrapper back to her. "When can I leave?"

"After dinner now try to get more sleep. Padfoot I know you're awake how do you feel?" Kate asked turning to him.

"I'm well thank you." She walked over to him and ran a few tests.

"Just to be sure I'd like to keep you until after dinner as well." She said. "Remus may I speak with you in my office? There is something I would like to discuss with you and my replacement Madame Pomfrey." Remus nodded and followed her down the wing to her office.

"Do you think they're going to tell her about Moony?" I asked.

"Most likely," Sirius answered as the door shut.

"It's Kate's job to make sure he gets out to the Willow and now that she's leaving it will most likely fall on her replacement to do it." Potter answered. We sat in the quiet for a bit.

"When do you think she'll let Mandy go?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, lunch at the latest. You know Mandy can't stand to miss Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius answered.

"Since when do you call her Mandy?" I questioned. He swallowed hard. "Oh Merlin, you do fancy her." I exclaimed.

"Shut up Dix. I do not." He said defensively. I just smirked.

"This is going to kill her." I said.

"And that's why you can't tell her. She hates my guts and I want her to be happy. That won't happen if she knows." Sirius said dejectedly.

"She doesn't hate your guts Padfoot she just thinks you're an arrogant, stuck up, self-absorbed, over-stuffed pigeon with an ego bigger than the Black Lake. Her words not mine." Kate said. We all looked up and saw her standing beside Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Mandy, that's what she thinks of you." Kate said.

"How did you...?"

"I overheard the last part of your conversation. If you listen closely Mandy talks in her sleep. Even in her dreams you continue to bother her. Maybe someday you'll be able to make her see your good qualities." Kate answered as Remus came back out.

"We should get going. James you haven't eaten all day and then we have class this afternoon. We'll be back later Kate." Remus said.

"Take notes for me." I called. Remus nodded and walked out with Potter and Peter. "Hey Sirius," I said.

"Yeah Parks." He answered lying back with his hands behind his head.

"Do you know why Mandy doesn't trust Peter?"

"No, I don't. Maybe it's just some vibe she gets from him or something." Sirius answered.

**Amanda's PoV**  
>When I finally woke up from my dreamless sleep the clock on the far wall and it read 9:30 pm. I looked around and saw Black sitting in a chair by my bed.<p>

"Hey Amanda, it's good to see that you're up. Kate said that when you woke up that you should just go back to sleep." He said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Parker and I were released around 7:30 and the rest of the guys volunteered me to stay with you." He said. I nodded and tried to get back to sleep.

The next two weeks flew by pretty fast and the prank on Talon went off without a hitch and he would only say "Just y'all wait till rabbit and duck season."

It was the Saturday before the first big game of the season and I was sitting in the common room by the fire in my chair, I had finally moved back, wrapped in two blankets and a big warm afghan with the worst fever I could ever remember having. We didn't have enough blankets or heat upstairs so finally Parker and I convinced Lily to move me downstairs by the fire. Her only condition had been that I was wearing a long sleeve shirt and wrapped in blankets and I didn't try to go anywhere.

The bad thing was that I was burning up but I guess that was a good thing because it meant that the fever was breaking because I was sweating to death. I had convinced everyone that I was fine by myself and that they should go to practice. I guess they had let Timmy practice with them since I couldn't. I flicked my wand at the record player on the table that James had brought down from his room and I started singing along with the song. When I looked up from the fire I stopped singing seeing Remus, James, and Black standing there.

"Aw don't stop you have a beautiful voice." Black said.

"Whoa I thought I was breaking the fever but I could swear I just heard Black say I have a beautiful voice. Stupid delusions," I answered.

"He did say that and he's right your voice is very beautiful even though you're sick." Remus said as if that settled it.

"Sure just don't say anything." I said as Lumpy appeared with soup on a tray.

"Your soup Miss," the house elf said. I picked it up and sipped it a bit.

"Mmmm tomato soup my favorite, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because it's the only thing you've been eating for the past three days." James answered. "And Lumpy here was the one who has been bringing it to you."

"I'm surprised you haven't turned red from all the soup you've been eating." Black said.

"Well then thank you my dear." I said turning to the house elf. She gave a curtsey and with another sharp crack she was gone. "So boys, how was practice?"

"Talon, was right Timmy is one of the best seekers there is but he's not as good as you are. Makes me glad we have him on our team." James answered.

"Everyone else went down to dinner but Sirius here begged me to come check on you." Remus said.

"Did not," Black snapped. I just rolled my eyes as Remus placed his hand against my forehead.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked ignoring Black.

"Still a little weak but burning up," I answered.

"You're still a little warm and clammy but you seem to be getting over your fever." He said. "Eat your soup and Lily will be up to check on you later. I still don't understand why you just won't go to the hospital. Madame Pomfrey could have this cleared up in minutes."

"Because I don't like the hospital wing. You boys could go nick me a Pepper Up Potion if you were that concerned." I said.

"Will not." James said.

"Fine, you know one day Lily will make a great mum."

"I know, let's go boys." James said.

About 20 minutes later Lily came up and said "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Really? And my fever?" I asked.

She tested it. "It's gone down a lot but you still need to stay wrapped up."

"So you want me to go upstairs to our freezing cold dorm and try to sleep?"

"No I'm saying you should either try to sleep here or sleep with one of the boys."

"I'm sure Black would jump on that one." I said.

"I'd jump on what?" Black asked walking in the door with the rest of our friends.

"The chance to have me in your bed again because the rest of the guys don't lie still enough when they sleep," I replied as Parker climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Hey." They complained as I heard a door open.

"It's true ain't it? That's why you made me sleep in his bed last time right?" James exchanged a look with Remus and nodded.

"Yeah but..." James trailed off.

"Here," Parker butted in.

"Aw my sweet, sweet Pubert." I said cuddling my black and brown teddy bear that was probably older than dirt. I could tell the guys were trying to hold back their laughter. I just rolled my eyes. Parker picked up a throw pillow from the couch and did as its name said. She threw it and hit James right in the forehead.

"That's not fair." James said.

"You're the ring leader of that little group so you should be able to control them especially the over-stuffed pigeon." I said.

"So now I'm a pigeon?" Black barked sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Yes a homing pigeon because no matter how many times and however I try I just can't get rid of you. You keep coming back." I said trying to shove him off my chair. It didn't work.

"Admit you like me and maybe even fancy me and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life." Black proposed.

"Absolutely nothing in this world could make me do that." I answered. I didn't miss the look between James and Black after I said that. Black's kinda said 'See I told you' and James's said something along the lines of 'Sorry mate or don't give up.'

"Mandy why don't you let Sirius take you upstairs and get some sleep you look extremely tired." Remus said.

"You know as much as I dislike this idea of yours, sticking me in his bed, I'm too tired to argue with you right now." I answered trying to cover a yawn.

"Come on Hunter, beddy bye time. Say good night Hunter." Black said.

"Good night." I answered yawning. Black scooped me up and took me up the stairs laying me down on his bed and unwrapping my blankets. He tucked me under his blankets then under the one's I had been wrapped in before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in next to me. I slid closer to him and fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast I heard the owls swoop in and didn't bother looking up. Someone swallowed hard and I heard Timmy say "I'm telling you we really need to shoot that damn bird." I looked up and there sat my parents' ever foreboding eagle owl. It had both a letter and a package. I relieved it of both and it took off again.

I opened the letter slowly and looked up at James. "Oh God," Lily whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just read the letter." She said.

"Lily..." Parker started.

"No just read the letter." Lily demanded. I nodded quickly and pulled out the letter.

_'Amanda,  
>Our sweetest daughter, since you are receiving this letter and not the other one you know we are safe and your brother is too.'<em>

I looked at Black who was next to me. "Do you mind?" I asked as he was trying to see what was written. He shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

_'Unfortunately we have bad news we need you to tell the Miller children. The same can not be said for Tina and Thomas. Death Eaters attacked their home late last night. A few of the people sent to help them fight the Death Eaters off got the twins out and to a safe place while the rest took down several Death Eaters but Tina, Thomas, and Max were killed. We are so sorry baby we really tried and you know if they had to die all three wanted to go down fighting each taking down at least two Death Eaters with them. You must let Dumbledore read this letter at once and let the Miller children know they trust you to tell it to them straight. Tell Parker we say hello and we send condolences to all of you. Now you can open the package.  
>Love always,<br>Mom and Dad'_

I swallowed hard and looked up at the Headmaster. He was in conversation with Professor McGonagall. I stood opening the box in front of me. Right on top was the Bugs Bunny Doll I had given Max and my Carebear right under that. "Shysta cracker monkeys," I cursed.

"Mandy." James said worriedly.

"No, not now Jamie I have to go." I said getting up hurriedly. I strode the seemingly long distance to the teachers table and looked at the Headmaster. "My parents sent this today sir. They said you needed to read it." I said handing him the letter. Professor Dumbledore took the letter and read it.

"Minerva I need you to gather the Miller children and take them to your office. There are a few things I need to sort out. Ms. Hunter after informing the Millers and Parker you are to tell no one else the specifics. You may speak of it to Messrs. Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew, and Ms. Evans if the Millers allow it but only of the deaths not of the specifics. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." I answered. Professor McGonagall stood and followed me back to the Gryffindor table collecting Ashley and Cathy along the way. I picked up the box and motioned Timmy and Talon to follow me.

We reached her office and we went in before her letting her close, lock, and silence the door so no one would overhear anything. I placed the box on her desk and looked down as they sat in the seats McGonagall conjured. She stood back and let me do the talking.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Cathy asked. "I can feel it Mandy, ever since you got that letter something's horribly wrong."

"Feel it?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm an Empath, Professor." Cathy said.

"Bugs, what's bothering you?" Timmy asked. My hands started shaking bad at the mention of my nickname.

"Another spike, what's going on?" Cathy asked. I ignored her question and pulled everything out of the box. My Bugs Bunny and Carebear, Ashley's Mickey Mouse and baby blue blanket, Timmy's sombrero, Talon's stuffed eagle, Cathy's yellow bird, Parker's Daffy Duck, and a note. I lined the toys up on the desk and read the note.

It said _'Amanda,  
>We took found this stuff that said <em>return to my sibs if something happened to me _and it was in Max's handwriting so we knew he'd want you all to have these now in this time of sorrow. According to their parents will the children are to be in their godparents care until Cathy is out of school and comes to a decision. We followed their wishes and we won't say who in case this falls into the wrong hands and their parents murders' come looking for the twins. The children will know who their godparents are and will be informed of the living arrangements in time.'_

I put the letter on top of the note and turned to face my friends. "What do all of these have in common?" I asked.

"Max," Ashley whispered. I handed each person their belongings and looked at the floor.

"I got this box along with a letter from my parents, I really hate saying this because it is cliché but I have good news and I have bad news which do you want first?" I asked.

"Give us the bad news." Cathy said shakily.

"Ok the bad news...well um there's no easy way to put this but Death Eaters attacked your house last night. Your parents and Max didn't survive." I said.

If I was told to pick the emotionally strongest one of the four children in front of me I would have said Timmy hands down. He had rarely ever cried in the time I knew him and I was surprised to see that he broke first. I wanted to hug him but I knew that it wasn't my place. Talon sat in shock as Ashley and Cathy let the tears flow. Cathy pulled Timmy into her lap as Talon did the same for Ashley. I stood there looking at the floor hugging tightly to my Bugs Bunny.

"The twins, what happened to the twins?" Timmy asked quietly.

"That's part of the good news. The team of people sent to help your parents and Max fight off the Death Eaters, a few of them got the twins out and to a safe place until their godparents can look after them. The twins are a little shaken but if I know your parents they named good people godparents, people who will know how to calm them down, people who are good with children." I said.

"It looks like I'll be coming home with you for Christmas." Cathy said.

"What do you mean?" Talon asked. "I thought Mom and Dad named Cass and Patrick godparents over all of us."

"The five younger ones yes." Cathy answered.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Cassandra and Patrick Dixon are Talon, Timmy, Ashley, Caroline, and Mathew's godparents. Max, Alicia, and I have different godparents. Mom and Dad named your parents, Lynn and Scott Hunter, our godparents. They were going to name them Talon's too but you were born first and they figured out that after Talon was born if something happened to them, Mom and Dad didn't want to burden the Hunter's with more than 5 kids so the Dixon's stepped up and said they'd take in Talon and each of the rest of the kids once they were born too. After Alicia died they thought about switching Talon's but they eventually decided against it." Cathy explained.

"So Talon, Timmy, and Ash will go home with Parker over the break?" I asked. Cathy nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Ashley asked.

"Well a little more good news. Dumbledore knows about it and has forbidden me from telling anyone but you four and Parker the specifics about what happened, and as you know and as they told you several times they went down fighting and that's the way they wanted it if they had to go at all. They wanted to go down fighting and making sure they took whoever they were fighting down with them and that's what happened. They each went down fighting taking at least 2 Death Eaters with them. Oh and to top it off I'm completely out of bad news." I said.

"What happens to the kids when I graduate?" Cathy asked. I knew she wanted to know if she could have custody of all five of them.

"You have to come to a decision. You can take in all five of them or you could take in the three older ones and leave the two younger ones with their godparents while you take on a job." McGonagall explained. "No one will blame you if you take the second one. Raising children is a hard job to do, even harder when you're trying to raise 5 by yourself. Think about it, I don't need a decision right now. You have all year to figure out what you want to do. And don't forget you have these four and Parker to talk it over with just let it all sink in." Cathy nodded and I handed her both pieces of parchment from my parents.

"Tell your parents thanks for the condolences. We greatly appreciate it." Cathy whispered. I knew she was going to start crying again so I nodded and then turned my back picking up the Daffy, Bugs, and Carebear and putting them back in the box.

"Mandy?" I heard a small voice behind me ask. I turned around and saw Timmy standing there. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I finally broke down ending up on my butt on the floor. "Oh Mandy," he said sitting next to me and embracing me. I in turn embraced him and we sat there oblivious to everything else until Parker came in later that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how's you like the chapter? And tune in next time.<strong>_


	15. An Idea to fix a Somber Mood

_So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Same disclaimer._

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. Mandy? What's wrong?" Parker asked. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and motioned to the box on the desk. She came closer and then took a few steps back. "Mandy..." She said in a warning tone.<p>

"Here," Cathy whispered handing Parker the letter and note. Talon handed Ashley over to Cathy and watched his girlfriend. I watched as Parker read both and then she fainted. Right before she hit the ground Talon caught her and held her until she recovered.

"Please tell me it's just a bad dream and that I'm awake now?" She begged.

"Well you are awake but I'm sorry. It's not a dream or a nightmare." I said. She turned slightly and clung tight to Talon. I think we sat there for the rest of the day even missing out on Quidditch practice.

"Hey how are you holding up?" McGonagall asked softly.

"About as good as can be expected Professor." I answered.

"I know it feels bad but you have to go get something to eat." She said. I nodded and dragged Timmy up with me. "The staff has been informed and most offer their condolences especially the Headmaster. He also said that he wished to speak to Cathy after dinner."

"Thank you Professor." I said as the rest climbed to their feet.

"Professor? I have a question." Ashley whispered.

"Yes dear?" She said.

"Um...do you think...well is it possible for..."

"Professor McGonagall is it possible for Ashley to stay in the Gryffindor tower for the next few nights that way she's not alone so much?" I asked seeing as how Ashley couldn't get the words out.

"Of course dear," McGonagall answered. We followed her to dinner and we all sat together at the end of the table. Cathy sat down at the very end followed by Timmy next to her and me on the other side with Talon across from Cathy, Ashley across from Timmy and Parker next to her. James sat down next to me and then looked at the somber group.

"Guy's we're really sorry about what happened." Lily said softly.

"Thanks." Talon answered.

"How much do you know?" I asked.

"Just what it said in the Daily Prophet," Lily said.

"And just what did it say?" I asked.

"Just that the wizarding world mourns the loss of Tina, Thomas, and Max Miller. That they were attacked by Death Eaters and that Tina and Thomas had 6 other children aside from Max. It didn't say anything about what would happen to you lot now but I figure that's what McGonagall talked to you about. I'll get you the article after dinner." Lily explained.

"Thanks Lil." I said wrapping an arm around Timmy and turning to my dinner. I noticed Talon didn't eat much and neither did Cathy. "Come on eat up you two I know it hurts but you need to keep up your strength." I said. Neither moved to eat anything. "Come on both of you. Don't make me force feed you. You know I will."

"I'm not hungry alright." Talon snapped.

"Bullshit." I coughed.

"Just leave me alone." He snapped standing. I looked over at Parker who just looked helpless as Cathy ate some more. Talon walked out of the Great Hall and I guess up to the common room. Later that night I was rocking Ashley as Cathy came back from her meeting with Dumbledore.

"What's up with the Headmaster?" I asked.

"Just talking about my future and what I had planned on and stuff like that. He said the funeral will be next weekend. He gave me permission to take them home and have the private funeral Friday, spend a day at home, then be back here on Sunday." She said vaguely. "Any luck with Talon?"

"No, Parker said he wasn't in his dorm so she went to go find him. He's probably out on the lawn. You know looking at the stars always calmed him down and helped him think." I answered.

"Timmy?" She asked.

"Up in his dorm. I don't know what he's doing but why don't you go check on him. I've got her almost asleep." I suggested. She nodded and headed up.

"Where's she going to sleep?" Lily asked softly handing me her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I don't know I guess she could always camp out in our dorm or Cathy's." I said skimming the pages looking for the article Lily mentioned at dinner. I found it and read through it. Lily was right. It didn't give specifics just the bare roots of what happened. It mentioned that they had 6 kids and 2 more that were now dead but it didn't give names. I sighed with relief and handed it back to Lily.

"Mandy, I miss them." Ashley muttered.

"I know baby just go to sleep."

"I don't want to. What if..."

"Hush baby we'll all still be here when you wake up I promise."

"Hey." Parker whispered as she came back in with Talon. I nodded to her. "Talon, sweetheart why don't you get ready for bed I'll be up in a few moments to join you." Talon walked sleepily up the stairs.

"So you're staying with him tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah I know he doesn't want to be alone plus it'll give Ash somewhere to sleep." Parker answered. I nodded and she ran upstairs and returned a few moments later only to go up the other stairs to join Talon. Cathy came back down the stairs alone shaking her head.

She sat down by me and took Ashley. "No luck. His roommates say he's locked himself into the bathroom and won't come out. He wouldn't talk to me and I don't know what to do." She said quietly. Tom Cormack, one of our reserve beaters came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders and neck. He was also a seventh year and I think he fancied her but I didn't rightly know.

"When Ash is really asleep you can take her up to Parker's bed. She's over with Talon for the next few nights." I said.

"Thanks. Mandy I really hate to ask this of you because you've done so much for us already but Ash is sleeping, and he won't talk to me but well you're sorta connected to him do you think you could maybe..." She stammered to get out the words.

"Cathy, I can try to go talk to my baby but I don't know if I'll have any more success than you did." I said.

"Thank you so much." She said as I stood. I walked up the stairs and found the third year boys' dorm. I knocked on the door and Anthony opened the door.

"Mandy, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Do you think I can try talking to Timmy?" I asked.

"Sure, his sister was just up here but she didn't get any farther than we did." He answered. I nodded and he pointed to the bathroom door.

"Timmy, baby it's just Mandy, can we talk?" I asked quietly knocking on the door. I heard movement inside and the door lock clicked. I turned the knob and walked in slowly and softly shutting the door behind me and silencing it. "Baby, talk to me." I whispered.

"I'm so scared, Mandy." He answered sitting on one of the toilets.

"I know baby brother but you don't have to be. I'm still here and you know as long as you're here at Hogwarts you're safe." I said not moving from the door. He was like a frightened animal and I had to take it slow or he would shut down completely which would cause me to stay up the entire night with nightmares every time I tried to get some sleep.

"What happens when I'm not at Hogwarts? They'll find us and kill us." He said.

"No, little one they won't you don't have to worry. Parker's parents are incredibly hard to find when they want to be and they'll be able to protect you."

"Parker's mom's a muggle." He muttered.

"Yeah my mom's a muggle but that doesn't mean anything. Patrick has a lot of protection known to wizard-kind and mankind alike on his house. You'll be safe there."

"But I want to stay with you."

I started moving slowly towards him. "I know you do but you have to go there first and then we'll see about you coming to my house." I said.

"Stay there." He demanded standing and moving a few steps away from me. I stopped immediately and took a few steps back. There were probably five feet between us.

"I promise I'll talk to Lynn and Scott as soon as I see them for break and I'll try to talk them into letting you stay with me after you've stayed with the Dixon's for at least one night." I said.

"Why can't I stay with you all break?" He asked taking a few steps back toward me, back to where he started.

"Because I know that you need to see the twins to know they're ok and that's what Dumbledore wants. You really can't go against him."

"But Cathy's going with you."

"I know and I want you to go also but Lynn and Scott are her godparents. Dumbledore says she has to go there for at least one night before going to stay with Cass and Pat." I said. "Tell me what else is bothering you."

"It's nothing." He said. I chanced a step toward him. He didn't move so I didn't either.

"Come on baby, I don't have Cathy's empathic ability but I'm sorta connected to you. Call it a gut feeling but I know when you're lying. Remember I'm just Mandy and I'm not going to say anything. I kept my relationship with Talon a secret for over two and a half years."

"I guess you're right." He said stepping toward me decreasing the gap between us to about three feet. "I'm just scared." He finished.

"Scared of what, little one?" I asked not moving. I knew that if I moved toward him anymore then he would be too scared to talk. My best option was to stand still and wait for him to come to me.

"That when I go to sleep everyone else will be gone when I wake up. You know I keep hoping that maybe when I go to sleep I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream. I so wish that was true."

"Me too Timmy, me too." I responded. He closed the gap and pulled me into a hug making me hold him tight. "Unfortunately that isn't the case."

"How do we get over this?" He asked.

"You can't." I answered. He went to pull back but I held him even tighter. I went on, "you can't get over this you just have to learn to live with this. Loss is just part of life. It'll hurt for a while especially during holidays but you will learn to live with the pain. You will also learn the one who love us will never leave us they will always be with us in our hearts and minds."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I do because I lost my cousins not too long ago and they are still with me. Just yesterday I could feel T.J. and Mike with me during the rainstorm and even today I felt Max with me when I got the news. They will always be with you as long as you know that you'll recover. It will be a joint funeral for all three and it will just be the six of you." I told him. Eventually I got him into bed but was back up at four am when I had a gut feeling something was wrong with him.

I walked down stairs and found him cuddled up on the couch clinging tight to his little stuffed mouse. I sat down and held him for awhile while he spilled his guts about his fears and his thoughts and then we settled down on the couch getting sleep after I made sure an anti-picture spell was cast on the couch.

It took a few weeks but eventually Cathy, Ashley, and Timmy were as close to being themselves as could be expected.

The first of November dawned a bright and cold Friday morning. The cold morning drug on and on until it became a somewhat warm Friday afternoon. "So what can we do?" Black asked after classes.

"It's Friday we should party." James said.

"Potter, you always want to party." Parker said.

"Hey Marauders," I said.

"Yeah?" James asked looking over at me.

"I could really use your help."

"Padfoot go help her." James said.

"I'm gonna need more help than that." I said dully standing.

"Fine lets go upstairs." They got up and we went to their dorm room.

"What's up Mandy?" Remus asked as we plopped down on James's bed.

"Well I hate the somber, pissy mood everyone's been in lately and well to put it frankly we have to do something."

"What exactly you suggest my dear Stripes?" James asked as an evil smirk crossed his face.

"All I've been able to come up with is a fireworks show and maybe a concert." I said playing with the quilt on his bed.

"Maybe? A concert will be a good idea. It'll take everyone's minds off the threat right now." Black jumped in.

"But who would..."

"YOU." Black said.

"Me, why me?" I barked.

"Mandy, you have a great voice and everyone knows you. Besides you're one of the only people that I know that knows both muggle and wizard music. I like the idea but we need to make it bigger." James said.

"Bigger?" I asked.

"Yeah but don't worry about it we'll get to that later." James said.

"Right now we need to list all the songs you know that we can put into the show." Black said. I nodded.

"Alright slow down before we do all these preparations we need to make sure we can. This isn't some prank we're working on this is something that has to be approved by the Headmaster." Remus said deflating my plan slightly.

"Ok master planner what do you need to know?" I asked.

"When?"

"Tomorrow if possible."

"Highly possible," James said.

"But is it plausible? Can we have everything set up by then?" Remus put in.

"Aw ye of little faith in us. I know people and plus we have magic."

"Who do we invite?"

"The entire school, student, staff, faculty, whoever wants to come."

"Where?"

"The Quidditch pitch. We'll put it back together after we're done."

"How?"

"Magic dear Moony." I said rolling my eyes.

"Since you have to sing what do you need for back up?"

"Back up?"

"Yeah backup singers, band, and things like that."

"I think drums and guitar will work unless there's a song or two that requires a piano."

"Sirius plays the guitar and James plays piano and drums."

"Good, what about fireworks?"

"I think Remus and I can handle that." Peter put in.

"Ok." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anything else?" James answered.

"A stage and a way to announce it to the school. Oh and permission from the Headmaster," Remus said.

"Stage by magic we'll raise it up after the three of us are on it."

"We don't know how to do that." Black said.

"Correction I'll do the stage." I said.

"Ok and the rest."

"I'll tell the Head Boy and a few other students and we'll have it spread around the school quickly. We could also put up an announcement on the notice boards and let that work."

"Do you want everyone to know what it is?" Black asked.

"Don't know."

"What about the other house common rooms and Slytherin?" Remus asked.

"I've got that figured out too. I know someone in every house and I guess there are some half decent people in Slytherin. Don't worry about the Head Boy or Head Girl."

"Let me guess you're sucking the Head Boy's dick and the Head Girl watches." Black said.

"I dated the Head Boy last year, his name is Brad, and the Head Girl is his current girlfriend." I growled.

"Uncalled for Sirius," James snapped.

"And Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

I got up and walked to the door. Pulling it open I yelled "OI! Parker," I heard her scamper up the stairs as I sat back down on the bed.

"It's like having your own lap dog." Black muttered. I turned and almost decked him but James got to it first smacking him hard in the back of his head.

"You're acting up Sirius, cool it." James ordered.

"What the hell's got your knickers in a twist today Sirius? That's the third time I've heard you say something stupid." Parker asked. Black sighed so she turned to me. "What can I do for you?" I explained the plan to her and let her think it over.

"So basically I need you to go convince Dumbledore." I said.

"Alright I'm on it." She said getting up and leaving.

"Now for the list of songs," I said. James handed me a piece of parchment and quill. I took it and wrote down every muggle and wizard song I knew all the lyrics to then handed it to James. James took it and laid it flat on the bed and he and Black got to work on the songs they could or couldn't do. Ten minutes later they had finished the list. I looked at it copied it twice and stuck the original in my pocket.

"Now whatever else you guys come up with to help expand this tell me if you need my help." I said as I walked out the door.

"Stupid skirt," Black muttered. My jaw dropped and I froze. I turned slowly to face him. I whipped my wand out and muttered my favorite hex making sure it hit him square in the chest.

"Mandy." James smirked.

"What? That's my favorite hex." I said motioning at the insect jinx which had caused feelers to sprout out of Sirius's forehead. I rolled my eyes and walked out. About twenty minutes later Parker came back in and dragged me back up to the boys' dorm. Much to my dislike Black was back to being his arrogant self. "Did you have to change him back?" I asked.

"Sorry I had to." Remus answered. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door.

"What did Dumbledore say?" James asked.

"It took a while but eventually he said it was a good idea and fully supports it. He did suggest that you keep it a small secret until you perform, you know make it like a mandatory meeting at the Quidditch pitch or something." Parker said.

"Hmmm," Remus said in deep thought.

"What if we put up a notice that said something like _'Have you or someone you know been depressed or down in the dumps lately? Looking for a way to cheer them up? Join us Saturday November 2 at 7 p.m. on the Quidditch pitch to do exactly that.'_I think it might work." Peter said. We all got really quiet and looked at him. "Or not," He shrugged.

"Since when have you been so good with words?" Parker asked.

"I don't know it just happened." Peter answered.

"Good write that down but we'll have to tweak it slightly." I said not moving from the door. Remus got some parchment out and wrote down what Peter said and then handed it with the quill to me. I looked at it and started tweaking it with some help from Peter and Remus. Finally we settled on the final product which read:

_'Have you or someone you know been depressed or down in the dumps lately? Looking for a way to cheer them up? Join us Saturday November 2 at 7:30 p.m. on the Quidditch pitch to do exactly that. Just show up, sit back, and enjoy the time. This presentation will be brought to you by the Marauders so you can guarantee it won't be boring.'_

"Perfect." James and Black agreed.

"Now when are we going to set this up?" Remus asked.

"7 o'clock tomorrow." I answered.

"Last minute?"

"Yeah oh well. You don't need anything from us do you?" I said.

"Nope we've got everything under control." James said.

"Except my incredibly strong urge to kiss you," Black muttered.

"Bipolar much?" I asked Parker. She giggled. "That's not a possibility Black."

"You must remember that she has bat-like hearing and cat-like reflexes." Parker said before dragging me back out the door.

"You know I've got two feet and I can walk on my own-" I started but Parker cut me off clamping her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up and listen would you." She hissed. We pressed our ears to the door and heard the boys talking.

"So do you think we should include Parker and Hunter?" That was definitely Black's voice.

"I don't know if we do it to them you know Mandy's bound to get us back worse." There was James.

"What if they were included on our side?" Black asked.

"Then we can't hit Talon or Timmy." James said. "You know Talon's dating Dixon and Mandy and Timmy are...well...close."

"What if we don't do either?" Peter piped up.

"Leave them out of it? Are you nuts Wormtail? That would make it look like we were playing favorites." James said.

"What if we pulled Parker in on our side, but left Hunter on the other side?" Black asked.

"Are you insane? Amanda is Dixon's cousin Dixon wouldn't do that to her besides it was mainly Mandy's idea." James said. I glanced at Parker who nodded and I smirked. "What do you think Moony?"

"I think it sounds like someone is coming check the map." Remus said. I listened and heard footsteps. Parker glanced at me wide-eyed and we bolted down the steps both landing out of breath on the couch.

"You two look like you almost got caught. What were you doing?" Lily asked looking at us over her homework most likely.

"Nothing can we talk?" I asked looking between her and Parker. Lily nodded and we got up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what does Mandy want to talk to Lily about? Does it have something to do with Stripes? How does the show factor into this? Will something bad happen? What are the Marauders planning? Tune in to find out. <strong>_


	16. Protection

_Here's the next chapter. Same Disclaimer._

* * *

><p>We walked up to our dorm and sat down on my bed after making sure to cast the silencing spell on the door. I checked the bathroom and looked around the dorm. "Shelly and Tiff are down stairs if that's what you're looking for." Lily said.<p>

"I just wanted to make sure." I said.

"Stripes?" Parker asked. I nodded. "Lily what Amanda is about to tell you, you have to swear not to repeat to anyone."

"Why?"

"Just swear Lily." I demanded.

"I swear I will never repeat what I hear to anyone." Lily said.

"Thank you." Parker said. I bit my bottom lip and Parker nudged me. "She won't think any less of you."

"Have you ever heard of a weretiger?" I asked.

"Are they like werewolves?" Lily asked.

"Sorta but not exactly. So have you heard of them?"

"In Asian mythology only."

"Well they're not exactly myths."

"What do you mean?"

"I was bit by one."

"Is that what happened on the 30th?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly affected by the full moon to the extent that a werewolf is."

"So when does the transformation happen?"

"The thirtieth of every month around seven pm. I don't know why I was bit or how this keeps happening it just does."

"Mandy, that's awful."

"I know." I answered. Parker had been silent through the entire thing.

"How do you control it?"

"I can't exactly. Once I transform I'm dangerous to an extent."

"What if you were to bite another student?"

"There's where I come in." Parker said. Lily gave her a confused look.

"How? Weretigers are just as dangerous as werewolves to my knowledge."

"To a human yes, but not to animals. Since I was about 11 I've been an illegal Animagus. Please don't ask me why I became one it's not my secret to share."

"What sort of animal..."

"A gorilla."

"Eventually in ape form she can overpower the tiger's will power and tire her out enough to let me have enough control to put the tiger to sleep and keep her that way." I said.

"Are you sure your tiger's a girl?" Lily asked.

"Yeah we're sure." Parker said.

"But where do you go?"

"Do you know the Shrieking Shack?" Lily nodded. "There's a tunnel under the Whomping Willow that leads into it." I explained.

"But that place is ... wait a minute are you the only weretiger at the school?"

"Yeah."

"Then that means ... what if I were to tell you you're not the only were-animal at Hogwarts?"

"Who else?" Parker asked.

"I have a hunch." Lily said.

"Tell us Lily." I said.

"I think Remus is a werewolf." Lily said.

Parker choked on the air. I shot Parker a look. "What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well he's always getting sick around the full moon and his grandmother's died about six times. And the Shrieking Shack is only shrieking at night on the full moon or a few days later. It's the only thing that makes sense." Lily explained.

"Have you told Remus your theory?" Parker asked.

"No, I mean what if I'm wrong? He'll hate me." Lily questioned.

"Lils, you're not supposed to know but you're right. Just let Remus work up the nerve to tell you," I said.

"But..." Lily protested.

"All you can do right now is be there for him, Lily. Just let him know you're there for him and he will eventually tell you." Parker said.

"Is that why you became an Animagus?" Lily asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Both of you?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I'm a bear. We've been helping Remus ever since the two of us found out almost exactly five years ago." I answered her.

"Wow that's really complex magic." Lily said in awe.

"Yeah it is. Any questions?" Parker asked.

"No." Lily said. "Well just one, who else knows?"

"Remus, James, and Sirius." I answered.

"Not Peter?"

"No, I don't trust him. I just have a gut feeling that he's going to betray me or someone I really care about." I said.

"Ok, why did you tell Sirius I thought you didn't like him?" Lily asked.

"I hate his guts but I trust him with my life." I answered.

"Now enough of that and thank you for understanding," Parker said.

"Come on..." I trailed off.

"It's time for dinner..." Parker cut in.

"And we're..." I said.

"Really hungry," We both finished.

"Now that's going to freak me out if you keep doing that." Lily said.

"Alright..." I started.

"We'll stop." Parker finished. We walked down to dinner and for once weren't bothered by the Marauders.

"They're up to something." Lily said.

"Yeah but what?" Shelly asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

"How do you know?" Tiff asked.

"We always have to wait and see." I explained going back to my dinner.

"You going to go give them the..." Parker trailed off.

"Oh yeah." I stood and walked over to Ashley. "Hello my dear child."

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah I need you to put this up on the Ravenclaw notice board." I said handing her the notice I had made copies of. She read through it and looked over at Talon. "He'll be there; Parker will make sure of it."

"Is he the reason?"

"Partially."

"Will do," She said. I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and plopped down across from the Head Boy.

"My dearest Brad I need a favor."

"That prat's bugging you and you want me to stop it?"

"If you mean Black he's nothing I can't handle but any way I need you to post this on the Hufflepuff notice board. Dumbledore's already given his permission so there's nothing to worry about."

"You're in my seat." A girl said. I looked up at the Head Girl.

"Just a minute. So will you?"

"Yeah sure." I thanked him and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Hey." He called. I think he just noticed it had the Marauders' name attached to it. I waved and turned back to Micheal Smithheart.

"Ah my dear Gryffindor seeker what can I do for you?" He asked.

"My dear Slytherin seeker I need you to put this up on your notice board. We had to make sure your house knew too just to cover the bases."

"You saying something's wrong with my house?"

"Most of your house are pure-blooded maniacs. You've even admitted that yourself." I said.

"Oh alright I'll post it for you." He said. I nodded and went back to my table. Dinner ended and I ducked away to go do some studying in the library. Two hours later I was walking back to the Common Room I ran into Patrick Jones. He was a half-blooded Hufflepuff and he had been a friend of mine for about a year.

We got to talking and I didn't mind his company. Then he started hitting on me and I was getting uncomfortable. It was twenty minutes to curfew and we were about three floors away from my Common Room when he pulled me into a small alcove behind a tapestry. I could feel his hands shoving my robe aside and then pulling down my shorts. It was like my mind just froze and I was too shocked to do anything. He kept one hand on my hip messing with the band of my underwear and used the other one to pull on his belt while attacking my neck with his teeth and lips. I shook off the shock and shoved him away whipping out my wand from the pocket of my robes and pointed it at him.

"Leave me alone." I barked. He came at me again and I kneed him in the balls. "Leave me alone." I barked again. I pulled my shorts up and hit him with a few of my favorite hexes that probably shouldn't have been mixed. I smoothed down my robes and rolled him out into the hallway to be found by the next prefect on patrol. Then I ran up the next three flights of stairs to the Common Room. I tried to hold back tears sat down on the first person I saw that looked a bit familiar. I was thankful the person was Remus. I looked up at him and saw that he wasn't reading or studying but instead he seemed to be listening to some story James was telling before I interrupted. I looked back down and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Mandy?" He asked softly.

"What the hell?" James asked. Remus put his arms around me and I felt him shrug slightly. "To be continued at a later date." James called.

"Come on don't do that to us Potter what happened?" Some kid called.

"Yeah Prongs don't leave us hanging. What happened?" Sirius asked.

"For once in your life take notice of something other than Potter and yourself Padfoot." Parker answered.

"Stripes will you tell us what's wrong?" Remus asked softly. I felt his arms around me with his hands resting on the small of my back and then another hand rub my thigh. I pushed the hand on my thigh away and moved closer to Remus.

"Mandy?" James asked. He was probably the one kneeling in front of Remus. The same hand rubbed my back and I scooted towards Remus until I was as close as possible. "Mandy talk to us," He said.

"Stop touching me." I wailed. The hand instantly disappeared meanwhile Remus held me tighter. I pulled back slightly and looked at James. I was right he was kneeling in front of Remus. His gaze changed from one of concern to one of extreme protectiveness.

"Who hurt you?" He asked defensively.

"What?" I asked.

"I know that look Ducky. The last time I saw it Talon had kissed Parker after practice." James said. "Who hurt you?"

"I...he..." I tried.

"Go on tell us. No one is going to hate you for what ever happened." Lily said softly.

"I was...I was in the library and on my way back I was talking to Pat Jones." I chocked out.

"Isn't he that Hufflepuff I warned you about? I told you he was no good." James barked. I turned back to Remus and hid my face.

"Shut up James." Lily growled.

"Sorry." James whispered.

"But he's always been a good friend." I said to Remus who just nodded.

"Tell the story Mandy. I know it's probably got to be hard but you have to get it out." Parker said. Some times I really loved twin telepathy.

"Go on." Lily prodded. I pulled away from Remus and found Timmy's gaze. Holding his gaze I continued.

"We were just walking and talking and then he starts hitting on me. We were about three floors down from here and he...he...he pulls me into this alcove behind a tapestry and...and..."

"Is it the one on the fourth floor of the yellow dragon?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that." I said quietly.

"It's the only alcove on the fourth floor behind a tapestry." He said gently.

"What did he do?" Remus asked.

"He tried...he tried to..." I just couldn't get it out.

"Come on just say it." Talon prodded. I looked at Timmy then turned my eyes back to James. He looked up at Remus who nodded and slid one arm from around me to under me. The Marauders, Cathy, and Parker followed Remus who took me upstairs. He sat down on James's trunk and brushed back my hair.

"He tried to rape you, didn't he?" Cathy asked. I nodded and turned back to Remus hiding my face from the sure explosion that was about to happen. To my surprise it didn't come from Cathy or Parker but James instead.

"Amanda Lynn Hunter, how in the bloody hell could you trust him? I distinctly remember telling you strictly to stay away from him and not to trust him. Look what happened. He...He...I can't even bring myself to say what he tried to do." I started shaking.

"Prongs," I heard Sirius try to butt in.

"You are under no circumstances, you hear me, no circumstances to leave this tower unescorted. I'm sure the entire house will rise to the occasion and walk with you if you want to go somewhere."

"I can't believe I'm crying I whispered to Remus as I slid a hand over my eyes and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"It's alright you have that prerogative." Remus answered softly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Prongs," Sirius said a little louder.

"I don't want you going anywhere with no less than three girls or one guy at the very least. Do you hear me?"

"Bloody hell Potter, shut up." Remus barked.

I looked away from Remus's shoulder and peaked through my fingers at James who was now staring at his friend in shock. It was obvious Remus had never said that to his best friend. It was more of something Lily or Black would have said.

"I'm not saying I don't agree with you about the arse but look at your best friend." Remus said softly. Once James turned his gaze back on me I turned back to Remus.

"Oh Amanda," I heard him say. "Mandy I'm sorry for yelling but I'm serious about this escort."

I did my best to stop crying and then turned back to James. I gave him my puppy dog eyes but he just stood there. I threw in the pout but he just shook his head. I knew my eyes were red so I looked down at my ... er Remus's shoes.

"Mandy, sweetie I know you don't want this but if he could get close to hurting you then you must have froze and you're not as over all these deaths as you want us to believe. I don't want to have to enforce this but I don't have a choice." He said taking a seat on his trunk next to Remus. He reached out and touched my knee.

I looked up from the interesting pair of shoes and looked at James. "Everything will be ok just you wait and see. We'll take good care of him." He cooed softly.

"I kinda already did." I admitted.

"What did you do to him?"

"I'm sure you'll hear tomorrow."

"Mandy are you ok?" Parker asked.

"No, she's not but she's strong she'll be fine." Cathy answered. I nodded and stood. Cathy hugged me then Parker did before we slowly left the boys' dorm.

James caught my arm and held me back when the rest were gone. "You know this is just for your own good. You know that right?"

"I guess." I said.

"Mandy, really. You're my best friend. I can't let you get hurt."

"I suppose. I just feel like you're going too far." I said.

He stood there for a moment then wrapped me in a hug. "I'm sorry." James said.

"Yeah, me too," I answered.

Back in the common room he set up a game of wizard's chess against Talon. Looked around and saw Lily talking with Parker then she walked over to the rest of the quidditch team. Cathy was talking to some seventh year boys and I knew she was telling them about the escort James wanted enforced. Sirius pulled me down in his lap as he sat in the recliner on the opposite side of the fireplace.

"He means well." Black said.

"Yeah I suppose he does it just hurts that he doesn't trust me."

"You he trusts it's everyone else he doesn't trust."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"You don't need our problems right now."

"Thanks Black."

Sirius, Remus, Parker, James, and I stayed up talking into the wee hours of the morning as our other friends eventually tapered off to bed. "Beddy bye time Mandy." James yawned.

**Timmy's PoV**  
>Talon was sitting there looking at me when I woke up this morning. "What do you want?" I asked.<p>

"Come on we got to go wake up Buggsie." He said. I hate it when he refers to Mandy like that. Her nickname was Bugs not Buggsie and after what happened to her last night I wasn't really sure that it was a good idea. Not to mention she still hasn't really forgiven him for cheating on her a little over a month ago. I don't really blame her either.

"Alright fine," I sighed. So we went up to the girls' dorm where Parker and Mandy were still asleep. The rest of the girls were already done getting dressed or still brushing her hair in Lily's case.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing up here?" Lily barked.

"Hush Lily, you'll wake her up." James said as Sirius shook Parker.

"You know the only thing that can wake her up is someone pouncing on her or bright sunshine." Remus said, "Although I still think you're insane for doing this."

"Any of you want to join us?" James asked.

"Join you?" One of the girls said. I think her name was Tiffany. The other girl was sitting on a trunk that said Michelle Taylor.

"Yup Sirius and James decided to give Mandy a Tiggeriffic wake up call." Talon explained.

"Let me get this straight you're going to pounce on my cousin waking her up after what happened to her last night?" Parker asked.

"That's about the size of it." Sirius answered.

"I will." The girl on the trunk said.

"Shelly you and these guys are insane." Parker said. So that confirms it the first girl was Tiffany, and the girl on the trunk was Shelly. I rolled my eyes as did James, Sirius, and Talon. "Your funeral." Then we did it. Sirius, James, Shelly, Talon, Peter, and I pounced on her. That sure woke her up.

"**Bloody hell; get your dirty asses off of me**!" She yelled and almost all of us did except James and Sirius. Mandy looked at the clock and then at Parker.

Parker rolled off the far side of her bed and yelled "**hit the floor.**" Talon, Parker, and I jumped over Parker's bed as Lily, Shelly, Tiffany, Remus, and Peter did the same over Lily's bed. James and Sirius just sat there looking rather confused at each other. I could tell her eyes were blazing and her temper had hit its limits. Talon, Parker, and I plugged our ears as Amanda's voice erupted over the Gryffindor tower.

"**How dare you bloody idiots? It's 10:30 in the morning**..." She went on. I can't believe I got dragged into this. I had forgotten that Amanda's number one rule is never, ever, ever wake her up on the weekend. If you wake her up before she wakes up on her own, the results are highly volatile. "**Get out, get out, get out**." She screamed at the top of her lungs. James and Sirius reached down protecting themselves and ran following everyone else out the door. She must have threatened castration. As I shut the door everyone started talking again. Someone then let out a sharp whistle. Everyone shut up and looked up to see Cathy standing a few steps above the landing.

"Thanks now I can hear." I said pressing my ear to the door. I heard a low growl and then movement and finally water turning on. "Good she's in the shower. We have anywhere from five to fifteen minutes before she's done." I said opening the door. We walked back inside and sat on Lily's or Mandy's bed. Cathy shut the door and turned to us.

"Alright who are the idiots who broke her number one weekend rule?" Six hands went up and I was ashamed to be one of them. "Timmy, you of all people should have remembered that on. It's her most important rule. And James? I thought you were her best friend?"

"What's the rule?" Shelly asked.

"Never, ever, ever wake Amanda up before she wakes up on the weekend or else. And well you saw the results." Cathy said.

"Yeah I guess." Shelly said. "Do you think she'll forgive us?"

"Talon, Timmy, Peter, and you for this yes but I think James and Sirius just made her _'do not forgive because they're idiots' _list." Parker said.

"Right under Talon," Lily said.

"She still hasn't forgiven you?" Tiffany asked.

"They were dating for almost three years and he broke her heart, with her cousin no less. It had to hurt badly." Lily explained. Talon looked at his feet as did Parker.

"We should be leaving now." Remus said.

"Why?" James asked.

"The shower stopped running." Remus answered. His eyes darted from James to the door. So the guys, Cathy, and I went down to the Common Room leaving Amanda's roommates to deal with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like James and Sirius are in some big trouble here. Will Mandy ever forgive them? Or will their fight ruin everything? <strong>_


	17. The Show

_**Here's the next chapter. Including the show, hope you enjoy it. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's PoV<strong>  
>I walked out of the shower and into the dorm to get dressed. "Amanda, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd get mad, and I'm..." Shelly started.<p>

"I know, it was all Black's fault." I said.

"Actually it was also Potter's idea don't blame Sirius too much." Parker said. I rolled my eyes and put on some underwear and dug through my trunk looking for my favorite pair of blue jeans. Finding those I pulled them on and pulled out my favorite sea green long sleeve shirt that said '_I'd rather be on the beach, surfing, or picking up hot guys'_ another thing I had picked up from the States was their love of graphic t-shirts and blue jeans.

"I forgive you Shelly, but James and Black on the other hand just made my favorite list." I said pulling the shirt over my head.

"Don't you think it's time to forgive Talon for what he did in September?" Parker asked gently.

"You think I should because he's suffered enough or because he's your boyfriend?" I snapped.

"He's suffered enough, Mandy. That blow he took a few weeks ago shook him to the roots and honestly he doesn't care about whether or not you're mad at him. Forgive him and help him through this. Mandy, I can't handle him alone anymore." Parker pleaded.

"You all think I should?" I asked looking around at the girls. The all nodded quickly. "Alright I will."

"Breakfast anyone?" Shelly asked.

"Is all you ever think about food?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I'm a growing girl." She answered.

"Alright let's go." Parker said. They all got up and walked to the door. "Hey Mandy, you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes alright?" I asked. She nodded and they left. I put my head in my hands and another internal battle started waging. My internal battle was different from anyone else's. Although I had a good side and a bad side they didn't appear on my shoulders like you saw in cartoons or on TV they appeared in my head in a scene completely split in half as opposite as night and day. My brother told me it was also easier to practice Occlumency if you considered your brain like this. As something relatable.

The good side, or my angel you may call her, was on a grassy field with dark blue and yellow flowers, trees, a hammock, the sun shining, and during late spring. She was wearing jeans and a red shirt that said_ 'It's what's on the inside that counts'_. She also had a broomstick and a Quidditch field in the background while the other side was darker.

The bad side, or I guess my devil if you want to call her that, was sitting on a tree branch on the edge of a forest that stretched from the grassy field of the good side to as far as the eye can see in the other directions. She was wearing dark washed blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and had several patches in them to include two on the rear. Her black shirt was form fitting, short sleeve, and read _'I'm not evil I just like to plot'_. At the base of the tree were several items that could be used in a prank and a Siberian tiger resting with her head on her paws and her tail swishing back and forth slightly. The tiger was new but I knew it was because I had been bitten.

_Why do I get myself in these situations?_The bad side asked.

_**Because you just can't help it.**_The good side answered.

_Yeah well whatever, what's the point of the girl forgiving Talon? He broke the girl's heart in two._They had a tendency to talk about me like I wasn't able to hear them.

_**The point is he's hurting more than we are and we need to get back on good terms with him to help him through this. More importantly you need to get over yourself over there and forgive Sirius and see his good side.**_

"Hey this conversation is about Talon not Black." I interjected.

_I don't want to, he's an ignorant arse who's an over-stuffed pigeon._My bad side retorted. My bad side has a tendency to act like a two year old when the good side suggests that it do something that we know is right and don't want to do. It also was my more British side. My good side was more American.

_**Yes, I know he's an over-stuffed pigeon but we like him. **_The good side answered.

"Remember Talon not Black here." I muttered.

_You stay out of this. We don't fancy him, you do. And it's only because you can't see the bad part of anyone but us._The bad side overruled.

_**Just admit it. You like him and I won't say another word.**_

_No I don't fancy him and I never will, although I will admit he's kinda cute._

_**Kinda cute? He's devilishly handsome.**_

_Alright he's drop dead gorgeous but he doesn't care about the girl and he's still a pigeon._

"Add a little humph in there and you have a perfect Lily imitation."

_I said shut up this is between me and her not you._The bad side barked.

"Ok sorry."

_**Did you forget what he told her that day before Quidditch practice?**_

_No but that's beside the point._

_**No that is the point. He loves the girl and he can't get her out of his head.**_

_Yeah he probably tells that to all the girls before he snogs them._

_**Yeah right, he knew saying that would only get him slapped.**_

_Which you stopped me from making her do._

_**Yeah I also had to stop you and our stupid hormones down there from making her making out with him.**_

_What'd you do that for? He was a good kisser._

_**Would you stop that? It would have ruined the girl's relationship with Talon and you are the one claiming to hate him. You're making the girl send him mixed signals and torture the poor boy.**_

_Poor boy? He deserves everything he gets._

_**I know that to an extent but he doesn't deserve to be lead on. Besides back to our original point, making out with someone and forgiving them are two completely different ideas.**_

_Yeah whatever._My bad side barked ending the argument.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! You're confusing the dung out of me." I barked at both of them looking up.

"You know Hunter, arguing with your internal self is not always a good thing." Black said from the door.

"I wasn't arguing with my internal self they were arguing with each other and I couldn't get a word in." I answered.

_**Well done.**_My good side said.

"Shut up or I'll stop listening to you." I barked.

"Didn't say nothing," Black said.

"Not you." I rolled my eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know your internal battle was about me. So do you want to go get something to eat or are you going to sit there and fight your mind about the ever so perfect me?" Black asked.

"You're my escort for right now I take it?" I asked.

"Yeah, so are we going? I'm kinda starving."

"I should let you starve."

_Way to go girl. Less we have to worry about._My bad side commented.

_**Be nice.**_The good side commanded.

"Fine. I thought I told you both to shut up."

"You have two internal voices?"

"Yes. My good side and my bad side. Bet you can't guess which one hates you more?"

"Your bad side." He said rolling his eyes and pointing to the door. "You can't pick up hot guys here, unless of course it was me."

"Bloody pigeon," I muttered standing.

_Later that day_  
>Black, James, and I slipped out of the Great Hall around seven just to make sure everything was set up. When we got down there I noticed we had forgotten the most important thing. The stage. I got that set up and looked at the boys.<p>

"One quick round?" Black asked James.

"Padfoot," James warned.

"Come on it'll be fun." Black begged.

"Fine," James agreed.

"Prongs, truth or dare?" Black asked.

"Truth," James answered.

"Where'd you learn to play the drums?"

"Mum forced me into lessons because that way I would be making music and not noise." James answered. "Mandy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Padfoot for a full minute." He said. I glared at him and Black's jaw dropped. "Either that or sing "I'm a Believer" by the Monkees to him at the end of the performance." I glared at him again.

"Fine time it." I said finally.

"Oh and even one second short and you'll still have to do the song." James said. I looked at Black.

"One wrong move and I'll make sure you don't reproduce." I threatened running my hands up his broad chest. He swallowed and placed his hands around my waist. With one last glare at James I pulled Black down to my level and pushed my lips against his making sure to check my watch. His kiss was shy and hesitant. It shocked me because his personality was so arrogant and with an arrogant personality I thought it would make his kiss forceful and demanding. It was like he thought he would get smacked. A full minute later I pulled away. James looked at me and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your face and the fact you were three seconds short." James answered.

"I was not, that was a full minute." I barked.

"Sorry it was three seconds short of a minute by my watch which is the only one that counts. Oh and Mandy," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "You have to put your heart into it and make it believable."

"I hate you." I growled sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Love you too." James replied smirking.

"Black, truth or dare?" I said just to complete the round.

"Dare." Black answered quickly. He shouldn't have done that.

I scribbled something down on a scrap piece of parchment. "I dare you to repeat..." I handed him the parchment and pointed at the line "On stage after the singing part."

"You're out of your bloody mind." He said scanning it.

"Either that or you're doing my Care of Magical Creatures homework for the next month."

"Fine I'll say it." He growled as people started showing up. I knew he hated Care of Magical Creatures and would do almost anything to get out of it.

**Parker's PoV**  
>I looked up just in time to see Mandy, Sirius, and Potter slip out of the Great Hall. That told me that there was only about half an hour till show time. Twenty minutes later Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell silent.<p>

"Now that we are all filled with food, I have a small announcement to make. If I was informed correctly there is a show about to take place out on the Quidditch Pitch. Proceed at your own will." Dumbledore said. The Great Hall was dismissed and everyone stood. I looked over at Talon who was heading back to the Common Room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I just want to go to bed." Talon sighed.

"No Mandy put this show together mainly for your sake and you will go down there and try to enjoy it. Please Talon. I know it's what Max would want." I said.

"I don't feel like it Parks." He whined.

"Oh no you are going if I have to tie you up and levitate you down there. You will be at that show tonight."

"Fine," He sighed. I looked around and noticed almost everyone was walking down to the Quidditch Pitch.

When we got there it looked like they demolished half of it, but really they had only cut the stands in half and moved half of it to the other end. Now it formed a horseshoe and was twice as deep as usual. Where the open end was there sat an enormous stage with black curtains, a drum-set, a guitar, a piano, and three magical microphones. Once everyone was settled Dumbledore stood up again calling for our attention.

"Students before the show commences I was asked to inform you that tonight's show was made possible by six extremely talented students. Please show your appreciation for Messrs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Miss Amanda Hunter, and Miss Parker Dixon."

The audience roared with applause. Mandy, James, and Sirius stood on the ground soaking it up. The applause died down as they stepped up on the stage. "Thank you one and all, thank you. We really appreciate it but please put your hands together for our true master mind and originator of most of tonight's show Mandy Hunter." James said in one of the microphones. Mandy blushed as the crowd exploded into applause. She bowed a few times and then waited for everyone to settle down. Once they did she muttered a spell causing the stage to rise about six feet in the air. I looked closer and saw that as the sky got darker a bright spotlight hit the sage and gigantic screens came on. One above the stage and one on each side.

"Quite a turn out tonight. I don't think anyone was expecting this many people to show up." Mandy said. I looked next to me as Talon slouched in his seat. "Well you're in for a real treat tonight. It's not every night I get pushed into singing and making a fool of myself." She glance behind her and then back at the crowd. "I was getting really tired of all the long faces around here and so I talked James and Sirius into helping me put this together. They agreed on one condition. Anyone want to guess what it was?"

"MARAUDERS' STYLE!" A kid yelled from the far side of the stands.

"Actually yeah they said they had to throw in a bit of their flavor to it."

"GET TO THE SHOW WOULD YOU!" Someone else yelled.

"Well I would but Black's not ready yet. I swear he'll be unprepared for his own funeral. We'll all be sitting there and all of a sudden his ghost will come back right during the preacher's speech and be like "Wait you're forgetting something."" Mandy said.

"Alright stop having a go at me." Sirius said. "I'm ready now."

"James?"

"Me too." He answered.

"Alright then let's get this party started. The first song is one of my favorites and it's a word to the wise about things that are bothering you." Mandy said then they performed "Let it Be" by the Beatles. After that song they went on to play an up-tempo mix of wizard songs and muggle songs. I looked at the screen and saw sweat pouring down her face. She stopped to speak again.

"Ok guys, thanks for hanging in here with us. We have two more songs before I turn it over to the Marauders and let them have their fun. The first song I fell in love with last summer when I spent two weeks in the States and the last one is because James dared me to put this in here because I didn't complete his other dare but it's my word versus his so here we go." She said as Sirius and James started in on it.

"That's called "Hushabye". It's by the Beach Boys." Talon told me.

"And now for our final song oh and James I'm going to kill you for making it this song." Mandy said when they finished "Hushabye". Mandy drew up a stool and Sirius sat down on it sideways Mandy stood in front of him with her side to the front of the stage and James moved to the piano. She laid her left hand on Sirius's shoulder and took the mic in her right hand. James started playing and I recognized the song. It was a love song and I knew Mandy was going to kill James for making her sing it. When she started singing it I was surprised because she poured her heart and soul into it. If I didn't know any better I would say that she meant it but I knew it was probably part of the dare.

_"I thought love was only true in fairy tales,  
>Meant for someone else, but not for me<br>Ah, love was out to get me,  
>That's the way it seemed,<br>Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
><em>

_Then I saw his face,  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace of doubt in my mind,  
>I'm in love<br>I'm a believer,  
>I couldn't leave him if I tried.<em>

_I thought love was, more or less, a giving thing,  
>Seems the more I gave, the less I got<br>What's the use in trying?  
>All you get is pain.<br>When I needed sunshine, I got rain.  
><em>

_Then I saw his face,  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace of doubt in my mind,_

_I'm in love  
>I'm a believer,<br>I couldn't leave him if I tried._

_Ah, love was out to get me,  
>Now that's the way it seemed,<br>Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
>Ah, then I saw his face,<br>Now I'm a believer  
>Not a trace of doubt in my mind,<br>I'm in love  
><em>

_Oh, I'm a believer,  
>I couldn't leave him if I tried.<br>Yes, I saw his face,  
>Now I'm a believer<br>Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
>Said, I'm a believer<br>I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe."_

It was silent as they finished the song but that soon broke into a rousing applause. All three stood up, linked hands, and took their bows. James and Sirius dropped her hands and made her bow by herself. There were a few wolf whistles and the applause slowly died as the stage sunk back to the ground. Mandy, James, and Sirius stepped off the stage and with a wave of her wand the stage disappeared leaving only one microphone. Mandy took it and spoke.

"Before I say anything I believe Sirius has something he would like to say." Mandy said handing the mic to him.

"First I would like to say I hate you Hunter and secondly, my name is Sirius Black and I am the most conceited, arrogant, cocky pigeon at Hogwarts and in my free time I like to dress in tights and prance around my room."

The entire crowd burst into laughter but I don't think anyone was laughing harder than Mandy. When she calmed down she took the mic back and said "Alright thank you all for attending tonight and I hope that did cheer you up somewhat. I hope this part of the show will stand up to the expectations you have and can hold up to the last part. And now I'll hand it over to the Marauders."

Mandy handed the mike to James and walked to a chair further toward our end of the field. The spotlight shone on James as he started to speak.

"Thank you my dear Mandy and may I say you have a wonderful voice and I truly enjoyed the last song."

"Laugh it up while you can James we'll see who's laughing when I get you back." Mandy yelled back.

"Ok now without further ado our show Marauders' style." James announced pointing to the sky. The spotlight turned off and fireworks erupted above our heads. Most of them were just normal fireworks and then messages started appearing. There were a few asking Lily out, and a few funny ones and then there were more serious ones.

One said 'Parker, don't turn around.' So of course I did and I got drenched in water along with Talon, Mike, Anthony, Timmy, Cathy, Jeff, Shelly, and Tiff. I looked up at the next one and it said 'I told you not to turn around'. I sighed and used a drying spell to dry myself off. It was getting late and there was a brilliant explosion over head signaling the end. I read the message and it said **'Mandy, watch out!**' Mandy stood and took a few steps forward right as a beam of the spotlight hit her. She looked up and then put both of her arms over her head. A bucket tipped forward covering her. She shook like a dog to get it off but it didn't work. Then another bucket poured over her head. I noticed that it looked a lot like feathers.

"**James Aaron Potter! Sirius Rigel Black! You both are so dead**!" Mandy screamed before storming off toward the castle.

"Thank you all for your attention that is all for tonight." James said shutting off the spot light and heading for the castle. I rubbed my face and followed everyone else back up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Does anyone still read this anymore?<strong>_


	18. Revenge is sweet

_**The next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Same Disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's PoV<strong>  
>Once we were back in the Common Room I looked around and spotted the Marauders sitting by the fire. "What the hell did you do to her Potter?" I asked.<p>

"Just a small prank Dixon, don't worry about it." James answered. I nodded and headed up the stairs. When I got up to our room Amanda was sitting at the mirror pulling something out of her hair.

"Mandy, what is it?"

"Honey and feathers." She answered. There were tears streaming down her face. If there was one thing that Mandy loved more than anything aside from Quidditch and animals it was her hair. No one messes with her hair and gets away with it.

"What kind?"

"Chicken feathers."

"Mandy, baby did you try..."

"Yes Parks, I've tried everything short of cutting it."

"No, I meant magic."

"What?"

"Did you try magic to get rid of it?"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I did. That's how I got it out of my clothes but not my hair. I told you I've tried everything." I looked at her and touched her hair. It was starting to dry and harden. "Parks, do something." She demanded.

"I can't Mandy. Well wait erase that there is something I can do." Mandy looked hopeful until I pulled her to her feet.

"Wait, what are you doing? I can't go down there like this."

"Hush Mandy." I shushed her pulling her down the stairs behind me. "**James Aaron Potter, Sirius Rigel Black you two are so dead. I'm going to kill you both if it's the last thing I do**!" I shouted. Potter and Sirius sunk down in their seats.

"Honey and feathers?" Lily asked. I nodded. "**Honey and feathers, are you two out of your minds? In front of the entire school? How in the world could you do that to your best friend, Potter? Do you know how hard that is to get out of your hair?**" Lily exploded.

"**You two are two of the stupidest people I have ever met.**" I screamed.

"**There had better be a counter-curse for this Potter or I will make sure Dumbledore knows about this and that it won't come out.**"

"It won't come out?" Potter squeaked sinking lower in his seat and glancing over at Sirius who was just as low in his seat.

"Potter, she wouldn't be standing here crying if it would." I growled.

"Padfoot, where did you get that stuff from?" Potter asked quietly.

"This isn't a hex?" Lily asked loudly. Potter shook his head.

"Um Zonkos, it's where we get all this stuff." Sirius answered.

"You had better go get me that bottle." Remus said in a low voice. Sirius looked more scared than I had ever seen him. He stood and walked up the stairs. Mandy looked at her feet and started mumbling.

"My hair, my long, sweet, sweet, beautiful, long, sweet, soft, soft, beautiful hair." She muttered.

"You had better come up with something Potter or I will make sure you're six feet under before your 17th birthday." I threatened. Sitting Mandy down on the coffee table in front of Remus I started looking her over and picked the rest of the feathers off her gently. A while later Sirius came down with the bottle in hand. He silently handed it over to Remus and sunk back down in his seat. "Before you ask Remus yes, she tried everything." I said.

"Almost everything Parker. You just have to wait it out Mandy." Remus said.

"**What do you mean wait it out!**" Mandy barked.

"Please calm down." Remus said.

"**When something this bad happens to you then you can tell me to calm down.**" Mandy yelled.

"Mandy, full moon." I snapped in her ear. I don't think the boys knew she knew about Remus.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Mandy said relaxing.

"It's ok I understand. In 24 hours your hair will be back to normal." He said handing her the bottle.

"Did you get all the feathers out?" Mandy asked. I nodded. Her eyes were darting back and forth in her normal _I'm thinking of revenge_mode. She was definitely up to something.

"I don't like that look." James muttered.

"What look?" Mandy asked. An evil smirk crossed her face and she stood. "My dearest Parker, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" I nodded and we ran upstairs.

"Ooo whatever you're planning I want in on it." I said as Mandy knelt in front of her trunk. "What exactly are you looking for?"

**Amanda's PoV**  
>I ignored her question and kept digging through my trunk. "Ah ha I found it." I said pulling two cans out.<p>

"Found what Mandy?" Parker asked.

"This, my instant hair dye shampoo and can of magical shaving cream."

"And what are we going to do with it?" Parker asked.

"The dye is for Black 'cause he loves his hair as much as I love mine and the cream is non-washable for 24 hours gets to go in James's hair, well not really non-washable but if he tries to wash it it'll turn his hair neon pink. And they'll suffer like I have to. But we have to wait till they fall asleep tonight."

"Ok." Parker said.

The next morning when we went downstairs we saw Lily, Shelly, and Talon waiting in the Common Room. "Now we can go. I thought you two were going to take forever."

"Not this morning Lils, I wouldn't miss their entrance for the world. The other boys up yet Talon?" I asked. He shook his head and the four of us went down to the Great Hall and sat down in our normal seats. About ten minutes later the hall broke into huge fits of laughter and gasps. I looked over at the entrance where I saw the Marauders enter. It was all the Marauders that were funny just James and Black.

"Phase 2?" Parker muttered. I nodded and flicked my wand at the pair and when they walked towards the table everyone within five feet of them held their noses. James and Black sat down on either side of me like usual and looked at each other.

"Hey James, Sirius did you take showers this morning because it sure as hell doesn't smell like it." Talon asked. James shook his head and Black nodded.

"Maybe you should Potter. You smell like rotten eggs and you hair is covered in what looks like shaving cream. Oh and Sirius you also reek and did you know your hair is neon blue?" Lily asked. Parker and I were trying to stifle our laughter.

"What the hell?" They said looking at each other.

I just shrugged. "What are you talking about Lily?" Black asked. She pulled out her mirror and handed it to him. After he looked in it he handed it to James and gripped my shoulder tightly. James did the same after handing the mirror back to Lily.

"Just go take a shower." I muttered. The got up and left. "I hope he has fun trying to wash out the shaving cream."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Well the cream will disappear but it'll turn his hair neon pink. Well that and the smell won't come out till they find a counter curse."

"Mandy!" Remus scolded.

"What they deserved it. Besides the hair color will change back in 24 hours. It's just a bonus that they can only see it in a mirror. Maybe this will deflate their ego's a bit."

"Why Mandy?"

"Revenge is sweet." I said.

"Now we got to live with them reeking 24/7." Talon added before pushing the eggs on his plate around slightly.

"Sorry guys but you know how much I love my hair and they have to pay." I said.

"You didn't have to do that to them though." Remus said before we lapsed into silence. Ten minutes later I looked over at Talon who still hadn't eaten much.

"Parks, he's been like this for the past three weeks, ever since I told him about his parents and brother. Not even I sulk that much. I could have sworn yesterday and this morning would have cheered him up. Is there something I'm missing?" I whispered.

She slid toward me and lowered her voice. "I don't know he's stopped talking to me, his grades have dropped dramatically, and as for eating well you've seen what that's like. I talked to Madame Lewis and Pomfrey and they said there is nothing they could do." Parker answered.

"You think McGonagall or the Headmaster should be told?"

"I don't know. I mean I know this is bad for him and he could get sick but I don't want to worry them or have him mad at me, Stripes. I couldn't do that to him."

"Hey guys me, Cathy, and Ashley have talked and decided that this isn't good for Talon and Ashley's getting really scared. He's scaring all of us Mandy, do something. You're his best friend." Timmy said in a low voice.

"Well that settles it I'm going straight to McGonagall right after breakfast."

"I'll come with you." Parker said.

So after breakfast we found Professor McGonagall sitting in her office grading essays. "Professor, can we talk to you?" I asked from the doorway.

"Of course come in and have a seat, girls." She said putting her quill down and clasping her hands in front of her.

"Professor, we're worried about our friend Talon Miller." Parker started.

"Yes, sixth year beater for Gryffindor correct?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, that's him. About three weeks ago I told him that his parents and big brother Max were killed. That when this all started." I said.

"What all started Ms. Hunter?" McGonagall asked.

"Talon's depression," Parker answered.

"At least that's what we think it is." I said.

"Yes, you see we've noticed he's become un-Talon like. He's letting his grades drop, he has been eating less and less, and he's rarely talking at all." Parker added.

"And to top it off he hasn't pulled a prank at all. Very un-Talon like. His brother and sisters are worried." I finished.

"You two must be very close being able to finish each others sentences." McGonagall said.

"We're twins ma'am. My aunt adopted me when I was a baby because my parents couldn't afford to raise both of us at the same time but that's not the point here Professor."

"I will talk to Mr. Miller and see if something can be done but in the mean time you and your friends should make sure he knows that you are always there for him." McGonagall said before shooing us out of her office. About two hours later Parker, James, Black, Peter and I were sitting in the Common Room when Talon came down and plopped down on the couch next to Parker and rested his chin on her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and glared into the fire.

"You guys still stink isn't there anything you can do about it?" Talon asked looking over at James.

"Evans and Remus are looking in the library but we were thrown out because of the stench." James answered.

"That's what you get for waking me up on the weekend and for messing with my perfect hair." I said.

"Cocky." Black coughed.

"Heard that," I said. "It was a brilliant plan if I do say so myself. Parker?"

"Yes dear?" She answered.

"What do think of their situation?" I clarified.

"Well deserved. Hey Sirius, fan girl alert," she answered.

"Prongs, hide me." Black said seriously.

"Man you reek to high heaven and your hair is neon blue how do you expect me to hide you?" James answered.

"I don't know just do something." Black whined. To my immense satisfaction the Swooners just walked by holding their noses. One stopped at the bottom of the girls' stairs.

"Hey boys we absolutely love your hair. Where'd you get that color a blind bear?" She asked before flouncing up the stairs. Parker and I howled in laughter.

"You do realize she insulted you too?" Anthony asked walking by. I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares what every one else thinks?" I asked. "I don't see how the two of you can stand that smell; I mean you're just sitting there like it's nothing." I said looking from Peter to Talon and back.

"Well Peter is like a rat so he's used to the smell and Talon, well I don't know." Parker said.

"I'm ignoring it. What about you two?" Talon said.

"I tuned the spell so Parker doesn't have to worry about it and _you _stuffed me into a dumpster and wouldn't let me out for an hour five years ago. Or did you manage to forget that. And it's result that damaged my sense of smell."

"I'm sorry Mandy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked standing.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked. He didn't answer but he did slide my chair which I happened to be sitting in back to the shadows near the fire.

"Mandy, I should have said this before but I just couldn't. I'm really, really, really sorry for what I did to you with Parker. It wasn't right or fair..." Talon started but I cut him off.

"Talon..." He cut me off.

"No, just let me finish I need to say this. I knew right when you butted in that it was wrong and that I had just thrown the past two years and nine months, or rather everything I had worked for in that amount of time, down the drain. You had every right to be mad at me—"

"Talon—"

"No, please let me finish. I loved you Buggsie, I really did and if that picnic and make out session down by the lake when I first got here didn't show you that then I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if you ever doubted that or me but I was faithful to you from the day you said yes until I made out with Parker—"

"Talon—"

"I can't believe you here I am trying to apologize to you and you keep interrupting me. Now what is so important that you can't wait?"

"No, you were rambling. You apologized before I cut you off the first time by then I had heard enough and I knew in my heart that you deserve better. I forgive you Talon. I don't completely trust you yet but I do forgive you. I just wanted to let you know that and I'm sorry you have to spend the next three weeks with Black and James stinking up the dorm. You know I love my hair and waking me up on the weekend really pissed me off. Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," he agreed pulling me out of my chair and into a hug.

"You know I'm always here for you if you ever need anything. No matter what time it is or what it is."

"I know Bugs, I know. Thanks."

"Oh and if you hurt my sister at all I will kill you. I don't care if you're my best friend, my sister comes first."

"I won't hurt her I promise."

"Mr. Miller?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the near full Common Room.

"She's looking for you Talon." I whispered pulling away and lifting a hand to my hair and then dropping it remembering that my hair was as hard as a fresh, uncracked egg.

"Alright, we'll talk some more when I come back." He said. I nodded and he walked off.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he disappeared. I moved my chair back and plopped down.

"So what's McGonagall want with Talon?" James asked.

"None of your business Prongs." I answered.

"Then what did he want with you?" Black asked.

"That's between me and him, Black." I spat.

"Still pretending to hate me I take it?" He asked running his hand through his neon blue hair. I glared as it fell back in to his grey eyes unmessed up. "Don't look at me like that I didn't do anything to you. And we both know that you don't hate me."

"Bullshit Black, you and your friends woke me up from a very nice dream yesterday and it's all your fault that my hair is as hard as a rock."

"Guys knock it off would you? We're even now." James said.

"As for the fact I hate you, I do hate you because you haven't gone a single day that you've seen me since we were nine without being mean to me. I bet you couldn't go one day without it." I said before storming up to my room. "Do you think I screwed up?" I asked the air lying on my back on my bed.

"No, not at all. You did what they deserved," came Shelly's voice from the bathroom doorway.

"How could you know that? I don't even know what I meant."

"Oh come on you know exactly what I mean. You mean did you screw up with Talon by not telling him about that guy you dated last year 'cause you blew up on him for Parker and you're scared he'll do the same to you. And you mean did you screw up with Sirius."

"What do you mean with Black? I hate him."

"Amanda, can I sit?" She asked. I sat up and hugged my legs to my chest.

"Sure." I said. She sat down and looked at me.

"Amanda, I know you don't hate him you're just like Lily. You're denying what you feel for him because you're scared and you think he has a big ego. You're scared that he's going to do the same thing to you that he's done to the rest of us but let me tell you something. He will not do that to you. Every time it was just the two of us in a room in dead silence instead of snogging me senseless, he'd start talking about you. Anything and everything in general. It didn't matter what he said he would just talk about you. It's like James and Quidditch. That's how he is about you as long as he can trust the girl he's with not to say anything. Never has it been anyone else just you, Beth and Jenn have told me the same thing. You're all he ever talks about even though in public he may seem to hate you he doesn't. I know don't believe me about this but it's all true. Eavesdrop on one of his and James's conversations while it's just the two of them and you'll see."

I looked at her closely as she sat and looked at me waiting for me to say something. "Thanks Shelly, I'll think about that last sentence." She stood up, straightened the wrinkles on her pants, and then walked out the door. Another two-sided conversation started in my head.

_Could Shelly be telling the truth?_My bad side asked.

_**Well maybe, I mean remember the conversation after tryouts and the one right before practice where the girl shattered her hand.**_My good side answered.

_Yeah that's true but it doesn't mean I'm going to let you have your way and let her be any nicer to him. At least not until he changes first._

_**I understand that and I partially agree with you but at least try to give him a chance and not start anything with him. I'm not saying you can't respond I'm just saying don't start anything.**_

_I never start anything he does._

_**Liar.**_

"What makes the two of you think I want him anyway? This is Sirius Black you are arguing about." I sated.

_**We aren't arguing we're discussing and we didn't say you wanted him but we're your brain and we already know what you want even if you and Ms. Evil side over there don't want to admit it.**_My good side answered.

_Read the shirt I'm not evil I just like to disagree and plot._The bad side answered.

"Sure you do stupid brain. I don't, under any circumstances you hear me, DO NOT want Sirius Black." I stated firmly to my voices.

"Talking to your inner voices again?" Lily asked causing me to jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to know that part of you likes Sirius." Lily answered.

"Look just because the extremely girly part of me which is like .003% of my brain is like most of the girls here doesn't mean that there is a chance in hell that we'd ever date."

"Right and penguins can fly."

"Sure if you want them to. All this coming from a girl whose real reason for going to Quidditch matches is the handsome chaser James Potter. Not to mention she spends most of her free time thinking about said chaser." I smirked. "Just give in to him."

"The day I date James Potter is the day hell freezes over and you date Sirius Black. Anyway I just wanted to come tell you it's lunch time and everyone is hungry. Oh and there's a Hogsmead trip in three weeks."

"I ain't hungry." I said lying down on my stomach.

"Yes you are. You just don't want to face Talon and Sirius. Parker told me about your fight and said something happened between you and Talon but no one heard it so come on." Lily said dumping me off my bed then pulling me to my feet and down the stairs.

"Hey Evans," James said.

"Not now Potter." Lily answered.

"But Evans ..."

"I said not now and that's what I meant." Lily said ending the argument.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's that chapter. Sorry for taking so long to edit this one. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow.<strong>_


	19. Black, as in Regulus

_**Here's the next chapter. Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>The next day after practice Talon grabbed my arm. "Hey you said we were friends and now you're avoiding me. Manda-Panda, come on talk to me. Did I do something to you?"<p>

"What did McGonagall want yesterday?" I asked.

"Just to talk about my behavior lately then gave me this really cool book and said the more I studied the less I would dwell on them."

"You're not mad?" I asked timidly.

"Not really. I mean a little that someone couldn't just come talk to me about this first but I'll get over it."

"Even if it was your best friend?"

"What?"

"Talon, I went to McGonagall. You're scaring all of us. Me, your brother, your sisters, Parker, Lily, Shelly, Remus, all of us. We tried talking to you for three weeks straight; we tried to get you out of this, then when I couldn't take it anymore I went to McGonagall. Talon, I didn't want to lose you because of this."

"Manda, was it really that bad?"

"Talon, have you seen your grades lately?"

"I guess but I still can't believe you went behind my back."

"Are you mad?"

"Yeah a little, only 'cause you thought you had to do it and because you were avoiding me."

"I think I'm about to make it worse. You know this year's Head Boy?"

"Yeah Brad Wilson. What about him?"

"He and I dated for three months last year."

"You...You cheated on me?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that but we never really did anything."

"Amanda, you bitch how could you do that to me after everything we've been through? How could you?" He demanded.

"Talon, I forgave you for Parker. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Yeah, you did but that was different. With Parker it was one kiss; you dated Brad for three months and kissed him who knows how many times. Three months Amanda, three months of you cheating on me."

"It wasn't like he meant as much to me as you did. I was just lonely. I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Look I ain't talking about this anymore Amanda. I need time to cool off." He said stalking off toward the castle. I knew later that he shouldn't have left me alone, especially since everyone else had already left and I was completely alone.

Halfway up to the castle I was met by none other than Regulus and two of his friends. "My dear Hunter," he said.

"What do you want Black?" I spat.

"A world with only purebloods but that will have to wait, for now I'll settle for thanking you for embarrassing my mudblood loving, blood traitor of a brother."

"Some of my friends are mudbloods but are better people than you'll ever be Black. It ain't like I did it for you; I did it because of what he did to me two nights ago."

"That whole chicken feathers and honey prank."

"Yeah but the honey didn't come out of my hair for 24 hours." I said raking a hand through my now soft light brown hair.

"What's this I hear from Snape? You're not actually a pureblood, just a filthy halfblood pretending to be a pureblood?" He snapped.

"So what? I was raised a pureblood what's the difference? I know someone who's only a halfblood but you probably worship the ground he walks on." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to dinner."

"Actually I do mind. Petrificus totalus." Regulus said putting me in a full body bind before I could react. Then he silenced me and levitated me back to the entrance hall where he stuffed me into a broom closet. "You know I should take advantage of you while you're like this but I like my girls screaming my name." With a smirk he closed the doors and I heard him walk away. The next time I saw light felt like hours later. I thought it was Regulus so in my head I was panicking but couldn't show it because I couldn't move anything.

"Mandy." Remus's soft voice floated to my ears. My mind calmed but I still couldn't answer him. "Manda, are you ok?" I just sorta leaned there staring at him. "I'm going to take that as a no. Boys help me get her out of here." He said grabbing my hand. "She feels like ice."

"She's probably frozen." Sirius said.

"How...?"

"Full body bind," James answered. I was levitated out and laid on the floor.

"Wonder who?" Remus said. If I could have moved I would have given him a look that would have told him all he needed to know.

"If you unfreeze her we'll find out." James snapped. Sirius muttered the counter curse and pulled me to my feet. I stretched just about every muscle in my body before looking at the three of them. "Well..." James asked. I pointed at my open mouth.

"Food?" Sirius asked. I shook my head then pointed at my throat. "Sore throat?"

"She was fine at practice." James said.

"Silencing spell," Remus put in muttering the reversal spell.

"Took ya long enough. What time is it?" I asked.

"Who did this to you?" Sirius asked. I glared at him. His black hair was back to normal same with James's but they still stank.

"I'll give you three guesses but the last two don't count." I huffed.

"Regulus," Sirius sighed.

"B-I-N-G-O and bingo was his name-o. Now answer my question."

"About eight," Remus answered as we started walking back to the Common Room.

"Wow three hours." I muttered. "Guys, I'm hungry seeing as how I haven't eaten for seven hours." I said as they started to ascend the stairs.

"Alright then the kitchen it is." James said instantly changing direction. We went down to the kitchens where I ate like a hippogriff as Remus told me what caused them to come looking for me.

"We were all sitting at dinner when Regulus and his gang came in looking so smug it was sorta sickening. I didn't think too much of it until near the end of dinner when Parker noticed neither you nor Talon had shown up. We found Talon in the dorm but he said he had left you down at the Quidditch pitch. We spent about an hour looking for you the old fashioned way until Sirius pointed out that we could us the Marauders map."

"I didn't think it was finished yet."

"Not completely but it still works well enough. So James we back up to our room and got it. It took about ten minutes of scouring it but we finally found you and then you know the rest."

"What happened to you Stripes?" James asked as I finished and started picking at a chocolate chip cookie.

"Well after all of you left practice Talon cornered me and we got to talking about what McGonagall wanted and how he was upset that I went behind his back to talk to her and then somehow the part about Brad Wilson slipped out and he got even madder and stormed off. Then Black came up with a few friends and thanked me for embarrassing his brother and before I could react, he put me in a full body bind then silenced me and took me up to the castle and stuck me in that broom closet where you guys found me." I said finishing off the last of my milk. "Thanks for saving me guys. I guess this makes us even?" I asked hopefully.

"What else are friends for?" James asked leading us out of the kitchen.

"Giving me a piggy back ride to the Common Room," I begged.

James turned and looked at me. I threw on the puppy dog pout. "Sirius, you heard the girl."

"Never mind I'll walk."

"Whatever Hunter. So if we're even what's the counter curse for this stench?" Sirius asked.

"Black you can't even smell it so why are you complaining?" I retorted.

"No girl will come within two meters of me Hunter."

"What am I, a penguin?" I asked.

"Well except you and your sister and you're cramping my style."

"Here they go again." James muttered to Remus.

"What style? The date them, shag them, and leave them style? That's not a style Black that's just you being a complete asshole."

"Of course not but I can't get a date..."

"Alert the _Profit_Sirius Black can't get a date for once." I called out.

"I can't get a date to Hogsmead with this stench."

"I think I like this better, Black. Now all those girls don't have to put up with you being a total, bloody jackass when you find someone you think is better." I said rolling my eyes.

"So now you think you're doing me a favor, do you?"

"No I don't _think _I'm doing _you _a favor, I _know_ I'm doing _those girls_a favor."

"They don't need favors from you Hunter."

"And why not? You can't tell me all those girls love getting dumped by you for some other trashy bird."

"Face it; you've never done anything good for someone else unless there was something in it for you."

"Yes, I have." I snapped.

"Pixie Dust," Remus muttered. The fat lady rolled her eyes but admitted us.

"Name one time," Black snapped back at me. We stopped near the wall between the two staircases.

"You really want to know, _Padfoot_?" I snapped dropping my voice. He nodded. "I'm one of you."

"What?" James barked.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"The bear ended up with a big scratch across its stomach last May on the full moon correct?" Remus nodded. "That was me. Ever since I was 11 years old I've been an illegal Animagus for Remus. Parker helped me. And there is absolutely nothing in it for me just like there's nothing in it for you guys to help me."

"Yeah right," Black said.

"I'm serious with Parker's help the two of us can transform every month. I'm a bear, she's an ape. You already know about her because she told you when she helped you, James, and Peter learn it. We've known since about November our first year." Black jaw dropped. "I told you guys when we first got really close that I would do anything for you guys and I did." I said.

"I still don't believe you." Black said.

"Would the scar be enough proof?" Black nodded. I lifted my shirt and showed him the scar running from the right side of my belly button to my right hip. "Lewis said that it would never fully heal but it's closed enough that I don't have to worry about it."

"Mandy I'm..." Remus started.

"No don't apologize Remus I knew what I was getting into when Parker and I started this and I won't have you feeling bad about it. I knew it was dangerous but hey life is dangerous now and we all know it." Remus looked at his shoes. "Remus, come on look at me." He looked up. "You have nothing to be sorry for you can't control it I know that and I know it hurts every time you hurt one of your friends, I know, I feel the same way but you have to just let it go. I'll be fine." Remus nodded.

A low growl came from Black before he stormed up his stairs to his room. Remus, James, and I watched him go. "Well that went well." James said lightly.

"Yeah better than some of our fights," I said. "I'm going to bed night y'all."

"Night Mandy," They replied.

The next morning I woke up right before Lily did and feigned sleep as she got up to go shower. As soon as I heard the bathroom door click shut I jumped out of bed and started digging through my trunk. When I found the book I was looking for I flipped through it and finally found the page with the rotten egg smell spell we had used. I marked the page of the book and put a note on the front.

The note said:

_'As much as I love seeing Sirius and James suffer I found this book yesterday and thought it would help. The page is marked.  
>The Unknown Prankster.<br>P.S. I was the one who broke their prank record at the beginning of the year.'_

I left the book on Lily's bed and quickly getting dressed bolted downstairs. Ten minutes later both Talon and Parker joined me. "Morning Monkey," I said.

"Morning Stripes," She answered yawning.

"James, Sirius get down here I found the reversal spell." Lily yelled five minutes later flying down the stairs. They both appeared dragging their feet.

"Evans, do you know how early it is?"

"Yes Potter, I do but I found the reversal spell for your stench."

Parker's eyes widened when she looked at me from her spot on the couch. 'They saved me last night.' I mouthed. She rolled her eyes and looked back over at the boys.

Lily had removed the stench and slowly walked over to Black. "It's gone." She said sniffing both of them.

"Hey could y'all go get dressed? I'm starving over here." I yelled.

"Then go to breakfast." Black barked back.

"I would love to but unfortunately I ain't allowed to go unescorted and after what happened last night I think James is going to reinforce that."

"Yes I am so we'll be right back."

At breakfast I filled the rest in on what happened after my fight with Talon and then James looked at Lily. "Hey Evans?"

"What Potter?"

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" He asked.

"For the 769th time, no," She answered.

"Hey Evans?" He asked again.

"Did you not just hear me...?"

"Yes I heard you I just wondered where you found that reversal spell."

"In a book on my bed."

"Where'd you get the book?" He asked.

"The _unknown prankster_left it on my bed." She answered handing him the note. I sighed thanking Merlin I had altered my handwriting so they couldn't tell it was me. "That was on top of it."

"Who do you think it is?" Black asked.

"I don't know, I don't recognize the handwriting." James answered.

"It's got to be a Gryffindor; they're the only ones that know our password. Mandy, you and Parker were up before I got out of the shower, did you see anyone?"

"I got up and got dressed and your bed was empty when I went down to the Common Room. Must have been after I got up and since I put the stench on them in the first place, there's no way in heaven or hell I'd want to remove it after the fight we had last night." I answered.

"It was lying there when I got up. I didn't hear anything." Parker said.

"Well whoever it was we have to thank them for helping us out and congratulate them for breaking our record for earliest prank of the year." James said before going back to his breakfast.

"No way in heaven or hell?" Parker hissed as we walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yeah and as I see it this is Earth and they gave me a way on Earth not heaven or hell." I said. Parker just rolled her eyes.

Friday at breakfast the Marauders pulled a prank that landed the four of them in detention and that morning I was finally able to get my book back unnoticed.

After a rainy Quidditch practice Jeff Wood was walking back with me to the castle. Suddenly he turned to me in the spitting rain and asked something that shocked me. "Amanda, are you going with anyone to Hogsmead?"

"Usually I go with James and the guys as friends or I was planning on it, unless of course you're offering an excuse for me not to go with them." I said

"Well then would you do me the honor of accompanying me on that day?" Why in the world a seventh year like him would ask someone like me out was something straight out of my wildest dreams.

"On a date?"

"If you want it to be," he said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice and eyes.

"I would love to."

"So it's a date then?"

"Why, yes it is." I said smiling. "Oh but I must warn you I absolutely can not stand the color pink."

"Good 'cause neither can I," he answered as we continued to walk up to the castle.

The next day was Gryffindor's first game of the year and the second game of the season. We were playing Slytherin and looking to lift the spirits of the Ravenclaw team who was narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff last game. Of course it just happened to be pouring down rain but that didn't stop most of the school from turning out to watch.

Halfway through the game a whistle was blown. I landed and just barely saw James waving me over. James gathered us under a huge umbrella and then started yelling turning first to Black and Talon. "Guys would you two knock it off? You're on the same team stop hitting bludgers at each other every chance you get. Remember what happened last time? I do not want a repeat of that. In case you haven't noticed we're getting slaughtered out there. Slytherin is up by 50 points." James yelled. They both bowed their heads in shame. Then James turned to me. "Mandy, any chance of you catching the snitch soon?"

"I'm trying." I yelled back before the game restarted.

45 minutes later we were down by 120 when I spotted the snitch. I dove down towards it barely hearing Parker yell "and Hunter has seen the snitch. She's diving unnoticed by the Slytherin seeker," over the wind.

_Thanks Parker._I thought as a streak of green and silver came hurtling at me followed by a streak of black. I managed to dive under the other player grabbing the golden snitch in the process. As I landed I saw the other player get hit with the bludger. I ran to him and saw that it was Michael Smithheart the Slytherin seeker. "Hey man, you ok?" I asked looking at him as he lay on the grass.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He said breathily.

"Here" I said extending my hand that wasn't holding the snitch. He took it and I helped him up.

"Thanks nice game." He said shaking the hand he was holding.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah just a bit winded. You have a job still." He said.

"Oh yeah," I said turning to lock eyes with Parker lifting my left hand which held the struggling snitch.

"Hunter has it. Hunter has caught the snitch and that awards Gryffindor 150 points making the score 180 to 150! Gryffindor wins!" She screamed as Madame Hooch's whistle blew.

"Great playing out there," Michael said getting my attention again.

"Thanks." Loud cheering erupted from the stands.

"I'll get you next time Hunter." Michael said before starting to move away.

"We'll see about that Smithheart." I called as six red blurs flew to the ground and then dog piled me. I let them squash me for a few moments and then hollered "**Alright get off**." They were pulled off of me by the crowd that had swarmed the field. Jeff stretched out a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Party in Gryffindor Common Room," Black yelled over both the wind and the celebration. I saw Regulus and his friends pushing their way toward the center of the crowd so I grabbed Remus's arm and drug him out of the crowd to the changing rooms. I pulled him inside and he gasped.

"It's a girl's changing room what were you expecting? Lockers, showers, toilet, and hard benches? No way. Nice couches, nice showers, good toilets, bright lights, and holding trunks and not lockers, no benches and posters of hot guys. I've been the only girl on the team since my third year I decided to spoil myself a little." I said shrugging. I locked the door and turned to get a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Look I know you wanted to celebrate but I saw Regulus coming not to mention I want to get some sleep. I know that probably won't happen with the kind of party the Marauders are known to throw but at least now I can get to the dorm before they start and I've got you as an escort so James can't complain." I said.

He nodded and I showered quickly to get the sweat off and we hurried back to the tower where I took a better shower and managed to get to sleep before the party really got started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. I'd love to know what I'm doing wrong or if you're just not reviewing because this is just transfer from the other site and you're waiting for me to put up something new.<br>**_


	20. Dates

_**The next chapter. Enjoy. Same Disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Talon's PoV<br>**After we won the game everyone started crowding around and Sirius shouted that there was a party in the Common Room. About two minutes later I was jabbed in the back by something pointy. I spun around and Regulus Black was standing there his wand out. "What do you want?" I yelled.

"Where's Hunter?" He answered.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit Miller, you know exactly where she is."

"Take a look around Black I can't even find my own girlfriend in this mess how the hell should I know where my best friend is." He looked around and then stalked off in the direction of his big brother. I was poked in the back again, this time by something less pointy. "What?" I yelled spinning around again to face Lily and Cathy.

"Congrats on the win," they both yelled.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Have you seen Mandy?" Lily asked.

"Not since we dog piled her about 15 minutes ago. Have you seen Parker?" I answered.

"Yeah behind you babe," Parker said moving around me and planting a small kiss on my lips.

"Hey Cat, can you find her? I want to make sure Regulus hasn't gotten to her." I said. Even though I was still kinda mad at Mandy for going behind my back to McGonagall and dating Brad for three months she was the closest thing I had to a best friend here in England and I wasn't about to let Regulus mess with her. Cathy nodded and rolled her eyes upward and then took a deep breath.

"She's in the castle with someone who has immense feelings for Shelly." Cathy answered.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked.

Right at the same moment Parker said "Remus."

"She's an Empath and she's with Remus?" I asked and answered at the same time.

"Yeah," Parker answered me.

"Well I got to go change before I get pneumonia." I said heading for the locker room as most of the crowd headed back to the castle. I was joined by James, Sirius, and Jeff as I reached for the door. I looked around inside and saw Mike and Anthony sitting there changing.

"Bell, check the girl's locker room. See if Mandy's in there." James said.

"She won't be in there." I said as Anthony reached for the handle.

"Where is she?" Black asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because I know what my brother is capable of." He snapped back.

"She's already back in the dorms."

"How'd she get there?"

"Best guess she walked, Black."

"She's not supposed to go anywhere without an escort, Miller."

"She had one."

"Getting info from you is like training a hippogriff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked slamming my locker door.

"It means you're impossible." Black answered whipping out his wand.

"Actually hippogriffs aren't hard to train if you know how. Mandy's back in the castle in her dorm room to be exact probably showering and getting ready for bed and she walked back there with Remus most likely to avoid your brother. **Are you happy now?**" I yelled.

"How do you know that?" James asked quietly.

"Well because of three things. First, Regulus was looking for her and she knew it, second, she hates these types of celebrations unless you've actually won the Quidditch cup so she'll try to sleep through it, you being her best friend should know that, and third, the door says vacant and aside from you dunderheads Remus is the only one she trusts when she's alone." I yelled before storming out the door and up to the Common Room.

**Amanda's PoV**  
>It was about two p.m. the next afternoon when I woke up. I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. Getting dressed and going downstairs was like walking into a battlefield. Bottles and people were all over the place so naturally I cleaned up the mess put left the party-goers where they lay. I walked over to my chair and tilted my head to the side as if observing art. I lifted a finger to my chin and tapped it a few times. "Hmmm," I pondered. I smiled and scooped Timmy into my arms. I laid him down on the empty couch and heard a soft voice behind me.<p>

"Hey Mandy. Looking at art there?" I looked up to see Remus.

"Hey Moony, if you can call a sleeping kid art. How long did the party last?" I asked motioning for him to sit in my chair. He sat down and looked at me.

"About four in the morning," he answered pulling me into his lap. "Did you sleep well, Stripes?"

"Yeah, I did actually, were you up that late?"

"Not really, I was up until about one when I got tired and on my way to the bathroom at about four Prongs and Padfoot came in."

"I'm surprised Black didn't go shag some girl."

"Come on Mandy, stop being so hard on him."

"You know it's true."

"Yes, I know but you don't have to be so hard on him."

"Whatever."

"I'm surprise too but what surprised me more was that he was trying to shake every girl that came on to him last night."

"You really think he's trying to change?" I asked turning slightly.

"Who knows Stripes this is Padfoot we're talking about."

"Point taken."

"You wish he'd change don't you?"

"Don't make me laugh Moony." I said. We were quiet for a while and then a thought hit me. "How mad do you reckon McGonagall is that very few Gryffindor's turned up for breakfast and lunch?"

"She'll understand. She didn't stop the party last night."

"I hope you're right. So you got a date to Hogsmead?"

"No, you?"

"Actually I do, I think you should ask Shelly. I know for a fact she doesn't have a date and the guy she really wants won't ask her."

"And just who is this guy she wants?"

"Jeff Wood." I said quietly looking back over at Timmy.

"Oh." He said a bit disappointed. I knew that he was lacking in self-confidence and now he was hurt and didn't think that he had a chance.

"Hey if it was me I'd pick you over Jeff any day."

"Thanks Mandy." He said but he didn't sound any better.

"You're a very close second in her eyes though."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Know what? That he won't ask her? Or that you're a close second?"

"The latter."

"She doesn't stop talking about you. It's a lot like Lily with James really."

"Lily talks about James?"

"When she's awake it's how much she hates him, but when she's sleeping she can't live without him and she doesn't want him to leave. But you have to swear you won't tell Prongs, his head is big enough without him thinking she'll fall for him."

"I swear. Now how do you know Jeff won't ask her?"

"Because I know for a fact that he's had a date since Friday. He asked her after practice and she accepted. I'm gonna hate breaking it to Shelly."

"Who is she, and will Shelly be that upset?"

"Yeah Remus she will and she won't believe her roommate would pull that stunt."

"Let's see...Parker's already said she's going with Talon, Lily agreed to Brad Wilson last night..."

"Hey that's against the girl code, never date you're best friend's ex. I thought she knew that."

"Oh come on."

"Sorry go on. Wait, Brad has a girlfriend."

"She's in detention and he needs Lily's advice. Anyway, Tiff said yes to that Ravenclaw beater so that leaves you. Mandy."

"Look, I know Shelly's been my close friend for like five and a half years but he asked and I don't really want to go with the four of you ... don't be mad." I said adding the last bit as an after thought.

"I'm not; you're giving me a chance to see how things will work between us. So actually I should be thanking you." He finished as my roommates and his came down their respective staircases. "Here's your chance to tell them." He whispered in my ear.

"Afternoon y'all," I said as Cathy picked up the still sleeping Timmy.

"Morning," James said yawning.

"Actually as Mandy said it's afternoon." Remus corrected.

"Is it really?" Black asked.

"Yeah 2:30 to be exact," I answered. "Hey Tiff you still going to Hogsmead with that Ravenclaw beater?"

"Jim something or other, yeah," Tiff answered.

"Can't even remember your own date's last name?" Parker put in.

"Ok then Ms. Smarty-pants, who are you going with?" Tiff asked.

"Hello that's a given Talon duh." Parker answered as I bit my tongue.

"What's wrong Bugs? You and my stupid brother get into it again?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah about a week ago. Not only for what McGonagall wanted but that thing last year with Brad." I said remembering I had told her about it.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Parker said.

"I know I told you to go for it and all but now I think that might have been a bad suggestion." Cathy said.

"Where is he anyway? I thought I saw him come down the stairs with y'all."

"He did but he went to get some food." Peter piped up.

"Have you talked to him since then Stripes?" Parker asked.

"No he's the one who's mad. I want him to calm down enough to talk to me." I said looking down.

"Ok back to the subject we were on." Tiff said. "Mandy, who are you going with?"

"Us right? I mean you always have." James said expectantly.

"Not this time guys." I said avoiding the answer.

"You're breaking tradition Hunter." Black said. It was traditional for all five of us to spend the first Hogsmead trip together.

"Screw tradition." I said. "It's the day after full moon anyway."

"Well then tell us who." Parker demanded.

"Jeff Wood." I mumbled.

"Who? Sorry didn't catch that." Shelly said.

"Jeff Wood." I muttered again this time a little louder.

"Mandy dear, don't be afraid just tell them. James won't let her hurt you too bad." Remus said quietly.

"Alright fine. Jeff asked me Friday after practice. I wasn't thinking straight or well maybe I was so I agreed. Sorry Shelly." Parker, Lily, and Tiff's jaws dropped.

"Wait let me get this straight; you're screwing over tradition because you're going to Hogsmead with our keeper Jeff Wood?" James questioned. As I nodded both Shelly's and Black's faces fell.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend." Shelly barked.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it this time Amanda, you slut." Shelly said before fleeing to the safety of our room.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Shelly's had a huge crush on Jeff for years. I knew it, all us girls did but I didn't think straight." I said explaining.

"Oh Shelly," Lily and Cathy said.

"Why'd she call you what she did?" Parker asked.

"Because I'm going to Hogsmead with the one guy she has a major crush on and I just happen to be sitting on the lap of the guy she'd go after if she can't have Jeff. Ergo I stole both her men from under her nose at the same time." I said as Remus's face turned red.

"How did you mange to get her to sit like that Moony?" Black asked.

"I'm not..." Remus started.

"A stuck up, egotistical, arrogant, over-stuffed pigeon." I said.

"What she said." Remus said amused. Lily and I then stood at the same time.

"I should go check on her." Lily said.

"And I'm starving." I said.

"Too early for dinner and too late for lunch where are you going to get the food?" Cathy asked.

"My secret, maybe one day you'll figure it out." I said smirking walking towards the portrait hole.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Black asked grabbing my arm.

"Get your filthy, pureblooded hand off of me Black. Why do you care anyway?" I barked.

"I don't care about you Hunter, James does and every time you're alone you get hurt."

"Like said before I can take care of myself now get your filthy blood traitor hand off me before I break it into a million pieces." He let go reluctantly and I left. Thankfully I succeeded in making it to the kitchens without running into anyone. It was a different story when I got in there. I ran into Talon. "Talon, have I apologized yet?"

"Yes you have." He answered shortly.

"What can we get for the Mistress?" A house elf squeaked.

"Can I have a bowl of cornflakes, a glass of orange juice, and some toast with grape jelly?" I asked.

"Right away Mistress," He squeaked running off. I sat down across from Talon and watched him eat; dropping my eyes every time he looked at me. The awkward silence was starting to kill me.

"Talon, please I'm sorry, I apologize please you've been my best friend since we were two and now that you're dating my sister..."

"So you expect me to forgive you on your sister's behalf?"

"No, but I do want to be your friend again." I said slowly eating my toast. I had finished most of my breakfast by the time he spoke again.

"Mandy," he said, "No matter what you do to piss me off you will always be my best friend. No matter how mad I get at you somehow we'll work it out. I don't want to lose you too. Not because of anything. I forgive you and I need your help." He said with his traditional _'I'm up to something' _smirk across his face.

"Toon Squad or just me?" I asked draining the bowl.

"Toon Squad."

"Who we after today?" I asked as we stood up and walked out towards the mighty oak tree on the front grounds.

"The Marauders need to be on the other end of a prank for once." He answered.

"I like your thinking." I said as we sat down beneath the tree and watched some of the last leaves fall.

"God it's cold out here." He said as we were thinking about the prank, bouncing ideas of each other.

"Hey ya'll what's going on out here?" Cathy asked as her, Timmy, Ashley, and Parker joined us.

"Just freezing our butts off and coming up with a Toon Squad prank for the Marauders." I answered.

"So then naturally you'll want our help." Ashley said.

"It wouldn't be the Toon Squad without you four." Talon answered.

"So the two of you have made up then?" Parker asked. I just smiled and nodded.

"What have you come up with?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing really yet all we know is that it's got to be better than what her and Parker did to them." Talon answered.

"When?" Ashley asked.

"On the second with the hair and the stench," I said. About an hour later we were thoroughly frozen and we still hadn't come up with anything.

"I'm freezing." Parker complained trying to snuggle deeper into Talon's embrace. I did the same with Timmy but it wasn't working.

"If you think you're cold what about the rest of us?" Ash complained.

"Alright we'll go inside." Cathy said standing.

"Wait what's that?" I asked pointing to the edge of the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder what it is. Drop a review with your thoughts.<strong>_


	21. Marked

_**The next chapter and the animal. Same disclaimer. Sorry about the reupload of chapter 20. It had the wrong title.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The animal was huge. Its head and neck were covered in feathers and then it stepped out into the light fully. Its entire front half was covered in feathers, dark green ones in fact. Taking a close look it had wings but its back half was that of a lion. Its ears were that of a donkey and its tail also seemed to be one of a lion's. "It looks like a griffin." Parker said.<p>

"It is. Be careful Mandy, they are dangerously proud creatures." Cathy answered. I carefully approached it with my right hand open palm up. After I dropped my wand and bent to pick it up keeping my eyes on the griffin I noticed it bent its head and knees. I straightened up and walked towards it and it met me halfway. I ran my hand along his beak and down his back.

"Well hello there buddy what's your name?" I asked not really expecting an answer. That's why I was surprised when its tail whipped forward and started scratching in the dirt. The end of its tail wasn't a tuft of hair like I thought it would be, instead it was a spade-like shape that came to a point.

Then I noticed the scratching he made in the dirt formed words. _Hello I am christened Spitting Fire._ The words read.

"Spitting fire? You look more like a Smokey due to the color of your eyes." The griffin's eyes were a smoke gray color.

_Well thank you I like that name better. And yours is?_

"Amanda, Amanda Hunter but most of my friends call me Mandy."

_Why? Amanda is very pretty._

"I agree but I prefer Mandy."

"Hey Mandy we're going to head inside because it's freezing out here." Parker yelled. I waved over my shoulder a little afraid that Smokey would leave if I turned around.

"So can you fly?" I asked Smokey. He shook out his wings and I saw how powerful they were. "That's a yes."

_You're nervous._ Smokey stated.

"You're a powerful and dangerous creature of course I'm a bit nervous." I answered.

_You also have a smart mouth as you humans call it. But don't worry I'm not going to hurt you._ He responded nuzzling my hand.

"Alright. So is it just the hippogriff that allows people to ride?"

_Yes. Amanda what do your parents do?_

"My dad and mom both say their Aurors but I can tell their not. All they'll tell me is that they're trying to stop the dark side from rising to power." I answered.

Though it seemed a little strange for me to be speaking with a griffin as they never interacted well with humans, I thought little of it as I was standing on the lawn of a magic school and lately nothing seemed weird to me. I stood there as we continued to talk about mundane types of things for a bit until Smokey bowed again and a hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up to see Professor Spotts standing there.

"Well done Ms. Hunter. I see you have successfully located and captured our alpha male griffin Spitting Fire. Now if you would kindly take him back to his pen and tie him up I would be most obliged." He said.

"No I won't. Smokey shouldn't be tied up like some common dog or mule, no offense Smokey." I said and Smokey nodded so I went on. "He should be free to do what he wants, roaming where he wants, and not forced to perform and be locked up all the time. If he wants to stay here in the forest and assist you with some of your lessons so be it but if he doesn't then he should be set free."

"Are you refusing to do what I asked?"

"Yes, I am."

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"That's not going to change my mind."

"I'll add detention."

"You do that."

"Fine, detention tomorrow night."

"But...you know what never mind. What time tomorrow night and where?"

"Eight o'clock tomorrow night, my office on the first floor."

"Yes Professor." I turned on my heel and walked away. "Bye Smokey." I called over my shoulder. Smokey let out a weird sort of growl and squawk. I sat down at my spot in the Great Hall. I was joined shortly by both Jeff and James. Jeff sat down on my right in Black's normal spot and James sat on my left in his normal spot.

James was the first to speak. "Mandy, what's wrong?" I sighed because I knew no matter what I said he would know when I was lying.

"I just lost five points and got detention for spouting off Professor Spotts."

"When's detention?" James asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh bad luck," James said waving to someone.

"So psyched that we won last night?" Jeff asked.

"Not really I ain't until we win the cup."

"How can you not be?"

"I just can't besides detention's tomorrow night."

"Who's got detention?" Black asked as he sat down across from me glaring at Jeff.

"Stripes, she mouthed off to the one Professor who has it in for her." James answered.

"What 'bouts?" Talon asked.

"The you-know-what on the grounds. Spotts said I should tie him up and put him in his pen and I refused so he took points and gave me detention."

"And it was all because of..."

"Yes, because of the _you-know-what_." I gave Parker a pointed look hoping she'd get it.

"That sucks." Talon put in.

"Why'd you refuse?" Lily asked.

"Because as much as our Care of Magical Creatures Professor should know I don't think Spotts knows a dominate alpha male shouldn't be restrained like he asked." I answered.

"Are you talking about some animal or a person Hunter?"

"None of your business Black."

"Why are you whining about detention anyway it's not your first." Black said.

"You would know." I snapped.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you remember Padfoot?" James asked as an amused smirk crossed his and Remus's faces and Lily and Parker rolled their eyes. Black shook his head. "Short story you blew up her cauldron during our third potions class first year and she hexed you so bad it took Kate three hours to sort you out and it landed both of you in detention with Slughorn." James explained.

"Alright fine your first detention was my fault so what doesn't mean you have to whine about your newest one because that was definitely not my fault." Black answered glaring.

"Hey look food's here." Timmy said sitting down next to Jeff and changing the subject.

Tuesday during Care of Magical Creatures Parker, Talon, and I were spending our time talking about the prank and barely paying attention to what was going on. "Ok class today we are starting a new subject." Professor Spotts said. "Can anyone tell me what these are?" As usual only two hands shot up. Lily and Shelly. I saw him call on Shelly.

"Those are griffins Professor. They are extremely proud and very dangerous. Their talons and claws are occasionally used for cups because they are said to be able to detect poison and will change different colors depending on the poison. Griffins are said to be highly monogamous as they will never mate again after their partner dies. Horses are said to be the mortal enemy of the griffin but there is a rare chance they will mate and give birth to a hippogriff. The lion is the king of the beasts while the eagle is the king of the air making a griffin the king of both. They are also a lot more fearsome, powerful, and intelligent than they look. Most females are said to seek out a cave to build a nest and lay agate like eggs. Furthermore they are deadly protective of their offspring and mates and will attack anyone who tries to harm them. Unlike the hippogriff they do not allow anyone to ride." Shelly explained.

"Very good Ms. Taylor, ten points to Gryffindor. Now who wants to try and greet one?" Spotts asked. This time no hands went up. I rolled my eyes at Parker and partially raised my hand. "Anyone?" I raised my hand higher. "No one? Come on where's some of that Gryffindor courage?" My hand was up all the way and everyone was looking at me.

"Professor, can't you let Mandy try just once?" Lily asked.

"Alright Ms. Hunter come here." Spotts said. I walked toward him keeping my eyes on the light gray one. "No, not Spotted Feathers lets see if Spitting Fire really does trust you or if yesterday was a fluke." He separated Smokey from the pack and dropped the chain. "First and most importantly Ms. Hunter do not let him scare you. Next bow but keep your eyes on him griffins won't trust you if you won't look at them. Then let him make the first move. If he bows back you can go and touch him if not...well we'll get to that." He explained. I bowed and Smokey bowed back. I moved toward him and then ran my hand down his beak.

"Hey Smokey did he treat you ok after I left?" I asked as Spotts went on to talk about the dangers and what would happen if he didn't bow. Smokey nodded partially to my question. "So somewhat, I don't like the way the treats all of you. If Rebus Hagrid was teaching this class you wouldn't be treated this bad."

He shook his wings out and a few girls 'awwwed.'

"Look I better hurry up before Spotts gets mad. Look can I talk to you again soon say the 24th in the morning?" He nodded and drug the flat side of his spade like tail across my right cheek and then down the front of my body. I looked at him a bit shakily before walking back to Parker.

"Ms. Hunter, are you alright?" Spotts asked.

"What did he just do?" Talon asked.

"He just dragged his tail across my cheek and down my chest." I said casually.

"You're telling me Spitting Fire just marked you?" Spotts asked.

"If that's what you call it." I said.

"Marked?" Lily asked.

"According to the book griffins will drag the flat side of the blade of their tales down the side of their mates face to mark them with a sign of protection and loyalty. As far as the mark for their children they will wrap their tail around their offspring's front leg. This mark has never been done to a human but it is said to be a mark of protection, blessing, and unwavering loyalty." Shelly read.

"This isn't to be taken lightly Ms. Hunter." Spotts said.

I shrugged his words off and looked at Parker. "So any way..."

"Mandy don't take this casually." She said shoving a book under my nose. I read through it and then slowly sank to the ground.

"Wow." I said. That was about all I could say.

"Mandy, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"What?" I asked still looking at the book.

"Mandy, don't worry about this it will be alright." Lily said hugging me before walking over to where Shelly and Tiff were standing working with Smokey. Parker and Talon dragged me over to where Spotted Feathers was standing. We bowed and she bowed back.

"What was going on?" Talon asked.

"Nothing I was just talking to him." I said. Something nudged my hand and I looked down.

_Honored one that marking is more than protection, unwavering loyalty, and a blessing. It also means that we recognize you are special and our loyalty to you will not die when you do. It will continue through your blood line._ Spotted Feathers wrote in the dirt.

"Please it's Mandy, and I don't want your undying loyalty or protection I don't want you harmed." I said angrily but still sorta dazed.

_Mandy, something in you sparked something in..._ She stopped writing.

"Smokey." I stated.

_Smokey right, something in you sparked something in him that's why he marked you. Even if you don't want it you have it. There is nothing you can do to change his mind, I have tried several times in the past and it's never worked. You will have our loyalty and protection no matter how much you don't want it._

"What were you talking about?" Parker asked.

"Just what it would be like if Hagrid taught this class instead and I want to see him on the 24th." I said.

"The games' keeper?" Parker asked.

"Yeah but he's a pretty cool guy and he know all about wicked creatures and animals. Told me he wants a dragon," I said.

"Wait the 24th?" Talon asked.

"Yeah why?"

"That's the morning after full moon." Parker said.

"Yeah so."

"It's also the same day as the Hogsmead trip and if I remember correctly you promised you'd spend the day with Jeff." Talon growled gripping my arm hard.

"Talon?" I whispered.

"Talon?" Parker asked. She was scared and I had only seen the look he was wearing once before. I was getting scared. I heard a low squawk-like growl.

"Ow." Talon shouted.

"Mr. Miller is everything alright?" Spotts asked as Talon dropped my arm and Spotts walked over.

"Yes we're just fine." Talon said in a normal voice but I knew him well enough to know he was mad. I caught a glimpse of his left arm. His shirt and robes were torn and his arm was bleeding. It looked like some thing had bitten him. I looked at Spotted Feathers.

_Honored one I am sorry for hurting your friend but Smokey believed you were in danger._

"Make sure Smokey knows that unless my life is endangered I do not want his help." I told her keeping my voice even and my eyes on Spotts. He stopped ten feet away.

"Are you sure ok Mr. Miller?"

"Yes just fine Professor." Talon answered holding his arm. Spotts shrugged and looked upwards as if he was thinking. Spotted Feathers let out a soft roar and hung her head. "What the hell was that for?" Talon asked turning to me.

"Were you not paying attention to what Shelly said?"

"Of course I was you're protected by griffins but why the hell did she bite me?" He asked.

"Talon you were hurting me. Do you remember about three years ago when we got into about that one thing over summer before my birthday?"

"Yeah," he said in a huff.

"That look you gave me, remember how you felt? That was the same look you just gave me. Why Talon what did I do? We weren't dating when I agreed and I'm not going to stand him up." I asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He apologized. He looked immensely sorry and I looked closer.

"You're forgiven. Don't do it again. Give me your arm." I said drawing my wand.

Talon hesitated until Parker prodded him. "Talon," Parker warned. Talon sighed and gave me his arm. I said a few choice words and his arm healed up and the clothing over it restitched itself.

"Thanks Mandy." Talon said. I nodded and let go of his arm.

"So what time are you going to meet Smokey?" Parker asked.

"During breakfast, I figure that way I'll be fine with Jeff and I can figure this out." I explained.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Is Shelly still mad at me for the whole Jeff thing?"

"A little bit but Remus asked her to meet him at the town square at noon and she accepted."

Spotts stopped us as the bell in the distance rang. "Homework: I want twelve inches of the characteristics of the griffin and the myths surrounding it." We gathered up our stuff and walked back to the castle. I looked at Shelly and Parker nudged me.

"Hey Shelly," I said hesitantly as I caught up with her, Lily, and Tiff.

"What?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. And I apologize for agreeing to go to Hogsmead with Jeff. I hate the fact that this is making you mad but sometimes it just happens."

"Whatever." She spat.

"Would it make you happy if I just went and told him that I can't go with him because it upsets my roommate and ex-best friend too much?"

"Just do whatever you think is right." She said turning to go up to the Common Room. I hung my head and shuffled my feet.

"Come on sweetheart let's see if we can find something on this marking of yours." Lily said softly guiding me to the library.

"Keep this under wraps guys?" I suggested to Parker and Talon.

"Sure we'll tell Shelly and Tiff also." Parker said. Lily led me to the library. I plopped down at the end of one of the rows as she looked for a book or something on it.

"Hey is this seat taken?" A guy asked some time later.

"By a bloody asshole yes," I answered hoping I could scare him off without looking up.

"Then I'll just have to sit down, won't I?" He said. Without waiting for an answer he did just that.

"Can't you just go away?" I asked spotting his Slytherin tie.

"Nope, come on tell me what's wrong." He said.

"What's a Slytherin like you care about me?"

"Slytherin seeker to be more exact and you know why I care, Seeker." Michael said.

"Oh right sorry man." I said looking up to see him sitting next to me. He looked at me inquiringly waiting for me to go on. "Lily's around here somewhere."

"Doesn't mean you can't talk does it?"

"I guess not it's..."

"It's what?"

"I don't know."

"I know you know, so are you going to tell me about it or do you just want to sit here and sulk?"

"I don't know if you really want to hear this."

"Try me."

"Ok well it's this whole guard/Shelly and Jeff/Regulus thing."

"Ok so tell me about Shelly and Jeff first."

"Shelly's mad at me. Why you ask? Well because she's had a major crush on Jeff Wood for years and wanted him to take her to Hogsmead on the 24th but he didn't ask her he asked someone else."

"Who'd he ask?"

"Me and I accepted. Now I know that I probably shouldn't have because I had known she liked him and I've been her friend and roommate for the past five and a half years but I really wasn't thinking straight or maybe I was I just don't know. So now she's mad at me and a bit jealous even though she's meeting Remus there at noon."

"That sucks."

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do?"

"Be yourself, go and have fun and tell her it's just one date it ain't like you're going to end up dating him not to mention you could always find out if he did like her. If he liked her more than he did you then he would have asked her and not you like that prat Sirius Black should have done."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's common knowledge that the so called blood-traitor is head over heels for you. As much as he tries to hide it, it's obvious to all of us who have ever felt forbidden love."

"You're the second person who's told me he likes me, but what do I care he's a bloody, egotistical, over grown pig with his stuck so far up his ass he's—"

"Ms. Hunter, please refrain from using that language in my library or I'll have to toss you out." Madame Oscar, the librarian, said.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered. After she walked away Michael looked at me.

"Want to try that again." Michael asked.

"Shut up." I growled.

"So who else told you he fancies you?"

"Shelly, a little while ago."

"Ok, now do we have that problem solved?" I nodded and he continued. "So what's this about Regulus?"

"I'm not too sure but he's always picking fights with me and looking for me and threatening me."

"He picks fights with everyone and the rest is just him being sore."

"Alright if you say so."

"I did didn't you just hear me? Anyway what guard?"

"Haven't you noticed I can't go anywhere without one guy or at least three girls?"

"Why?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." So I explained the whole incident on the first to him.

"So now Potter thinks it's not smart for you to go anywhere without a guard?"

"Yup."

"Babe that sucks," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I know and I hate it but it seems every time I'm alone I get hurt."

"And that upsets Potter." He stated rather than asked.

The bell rang in the distance and Lily appeared. "Hey Mandy, Michael," She greeted.

"Lily." Michael answered.

"Hey find anything?"

"Nope, but I'll look after dinner and see if I can come up with something."

"Hey since there's only one female here can or rather should I escort you to lunch?" Michael asked.

"I don't see why not." I answered. We both stood then the three of us went to lunch.

"I'll get you next time we play Quidditch you wait and see." Michael said.

"Sure you will, not like there will be a next time." I answered.

"You think you're going to be beat by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"

"No, we'll beat them but I ain't too sure you will. I mean I've been undefeated for years."

"You're starting to sound like Potter." Lily commented.

"Come on Lils I've know James forever it's only eventual that we start sounding and thinking alike." I said.

"I wish he was more like you." Lily said.

"Evans has a crush." Michael said sticking his hand in his pocket. I knew that's where his wand lay but I didn't know why he was reaching for it. In fact his whole body was tense. I let my hearing trail from Lily to our surroundings and inhaled a few deep breaths through my mouth. Sure enough we were being followed by someone who didn't want us to know they were following us. Someone who was a potential threat but I couldn't tell who.

"Anyway, I still say you're going to lose." I said to Michael.

"I would be undefeated if it wasn't for you."

"Now you know we can't always get what we want."

"Is this all you ever talk about?" Lily asked.

"No, we just happen to be on this topic for now." I said.

"I know I can't always get what I want but I also know that there is no way in hell I'm losing to some stupid badgers and eagles."

"Yeah well we'll just have to wait and see about that, but it's not always up to the seeker."

"I know," he said pushing open the doors.

"Does it seem a bit quiet in here to you guys?" Lily asked.

I looked around and noticed the eyes of the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were all on us. "It's because the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables are staring at us." I said pointing out my observation.

"Um well that's not a good thing now is it?"

"No but thanks for the escort and the advice." I said.

"Anytime for you love." Michael nodded and walked to his table as Lily and I walked to ours.

"Ooo speaking of crushes," Lily said as we sat down. I was bombarded with questions as I glared at Lily.

I let the questions die down eating a bit before answering. "First Black, that was my escort, James we were just talking, Lily you're out of your mind, Jeff it was just about Quidditch from one seeker to another and some other stuff, Talon yes I know he's a Slytherin, Tiff he's been with me sine almost right after class let out, Remus we were in the library if you don't believe me ask Lily, Timmy he's not an asshole or as much of a prat as either of the Black boys are, Parker we were talking about a few of the problems I've been having lately, Cathy I need to talk to you about something he said, and Shelly I apologize again." I explained efficiently shutting them all up.

"Manda, are you sure you can trust him?" James asked.

"Look James, I know I've got to be careful about whom I trust because of the rising threats outside these walls and all but I have my reasons for trusting him. I've known Michael since about seven years ago at a pureblood ball and he was the only one I could tolerate. I trust him alright, maybe not as much as I trust you, or Parker, or Remus, or Lily, or Sirius but I do trust him." They all got really quiet and stared at me open mouthed. "What?"

"You just called Padfoot by his first name." James stated slowly.

"Whatever, I just trust Smithheart alright? If he wanted to hurt me he would have done so and not cared about what you guys would have thought but he escorted me and Lily to lunch which probably got him into hot water with some of that scum he lives, eats, and sleeps with because of what they consider her." I said picking up another sandwich which Parker stole from me. "Hey, that was my sandwich."

"Yeah but are you insane or do you like looking like a blown up marble-berry bush?"

"Huh?" I asked. She opened the sandwich and showed me the nasty tomato in the middle of it. "Thanks. I hate allergies." I picked up another sandwich and after making sure there was no tomatoes I began to eat.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe he didn't hurt you because he knew what Prongs would do to him if he did?" Black asked. I looked over at Lily who again was giving me an all knowing look. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Black.

"He didn't hurt me because he doesn't want to nor would he ever want to. If he ever did want to hurt me the repercussions he would face from you boys is nothing he couldn't handle because you couldn't hurt him as bad as his parents do. His parents are like yours Black that's why he's in Slytherin." I answered.

"Huh?" Black asked.

"Nothing we do to him for hurting Mandy will be as bad as what his parents do to him when he screws up and he's at home." Remus clarified. We finished eating right about the same time as the bell rang for our next class. James caught my arm as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"Mandy, did something happen you're not telling me about?" He asked in an undertone. I shook my head. "You've been distracted all during lunch and your voice is slightly shaky like you're scared I'm going to find something out."

"Not now James alright? Tomorrow maybe. I have to work this out a bit more before I turn to you for help, no offense but it's just something I have to do."

"Alright," he said as he turned off to go to his next class and I went up to Arithmacy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>_


	22. Empath

_**The next chapter. Same Disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>After Arithmancy I ran up to Cathy's dorm and knocked. "It's open." She hollered through the door. I went in and sat down on the edge of the bed looking at my hands. "What's wrong Bugs?" She asked closing the book she was writing in and looking up at me.<p>

"Well something Michael and Shelly said has been bugging me." I admitted.

"Ok what did they say that bugs you?"

"They said that it's obvious Black likes me."

"Is that all?" She said trying not to laugh.

"How in the world do you find this funny?"

"Listen, Mandy sometimes you got to stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart." She advised.

"I just don't see how that's true." I said continuing as if she hadn't spoken. "Ever since we were nine and Parker's aunt took us to a pureblood ball he hasn't gone a day without treating me like trash and I just don't understand why."

"It's possible for it to be the same reason you treat him like that."

"What?"

"Don't lie I know when you are. You're both scared. You're scared that his heart-breaking rep is true, and that all he wants from you is your virginity and when you don't produce you're scared he's gonna dump you. I pretty sure he's scared that one day he's gonna put his heart and soul out to you and tell you exactly how he feels and you're not gonna feel the same and rip his heart out and into tiny pieces and there will be no one there to pick them up." She explained.

"But Cat how do I know if what you're saying is true? I mean sure the day you and Talon showed up I overheard Black say that he didn't trust Talon and James tell him that he was just jealous and to give me time and try not to piss me off. Isn't there anything I can do to see if Sirius's feelings are real or if he's just fooling everyone but me?"

"You can trust me."

"But I do trust you Cat."

"No, you can trust me on something else, like this..." And then she detailed her plan to me.

"I really hope this works Cat." I said as we traveled down the stairs meeting Shelly and Tiff in the Common Room to go to dinner. Most of the trip to dinner was met with silence or Tiff trying to force conversation. Tiff and Shelly sat a bit farther down the table as did Cathy, Talon, and Parker but Cathy was still in hearing and close sight range. Cathy looked at me as I put mashed potatoes on my plate and nodded.

"Hey Sirius," I said.

"What?" He asked looking around to find out who was talking to him.

"Hey Sirius, will you...?" I said again and he looked down at me. I took a deep breath and finished my sentence. "Sirius will you pass the gravy?"

"Oh sure." He said reaching for it and passing it to me. For the few seconds our hands touched my stomach knotted up, but relaxed as I poured the gravy on my potatoes. The feeling I got was the same one I got right before I went into a sharp dive after the snitch or right before a practical Defense lesson: anticipation, slight fear, exhilaration, and a quick rush.

"Thanks." I said not meeting his eyes. During desert Cathy stood up and shot me a look before she walked out. Two minutes later I excused myself and walked to our preplanned meeting place, a bathroom on the first floor.

"Like I said you've got to really trust me on this. What I'm about to tell you is the honest to God truth." I nodded. "I didn't have to be empathic to see this. There was hope in his eyes when he saw that you were being civil to him and then a bit of disappointment when he realized all you wanted was the gravy. He definitely fancies you, I can tell just by looking at him. What I did sense from him was that he was a bit irritated. Once I pushed passed what he was trying to convince himself of I found that he likes you a lot. So maybe he's not madly in love with you but there is no hate in him at all for you. Something definitely sparked in both of you when your hands touched but I can't tell you what."

"Cat, I'm sorry for using you like this."

"No, anything I can do to stop the fights I will gladly do." She said. I turned to leave and I heard her mutter something that sounded like "I'm glad I'm the empathic one and she can't tell I'm hiding how intense his love for her is."

"You say something else?" I asked.

"What?" She shook her head and looked at me. "No, nothing at all." I shrugged and walked out. I went upstairs and started pacing in my dorm. Parker walked in and started talking to me but I wasn't really paying that much attention.

**Parker's PoV  
><strong>After both Cathy and Amanda left dinner I was slightly suspicious. I looked at Lily who just shrugged. A bit later in the Common Room I asked if Cathy had seen Mandy.

"Upstairs in the dorm," Cathy answered. I walked upstairs and found Mandy pacing the floor. I started talking to her but she wasn't paying much attention to me. I don't think she was too concerned with me.

"So is the sky blue?" I asked testing to see how much attention she was giving me.

"Yep," she answered still pacing.

_Hmmm, maybe she'll say anything._

"Potter's a bloody arsehole."

"Good for him." She agreed.

_Definitely not paying attention._

"Sirius is hot and drop dead sexy."

"Yup."

"And you would jump at the chance to have hot and passionate sex with him."

"Exactly."

"And you're madly, head over heals, floating on cloud nine in love with Sirius Black. The guy who won't stop torturing you since the day you met?" I asked as Lily walked in the door.

"Yeah, that's it." She answered. Lily let out a sharp gasp and Mandy froze. I watched smirking as Mandy swallowed hard. "What did I just agree to?"

"Where would you like me to start?" I asked.

**Amanda's PoV  
><strong>Lily's sharp gasp snapped me out of my trance and I looked at Parker who was wearing a very superior smirk. "What did I just agree to?" I asked.

"Where would you like me to start?" Parker asked.

"You just admitted to being...how did you put it Parker? ... Oh yes, you are madly, head over heels, floating on cloud nine in love with Sirius Black." Lily said.

"Oh and that's not all." Parker said.

"It's not?" I asked.

"Nope, you also said you would jump at the chance to sleep with him, he's hot, he's drop dead sexy, oh and you agree that Potter's a bloody arsehole." Parker said.

"I will not, he is not, he never will be, and there is no way in the world he's an asshole. You know better than to talk to me while I'm not concentrating on what you're saying I'll say just about anything." I said.

"Ok, but you never denied you were in love with him." Parker pointed out.

"Ok then let me clarify. I am not, I will not, he is not, no way in hell, and he is not an asshole. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes, slightly. What's bugging you? That's what I really want to know."

"Something Shelly, Michael, and Cathy all told me. Maybe I ought to survey Tiff, you two, and all the guys in the castle then maybe that will have me convinced."

"You want to talk about it?" Parker asked.

"Or do you want to pace a hole in the floor?" Lily finished.

"I'll pace if you don't mind. Just don't talk to me."

"Sorry no can do, you're going to tell us what they said that's bothering you." Lily said.

"No I won't." I said walking out the door. I stopped near the bottom of the stairs where I could still see over heads. I spotted Jeff near the portrait hole. "Hey Jeff," I yelled causing most of the Common Room to turn and look at me. Jeff stopped and looked at me. I walked to meet him. "Can we walk and talk?" I asked as we climbed out the hole.

"Certainly," he said taking my arm and leading me through the hallways. I spent the greater part of an hour just walking with him. "As much as I love just walking with you what's up? You said you needed to talk."

"Well you see I have this friend." I started.

"You don't have to make up a situation just to talk to me." He said.

"Can I finish?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, Jeff my friend really likes you and she wanted you to take her to Hogsmead instead of me. She's kinda had a crush on you for a bit and got really mad when you didn't ask her. I've been really good friends with her for a while and I hate having her mad at me. I knew about her crush but I still agreed."

"Who's your friend?" He sighed.

"Michelle 'Shelly' Taylor. Sixth year Gryffindor with really dark brown hair and brown eyes."

"Yeah I know her."

"Well I guess what I'm trying to say is...well do you have any feelings for her?"

"Not really, I mean she's really cute and funny and smart but I don't feel anything more than friendship toward her. I don't know if we could ever be more than that."

"Ok now one other thing."

"Anything."

"Could you talk to her about this?"

"Sure, but give me a few days ok?"

"Sure." I smiled. He smiled back and we walked back to the Common Room.

Two days later Jeff told me to go tell Shelly he was looking for her. I went upstairs and carefully approached her. "Shelly?" I asked.

"What do you want?" She asked looking up from her bed.

"Jeff said he wanted to talk to you, he's downstairs."

"Maybe this is my chance." She muttered. Then she smiled and walked downstairs. I mentally prepared myself for what was coming. It wouldn't end well if I didn't say precisely the right thing. When she came up a few minutes later she didn't look too happy. In fact she was in tears. I knew almost exactly what Jeff had said to her but I knew I would have to pretend I didn't.

"Shelly, what's wrong?" I asked. She mumbled into her pillow. I hesitantly moved to her bed and put my hand on her back. "Shelly...?"

"You made him do it didn't you?" She said glaring at me.

"Made who do what Shelly?"

"You made him tell me he didn't have any feelings for me."

"Oh Me-Shell," I said rubbing her back slightly. "Me-Shell, honey I didn't know he was going to say that. If I did I would have tried to prepare you for it." I tried to comfort her. I hadn't called her Me-Shell in a long time and it made her smile a bit. "Honestly had I known I would have done something."

"Really?" She asked as her sobbing slowed.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry honey; I'll go kick his arse if you want me to."

"Even if it would mess up your date with him?"

"Certainly, you know my saying, mates before dates." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Shelly said.

"I know you don't want hear it but he doesn't deserve someone as great as you."

"You think so?"

"No, I know so. If he can't see how great you really are and all the great things about you then he doesn't deserve to have you spending time thinking about him. My next favorite saying is no guy is worth crying over and the one who is won't make you cry." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been anymore sure in my life. What do you say you and I have an all-girls night and we'll spend some time bashing all the stupid guys out there? Jeff and Black fall under that category. I'm sure if we invite Lily and Parker they'll include James on that list. Hey maybe even Tiff will have some stupid guys to add."

"Sounds good. Why do I still feel horrible Panda-roo?" She asked and I knew then I was back in her good graces.

"Because as my last saying states when the truth comes out crushes feel horrible and that's why they call them that honey," I said.

"I'm sorry for being so mad at you."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you and for making you mad."

"I forgive you."

"You too. Let's go downstairs maybe Black's making an ass of himself again."

"Either that or snogging some girl."

"Don't make me lose my lunch."

"Speaking of food ain't it about dinner time?"

"Always thinking about your stomach aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I don't know." I answered as we walked down the stairs.

"Again no Potter, now leave me alone." Lily said frustrated.

"Oh come on Evans it's just one date." James answered.

Lily shot me a pleading look. "James, ain't it about time for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah so?" He responded.

"Stomach needs food now." I said to which my stomach gave a huge growl. "See and guess what Jimmy."

"What Pandy?" He answered.

"You get to be my escort."

"Oh alright if you insist."

"I do." I pulled him to his feet and he offered me his arm. "Why'd you call me Pandy? You know I don't like it."

"Because you called me Jimmy," he said as we wandered down the hall toward some of the shortcuts to the Great Hall.

"Sorry Jamesie I forgot." He hated being called Jimmy as much as I hated being called Pandy.

_Why don't you ask him girl, he is Black's best friend._ My bad side prodded.

_Why are you so anxious to find out?_ I asked.

_**Evil butt over there may have a point. James is your best friend and he's Sirius's best friend too. He'll be the best candidate to ask. Not to mention he won't lie to you.**_ The good side countered.

_But why do you care so much?_

_It doesn't matter why we care so much all that matters is you satisfy your curiosity and find out._My bad side answered.

_Fine I'll ask him._ I snapped at them. "Jamie, can I ask you few serious questions?"

"Certainly Mandy, you know I'll answer them the best I can."

"Would you ever lie to me?"

"Flat out lie to you 98.9 percent no, the other 1.1 percent is only extreme cases. Now you know I'd bend the truth a bit depending on the circumstance but it's hard to lie straight out to you."

"If I told you a major secret that no one else can know about, even Black, would you keep it?"

"I didn't tell anyone your...Stripes secret."

"But in a round about you told the boys."

"No, I told them you had been bitten but not by what. It was up to you to tell them about Stripes."

"Can you swear to me on your parents' lives you'll never tell anyone no matter how bad you are poked and prodded and pushed and tortured?"

"I swear on my parents' lives and their graves, if you tell me a secret that is huge, I won't tell anyone no matter what." He said stopping me and making me face him. "Mandy, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No...Not yet at least. I will tell you eventually James, I swear I'll tell you eventually but I just can't yet." I stroked the side of his face with the back of my hand. "You're my best friend Jamie, but I have to work it out first. There is something else I need to ask you though."

"Alright Amanda, I trust you enough to know that if you can't tell me now that you will eventually." He smiled and we continued our leisurely walk to the Great Hall. "So what else do you need to ask?"

"Does...well...does Black really fancy me?"

"Mandy, you're my best friend and so is he but I can't...no I'm not allowed to say if he does or not."

"But you do know?"

"Of course I do but I _can't_ tell you."

"Eventually?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, eventually you will find out." He sighed. "Mandy, you know I don't like hiding stuff from you but sometimes there's no way around it."

"Yeah I know, thanks James."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is anyone still reading this or should I just discontinue it? <strong>_


	23. Caring

_**Here is the next chapter. I would still like to know why no one is reviewing but thanks for reading. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>Saturday the 17th dawned bright and windy and a tad bit cold. We spent most of the day in the Common Room paying games of wizard chess, exploding snap, and war, an American card game. Parker and I had spent several painstaking hours trying to teach the Marauders how to play, in our second year after I had learned it from Talon who played it in the States and it finally paid off. Around three in the afternoon, Lily and Remus left to go do rounds as Peter, Talon, Parker, and half the Common Room settled down to do some homework. I settled back into my chair to read a book. James and Black hadn't been seen by anyone since lunch. Twenty minutes later James reappeared in the Common Room with pink cheeks and his hair was more untidy than usual. I looked up at him from my book and shook my head.<p>

"Hey James where you been?" I asked.

"You know around." He answered sitting on the couch nearest me.

"Out trying to get a date with Lily?"

"No, actually I was just out flying around."

"Something got your mind clogged up or is Quidditch practice just not enough for you?"

"A little bit of both but I did figure something out."

"Want to clue me in?"

"No," he answered.

"Have you seen Black?" I asked.

"Why? Starting to get attached to our dear Padfoot?" He taunted.

"Never. The only reason I care about him is the same reason he cares about me, he's your friend."

"Right but that's not the only reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Uh huh right." I said getting the feeling he knew more than he was letting on.

"Mandy, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do James, you're my best friend." He stood up and moved to the arm of my chair.

"So you could tell me anything right?"

"Of course I could Jamie we've already had this talk. I trust you with my life, soul, and my deepest darkest secrets."

"Soooo you could tell me which guys you fancy."

"I could, but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Well because first of all you're a guy and wouldn't really understand, second you'd get really overprotective if you didn't like them, and third well I don't really have a third point but it sounds better if you do."

"Come on Stripes, that ain't fair I told you who I fancy." James begged.

"Prongs, the entire castle knows who you fancy, that's a big difference." I rebutted.

"Yeah, but you knew before everyone else did. Please? I'll leave you alone about it."

"Yeah, but only because you'd be trying to think of ways to set us up. You think like I do."

"What?"

"Don't you realize I've been slyly trying to set Lily up with you since like fourth year?"

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"James, you're my best friend of course I would and it's been hard but I can tell its working. James wait, you can't do anything stupid to undo all the work I've done for the past two years. Please James don't."

"I promise, now back to what we were talking about. If I guessed who he is would you tell me?"

"No."

"Do you like Brad?"

"Not the way you're suggesting."

"What about Michael Smithheart?"

"He's a good friend with a good heart not to mention he's kinda cute."

"Remus?"

"Amazing friend and he's really sweet."

"Peter?"

"Pettigrew? You know I don't trust him and I don't fancy anyone I can't trust."

"Talon?"

"Only slightly. It's hard to get over him after dating him for that long. He backstabbed me but he is a good friend."

"Regulus?"

I glared at him. "He's an asshole that's all there is to it."

"Ok, Tim Miller?"

"He's cute and a good friend but he's 13."

"Anthony Bell?"

"Nice guy, but like I said he's too young and I don't really know him."

"Mike Hopkins?"

"He's 14, and that makes it slightly better but I don't really know him aside from the fact that he's a good chaser."

"Me?"

"James, don't go there."

"Mandy, tell me. Do you still fancy me?"

"Only slightly," I said after a short pause. "I mean you're really handsome and you're sweet as can be sometimes, but you know we make better friends."

"I had to know Mandy."

"I know Jamie. Who else do you want to bug me about?"

"What about...Jeff Wood?"

"He's attractive, cute and sweet."

"Matt Thomas?"

"He's Longbottom's friend that comes to some of your parents' parties' right? The blond?" James nodded. "Yeah, don't really know him but he seems like a pleasant enough guy."

"Snivellus?"

"Annoying and too quiet for my liking."

"Trevor McCaw?"

"That little, bloody, egotistical..." James cut me off because he knew I had ill feelings towards McCaw.

"I get it, Frank Longbottom?"

"Don't really know him that well, but I think he has a girlfriend."

"Alright, Ben Heartly?"

"He's nice." Ben was a sixth year Hufflepuff that helped me with homework sometimes.

"You don't fancy anyone I've asked about do you?" I shook my head. "What about Padfoot?"

"What about me?" Black asked sitting down in James's recently vacated seat on the couch and pulling a fourth year blonde Gryffindor into his lap.

"Nothing who is she?" I asked.

"Guys meet my girlfriend Lisa Bruno. Lisa, I think you know James and that's his irritable friend Amanda Hunter."

"Nice to meet you," Lisa said.

"I'm only irritable when you're around Black; otherwise I'm a sweet person."

"You sweet? Never."

"Sirius," James said warningly.

"What? She's never sweet."

"You've never seen my sweet side because you make me irritable." I barked.

"Knock it off both of you." James demanded.

"Fine," we both muttered.

"Now answer the question." James demanded.

"Why should..." I trailed off as Black started snogging his prissy fan girl. Anger boiled inside of me for some unknown reason. "He's a bloody egotistical, self-absorbed, overstuffed pigeon." I said slamming my book and going up the stairs pausing only long enough to hear James sulk.

"Great going you oaf I was just about to find out how she really felt about you." James said.

Parker came up later and asked if I wanted dinner. "Just bring some up when you're done alright?" I suggested. She nodded and did so.

The entire night I barely got any sleep because I was thinking about what bothered me so much about Black snogging one of his Swooners. Finally around dawn I did settle into some sleep but I was plagued by dreams of Black and his Swooners. The only two I remembered were probably the worse of the two.

The first one was one where the girls were dancing around me in a circle and taunting me about how much I loved Black and how I wasn't good enough for him. They were also taunting me about how I'd never measure up to them and he'd never like me while Black just sat back laughing. The second one was spookier than that. All I could remember was that Black was standing in front of me. We were both a few years older but our looks hadn't really changed. I was holding a baby boy and the next thing I knew Black had taken him from me, hugged me once, and walked away. That was all I remembered. For some reason that one effected me the most. It felt like he was taking my son away from me and that I'd never see either one of them again and it felt like my heart was being split in two. I don't know why that one spooked me so bad but it did.

"Manda...Manda-Panda wake up." I heard someone say but it sounded so far away. "Mandy." They tried again only it was closer this time.

"Mandalin please baby wake up." This time it was a different voice, more than likely male, and it was right in my ear. There was also a rough hand shaking me like an earthquake.

"SIRIUS," I almost shouted sitting bolt upright.

"No, it's James remember. Mandy, are you alright?" James said. I looked around and saw that it was just him, me, and Parker in my dorm room. James's broom lay on Parker's bed letting me know that's how he had gotten up here. "Mandalin, tell me what's wrong." He was seriously concerned.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked avoiding his question.

"Lily went for a walk, Shelly and Remus are studying together, Tiff said she had some stuff to do in the library, Peter's around here somewhere, Cathy is spending some time with Ashley..." Parker started.

"I was on my way out to play some Quidditch against Sirius, Talon, Timmy, Jeff, and a few kids from Hufflepuff when Parker ran down the stairs saying I had to come up here because none of your roommates could wake you up and you were having some sort of fit. I came up here and you were tossing and turning all over your bed screaming for someone not to take him and not to leave you." James said.

"Did I say who?" I asked.

"No." Parker answered.

"Why the hell is he getting to me? Why the hell do I care so much? Damn it."

"Who's getting to you?" James asked.

"What do I care if he's snogging some skank? Grrr."

"Mandy, who or what are you talking about?" James asked.

"It's obvious ain't it Potter?" Parker said.

"He is so...ugh infuriating. Why is this making so mad?"

"Because you love him," Parker smirked.

"Love who?" I asked snapping out of my trance-like rant.

"You know who." She said.

"If you're talking about that bloody, egotistical, self-absorbed, overbearing, overstuffed pigeon you're extremely mistaken."

"You love him it's obvious, you just don't want to admit it because you're confused about him and scared because you're finally acknowledging that your feelings are changing." Parker said still smirking.

"I just need to stop hanging around him before bed." I growled and stormed to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"Yup, Potter it's official she's finally fallen for him."

"For Padfoot? I don't know Dixon; I mean they've been sworn enemies since they met on the train." I heard them discuss as I stripped.

"Didn't he ever tell you about why he already knew both of us on the train?" He must have shaken his head because she went on. "We were both dragged to a pureblood ball when we were nine." She went on to tell him about it as I showered. When I came back out both of them looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Parker asked.

"What?"

"Stripes and Padfoot sitting in a tree k-i-s-s..."

"Parker Cassandra Dixon if you don't want your secret revealed to Prongs here you'll shut your trap. Besides like I said he's an asshole and a bloody pigeon." I smirked as she got a wide-eyed look on her face and scampered out of the room. I don't know why she did I was just going to tell him that she has a strong weakness for my mom's fudge. I think she might have thought that I was going to tell him that the reason she didn't like him, aside from the fact she thought he was an arrogant jerk, was that she had a major crush on him in like fourth year that she was now over.

Three days later a sixth year Ravenclaw came over to our table at lunch. I knew her, practically the entire castle did but her rep wasn't like ours. The Marauders and Parker and I were known for pulling pranks and being some of the hottest kids to walk the halls, but she was known for being Hogwarts biggest skank. Her name was Victoria Nightingale, or as the girls like to call her Victoria 'Sleep-with-a-Different-Guy-Every-Night'-ingale. Victoria also had another name that the Marauders and a few select Slytherins liked to call her, Icky Vicky. Her reddish brown hair hung to her shoulders and the look she gave guys with her ice blue eyes was enough to make any girl want to kill her and every guy want to sleep with her. She's ruined more than 45 relationships that I knew of and probably dozens more that I hadn't bothered to keep track of. They say that it's only safe to date the guys she's already slept with because she doesn't go back to them unless she's extremely bored or they're on her 'top ten greatest' list. As far as I know she's never slept with any of the Marauders but you know that could always change, especially since they are classified hottest guys in school.

"Hello my boy-toy." She said shoving me hard into James just so she could sit next to Black. There goes my theory, she's either sleeping with him or going to in the next two days.

As much as I disliked Black I did like sitting next to me as it protected me from most of their pranks. The Marauders were known to never prank the food right in front of them unless they were aiming for me. When we were first years Black and I had a hard time getting up in the morning, an occurrence that still happens, and our current seats were the only two seats left open any where near James. As I had been up approximately five minutes before him I had gotten there first and won the seat next to James. So Black just had to deal with the seat to my right the only other open seat. The rest of that year we would always wake up and make it down there after the rest of our friends so we just fell into the habit of having those seats no matter how early or late we get down there.

"Hey baby." He answered planting a kiss on her cheek. Yup she's already slept with him. He never calls a girl baby until he sleeps with them.

"What happened to Lisa? Not that I care or anything," I said.

"Well it was longer than three days." He answered shrugging it off. Usually that meant he couldn't bed her. I had to use everything in me not to smack him so instead I just rubbed my side where it had collided with James's elbow.

"You ok there Stripes?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe I'd be better in different company, you know the kind where their girlfriends or snogging buddies don't shove you into people, but I'm fine for now." I answered.

"I completely agree." James said giving Icky Vicky a mean glare. Usually he reserved that mean glare for all of Lily's potential boyfriends, Slytherins, and my boyfriends that treat me like crap. I had to look away when Icky Vicky started planting kisses up and down his neck and cheek. Even watching James and Black stuff their faces wasn't as bad as her PDA looked. I looked around and saw that Peter was the only one who looked about done and like I did, like he wanted to ralph.

"Hey Pete," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked looking stunned that I was actually talking to him.

"You want to walk with me to Defense so I won't lose my lunch or at least what little of it I got to eat?"

"Sure." He said picking up two biscuits. Handing me one we started our walk out of the Great Hall and down to the class room. We caught the professor halfway there.

"Ms. Hunter, Mr. Pettigrew food is supposed to stay in the Great Hall." Professor Erickson said.

"Sorry Professor, but there was a bit a PDA going on with the overstuffed pigeon and I didn't get to eat that much and I was starving. Not to mention they have good food here."

"Ms. Hunter."

"I'll serve detention if you want me to just don't take it out on Peter."

"I'll let you both go this time, but don't let it happen again, with or without the PDA from Sirius Black." Professor Erickson said amused.

"Yes Professor." Peter and I chorused. When we got to class we were joined by everyone shortly.

"Manda," James hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Hunter." Erickson snapped.

"Sorry Professor." I said sweetly. "What?" I whispered when he went back to teaching.

"What's the deal with you and Padfoot? It's like you can't stand to be in the same room with him." James whispered.

"I can't James you know that." I answered.

"No, it's more than that. It's like Dixon was right."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You dream about him, then get mad when he's snogging some girl, leave early during lunch, face it Stripes, Dixon was right you've fallen for Padfoot."

"You're treading dangerous waters James."

"Why make a big deal of it if it's not true?"

"James." I warned.

"Stripes and Padfoot sitting in a tree s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes pups in a baby carriage." He sang/taunted in a low voice.

I slammed my book closed and stood up. "Ms. Hunter control yourself."

"Sorry Professor, how many times do I have to tell you I do not like that bloody, self-absorbed, egotistical, overstuffed pigeon?" I growled picking up my books and storming out.

"Ms. Hunter I'm sorry, but you have detention tonight 8 o'clock in my office." Erickson called as I reached the door.

"Yes sir." I called back. I stormed out of the classroom and down to the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later Timmy sat down next to me. "Hey Bugs, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"We're connected somehow remember."

"Yeah."

"So what's up?"

"Every close friend I've got thinks that I've fallen for Black. It's infuriating."

"As long as you know you don't like him who cares what everyone else thinks? You never have."

"But Timmy what if they're right? What if I do like him I'm just in denial?"

"That's something you're just gonna have to figure out for yourself."

"You aren't much help."

"I'm sorry there isn't really anything I can tell you."

"I know thanks for trying though."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Would love to know what you think. Drop a review. Later. <strong>_


	24. Tom Riddle AKA

_**Thanks to all of you who have read the last chapter and to my lone reviewer also thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>After dinner Talon had already taken off, so I was stuck walking behind Black and stupid Icky Vicky, complaining the entire way. Someone clamped their hand over my mouth and dragged me backwards.<p>

_Oh great I'm getting kidnapped, again._ I thought.

_**Just you wait Sirius will come to your rescue any minute now.**_ My good side said. That's when a bright red light shot past me and I was dropped. My good side was wearing a smug smirk.

"You know kid I'm getting a little tired of coming to your rescue." Black said taking my hand.

"If you stopped spending so much time with those damn Swooners and a little more time watching out for me like James asked you to, we wouldn't be having this discussion." I said tugging on my hand, but it wouldn't come loose.

"Sorry if I'd rather be spending time with my adoring fans than with an overly irate twit."

"You know you love playing the knight in shining armor bit." I growled, finally jerking my hand loose and storming through the Astronomy door to go sit next to Talon.

Friday afternoon we got bored. "Hey guys how 'bout we play a game of truth or dare?" James suggested.

"Sounds like fun." I said. Peter, Remus, and Black quickly joined us.

"Who's first?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"How about youngest first?" James suggested. The rest agreed.

"I hate you James." I said glaring at him.

"Love you too Stripes." He said shrugging.

"Alright who to ask..." I pondered. "I know Moony, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"What's the farthest you've ever gone with a girl?"

"Making out on the couch." He replied not missing a beat. "Padfoot, truth or dare?"

Black looked at him contemplating. "Truth."

"If you had a chance to _sleep_ with any girl in the castle, no restrictions who would it be and why?"

"Like he doesn't have that chance already." I muttered.

"Well..." Remus prodded.

"Don't forget Padfoot it has to be the truth." James said.

"Hunter here." Black answered. My jaw dropped.

"Why?" Remus inquired.

"She's the only one who wouldn't give me a chance." Black answered.

"You little..." I stammered.

"Hush Stripes." Remus demanded.

"My turn, Prongs, truth or dare?"

"Truth." James answered.

"Would you ever date any girl aside from Lily?"

"Yes, but it would never be as serious." James answered.

"You guys are boring. Come on even first years would be more daring than this." I complained.

"Ok Stripes truth or dare?" James asked.

"I have yet to lose a dare, bring on your worst."

"Ok do the impossible, get Lily to go to Hogsmead with me."

"If I can't?"

"If you can't you have to snog Padfoot for five full minutes." My jaw dropped for the second time that night. "Accept or consequence."

"I accept." I said standing. I smirked and walked up the staircase to my dorm. "My sweet Lilykins." I said in a sweet tone.

"What now Mandy?" She asked looking at me from next to her wardrobe.

"Lily, now before you say no let me explain."

"This can't be good."

"Now I know you're spending tomorrow with Brad and all, but you have to do me this favor. Please Lily." She gave me a pained look. "Lily please, do this for me."

"What is it?"

"Go down to Hogsmead with James."

"I can't I already promised Brad..."

"No, Lily you don't understand just _go_ down there with James."

"How did you get roped into convincing me?"

"James dared me to get you to go with Hogsmead with him. He just you had to _go_ with him he never said you had to stay with him. Just ride down there with him then you can leave him for Brad. Please Lily, I haven't lost a dare yet don't ruin my streak now."

"I don't know Mandy."

"Please." I begged throwing in my puppy dog pout.

"Alright fine." She conceded. "As long as he doesn't try anything and I can actually go find Brad once we get there."

"I promise on my honor as a Marauder." I smiled and hugged her. "Come on we have to go tell James, just remember you can't tell him you're leaving him at the entrance to the village until we get there tomorrow."

"Alright."

"I owe you one Lily." We walked out the door and down to the Common Room and I was smiling the entire way.

"Happy you get to kiss the master, Hunter?" Black asked.

"I hope you don't mean yourself, Black." I spat my smile drooping a little.

"I don't any other master here." He answered smirking.

"You're not a master at anything except getting your ass kicked and dumping girls. That's the only thing you'll ever be a master of." I could see Lily, James, Peter, and Remus roll their eyes.

"Well said girls beg to differ. They say I'm a master at other things too." He said throwing me a suggestive look. "Why don't you give me a chance and you'll see just how masterful I am?"

"You are such a..." I said frustrated. "A...pigeon." I finally spit out.

"So is that a yes?" Black asked.

"I'd rather..." But I never got to say what I'd rather do because someone had silenced me. I shut my mouth and pouted. Black opened his mouth and looked to be laughing at me but no sound came out of his mouth either. I glanced at Remus but he shook his head so I turned to Lily. She was wearing a smug smirk and held her wand loosely. I clasped my hands in front of me and pulled my puppy dog face, sniffling a bit too.

"No, we came down here for a different reason and I'm sick and tired of you two fighting all the time." She said.

I gave her a look that said _'and it's different for you and James?'_

"Potter and I do not fight all the time."

My next look could have been read _'you must be joking.'_

"I'm serious it's not all the time." She defended. I had her distracted with another look that said _'You really want to go there?'_ and pulled out my wand.

"Really, Potter back me up here." She said sending a look to James as I performed the nonverbal reversal spell on myself.

"Well most of the time it's you screaming at me and these two are usually screaming at each other so I guess it's different." James said.

"I only scream at him when he's being an insufferable, overbearing, egotistical, arrogant, overstuffed pigeon. So what if it's every time he opens his mouth, he can't help it it's in his nature. Man I love nonverbals." I said. I went on to say something else but I found my mouth almost sealed shut. It wouldn't open if I wanted to talk but if I wanted to breathe it would. I glared at Lily and then turned my puppy dog face to James who shook his head.

"So did you complete your dare Amanda?" Peter asked.

"That's what we came down here for in the first place." Lily said before turning to James. "Potter...err James...I've decided to accept your invitation for once." She said.

"You're actually going to go to Hogsmead with me?" James asked almost falling off the couch. I shot her a look that said _'I told you so'_.

"Yes." She said. That time James really did fall off the couch. "Well then I'll meet you after breakfast then." James nodded quickly, righting himself and refraining from running his hand through his hair. I knew it was taking all his will power to do it but he managed it. I glared at Lily as she turned to walk out the portrait hole to dinner and caught her arm. She gave me a confused look so I pointed to my mouth. "Hungry Mandy?" She asked.

I gave her a deep glowering look and she smirked.

"You know I don't have to reverse the spell for you to eat." Lily told me. I gave her another puppy dog pout this time letting fake tears stream down my face. "Fine." She muttered the countercurse and walked off. I smirked and plopped down next to James on the floor at Remus's feet. Black glared at me and turned pleading eyes to James. James rolled his eyes as Remus undid Lily's spell.

"You know Lily was right about one thing. It is getting tiring hearing you fight all the time." James said. Black and I exchanged a look and I knew he felt like I did, we both knew we hurt James by fighting so much and I personally resolved not to start it with him so much. We hung our heads and kept our traps shut. The Common Room had emptied out completely and now all that were left were the four Marauders, Parker, and I.

"So plans for tonight?" I asked. Remus, Black, and Peter dropped to the floor and the six of us made a tight circle. James spread out his map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said touching it with his wand. The lines crisscrossed and drew themselves out. "You see here tonight is the night we make sure this is finished and complete."

"That could take hours, Prongs." Black said.

"I know, but it has to be done." James answered.

"Not tonight James." I said.

"Why not?"

"Did you forget what tonight is? Full moon. I am not leaving Remus alone. In case you forgot that's the reason we are what we are." I barked.

"She does have a point Prongs." Peter said.

"You know about Mandy's bear?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I've know since May, but I've had sus-suspicions since we first learned of the bear." Peter said stuttering slightly.

"How'd you know?" James asked.

"I ran into him the day after the full moon. After you and Black cleared out of the hospital wing and he was just coming out. I bumped into him holding my stomach and he helped me come up with a convincing cover up story for it. After I was healed for the most part he basically said 'you're the bear' and I couldn't really deny it, not after he told me how he figured it out." I explained.

"I told her that it showed when the bear always showed up unless she had detention or was in the hospital wing or something and the cut was the last piece of the puzzle. How long have you known James?" Peter told them.

"Two days after the end of our fifth year. She came running out of her back woods in bear form and just as I came through the gate she transformed." James said or rather muttered.

"You're not mad at me because I did it first are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm just slightly angry because you never told me."

"I never knew you knew about Remus until last year. Had I known you knew I would have told you."

"But why would James be mad you did it first? You've always done everything he's done first." Black pointed out.

"Yeah, but only because of the last time he tried to do something before me."

"She pushed me down the stairs."

"We were five and you bounced down them and walked away without a scratch."

"Alright back to tonight." Parker said.

"Sure so since we can't finish this...mischief managed...what can we do?" James asked pausing only to wipe the map clean.

"How 'bout we tour and explore every inch of Hogsmead?" I suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Peter and Remus agreed. We all nodded and after Remus left to go with Kate down to the Willow we snuck out. We made it to the shack and led Remus out Black, James, Parker, and I keeping him in check.

The next morning I was relieved to wake up without any scratches or bruises. I got dressed and walked out to meet Smokey. I sat down on the edge of the lake and waited. The moment the castle clock tower reached 8:30 I stood and looked into the forest where I saw Smokey approaching. I bowed and he returned it before motioning for me to sit down. I nodded and resumed my seat.

"Good morning my dear." I whispered.

_Morning lovely._ He scratched into the dirt. I blushed and looked away. I heard more scratching and then my face was turned back to Smokey who nodded to the ground. _Not used to compliments?_

"Not really, usually the only ones I get come from Sirius Black and almost all are attached to an insult." I answered.

_You are incredibly beautiful no matter what anyone else says._ He told me. I smiled and dug the toe of my shoe into the ground.

"Thank you." I whispered. He came around behind me as the wind picked up and curled his body around me letting me use his wing as a blanket. His tail flicked out in front of me to write in the dirt.

_Mandy, why did you want to see me? You do know you don't have to bow anymore._ He asked.

"I don't?"

_No, I've made it so that you don't have to._

"Because of the marking?" He nodded, "I guess I'm still confused." I answered.

_About?_

"About this marking."

_What about it?_

"Well I know what Tiff said it means, and what the book said it means and what Feathers said it means but that doesn't answer all my questions."

_Why did you tell my love that you didn't want my protection?_

"I only want it if my life is endangered. Otherwise I'm asking you to keep it to yourself."

_Why?_

"Because I do not want you harmed protecting me." When he didn't answer I went on. "If Talon complained to the right people about what Feathers did, on your orders, they would have killed her."

_No._

"Yes Smokey they would've. I know she's your mate and I couldn't bear to see that happen to her or any of you."

_You care a lot._

"Yes, which reminds me of another question I had."

_Please ask and I will try my best to make you understand._

"Why me? Why not Parker or Lily or one of the others?"

_I marked you because I see that you have one of the purest hearts I have ever seen. You do not treat the ones your kind finds lower than them like they are lower than you. House elves, griffins, phoenixes, hippogriffs, dragons, creatures of the deep, centaurs, and others, you treat them all as if they were equal or higher than you._

"That's because they are."

_I also marked you because I see the same in you that I see in Feathers, you are both one of a kind. I know that you will never betray anyone that you care about or love, even if you don't think you love them, like that Sirius Black._

"Sirius Black can die for all I care."

_Amanda, do not say that in front of me again._ There was a bit of a bite to his words and a low growl in the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry."

_Do not apologize because of what I told you._

"I didn't mean to offend you."

_You didn't but I know why you said it._

"What?"

_I can see your thoughts and I know the things about you that you won't even tell a James Potter._

"If you can see my thoughts then why don't you just read my mind instead of making me talk?"

_Because you are not ready to handle that type of conversation until you learn to build up your walls against intruders. You have strong walls, but they can be broken. When you are ready we will speak in your mind and you in ours, but you can not handle the thoughts of a griffin's mind yet._

"Alright. How did you know I won't betray you?"

_You have a strong, compassionate heart, and you have already protected us by making sure that no one who knows about the marking will tell anyone. Your sister Parker would have done the same, but I'm not too sure where her heart lies. You are the only one who I can guarantee to my pack that will not go to the dark side as you call it._

"That's what my parents do for a living." I murmured half asleep.

A sharp voice sounded in my mind. _**Do not fall asleep my young cub.**_ I jumped slightly.

_Long night?_ Smokey asked.

"Not really."

_Werewolves are dangerous, Mandy you know this._

"No they are not, they are vastly misunderstood." I looked at Smokey and if he could smile that's what I would have called the look on his face.

_I don't want you near one._

"I'm not."

_You are lying._

"No, I'm not near one right now, the only thing I'm near is a griffin." I smirked.

_Ever._

"Can't do that."

_I know. Just be careful._

"I know." I muttered.

_I am glad to see you care about your friend enough to sacrifice one night of your life every month for him._

"Thank you."

_What do your parents do for a living?_

"They say they're Aurors, you know dark wizard catchers, but I know they're not. I overheard them one night talking to my big brother Jason about something called the Order. I guess they do go after dark wizards now calling themselves Death Eaters, well the ones that follow the dark lord Voldemort do, but they aren't officially working for the Ministry."

_Do not say anything to anyone about the Order._

"Yes, your royal highness." I said sarcastically.

_I want you to swear to me that you will not say a word to anyone about the Order, not even Dumbledore himself._

I looked back at him and he was glaring at me. I mustered up all the seriousness in me and answered him. "I will not say anything to anyone about the Order." I swore.

_That's a good girl. Now about this dark lord._

"Voldemort."

_Few say his name among your kind right?_

"Yeah, they fear him."

_That is one reason I marked you, you are not afraid of him._

I bit my lip and looked out over the lake. "That's not true." I whispered. I was deathly afraid of him.

Once again my head was turned back to the dirt as the scratching stopped. _Yes it is, you are not afraid of Voldemort but afraid of what he and his Death Eaters can do._ He paused and looked at me with a look I had seen in Mrs. Potter's eyes every time she was truly concerned about James or Sirius. _You do not have to be afraid young one he will not hurt you while I'm around._

"I am not afraid for myself, but for those I love." I answered.

_I will not lie to you and tell you everything will be okay, but I will tell you that one is coming and only they will save the world from the dark times._

"How do you know that I did not want to gain your protection and when the time is right hand you over to the dark side?"

_Because we can tell._ He paused as if thinking back. _Let me tell you a story that has to do with a young Tom Riddle and my father._ I could see he was going back in time to a place not far from here, but many years from here.

_Tom Riddle was a student here about thirty years ago. Many of the teachers inside the castle loved him and treasured him. He had wormed is way into many hearts. The only one that seemed to be wary of him was Albus._

"Tom Riddle was either halfblooded or Muggle born." I said remembering I had never heard Riddle as a prominent pureblood last name.

_He was halfblooded, his mother was Merope Gaunt._

"I've heard of Gaunt..." I muttered trying to think of where I had heard or seen that last name. The name just wouldn't come back to me.

_She's a decent of_ Smokey wrote. That's when it came back to me.

"That's it," I snapped my fingers, "she was the second to last living decent of Salazar Slytherin. That makes Tom Riddle the last living decent. Tom Riddle is...Lord Voldemort." That revelation stunned me. "It's not possible."

_But it is, Voldemort was a student here._ He stopped and when I didn't say anything he continued his tale. _Like I said Albus was the only teacher up at the castle that was wary of him. Shortly into Tom's seventh year he came down to the forest and approached my father. Tom wanted us to join him in righting the wrongs in the world, but my father saw what he really wanted. Tom wanted us on his side. He wanted us to help him take over the world and use it for his purposes._

_I was a young griffin then, it was right after I had taken Feathers for my mate and my father was heading down hill. He was no longer at the peak of his performance and we all knew that within the next twenty years I would become the alpha male of the pack. My father denied Tom what he wanted. Tom tried several times that year to get us to help him, but each time my father denied him and threatened to separate anyone who joined Tom from the pack. For that year my father kept us in a close pack so Tom could never weasel his way in. I'm proud to say that after Tom left not a single one of us had joined his purposes._ I looked up at the clock tower and saw that it was almost nine o'clock.

I sighed and looked back at Smokey. "I need to be going soon."

_I know and I must warn you, although I would never interfere, do not get to close to the one you go to the village with today._

"Are you telling me he's not the one?"

_I'm just telling you to be careful; I do not want to see you hurt by him._

"Smokey, I'm scared."

_Of what, young one?_

"The future and what it will bring."

_Do not worry for now, just take things one day at a time._ I nodded. _I do want to ask one thing of you though. _Again I nodded. _When you find the one you think is your mate, bring him down here._

"Of course, but for now I must be going."

_Good bye my young one._ I petted him a few times and walked back up to the castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder how the date is going to go. Tell me what you think about her talking to Griffins. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>_


	25. To Jump or Not To Jump

_**Here's your next chapter. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>Once back at the castle I met up with Jeff, Lily, and James who were just coming out the doors. "So breakfast is over then?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah where have you been?" Jeff asked. His tone was accusatory and it confused me slightly. James raised his eyebrows and Lily's eyes widened slightly.

"I wasn't hungry so I took a walk around the grounds." I answered.

"What if you ran into a Slytherin?"

"Then I'll hex him so bad even St. Mungos will have a hard time sorting him out. I know more hexes, jinxes, and curses than even you Jeff, don't make me mad."

"I'm sorry love, I just don't want you to get hurt." Jeff said slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said as we walked towards Filch. Once we had snagged a carriage I looked over to James. "Where's Moony?"

"Sleeping for a couple of hours. You know how his furry little problem keeps him up."

"And Pettigrew and Black?"

"Said they'd meet us down there, they wanted to eat a bit more."

"Just as long as Moony ain't late, he does have a date remember."

"Yes of course." I was only really talking about this to keep his mouth from saying something stupid to Lily.

Once the carriages stopped Jeff climbed out and helped me down then James did the same for Lily. A few feet into Hogsmead we spotted Brad, Lily's real date. "Well Mandy, I do believe you're dare has been fulfilled so I'm off now."

"Wait what?" James barked.

"Yup thanks again Lily." She walked off and I turned to a stuttering James. "You see James you really should have been more specific. You said I had to get her to _go to_ Hogsmead with you, which is exactly what happened; you never said she had to _stay_ with you when we got here. What you should have said was _do the impossible, get Lily to accompany me for the day at Hogsmead_ that way you don't leave it open to loopholes. Sorry Jamie but I have to say good on both sides. You wouldn't like it too much if Lily hated me."

"But...Brad...and..." He stuttered looking confused.

"Remus told me about three weeks ago that she said yes to Brad. I thought you knew about that. Anyway stop sulking and just spend the day with them." I said point to a couple of girls that walked past giggling.

"Hey Prongs, old buddy." I heard Black call.

"There you go instant solution spend the day with Peter and Black and stop sulking already. You don't look half as handsome when you're sad." I said. James flashed me a quick smile and waved to Black. "Much better. I'll see you later alright?"

"Absolutely." He answered before Jeff led me away. Around 2:30 Jeff and I walked into Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers. After a little while I saw the Toon Squad sitting in a corner booth.

"Hey Jeff, I'll be right back." I said. I walked over to their table and sat down next to Timmy. "Hey guys you got any ideas on that prank?" I asked.

"Actually not yet but we were just talking about it." Ashley answered.

"Well then you're in luck because right before I went to bed last night I came up with something." Ok so I lied about the going to bed part but it was only right after I woke up. I pulled out a piece of parchment and my self-inking quill. I scribbled my idea down on the parchment and showed it to them. They read it over and one by one their eyes lit up. Timmy was the first to put his hand on the paper. It was our way of agreeing to the plan. I put mine on top of his followed by Parker, Talon, Cathy, and finally Ashley who looked a bit hesitant. "Don't worry little mousey you won't get into trouble."

"That's not what I'm worried about Bugs, look." She said in a low voice pointing toward the door. All our heads swiveled that way and the person she was pointing at was none other than Regulus, Snivellus, and two others I knew were either future or present Death Eaters.

"Wait and see if they spot us." I said. Our hands broke apart and I set the parchment on fire. They looked around but I sunk low in my seat to avoid them. They just turned and walked out.

Once Jeff and I returned to Hogwarts he walked with me up to the Common Room. "I had a nice day." Jeff said.

"I did too, thanks for inviting me." I answered right outside the portrait hole.

"I know this might sound rushed and all and you're probably still getting over Miller, but um...I really like you Amanda and I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" He said.

I smiled softly. Then I realized he was right. Though what had happened with Talon hurt like hell we had been dating for three years. However searching my heart as I stared at my shoes I realized that I didn't really miss Talon. I guess that was the good part of dating long distance. I was never really near him and therefore it didn't hurt as much to breakup with him.

"Amanda? Are you alright?" I heard Jeff say vaguely.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"So about us?"

"I would love that." I answered.

I kissed him softly and the Fat Lady cooed. "Awww young love." She said.

"Turkey feathers." I said. She swung open and we walked in.

I kissed his cheek and bade him good night heading up the stairs. "What are you looking so indecisive about?" Parker asked as I flopped down on my bed.

"Jeff asked me out and I said yes. Maybe I was wrong."

"No, just go with it and don't worry about anything."

"Yeah but James will be upset 'cause it ain't Black and if we have a bad break up it'll rip the Quidditch team and the house apart."

"Mandy, you one of the most popular people in Gryffindor, not to mention one of the most well liked, it won't tear the house apart, especially if he's cheating scum. Most of the house will take your side." Parker told me.

"Don't worry about it Mandy, if Potter really is your best friend he should be understanding and just accept the fact that you're not going to date Black." Lily said as she came in.

"Sure Lily, but he won't like it for a few days." I said. I was exhausted so much so that all I could do that night was take a shower and then climb into bed.

The next two days past quite quickly and by the end of classes on Tuesday the entire castle knew I was dating Jeff. Within those few days Jeff would occasionally rush up between classes kiss me passionately and then rush off to get to his class on time. We also found a few private moments here and there to get a bit closer but I noticed we rarely just talked.

Lily had been wrong though. As soon as I told James about it on Sunday he blew up on me. It had been almost as bad as what Parker had said to me when I hadn't told her about Jason. From noon on Sunday James didn't say a single word to me unless he absolutely had to. I tried talking to him every chance I got but each time he just gave me the cold shoulder.

"Bloody hell it's cold out there." Jeff announced when we met him in the Common Room after his Herbology and my Arithmacy class. "Ready for dinner?" He asked spotting me sitting with Parker and Talon.

"Sure." I answered.

He kissed my cheek like he always did and then told us to go ahead and he meet me down there. So Talon, Parker, and I walked to dinner. Once there I moved from my original seat between Black and James down to where Jeff's friends sat. I looked at the four of them and realized I didn't know only one of them.

Matt Thomas sat on my left and I knew him from James's parents' parties, Frank Longbottom sat across from me and he too had been seen around the same parties, and Tom Cormack, who sat to Frank's right, was one of our reserve beaters and fancied Cathy a bit. The fourth one who sat across from an empty seat, and to Frank's left, I had seen a couple of times with Jeff, but I never knew his name.

"Well hello there love, what brings you down here?" Tom asked taking my hand.

"Flirting with me will get you no where except backwards with my big sister Cathy. Besides I fancied a bit of a change of scenery." I answered.

"Hey Cormack, hands off my girl." Jeff said sitting next to me and taking my hand in his pulling it slightly roughly out of Tom's.

"Easy there Jeff, you'll piss Potter off if you break my hand." I said pulling it out of his grip and rubbing it slightly.

"Something wrong between you and your best friend?" Frank asked. I just shrugged.

"Amanda, these dunderheads are my friends, Frank Longbottom, Matt Thomas, Tom Cormack, and Bill Hatter. Guys my _girlfriend_ Amanda Hunter."

So Bill was the one I didn't know. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Bill." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"The pleasure's all mine." He said.

"Wait you already knew the other three?" Jeff growled.

"Yes, calm down, Frank and Matt go to the Potters' parties, you know the ones I'm forced to attend because they live right behind me, and Tom is a reserve beater if I didn't know him Jamie would kick my butt." I answered annoyed.

"Amanda, what are you really doing down here?" He asked as food appeared. The way my full name crossed his lips sounded the same as it did when my dad said it.

"Jeff, can't you just call me Mandy?"

"Why? I like the name Amanda."

"So, I just don't like the way you say it."

"Too bad I'm going to use it anyway, now answer my question."

I paused a moment at his stubbornness then shrugged. "Like I said earlier I wanted a change of scenery."

"Try again." He said.

"I wanted to sit by my boyfriend?" I tried digging into my dinner.

"Nope, this has something to do with Potter. You've never called him that unless you were pissed." The four boys sat there watching as we went back and forth.

"We got into a slight bit of a row."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you, he doesn't like the fact that I'm dating _you_." I said.

"Well he can just get over it because it won't be changing very soon." He answered. His possessiveness needed to lessen if this was going to work.

"Jeff."

"What? You're my girlfriend Amanda, in case you didn't notice I said _my girlfriend_ not his. What's it matter if he likes it or not? He's doesn't have any say in who you're dating."

"Hey my best friend Jeffery. His opinion matters a lot to me. If you can't understand that you need to try."

"Who cares what other people think Amanda? It's your life live it how you please."

"I am and I don't care what every one else thinks just Parker and James. They are the most important people in my life. You have to understand that."

"So your friends are more important than your boyfriend?" He accused, his voice carrying.

"**James is my best friend** and **Parker is my sister!"** I screamed before storming out of the Great Hall and up to the Astronomy tower. Had I been paying more attention I would have noticed I was being followed.

"Bloody asshole, what do I care anyway. As long as I have James...Damn it I don't even have James anymore. What's the point of living again? Just to make James happy? Maybe I'm through with making him happy. Stupid blood traitor, slut, good for nothing, halfblood, skank, nothing but trouble. No one cares anymore." I muttered. "I love him but he's is so hard to please. Maybe I'm through, that's it from now on the only person I'm going to please is..." I started but someone cut me off.

"Amanda, don't finish that sentence." Sirius said.

I turned around and saw him standing there.

"You can't finish that sentence. You're not that selfish. Mandy, can't you see how unselfish you are? You came after someone you hated, namely me, and stopped him from doing something stupid when you didn't have to because you are that giving and kind. Amanda, Stripes, Mandy, people do care about you. Parker, Lily, Remus, your parents, James's parents, me, Talon, Timmy, and even James still cares about you. You know this. I know right now James may be mad about you and Jeff but you have got to see it from his point of view. He's seen what Jeff has done to a few girls, girls you've gone and comforted without knowing the cause, and he doesn't want it to happen to you. You saw it tonight at dinner, Jeff can't even understand why what James thinks is so important to you. You deserve better than that."

I looked at the ground and then back up at Sirius.

"The point of living anymore you ask? It's the same point you told me. People need you here, Mandy." Sirius told me.

"No one needs me." I spat.

"Yes they do. Talon and Timmy can't lose anyone else and they care about you, Lily and Parker would be devastated if they lost you, and Remus wouldn't be as laid back as he is if you weren't around. You mean the world to James and I know he would go insane and probably kill himself if you left him like this. He shows you how much you mean to him..." He said as he ticked them off on his fingers.

"It doesn't look like that right now."

"He may be acting like a bloody arsehole right now but that only shows you how much he cares about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt. Cathy and Ashley think of you as their sister and you know how depressed they would get if they lost another sister." He cringed and looked away for a few seconds.

"How'd you know about that?" I barked.

"Parker. James and Lily also know but we swore we wouldn't say anything. It was the night Timmy blew up and you were sleepwalking."

"So what Black, I told you I don't care about pleasing..."

"Mandy, I'm not done yet. Lastly I need you here. My world revolves around you and it would fall apart if you left me. I've told you this before. I just couldn't take it if you were planning to give up just because you don't think anyone cares." Sirius walked closer to me until he was about a foot away. "Mandy you've got to believe me, the entire castle would feel the loss, think about it. Think about how your brother would feel. Even though you're really only his cousin he's spent the past 16 years treating you like his little sister. Stripes, please come to me and don't kill yourself." He opened his arms and stood there waiting.

I looked between him and the edge of the roof a few times. Finally his words all sunk in and I broke. I ran into his arms and all my tears started flowing past my barricade. His arms circled around me and he held me close to him as I cried my heart out.

"I'm not going to jump Sirius, I just can't take all this anymore. I'm just really upset." I answered when my sobbing had slowed a bit.

"Tell me what's bothering you." He said rubbing my back and shoulder soothingly.

"This fighting."

"Between you and Prongs?"

"That's part of it. I mean James is my best friend and I guess he does have a right to look out for me, but sometimes he just goes overboard. He's not my brother, that's what Jason's for."

"But Jason's not here, James is and you've said it yourself plenty of times. James is good enough to be your brother. He must think so too, because he would do anything for you. Anything Mandy. Remember our motto? Live together, best friends forever, willing to die for each other? Don't you remember that?"

"Yeah, but it's just sometimes I don't like how he treats me. It's like I can't take care of myself."

"Next time Regulus confronts you, do to him what you did to Malfoy at the end of our first year, and make sure James is watching." I smiled slightly and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I hate seeing you cry, it breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"There's no reason to be. I got a quick question for you."

"Alright shoot."

"St. Nick, a smart blonde, and a dumb blonde were standing on a roof. If they were all forced to jump at the same time who would hit the ground first?"

"The smart blonde, St. Nick doesn't exist and the dumb blonde had to stop and ask for directions." I said smirking.

"Well I guess that's an answer." He said slowly.

"I know the other answer is none because St. Nick and the smart blonde don't exist and the dumb blonde had to stop and ask for directions but as my sister has proven several times smart blondes do exist."

"She's smart? I thought she just got by on pure luck." He said as we began walking back towards the Common Room.

"Luck doesn't exist. It's a combination of skill and opportunity. If you have the skill and the opportunity to do something then you'll do it if not then you won't." I explained.

"How can you be so sure of that?" He asked.

"Well that's easy name one time where someone hasn't had the skill and opportunity to do something but it's happened." I challenged him. He spent a while walking silently and thinking.

After a few shortcuts and a bit of time he answered. "Well I can't think of anything right now..."

"My point exactly." We reached the portrait hole and I looked at him.

"Tell the guys and girls what you want but I'm going to bed, and thanks." I said. He nodded. "Tomorrow everything will be back to normal." I gave the password and he followed me in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it, fighting like normal. Why can't you just admit you like the magnificent, wonderful, and awesome Sirius Black?"

"I'll admit one thing, I do like the sight of you..." His smile grew. "IN PAIN." The smiled faded from his face and I smirked. "G'night all and Cat tell Timmy to pace the floor three times tomorrow and watch out for the mouse."

"The mouse right. What time do you think it should show up?" Cathy asked.

"Around sevenish." I answered walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Not sure I really like this chapter but there it is. Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You guys rock. <strong>_


	26. Pranking the Marauders

_**Thanks for reading the last chapter. Anyone else dislike the new term following? Really couldn't come up with a better word for it could they? Let me know what you think of the prank. **_

* * *

><p>The next morning I sat down at the Ravenclaw table and talked to Ash. Then later that night the six of us met on the seventh floor in front of the Room of Requirement. We spent a few hours drawing up plans for what we were about to do and making sure we had everything we needed to do it.<p>

Two days later on Friday the 30th of November it was cold and looked like it was going to snow. At breakfast I watched as the Marauders shoveled down waffles, pancakes, toast, sausages, bacon and a load of other food unsuspecting what was going to happen. I sat with Ashley facing the Gryffindor table as the rest of the Toon Squad faced us at their table.

I held up one finger and Talon cocked his head. I nodded and he gave the signal to the other three. I muttered the unrolling charm and the banner on the back wall unrolled halfway. Scrawled across the top in beautiful script were the words '_Let's all give a round of applause for our four biggest babies._' I could tell most of the school was looking at the banner and those who weren't were being informed by their friends.

I put two fingers up this time and Cathy nodded. All of a sudden 1/4 of the rest of the banner unrolled itself. On it was a picture of a 6 month old baby boy in just a diaper with green fume squiggles coming from the diaper indicating how rancid it was. In the picture he was pale white with extremely blonde hair sucking on a bottle then began waving. Underneath the picture in purple script was the name '_Peter L. Pettigrew_'. I looked over at the real life one and he was turning deep red. The entire Great Hall rang with laughter. I even saw a few professors laughing out right or trying to stifle their laughter.

I nodded to Parker who caused the next picture to fall. This picture displayed a baby boy with sandy blond hair and was sitting on a blue blanket sucking on a pacifier and again the picture waved. He was holding a green teddy bear with a black bow around its neck. Under the nine month old's picture was his name '_Remus J. Lupin_'. We had purposefully chosen the least embarrassing picture of him. I smirked as I remembered the last two pictures. They were the most embarrassing of all four pictures.

The first one, this time unrolled by Talon, the boy was about 14 months old and was clad in absolutely nothing sitting in the bathtub. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, it was a bubble bath so you couldn't see anything. His black hair was flattened down due to the bath water. The kid also had a pretty mean scowl on his face. A few girls awed but most were still laughing although none more so than a certain group of Slytherins when they saw the name under the picture, '_Sirius R. Black_'. Sirius was getting mad and I could tell James looked quite dreadful.

I elbowed Ashley softly and she muttered the unrolling charm causing the last picture to drop. The boy was 10 months old and was laying on a changing table, the view of his lower half blocked by a strategically placed bottle of powder. Again the baby waved to the camera and then took his right foot in his hands and began playing with it. His black very untidy hair was a dead give away and the name only confirmed that it was indeed '_James A. Potter_'. We had gotten Peter, Remus, and James's pictures from their moms and Sirius's I got from blackmailing his brother although I didn't have to use much because he was willing to embarrass him.

Under the four names the banner lengthened itself and with a final nod to Timmy an invisible hand began writing. '_The baby look is so cute guys so we decided you should each have something from the pictures_'. Almost instantly, truthfully it was with a flick of Cathy's wand, a bottle appeared attached to the front of Peter's robes, a teddy to Remus's, a mean scowl on Sirius's face, and James got his bottle of powder. The hall was roaring with laughter by now but the hand wasn't done. '_This presentation and outdoing of the Marauders was brought to you by your friends and the newest pranksters at Hogwarts enjoy the look guys. The Toon Squad_.' The laughter only died a bit until Regulus stood.

"Nice look boys. You know I kinda like it. Mum did say that your face would get stuck like dear brother. They just forgot to add one thing. You look better like this." Regulus said. I looked up at Dumbledore, his blue eyes were twinkling, and he had a smile on his face. McGonagall on the other hand looked furious. Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted down.

"It is often said that laughter is the best medicine for sickness and dark times. As our world plunges itself into the dark and desperate times, remember that happiness and hope can be found when one remembers to turn on the light. Enjoy yourselves but remain on guard for what is lurking around the corners." He said. With a wave of his wand the banner was gone, but he left the gifts we'd given to the guys.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Right after potions Anthony came up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." He said. I nodded and walked out of the Common Room and up to his office.

I knocked and waited for him to tell me to come in. "Come in." Dumbledore said.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Ah of course Ms. Hunter, please have a seat. Ginger snap?" He said offering me a seat and a cookie. I took both.

"Thank you Professor."

"Ms. Hunter, it appears that we have a new group of pranksters in our midst."

I nodded and locked my memories of the Toon Squad away. "It would appear so sir."

"Anything you know about them?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Just that they love to cause a laugh."

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Nothing?" He said concentrating on my eyes.

I pushed my Toon Squad memories away as I felt a brush against my mind. "Absolutely nothing sir." I said casually.

"Your Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Spotts, says you have a connection to magical creatures."

"Yes sir." I said again pushing away most of my memories of Smokey.

"Have you decided on a profession yet?"

"Either an Auror or a Magical Creature healer, it's kinda like a Muggle veterinarian."

"I'm well aware of both occupations, I just never thought you to pick either one."

"Why not, sir?"

"You just didn't seem the type. I pictured you as more of a Professor or a Healer."

"Oh well." I felt another brush against my mind.

"Something you would like to tell me about an animal?"

"No sir, but I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to read my mind. My brother has insisted that I practice Occlumency ever since I showed signs of magic. Said that with my parents and his jobs they couldn't risk me overhearing something and then having someone else find out about it."

"I'm sorry Ms. Hunter, most students don't feel it. You do have strong walls though."

"I've been practicing since I was five. I didn't understand it at first but now I know why it's important. Professor if there was something important for you to know I would tell you but there's nothing." He continued to gaze at me and I squirmed slightly. "Professor, if I told you something could you promise not to tell my parents or any one else?"

"I can only promise that unless this secret is a direct threat to people. Is it?"

"I guess it can be but if precautions were taken to keep people from getting hurt then it's not a problem."

"It's not?"

"No, Professor. You see what I'm about to tell you only six other people know. Well know the full story anyway. You see..." I said launching into the full story of Stripes minus the boys and Parker being Animagi. Once I finished he seemed to be deep in thought. I sat back and waited chewing on my lip hoping I wasn't in trouble. After a while he gazed down upon me.

"Ms. Hunter, how many people know about the transformations?"

"Five, well now six aside from me."

"Who?"

"James, Lily, Parker, Remus, you, and Bla—Sirius."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I know that Peter is a friend of James, Remus, and Sirius but I do not trust him and between the two of us I think that maybe one day he's going to be the death of me or someone I really care about." The headmaster gazed at me carefully. "Sir, those five are the only ones who know about the transformation. My parents, my brother Jason, James's parents, Healer Beverly Morgan of St. Mungos, and Peter only know about the bite. Please don't tell my family. I don't want them to go through the same thing Remus's parents go through every time I transform, especially not with their jobs. If they're overly worried about me, they can't focus on their jobs and could end up dead. I don't want that."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well just when I try to fight it off, it hurts more than when I let it come naturally."

"Well then Ms. Hunter, in light of what I've heard I advise you to do this. Apparently you already know about the Willow and the Shack." I nodded. "Then tonight at 6:45, I suggest you make a quiet exit from dinner and head down there. That way you will be in the shack by the time you have to transform. I know you really don't want to tell your parents but I don't think you give them enough credit."

"Sir, I just don't want them hurt."

"I know but they are more than capable of handling this. It is up to you but you may want to consider it, it could be for the best. Ms. Hunter you are wise in your decision to be careful of those who you trust."

"Anything else Professor?"

"Yes, unfortunately to your displeasure this can not stay between us."

"Professor." I complained.

"It is for your safety and the safety of others, I must inform Kate, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes Ms. Hunter it is."

"Alright thank you Professor. I'm not in trouble for anything am I?"

"I highly disapprove of you keeping this a secret and putting others in near danger but luckily no one has been hurt."

"So that means I'm not in trouble?"

"Yes Ms. Hunter you're not in trouble but I want you to know you took an unnecessary danger by not telling me about this before you came back."

"Would you have kicked me out if you knew?"

He gazed at me and sighed. "It's hardly fair for me accept one were-animal and not another just because of the differences." He said chuckling slightly.

"There's another were-animal at this school?" I asked. I knew about Remus but I was wondering if he knew that I knew. His eyes looked startled for a moment but the emotion never crossed his face.

"I did not say that Ms. Hunter."

"Yes you did Professor, you said that it wouldn't be fair to accept one were-animal and not another. That means there is another one at this school. My guess is, is that it's a werewolf. Any other were-animal is very rare around here. You know you should be careful about what you mention around certain people. You had no way of knowing that I knew about Remus but that being said I've known that Remus is a werewolf since I was 11, almost six years ago." I put in quickly.

"Then what I said wouldn't have mattered."

"I know, but the fact that you could let it slip that easily without Remus's permission make's me wonder if I really should have told you my problem."

"It will not leave this office after I speak to Minerva, Kate, and Poppy." He assured me.

I let loose a tight lipped smile but knew that he was only trying to calm me.

"You may go now Amanda and have a nice night."

"You as well Professor." I answered standing and leaving.

When I got back to the Common Room James looked up. "Hey what did Dumbledore want?" He asked. I sat down next to him but just looked at him. "I'm sorry alright? I just don't want you to get hurt. I care about you too much. Although he's a suburb keeper, his personality off the field is trouble, more so than ours."

"Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"No I mean it Mandy; he's more trouble than he's worth. I won't stop you from dating him honestly I won't, but I'm sorry for fighting you over it. It wasn't right or fair to either of us. I know that being your best friend I should have been supporting you but something just rubs me the wrong way about him. You're 16 now and old enough to make your own decisions and mistakes. I'll stand behind you one hundred percent no matter whom you decide to date. Even if I can't stand them and I think you're making a huge mistake."

"I'm sorry too, and I do want your support James but I also need your advice. You're my best friend Jamie and I don't want to lose you. I also don't want your undying support, if you think there's something wrong with what I'm doing. If I'm dating some idiot who's gonna hurt me I want you to tell me, but only in a way that doesn't make it look like you're being overprotective. I also want to know if you can't stand them. I won't force you to be around them if you can't. That goes for all of you." I said looking around at Sirius, Remus, and Parker.

"It's good to have you back Mandy." James said wrapping me in a very protective yet soft hug.

"It's good to be back." I answered hugging him back.

"So back to my first question what did Dumbledore want?"

"I told him." I said lowering my voice.

"Told him about what?" Sirius asked.

"Stripes and July 30th." I said even lower keeping my eyes on Peter. "I trust him but I didn't say anything about you guys. He did tell me to go down to the Willow at 6:45 so I wouldn't have to fight it off. If you guys want to..." I trailed off unable to ask for help.

"We'll be there right Padfoot?" James asked.

"Sure, Parker'll be there too." Sirius said firmly.

"I could never abandon you Mandy." Parker said.

I held back a comment and saw Peter come over. "You lot hungry?" He asked.

"I wish I could help Mandy." Remus said.

"I know Rems, just don't worry about it." I said standing with Remus and Peter. "Let's go get some food. You coming?" I asked Sirius, James, and Parker.

"No I have to finish this essay." Parker said.

"Not hungry." James said. Peter gave him a suspicious look.

"When he doesn't feel too well he'll stop eating. Hope you feel better soon Jamie." I covered.

"Yeah I'll try."

"Sirius?" Peter asked.

"I ummm..." Sirius said trying to come up with a good story.

"He said he'd help me finish this essay." Parker said jumping in.

"Let's go boys my stomach can't wait much longer." I said. Peter, Remus, and I followed most of the Common Room to dinner. Around 6:30 I got up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Uh, back to the dorm I ain't feeling too good." I lied.

"Want someone to walk with you?" Talon asked.

_**Think on your feet kid.**_ My good side told me.

So I thought quickly. "No, I'll be fine besides Reggie looks a bit busy over there." And with that I left. Once I got down to the Willow I looked around and noticed a long stick on the ground. With it I poked the knot on the tree trunk and froze the tree. Parker and I used to do that the first four years we helped Remus because of our big forms. I walked inside and up to the bedroom. "Parker?" I yelled. I didn't hear an answer so I assumed they hadn't arrived yet. About 10 minutes later I heard rushed footsteps in the passageway.

"You think she's up here yet?" A male voice asked. That was probably James. I stood up from where I was sitting next to a window.

"If she ain't she better be sprinting, it's three minutes till." A female voice answered, definitely Parker's.

"Should we transform or should we wait?" Definitely a different male voice this time, and it belong to Sirius. I heard the footsteps stop at the top landing behind the door.

"More than likely now." James answered. A few moments later a stag entered followed by an ape and a giant black dog.

"Well you all are early better just stay like that for now at least." I said walking over to the dog. "You know I was always a sucker for animals, comes from my dad according to my mom. Dog's are really my weakness though. I just can't stand to see them get hurt. So if something happens to you tonight Padfoot I'm extremely sorry." I said kneeling in front of him while petting the top of his head. He licked my face. "You are so sick you know that right?" I said wiping my face with my hand then my hand on the top of his head. He shook his head a few times when I felt it. "It's coming guys." I said turning to the reddish-brown stag.

The transformation happened and I became Stripes. I jumped at Prongs sinking my sharp foreclaws into his front leg. A strong punch caught me in the chest before I could sink my teeth into him. The punch threw me over backwards. I scrambled back to my paws and to gain control of the tiger's mind. Once on my paws I went for the stag again. This time it was the dog sinking its claws into my back making me roar in pain. I think Stripes still had a slight problem with James. I turned my head to bite the dog but the way he was situated I couldn't reach him. I tried to turn my head the other way but as soon as I faced back front the ape caught my face. She looked into my eyes plainly telling me something, I just couldn't pick up on what. I felt weight lift from my back and knew the dog had climbed off. The ape gently, well for an ape her size it was gently, tapped the underside of my chest between my legs as if telling me to listen to my heart. I wanted to gain control but I just couldn't, I was mentally exhausted. I went to bite her but a strong force threw me against the wall. I hit the wall and landed haphazardly on the bed. I tried to push myself up but everything got real blurry around the edges and then went black.

When I came around my senses told me it was only Padfoot in the room with me. I looked at him through Stripes' eyes but he only nudged my face then laid down next to me as though telling me to go back to sleep.

When I woke up the next, I looked at Sirius and questioned him about James and Parker.

"They left right before you woke up the last time. We couldn't stop the bleeding on his arm. She took him up to the hospital." Sirius answered. "Are you alright?"

"My bloody back is on fire but other than that I think so." I said.

"Well let's get you up to the hospital wing and see what Kate can do for you." Sirius helped me to my feet but even that hurt a lot.

"Sirius, my muscles hurt."

"All of them?"

"The ones in my legs and arms I don't think I'll be able to walk up there." He moved to sweep me into his arms but shook his head.

"That'll probably hurt you even more." He placed a finger on his chin and looked past me. "Hmmm...You think you're up for a piggy back ride?"

I shrugged and felt muscles pull. "Probably shouldn't do that. Sirius is my back bleeding?" He walked around behind me and when he completed his circle he shook his head. Then he turned around and bent down allowing me to climb on his back. I was a little shaky on it but did it anyway. He stood up and I rested my head against his shoulder. "Do you know how weird this will look considering our reputations and relationship?" I muttered.

"That's why I have this." He said pulling out an invisibility cloak.

"James's invisibility cloak. Shouldn't Parker've had that?"

"She did, she came down earlier and gave it back to me." He pulled it over the both of us and off we went to the school. Once outside the wing doors he glanced around, pulled the cloak off, and stuffed it in his pocket. He opened the door and carried me inside calling for Madame Lewis. "Kate my dear, where are you?" He called sweetly.

"Yes my dear Padfoot, what is it now?" Kate asked coming out to face us.

"Her back's all scratched up; she says it hurts to walk. She might have a couple of bruises too but I don't really know." Sirius explained.

"As for you?"

"I'm just a little tired, she asked me to bring her up here though. I found her out on the front lawn. Can I see James?"

"Right this way." Kate said leading us to a bed. "Put her down right here." Sirius sat me down on the bed and then went to leave. "Sirius," Kate said catching his arm and drawing the curtains shut.

"Yes, Madame Lewis?" He asked. Kate looked at me and then back at Sirius.

"Do you know what she was doing out of the castle this early in the morning?" Sirius looked at me over Kate's head. I nodded ever so slightly.

"I'm assuming Dumbledore already told you then?" I asked.

Kate looked at me and sighed. "Last night after you talked to him. Poppy knows as well."

"As does McGonagall I'm betting."

"Sirius, answer my question." Kate said.

"Yes ma'am. I was out there for an early morning walk when she came crawling out of the Whomping Willow. She asked me to bring her up here because of her problem and I had to help her, especially when I saw some Slytherins coming around the corner." Sirius said coming up with an expert lie.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Kate asked.

"I've known for the past month, why would I tell anyone now?" Sirius asked.

Kate shrugged and dismissed him. "You can go now, Prongs is about three beds down on the other side of the wing." She told him.

_'Liar.'_ I mouthed to him. Kate turned to look at me and I smiled.

_'Marauder, there's a difference.'_ He mouthed back before walking away. After Sirius left she made sure the curtains were closed before looking at me.

"Ms. Hunter I need you to strip to the waist."

"It hurts too much to raise my arms that high."

"Alright then." She muttered a charm and suddenly I was completely topless. "What did you hit?" She asked. I looked down and saw the huge bruise right around my sternum.

"I don't remember much of last night." I muttered. She nodded before walking around to look at my back. She flipped my hair over my shoulder and let out a soft gasp.

"Must have hit a few nails too or something you have about eight to ten scratches along your back."

"Madame, are they really that bad?"

"No but they are kinda deep. Lay down on that bed and I'll see what I can do." I lay down on my side and she called Madame Pomfrey in to work on me. They discussed methods to heal me and Pomfrey got to work. "Mandy, Poppy here will fix you up while I go and check on Prongs and Padfoot." I nodded and she left. Within 10 minutes of the bruise remover being applied the bruises along my sides and on my chest were gone but Pomfrey couldn't get the scratches to close.

"Ms. Hunter, roll over on your stomach now that the bruise is gone." Pomfrey said. I did and she continued to try every spell she knew to include some that I had seen her use on Remus. "Kate!" She called.

"Yes Poppy, what is it?"

"Nothing's working."

"Hmm, stubborn are they? Let's see what I can do." Lewis said before trying her spells.

"It's not working, Ms. Hunter what exactly clawed up your back?" Pomfrey asked.

"I don't really remember; it was either a couple of boards or a really big cat." I answered.

"Hmm, well we could try this." Lewis said. Suddenly the pain was gone.

"The pain is gone." I said.

"Yes for now, but try to get some sleep, you had a long night last night and I know you could use it."

"Is Black gone?"

"Yes, he left a few minutes ago."

"How's James doing?"

"Mandy, you need to get some sleep."

"No, not until I know how James is."

"He's fine, the cuts on his arm are healing slowly, and he's sleeping now."

"Thanks Kate." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. <strong>_


	27. The Morning After

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Same disclaimer  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A few hours later I woke up to my back feeling like it was on fire. I let out an incredibly loud scream and drew the attention of Madame Pomfrey.<p>

"Ms. Hunter, calm down are you alright?"

"My back is on fire." I told her.

"Here we should try this lay still." She said putting strips of cloth soaked in something on my back. Almost instantly the pain receded and I felt the skin slowly start closing up.

"What's on the cloth?" I asked.

"Essence of Murtlap. It's supposed to help, don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

"Madame, how is James doing now?"

"His left forearm is wrapped in the same stuff I put on your back. He should be healed in about an hour or two." She sighed. "He's been asking to see you for the past twenty minutes but Kate keeps saying you're asleep and she didn't want you bothered after a long night."

"Can you allow it now?"

"Ms. Hunter..."

"Please Madame, he's my best friend." I said giving her my puppy dog stare.

"Fine, but only for a little while." She answered pulling my sheet up to cover me to the shoulders.

"Thank you ma'am," I said. She left then returned with James in tow.

"Mandy," James exclaimed coming in to see me.

"Hey Jamie, have a seat please." I said motioning to the chair beside my bed. He sat down making it easier for me to see him.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still a bit tired and there's a little bit of pain in my back, but other than that I'm fine. You?"

"I'm ok, why did you keep gunning for me last night?" He asked kneeling beside my bed. I slowly reached out to him placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to sit down with his legs and feet tucked under him.

"James, I forgave you yesterday but I guess Stripes still held the grudge. You're my best friend Jamie and I love you to death, I don't mean that like I fancy you, I mean that as like you're my brother and my other half. I'd die if something happened to you. Although I personally forgave you I guess Stripes felt as if you betrayed her and..."

Then the tiger took over, "that should never happen. You're my best friend and you should never fight like that with me. It's my life James let me live it how I please. I don't need you constantly..."

I fought back and overpowered the tiger in me, "she didn't like it too much. Now I'm pretty sure she's over it..."

Again the tiger overpowered me, "watching over me making sure I'm ok. I'll make my own mistakes and I'll..."

"Mandy, what's going on?" James asked. I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

"I'm sorry Jamie; I guess Stripes isn't over it. She kept overpowering me and making me say that to you. She's only partially right I need to make my own mistakes but I do love you and I need you there for me. I understand we need to fight occasionally, it's only healthy to, but I don't think Stripes can deal with that kind of fight again. You're like the other half of my soul and when we don't speak for a while it tears me up inside."

"I feel the same way too, Mandy. I'm extremely sorry for that Mandy, and to you too Stripes I just was so worried you'd get hurt that I didn't know how to handle it. And I feel the same way you do. We've known each other since we were five and we've been really close since then. You're truly are like my other half. You know this without me having to tell you it. You are like a twin to me. I trust you with my life you know that." He said taking my hand in his. "I love you to death and I feel so connected to you like that if something bad ever happened to you I would go insane. I don't know if I could ever live without you."

"I don't know how you do it Jamie, but you just read my mind." I whispered. He leaned forward and kissed the tip my nose.

"I still fancy you a bit too, I think I always will but we both know my heart will always belong to Lily and yours, whether you want to admit it or not, will always belong to Sirius."

"I'm sorry about what I did to your arm." I said changing the subject without admitting or denying his statement. Personally I didn't know whether or not it was true but I couldn't let him know that just yet.

"It's alright; I know you didn't mean it." I'm glad he knew to drop the subject. I smiled softly.

"Thanks."

"Did Padfoot apologize for your back?"

"Yeah, did he tell you about this morning?" James nodded.

"I'm sorry for throwing you across the room and making you black out I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt any worse."

"I understand." I said weakly.

"Mandy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get enough air." James stood and walked to the curtain.

"Kate, Madame Pomfrey!" James hollered.

"Yes James, what is it?" Kate asked.

"She says she's having trouble breathing." James answered sitting back down in the chair. Lewis muttered a spell and suddenly my entire chest was wrapped up.

"Ms. Hunter, sit up." Pomfrey said.

"I can't." I said breathlessly struggling to push myself up. Parker came around the curtain and looked a bit worried.

"Poppy, help me get her up." Lewis demanded. They rolled me over and made me sit on the edge of my bed. Then Pomfrey gently forced my head between my legs with my back to James as Lewis ran her wand over me. "Mr. Potter has this ever happened before?"

"Not that I remember."

"Ms. Hunter?" I shook my head. Slowly I recovered my breath.

"Ask Parker." I wheezed.

"Mandy, are you alright?" Parker asked.

"Parker dear, has this ever happened before?" Lewis asked her.

"That she can't get enough air when she's lying on her stomach?" Parker waited for Lewis's answer then continued. "I don't think it has to her. Mom said it happened to me a lot. Every time I was on my stomach for longer than three hours I couldn't breathe right. She's says she used to have that problem too."

"Ms. Hunter now that you are all wrapped up I would suggest you lay on your side for a while and only on your stomach when we have to change the dressing." Lewis said.

"How much longer do I have to stay in here for?"

"Till Monday at lunch." She answered.

"But I'll miss potions."

"Sorry but Professor Dumbledore wants to be on the safe side." I nodded and lay back down looking at James. His eyes said that he felt sympathy for me and there was care in his eyes too.

"Thanks Jamie." He nodded. Lewis and Pomfrey left and Parker looked at me.

"I wish we were that close." She muttered. I shrugged slightly. "I um...I have to go I just came up here to see if you're alright."

"Yeah I'm fine." She turned on her heel and left. "She's upset." I observed.

"She's your sister and I'm closer to you than she is, she's just jealous." James told me. I shrugged. After a small dinner James was released and I went to sleep. For that night and again Sunday night I could have sworn someone slipped into to bed with me and stroked my side until they fell asleep but when I woke the next morning the space beside me was empty.

Monday around lunchtime James came in right as I finished dressing. "Hey Jamie." I said once I had changed. "The..." I trailed off looking for Lewis or Pomfrey. Seeing neither I continued, "The claw marks have healed and I'm free to go."

"Well then let's go. Lily took your Transfiguration book and bag to lunch so you can get it there." I nodded and we walked arm in arm to the Great Hall.

"I wonder why Jeff never stopped in to visit me." I pondered. Saturday and Sunday all the Marauders stopped in along with Lily, Parker, Shelly, Tiff, the Millers, Michael Smithheart, and several other kids I knew. The Quidditch team, minus Jeff, also stopped in as did a few Professors. My favorite had to be the time that Hagrid stopped by. He told me about some of the new creatures in the forest and said something about Smokey. My most frequent visitors were James, Remus, and Timmy.

"He was a little too busy snogging a couple of girls." James answered. I stopped in my tracks pulling him to a stop as well. "Did I say that out loud?"

"He was cheating on me?" I asked trying to let it sink in.

"Yes, I should have told you on Saturday when Lily found out or yesterday when Remus and Sirius caught him but I didn't know if you'd believe me." He muttered looking away from me. I could feel my inner-tiger storming around growling.

"What do you mean they caught him?"

"Apparently Saturday after our Quidditch practice he was in the library snogging Barb Dash. Then Remus saw him and Icky Vicky getting pretty hot and heavy yesterday."

"Didn't anyone try to stop him?"

"Listen to me Manda, you are my best friend." He said standing in front of me and placing both hands on my shoulders. "Had I ever and I mean ever seen him I would have hexed and beat him so bad he'd be up in the hospital wing for weeks. I don't care how great of a keeper he is you don't screw around behind my best friends back when she can't do anything about it. I never saw him so I couldn't do anything about it. Did you know that while you slept Sirius stayed with you? I don't know why he did he just told us that he couldn't sleep in the dorms with you up there alone. I wanted to stay with you but he wouldn't allow it. He was with you Saturday night and again last night after his detention with Slughorn." I pulled away from James and started walking again.

_So that's who stayed with me. I wondered who that was._ I thought.

_**More of a point as to why Sirius is a good guy.**_ My good side answered.

_Good guy my__ arse__. He had a moment of weakness._ The bad side answered.

_Knock it off._ I shouted at both of them.

"James, be honest with me did anyone try to stop Jeff from cheating on me?" I asked him.

"That's what Sirius's detention was for." He answered slinging an arm around my waist. "He caught Jeff snogging Anita Micheals and stopped him. Padfoot got really mad that Jeff would do that to you and he hexed him a bit. Slugy happened to be walking by and gave Sirius detention."

"James, I have a serious question for you."

"And I have an answer."

"Does Black really fancy me?"

"Padfoot?" He sighed. "Look Mandy, I've told you before I'm not allowed to tell you. If I was I would tell you already, I'd blurt it out so you wouldn't have to worry about it, but he's my other best friend and I'm not allowed to say."

"Please Prongs, you're my best friend and I'd rather hear it from you, his best friend, then from less reliable source."

"Why should I tell you anyway it's not like you'll believe me."

"Come on please?" I begged.

"Oh look the Great Hall." He said opening the door. I sat down next to him and couldn't decide whether or not to push him on it. "Why do you care anyway? You said he's just a pigeon."

"I don't." I said rolling my eyes as he loaded his plate.

"Something about me?" Sirius asked from my other side.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because he said that you said "he's just a pigeon" and everyone knows I'm the only one you call a pigeon."

"I could call your brother a pigeon."

"You call him a bastard. So what about me?"

"Doesn't matter, what did I miss in potions?" I asked.

"A long lecture on the next potion we're making." Talon said offhandedly.

"Oh and Slughorn already assigned partners." Parker added.

"So..." I trailed off looking around.

"It seems everyone's paired with someone they don't particularly care for." Lily put in.

"Stop procrastinating and tell me already." I demanded, "Either that or I may have to go ask Snape." James choked on a piece of bread and looked at Sirius.

"Um well...it's Remus and Evan Rosier..." Parker started.

"Future Death Eater." I muttered.

"Peter and Shelly..."

"Could be worse."

"Me and Potter..."

"He won't hurt you or make you fail on purpose."

"Lily and Sara Topper..."

"That up-tight girl from Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, Sirius and..."

"If you say me I'm gonna kill someone."

"He won't hurt you or make you fail on purpose." She mimicked me. I rolled my eyes. "Not you Talon..." She bit her lip and glanced at Lily.

"So who am I paired with? All you haven't mentioned is two Hufflepuffs and..." I trailed off as the other one occurred to me.

"Yes, Snivellus," James said hesitantly. He grabbed me around the waist knowing I was going to hurt someone. I took a couple of deep breaths, muttering low.

"That dirty, little, underhanded, inconvenient, scheming piece of..." I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I don't like that smile." Talon said.

"It's her plotting smile." Cathy said.

"Yes now if you'll excuse me I have to go make a deal with a Slytherin." I said standing. I walked over to the Slytherin table stopping in front of Snape. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He looked around and shot me a cautious look. "Yes I'm talking to you Severus." I said expertly keeping my tone light.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me.

"Just to make a deal, you know if I was going to hex you I wouldn't have come this far over here." I saw Regulus look over and he seemed to be confused.

"What do you want over here, Hunter?" He asked.

"None of your business, Black." I snapped. "So can we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I sat down and looked at him lowering my voice a bit.

"About this potions assignment..." He cut me off.

"Don't worry you don't have to do anything."

"That's not what I meant. Contrary to popular belief Potions is one of my best subjects. If you don't believe me ask Michael Smithheart. I helped him with a potions project in second year in return for help with Herbology. I was going to say we could split the work half and half. I know Slughorn is going to assign it on Friday and I wasn't in class today and I don't know what it's over. You just tell me how to make it and I'll make it."

"What's in this for you?" He asked.

"I keep my potions' grade up."

"And for me?"

"I don't make you fail or get a detention."

"So basically if I don't agree to this, you'll get me into trouble with Slughorn?"

"I guess. So does it sound like a fair deal to you or not?"

"It sounds Slytherin, but I'll take it."

"Good."

"Why do you have to keep your grade up? Quidditch?"

"No, it's really none of your business why I do it." I snapped.

"Touchy much?" He asked amused.

"Don't forget who my friends love to pick on." I warned.

"It was a simple question."

"No it's not for Quidditch, it's because well..." I looked around. "Swear you'll keep your mouth shut and let no one find out what I'm about to tell you."

"Fine."

"Swear to me Severus."

"Fine I swear."

"Not even James knows this. My dad's so picky about my grades that I'm in serious trouble if they slip below and E."

"What does he do to you?"

"Snape." I cautioned.

"Look, you don't have to tell me I just thought it might help if you told some one."

"He gets a bit heavy handed if they slip low."

"He beats you?"

"He has a few times but that's why I keep them so high. Keep your trap and mind shut about that and make sure you keep up your end of the deal." So I was lying but he didn't need to know that. I knew his life at home was rough and that he'd sympathize with being beat.

"Fine." I put my hand on the table to stand but he grabbed my arm. I slowly look down at his hand and then looked back up at him. "I don't normally say anything about people's private lives but Wood's cheating on you." His voice had fallen cold and had a bit of a dark tone to it.

"What do you mean?"

"He's snogging girls behind your back or have you forgotten what that word means?"

"Severus."

"Right well he is and if you're smart you'd dump him." I looked at Snape carefully before answering. I was trying to see if there was any hidden motive behind it but he looked more concerned than anything.

"I'll keep that in mind but thanks for telling me that Severus."

"Of course Amanda." His tone softened slightly and for a couple of seconds I saw the old Severus that Lily used to talk about so much. I nodded to him and stood up walking away. A glance back at the table showed me Michael giving me a soft smile and he nodded telling me I had done the right thing. When I sat back down at the Gryffindor table Remus observed me carefully.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing like I said I had to make a deal. We came to an agreement and he informed me about something."

"What about?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Weird." He muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. And yes if you didn't get it Mandy was lying about her father and what he does to her. Her father loves her deeply and would never raise his hand to her. <strong>_


	28. Revengeful Fallout

**_So here's the next chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Wish more of you would review and tell me what you like but anyway I still own nothing but Mandy. Also major thanks to _TheWriteWay4Me_ for beta-ing this chapter for me. You total rock._**

* * *

><p>"So, Parker, how's life going?" I asked, changing the subject.<p>

"It's ok; everything's going ok." I knew then that we were back on good terms from where we had been Saturday morning.

"Anyone say anything about what I said to Slugy or about what I screamed at Jeff?"

"A few were whispering about it and how it could be true. But you know what? I've decided to let it go."

"You're ok with everyone knowing you and I are twins?"

"Yeah and I've got an idea," she said as an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Parks, that's my evil smirk! You can't have it!" I teased. "Besides, I'm the troublemaker, not you. You're the good kid."

"Hey, if you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun!"

"Good point. Come on, Jamie, it's time for class." I said, standing.

"Alright," he said, walking with me.

Halfway there we ran into Regulus with his normal gang of Slytherins. "Well, look who it is boys! If it ain't little Ms. Hunter and her body guard," he smirked. "She's too scared to go anywhere without him."

"Do you hear something James?"

"Nope, not a thing."

"Aw, they're trying to ignore us," he taunted before becoming serious. "What were you talking to Snape about?"

"None of your business. It's between me and him."

"Too good to say his name?"

"Snape's?"

"Of course you think you're better than him."

"No, I don't think I'm better than him. I only know I'm better than you, your trashy friends, and that asshole with the holier-than-thou, pureblood or no blood, 'mudbloods deserve to die' ideals." I spat at him.

"Join us and the Dark Lord with ignore your dirty talk. On our side you can have everything you've ever wanted. Everything! Power, glory, money, a mansion, tons of support, servants crawling at your feet, love, me." He gloated.

"You might have had me sold if you hadn't included yourself. I have all that, I have great friends who support me, love of my big brother and sister and best friend, and I bet you already know I have more power than you can ever dream of. I will never join the dark side, Black. I would rather die than join you and betray my friends and family. Unlike you, who's only too willing to sell out everything he's ever known. By refusing you and that asshole I save more than I will lose."

"Then have it your way, and when you die my sweet, I hope you are on your knees begging for the mercy of death. Especially when he kills that mudblood whore of a best friend you have right in front of you." I could feel the anger rolling off James in waves but I beat him to my wand. I drew it in mere seconds and blasted Reggie and his crew into the nearest wall. Before departing the scene, I left him with a few of my best hexes. I pulled James behind me and we made it to Transfiguration right before the rest did.

"Hey, Mandy?" Remus asked.

"Yes, dear Remus?" I answered amused.

"Why did Sirius's brother look like a giant slug?"

"He insulted my best friend and I beat James to it." I answered.

Right as I said that Black said, "He's not my brother."

"He insulted James while he was standing there?"

"No, the bastard insulted Lily." I growled.

"Must have been bad." Then McGonagall walked in the room before I could answer Sirius and instantly the room went quiet.

Two days later, I hadn't talk to Jeff, yet somehow people started this rumor that I was cheating on Jeff and Jeff knew about it instead of the other way around. Jeff came in after his morning class and sat down on the couch. I was missing my Charms class but I didn't really care. Then Lisa Blackwell came in. She was a seventh year with light red hair and pretty brown eyes. I was sitting in my chair and Lisa sat down close to Jeff on the couch.

"So, Lisa, this is our last year here; kinda stinks, doesn't it?" He said. There was a flirty tone in his voice and I knew this had been what James had been talking about.

"Yeah, I guess; but when I get out, I get to go to work at the Ministry. It's what I always wanted to do."

"Really? I'm hoping to play professional Quidditch."

"Does sound like a plan but it's not always what it's cracked up to be. It's not as stable as everyone thinks it is. I mean, there are all those injuries and unpredictable trades and winning and losing. Never knowing when your next game is." Lisa said.

"Sounds like you know a lot about it."

"I had a cousin who used to play."

"Really?"

"Yeah; he said it was fun, but the income wasn't enough to keep him comfortable."

"Oh ... I'm sorry." He said. Then Jeff broke my heart and confirmed how good of a friend James really was. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek causing her to turn to him and them to start snogging. I shook off my pain and cleared my throat as people started coming in from classes. I saw Matt, Frank, and Tom standing next to one of the chairs beside the fireplace. All three of them were in shock. Jeff pulled back from Lisa and looked around.

"You know, Jeff, that kind of PDA ain't allowed. You know why? Because you have a _girlfriend, _for Merlin's sake! One who was _just_ sitting here, watching you come on to her. Next time you want to cheat on a girl, you might want to check and make sure the room is clear before you do it. I've had it! It's over and I should have listened to James. You're nothing more than a piece of backstabbing scum! It's over, you asshole! I'm glad I saved Shelly from that kind of heartbreak." With that I stormed out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall. As I sat staring at my hands I felt a presence beside me.

"You know I'm always here for you, Seeker."

"I know, Michael."

"Did something happen with Wood?"

"Yeah, he's an asshole, and I should have listened to James."

"I'm sorry Mandy, but sometimes a girl just has to experience heartbreak. It makes her stronger and more able to deal with whatever life throws her way. I hate seeing you go through it, because nothing should break you, and unfortunately it will, most likely, happen again. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Thanks man."

"Of course." Michael stood and kissed the top of my head. "You can always count on me to listen to you talk. I love hearing you talk." Then Michael walked away and soon enough two more people sat down on each side of me.

"Say it Jamie, go right ahead and say I told you so."

"You know I could never say that to you Mandy." James whispered laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Matt Thomas told us what happened. I never expected him to do it right in front of you." Black added.

"It's what I deserve right?" I spat.

"You'd never deserve something like that, Amanda. I don't care how much I don't like you; I never want to see you get hurt by an arsehole." Sirius answered putting an arm around my waist. I leaned against him reveling in the slight comfort he gave me.

"Why does my life have to suck so badly?"

"It could be worse, Mandy." James told me.

"How?"

"He could have been screwing around with Shelly or Tiff."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. I sat up out of Sirius's grip and looked at James who was stuffing his face. I took one of his arms and made him face me. He swallowed whatever was in his mouth and raised his eyebrows. "You know what this _did_ prove to me?"

"What?"

"It proved that maybe I should trust you more often, especially when it comes to my choice of guys. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"Mandy, don't say that."

"But you're my best friend Jamie; it's true that you just want to look out for me. You are a really good friend and sometimes I don't appreciate you enough." I said wrapping my arms around him. He draped an arm around my shoulder after wiping his hand on his robe and stroked my hair.

"You're always going to be my best friend, Mandy, and I have to protect you even if you don't want me to." He answered.

"The plans need to be finalized Mandy, come on." Parker said looking eager.

"Not now Dixon, she just broke it off with Wood." James said.

"Aw, Mandy, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Thanks and no." I answered as James gave me a quick hug. Then I went back to leaning against Sirius playing with the mashed potatoes on my plate. She nodded and sat down. A bit later Frank came up and sat down across from James.

"Hey Frank." James and Sirius said.

"Hey guys, Mandy, you remember me?" He asked.

"Frank Longbottom? Of course, how could I forget? You were the one that almost got kicked out of Mrs. P's party last year when you got caught spiking the punch but managed to sweet talk her into letting you stay." I said.

"Yeah that's me. Listen Matt, Tom, Bill, and I had no idea Jeff was such a cheating arsehole. If we knew we would have warned you when we found out you were dating him. We're all real sorry about it. Bill was so mad that he almost kicked Jeff's arse, but Matt and Tom stopped him."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Hey I know it has to hurt, I'm no stranger to heartbreak either, my girlfriend has a real quick temper, and I've been dumped before. You have a good group of friends though and they'll help pull you though. Don't let them go."

"I know."

"Oh yeah, they begged me to ask you this. Matt and Tom want to know if they stand a chance."

"Tell Tom that if he behaves himself I'll put in a good word with Cathy Miller, I know he fancies her more than he does me even if he doesn't think he stands a chance, and as for Matt he's a really good guy and all but I've kinda given up on dating right now."

"I understand, and don't worry, Mandy, everything will get better," he said standing. As he walked away a thought came to me and it made me really happy.

"Parker, my dear sister," I said in a sweet tone.

"So you're ready now? Well come on." She said before leading me into the nearest bathroom. "So time for my plan. You and I are going to switch places."

"You mean like you be me and I'll be you?" I asked.

"Yup and all we got to do is change our eye color and hair color."

"See I knew you would think along the same lines as I was. We can seriously mess with some heads like this. Only problem with that is that I hate wearing skirts."

"Yeah and I hate wearing pants but like you said we can mess with some heads, including that backstabbing scum's." Parker said.

"Alright."

"So there are two ways that we can do this. Either I teach you to be me and you'll teach me to be you, or we be ourselves but in each other's bodies."

"I like them both."

"Ok, then first we'll start out as just being each other, then we'll slide back into our own personalities."

"Wait, I just thought of something." I said as she turned to walk out.

"Hmmm." She said as she turned back to face me.

"What about Talon? You're still dating him."

"So."

"So? I just can't be you and date him, not with what happened between us."

"Amanda, please."

"But what if he wants to do it? I may look and _sound_ like you but this is still my body. I don't want to do it until I'm ready with someone I really care about."

"He hasn't yet nor do I think he will for a while." Parker said.

So, for the next two days we spent the free time we had swapping all the info we thought the other one would need. On Saturday we decided to test each other and around noon we performed the spell that allowed us to look like each other. For the first time in my life I had extremely dirty blonde hair and green eyes, even when I was born I had light brown hair and blue eyes. Parker came out of the bathroom wearing my clothes and I was still standing in front of her closet. Parker sighed and helped me get dressed. When she finished, I looked in the full length mirror and saw the same thing I saw every time I looked at Parker.

"Parker…" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, no dates but kissing a guy is ok as long as..."

"As long as he isn't Slytherin, an ex-boyfriend, a disgusting creep, and isn't younger than fourth year. Seventh years are preferable as long as they don't have girlfriends. Mandy, we've been over this a dozen times I know already. Remember what I've told you Talon and I've been talking about, and be nice to Padfoot, and remember..."

"I know, I didn't forget. Also, James is your best friend now, so don't raise suspicion that you don't like him."

"Alright, let's go see if this works." So we went downstairs and I sat down next to Talon.

"Hey babe." Talon said, kissing my cheek. I cringed inwardly remembering back to when he actually did that to me as Amanda.

"Hey, sweetie. Lunch anyone?" I asked.

"Sure." Talon said sounding a bit confused.

"Something wrong, Talon?" I asked.

"No, nothing at all." He shook his head looking between me and Parker. At lunch I looked around and saw Parker slightly wince as she sat between Black and James. I sighed and turned to Talon.

"Talon, do you ever regret what we did to Mandy?" I asked in an undertone hoping no one else was listening to me.

"Only sometimes, Parks." He answered not really looking at me. I shrugged and continued to eat my lunch.

"You don't think it was too harsh, do you?"

"Parker, I really hate that I broke up with your sister like that, but it's in the past and you can't change that even if you wanted to." I sighed again. "Look, Mandy doesn't hate us for it anymore and I know Sirius likes her, so don't worry about it anymore. I can talk to her and see if she'll talk to you about it but it's over with, Parker! Leave it in the past."

"Alright."

"You look like Mandy when you pout like that." He said, kissing my lips gingerly.

"Hey, leave the PDA in the Common Room." Parker harped.

"Sorry." I whispered.

After lunch Black pulled me up to the boys' dorm. "Monkey, are you alright? You looked a bit upset at lunch."

"I'm fine." I said shaking it off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so how's life?" I asked switching the subject.

"Ok, I guess."

"You seem a bit depressed." I said.

"No I'm fine."

"Sirius, I've known you since we were nine, I know when something's wrong with you." So I was lying a bit I really didn't notice much about him aside from when he was taunting me but I knew enough about emotions to know something was getting to him.

"Yeah… I guess it's just Amanda." He said stopping himself from going on.

"What about her?"

"Well, it's just that she seems to be hurting." My first comeback would have been 'no shit Sherlock' but then I remembered this was Black talking to Parker and me not blowing my cover.

"Well, she did just break up with her boyfriend, the jerk ..." I had almost sworn which again would have blown my cover but I refrained at the last second again. "I'd be hurting too if I were her." Which, technically, I was, so I knew how she felt ... or I felt ... or whatever.

"Do you think I'd ever have a chance with her?" Oh crap Parker hadn't told me how to deal with that one but I knew from dealing with James pining over Lily that all he wanted was assurance even if it wasn't true.

"Absolutely," Again I almost blew it by saying 'not' so I changed it to "maybe."

"Absolutely maybe? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. If you don't blow it you might have a chance."

"Parker, tell me what I have to do." I looked at him for a moment but knew if I said anymore I would definitely blow my cover so I had to run.

"Not right now Padfoot, maybe later." I said standing and walking back to the girls' dorm.

After checking, I found the room was completely empty. I heard the door creak open and spun to see a me look alike walk in. We both removed the spell and flopped down on her bed.

"Parks, you have got to get me out of this."

"Get you out of what?" She asked.

I sent her an evil glare but went on. "Parker, he says he's fallen for me. He wants to know how to get me to do the same. I can't, Parks, I just can't. I've spent the last seven years hating him." She looked at me and sighed.

"Aw, sweetie, you can't help who you fall in love with, it just happens and nothing you do will change that. When it happens it will and you must go with it."

"Sounds to me like you're on his side." I complained.

"I'm not dear; I'm just saying that if you fall in love with him it's because it was meant to be not because of anything he's done."

"That doesn't help tell me what to say."

"Ok, then tell him what to do."

"Parker," I said exasperated, "I can't do that; it'd be like telling him where your home base is and how to get around your defenses."

"Sorry." She shrugged. We reapplied the spell as the doorknob turned.

Lily came in and looked between the two of us. "Parker, Talon's looking for you, said something about wanting to talk to you." Parker almost got up but I beat her to it. "You know sometimes I can't tell the two of you apart." Lily muttered as I crossed to the door. We both shrugged and I went to talk to Talon. He was in my chair again.

"Hey, that's Mandy's chair, you know she doesn't like people sitting in it." I said. He pulled me down so I was in his lap much the same way he had that night so long ago.

"I know, but we need to talk."

"This isn't good." I said.

"This isn't bad either. I just want to talk to you." I nodded for him to continue. "Parker, something's up with you today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like something's gotten into you. You're acting sorta cold to me. It's like you don't love me."

"Trust me, Parker does love you." I said. His hand rubbed the outside of my thigh. I could barely control the shivers running down my spine.

"Talking about yourself in third person?"

"I do that sometimes."

"You didn't even kiss me this morning." His hand moved to the top of my thigh and started inching upwards. I shifted uncomfortably, not liking where this was heading at all.

"Well I ..."

"And there's the fact that you're barely touching me." His hand now traveled to my t-shirt as his other hand captured both my wrists.

"Talon ..." I protested.

"Could it possibly be that you don't feel that way about me anymore or is it possible you aren't Parker?" he asked jerking my shirt up exposing my stomach and the scar on it. "I knew it you aren't—" I slapped my hand over his mouth and pushed my shirt back down.

"You're right. I'm not Parker, I'm Mandy, but if you don't shut up you'll ruin our almost flawless plan. That's why I'm acting like this, I'm still hurt over what you did but I'm getting over it." He removed my hand and looked at me.

"What's this almost flawless plan?"

"We just wanted to mess with a few heads so don't get upset. We have to keep this a secret so please don't ruin it." I whispered.

"Alright." He sighed. "But one condition: you have to get Parker to come to me tonight?"

"Deal! Thanks, Talon."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" He said kissing my cheek. "Look, I still love you; it's just ever since I got here you've treated me as nothing more than a friend with benefits. I never really held your heart and the guy who does is so lucky. I wish I could be as lucky as he is."

"But you are, Parker is so wrapped up in you I barely know my sister anymore. I'm glad she loves someone as sweet as you are."

"Alright scoot." I nodded, kissed his cheek and walked up the stairs to our dorm.

When I reached the room I glanced over at Lily before kneeling by Parker. "Talon needs you tonight." I whispered into her ear.

"Don't you mean you?" She asked barely moving her lips and not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"He knows. Said I was acting too distant to him and then he pointed out the scar. You know no magic will cover that. There was nothing I could do."

"Alright, fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. <strong>_


	29. Arranged

_**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>The next day we decided to be ourselves because not only did I have practice but we had to come up with ways to mess with some heads. After practice I pulled Parker aside into the girls' locker room. "Parks it's time for another switch."<p>

"What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Make him back off. The guard is getting on my last nerve I don't know how much longer I can take that." Parker got real quiet and started nodding her head.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah that will work." She muttered.

"What?"

"You'll see but it'll involve some screaming."

"Parks, I don't think I can take my best friend being mad at me again."

"It'll be for a few days at most I promise, but I have to get the point across don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think I just figured out a way out of Black's proposition." I said.

"How?"

"What Lily always tells James."

"No?"

"Not that the reason she won't date him."

"Me first or you?"

"I'll go first so you can see it." I said. "And it'll set you up for it if everything goes right." She nodded and we set the spell. We walked out just in time to see the boys a few yards away. "Hey Padfoot," I called.

"Yeah?" He answered stopping. James and Talon were with him. Parker and I caught up, Parker going to Talon's side and me to Black's. "Ja...Potter." I greeted catching myself.

"Dixon, Mandy." James answered. I walked next to Black as Parker engaged Talon in a cover up conversation.

"Hey Bl-Sirius, you remember how you asked me how to get Mandy to fall for you?"

"Yeah?" He said nervously glancing at where Parker was walking with Talon.

"Don't worry she isn't paying attention to us." I said. _Much._ I thought. "Anyway here's how you do it."

"How?"

"Truthfully drop the cocky attitude, stop being such a player, stay away from your fan club, and deflate your damn ego. Oh yeah be serious for once and I don't mean that damn pun. A girl will like you more if she knew you actually wanted her for her and not for how much she'll put out." Then my mind put James in his situation and blurted something before I could stop it. "Be yourself Sirius, don't _try_ to impress her. You'll impress her more by being normal around her. You try too hard when you're actually trying to impress her, just let it come natural."

Black actually looked like he wanted to kill me.

"You said you wanted the truth mate." With that I walked over to Talon's side. Black's face actually looked like he was trying to digest everything I had just said.

"I'll think about it." He called. I nodded and grabbed Parker's hand dragging her to skip with me to the castle.

"Amanda, I told you," both of us stopped and slowly turned around to James yell, "that if you wanted to go somewhere you have to stay with at least one guy or three girls." By the time James finished his yell Parker was standing three feet from him with her wand in his face.

I knew better than most than to follow an angry Parker. Although I'm the more violent one and can snap when pushed, if you push hard enough Parker will snap. She, like me, was slow to anger, but unlike me also had an even temper most of the time.

"Listen up James Potter, because I will only say this once and you better listen good." She growled. "I have hexed the bloody hell out of Malfoy when he was a sixth year and I was only a first year, I have beaten Regulus in Merlin knows how many duels, and just because Pat Jones attacked me when I was too trusting of him, I hexed the crap out of him afterwards, doesn't mean I can't look after myself. **Now back the hell off and leave me alone.**" She was yelling before she stormed to my side and dragged me into the castle.

I looked around and saw that the nearest guy was a Hufflepuff seventh year and then Jeff and some girls. I nudged Parker and motioned with my eyes to the seventh year who was currently looked her up and down. She saw the look in my eye and walked over to him. I saw her flirt a bit and pull him towards me, but only because Jeff hadn't been able to see him before. She leaned to him and they started kissing. I saw Jeff get angry, grab a girl he had been talking to and walk up the stairs. I could tell Parker had seen it too and she pulled back.

"Thanks." I heard her say.

"Any time babe," he answered before walking away. We went into the nearest girls' bathroom and after checking to see if it was clear, which it was, we removed the spell and I broke down.

"I hate him being so mad at me." I sobbed.

"Shhhh...Shh...There now it'll be alright I promise." Parker cooed wrapping her arms around my shaking form.

"He's just—"

"Hush now darlin', you know he's hurting as much as you are over this fight. Give it a couple of days and then apologize to him. It'll be alright, you and I both know it will be."

"But we just fixed a fight and now..."

"I know sweetie but things happen. You know this'll be the last fight for a while." I continued to cry as James's words came back to me from our last make-up session when I was in the hospital wing. I really felt bad and it really did feel like I was in physical pain instead of just emotional.

I was eager to apologize the next day but Parker wouldn't let me saying that if I apologized today then it wouldn't give my argument any real conviction. The few times that I could catch James's eye I saw pain before he would turn away. It wasn't until later that night that I realized he was feeling the same kind of pain I had felt.

The next day which happened to be a Tuesday, I finally got Parker to let me apologize to him. I looked for James for a while before finding him in the deserted Common Room after my Arithmancy class.

"Hey James, can I talk to you for a second?" He glared at me but didn't move from his seat on the couch. "Look Jamie, I'm sorry for yelling at you, really I am Prongs, but I can take care of myself. I meant what I said and ... Well I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I had to get my point across and you didn't want to listen to me any other way ... please James you have to believe me ... well I guess you don't have to but ... I guess I'd just like it if you did and really we both can see the pain in each other's eyes from this fight ... after all that we said in the hospital ..." By now I was staring at my feet standing in front of him. The next thing I know there's an arm around my waist and a hand on my chin tilting my head up so I could look into James's soft hazel eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you you get hit with a really bad case of rambling when you're trying to seriously apologize to someone?" He asked with a slight chuckle. I blushed but I couldn't turn away as he was still holding my chin. "I knew all that Mandy, except for the part of me not listening to you, it's just that I don't like seeing you get hurt and for some reason Regulus seems to be gunning for you now. I just thought that maybe he's ... I mean that one of these days he's really going to hurt you and none of us will be around to stop him and I'll lose you forever Stripes. I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend, yes even above Padfoot, and losing you would be like losing part of myself. I've already told you I don't know how I'd live if I lost you."

"So does this mean you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course it does Stripes. You can be so silly sometimes, ya silly little bear." He said taking me into his arms, dropping his grip on my chin as I tried to bury my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood there hugging for like ever only breaking apart when Black came down.

"Hey Prongs, Amanda," he said strangely nice. I was about to question him until he said something that was totally Black in a strange yet kinda nice way. "You know you look like a dad when you hug her like that, Prongs. Either that or her boyfriend. Is there something the two of you aren't telling us?" I blushed and buried my face back into James's chest.

"No Padfoot, we're not dating and you know I'm not old enough to be her father." James said. He squeezed me tight for a few seconds before Black said something that affirmed that he was normal.

"So you two hungry? Dinner's soon." He said. I smirked and pulled away from James.

He nodded and led me and Black down to the Great Hall almost forcing me to sit down between them. Suddenly almost out of nowhere Jeff appeared. "So you and Kipper eh?" He asked.

"What's it too you?" I asked grabbing James's hand under the table.

"You don't take long to move on." Wood spat.

"Yeah, at least I wait until I break up with a guy before I move on." I spat right back at him.

"You're nothing but a ..." James stood up releasing my hand and glaring at Wood.

"If you finish that sentence you won't like the result."

"Just like you to stand up for the baby, Potter." I could see Jeff was about to say something else when he was hit by not one but five spells. I looked around to see not only Lily, but Shelly, Tiff, Parker, and Black smirking.

"Thanks guys." I said as I watched his eyebrows and front teeth start growing along with feelers sprout from his forehead, a pair of fairy wings grow from his back and I couldn't see anything else but I knew by Parker's look that the general population wouldn't see whatever she did to him. Jeff scowled as much as he could which actually looked pretty funny considering the growth rate of his teeth, and then he walked away. "What did you do to him Parker?"

"Let's just say it'll make riding a broom uncomfortable and he better bring an extra pair of underwear with him to practices."

"Boils on his lower anatomy. You, my dear sister, rock solid."

"All for you babe," she answered as she gave me a high five.

A few days later the Toon Squad got away with another prank that embarrassed the crap out of our favorite Slytherins at dinner. All I'm going to say on the matter was that it involved a lot of molasses and the color purple. "We seriously need to figure out who this Toon Squad is and how they keep getting away with these pranks." James complained to  
>Black.<p>

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked.

"Because of what they did to us, it ain't fair and maybe they could help us with a combined prank." James answered.

"Yeah and we want to know how they get away with all these pranks." Black added.

"Black it just takes common sense to figure that part out, but then again you don't have any of that do you?" I spat.

"Come on Sirius think about it the only name they give is 'Toon Squad' no one not even the Professors know who they are aside from the fact that they are students here. You guys got away with a lot of pranks in you first year until someone blabbed that you four made up the Marauders." Parker soothed.

"You think they're first years?" Peter asked.

"Some of those spells are third year and above, spells no first year could ever manage." Lily put in.

"I bet you could have Evans." James said.

"But still Potter, most of the spells seem to be ones fifth and sixth years use or are learning about." Lily retorted. I sighed and shot a look at Parker.

"Guys," Parker said.

"It could be that the brains of the operation are a sixth year or two and they just have some other students helping them." I pointed out.

"So do you know who it is?" Remus asked amused.

_**Oh crap he knows.**_ My good side whispered.

_Chill smarty pants, he doesn't know, he probably just thinks he does._ The bad side answered.

"I'm just telling you what my theory is." I said avoiding the answer.

Remus nodded and went back to his book and dinner.

"But we know the sixth years and why would any of them want to challenge us?" James asked.

"Maybe you don't know all of them as well as you thought you did Prongs." I said. James shrugged and the topic changed to Christmas.

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas?" Parker asked.

"The usual right Parks?" I asked.

"That's what Mom and Dad said just with a few extra specially invited guests." She said looking at Talon.

"We're going to Italy to visit my aunt." Peter said.

"That sounds like fun. We're just sticking around here." Remus said.

"Hey you're always welcome at my house." James said.

"Yeah," Black added.

"You live with him Black, so your invitation really doesn't count." I spat.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Stripes?"

"Jason's supposed to come back home but probably the same traditions we do every year."

"Ok, Evans what about you?" James asked.

"My parents are taking me and Petunia skiing." Lily answered.

"Aw bad luck, Lily. I'd go but Mom's demanded I spend time with Jason. Really I mean we're nine years apart what do we have to talk about?" I told her.

"Thanks, but he's your brother, you need to spend time with him." Lily answered.

"Yeah I guess."

The next morning Sparky landed in front of James during mail call. Sparky was James's parents' tawny owl. "What do the 'rents want?" I asked.

James shrugged then read the letter. "Oh they just want to know whose coming home with me for Christmas and telling me to stay out of trouble because they won't be back till around Christmas Eve." He answered when he looked up.

"You know I'm going with you." Black said.

"Rem?"

"No, but I may stop by some time if that's alright." Remus answered.

"Absolutely," James answered.

"Looks like it's just you and Black then. How are you getting home?" I asked.

"No idea. Probably call for the Knight Bus or something. You'll come over right?"

"Absolutely, nothing can stop me brother or not." Then my parents' eagle owl landed.

"More bad news?" Parker asked.

"Seems to be the only thing the owl brings me." I answered taking the letter and letting him take off. I slid the letter open and sighed.

_Dearest Amanda Lynn_ It read.

_Great just what I need a letter from my father._ I thought.

_**Maybe it has good news.**_ That's my good side for ya, the eternal optimist.

_Yeah right, more like you'll do this or you'll get it when you get home._ The bad side responded.

_Shut up you two._ I answered them.

I looked around and saw Black giving me a curious look. "Let me read it first Black." I said.

_Dearest Amanda Lynn,  
>I have been recently informed that a certain young man has asked your hand in marriage. Your Aunt Trish has kindly let me onto this.<em>

_Aunt Trish is Pat's sister why would she be talking to Scott?_ I thought. True she was technically my aunt but I never thought she liked my dad enough to tell him something like this.

_Well maybe it's because she wants you married to some pureblood and the only way that will happen is if she makes Dad force you into it._ The bad side responded again.

_**Unless of course it was James, Sirius, or Michael.**_ My good side answered.

_Nope she'd have to force Black as well. Any way will you two hush so I can get back to the letter?_

_**Will do.**_ They answered then quieted.

_Dearest Amanda Lynn_

_Blah...blah...blah read that already, here we go._

_After a long and informative talk with her I have learned his name and a lot about him. We are both so sure you'll like him. He is pureblood, wealthy, powerful, ambitious, strong, good looking, intelligent, near the top of his class, well respected, and above all I hear he's a Slytherin. I have agreed with your Aunt and have sent my consent to him and his parents. The summer after you graduate you will become Mrs. Regulus Black.  
>Love Always,<br>Scott Hunter.  
>P.S. If you refuse you will be disowned and disinherited. No daughter of mine will disrespect my wishes.<em>

_See arranged marriage what did I tell you? Although those characteristics made it sound like it was James or Black._ My bad side mocked.

_**To Regulus, if all three of us weren't so worried about being disowned then we'd do something. Aunt Trish knows how close James and Mandy are she'd never let that happen, and Sirius wouldn't force her into something like this. Girl, think what can we do about this.**_ My good side asked.

"He can't do this, it's not fair, he's not allowed." I pouted. James wrapped an arm around me and Parker snatched the letter from my hands.

"Who can't do what Mandy?" Lily asked. I looked over at Regulus and his gang of Slytherins and they were all smirking.

"Read the first two and last two sentences of the actual letter." I said leaning against James. "Out loud if you will." I whispered.

"_'I have been informed that a certain young man has asked your hand in marriage. Your Aunt Trish has kindly let me onto this'_." She read. She scanned the letter then looked up. "You all these traits except for the last one remind me of Potter or Sirius."

"Keep reading." I ordered.

"Alright keep your shoes on. '_I have agreed with your Aunt and have sent my consent to him and his parents. The summer after you graduate you will become—_oh Merlin he can't do this." Parker growled.

"Become who Parker?" Remus asked.

Black must have been looking at his brother also because he said, "That smug, dirty, little bastard, I'll kill him." Talon gripped Black's shoulder to keep him sitting and urged Parker to continue.

"_'—will become Mrs._" Parker swallowed hard continuing in little more than a whisper, _'Mrs. Regulus Black'_." At that James echoed Black's statement.

"Get in line boys 'cause I'll be there first." Talon spat.

"So refuse." Lily said shrugging.

"Great idea, only one problem I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Black asked.

"Read the P.S. dear sister." I said.

"Alright just a second. '_P.S. If you refuse you will be disowned and disinherited. No daughter of mine will disrespect my wishes'._" Parker read.

"Oh." Black whispered.

"Merlin, Mandy, I'm so sorry." Lily said.

"Mandy, will you be alright?" Shelly asked.

"You know there's always room at my house for you Stripes, Mum loves taking in strays. She took in this one so why not you as well?" James said.

"Yeah you're even house trained better than I am." Black said. I smirked a bit.

"Again why can't you refuse?" Talon asked. I had never really told anyone why I didn't want to piss off my father.

"Disinherited I can take; I'll make my own money somehow. Being disowned I think would kill me. I don't know how you did it Black, but I just couldn't."

"You grew up with a kind, loving, although somewhat strict family that cares about you. You've always had that, Sirius never found it until he was adopted by the Potters." Parker explained.

"You know my parents will take you in for a while Mandy if you need it." Lily said. I smiled.

"Then there's always the fact that Mom and Dad will welcome you with open arms no matter how long you need to stay, weeks, months, even years, they'll never turn you out. They were wondering just the other day what you were up to and how happy you are with Aunt Lynn and Uncle Scott." Parker answered.

"Wait a minute; did she just say that Scott isn't your real biological dad and that you know who is?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah, Scott Hunter is my uncle biologically. Parker's parents are the ones that gave birth to me." I answered confused.

"Why does that matter?" Parker asked.

"I remember doing some research for History of Magic on the pureblood codes and that kinda of stuff. Betrothals and the like and how different parents affected arranged marriages." Tiff answered.

"It's in the Pureblood code." Peter piped up. "If I remember correctly then it said that only the head of your house can determine who you are and aren't engaged to."

I looked over at Black who looked at the enchanted ceiling and knew he was trying to think of it. "Yeah I think that's right."

"So wouldn't Scott be the head of my house?" I asked.

"Well not exactly. The head of your house would be your father and if he is deceased then the oldest living male. Like his brother or son." Peter said.

"Like I asked..." I was confused again.

"Parker just said Mom and Dad, not her mom and dad, you've said it several times this year, and you just confirmed that Pat and Cass Dixon are your parents." James said.

"What I read said that permission had to be given by the female's head of house, if she was adopted but she knew her biological parents by them and not her adoptive parents, otherwise it wouldn't be upheld in a wizard's court." Tiff said.

"They mean that according to the Pureblood code, which Reggie loves sticking too, Patrick is the only one allowed to determine your future Amanda." Black tried. I still looked confused so Peter elaborated.

"What they all mean is that unless Regulus asks permission from Patrick Dixon this betrothal is nonexistent and can be challenged in front of the Wizengamot." Peter said.

"Peter that is by far the smartest thing you've ever said." Black complemented.

"So basically Reggie asked permission from the wrong dad?" I asked.

James nodded. "That's it exactly." He said.

"So I just have to tell Patrick this Christmas and it'll all go away?" I said checking to see if I understood this all.

"Precisely," Remus said.

"Good." I said letting my mind work in overdrive to come up with something.

"Not to mention you're only a half-blood which according to the stupid code makes you unqualified." Black said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about taking so long to get this uploaded. I know real life gets in the way of this so I'm not really complaining but it's been three weeks and I couldn't wait any longer. The person who betaed my last chapter was supposed to do the same for this one but I guess their life got in the way and it took longer to get this one back. Oh well here you go. <strong>_


	30. Snow Creature Flair

_**And here's the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my readers. You all rock. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>I looked over at Reggie and a plan formulated in my head.<p>

"I don't like that smirk." Parker said.

"That's her plotting smirk, she's up to something." James answered. I changed my smirk to an innocent smile but I guess it didn't reach my eyes.

"He's so gonna regret this." I said. "Come on Parker, I need moral support." I grabbed the letter and put on a sad face. Parker wrapped an arm around me and we walked over to the Slytherin table. Michael gave me a cautious look then a concerned one so I knew my sad and hurt look was working. Parker pulled me to a stop in front of Regulus who looked up from where he was sitting.

"Why my dear Ms. Hunter, whatever could the matter be?" He asked innocently.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked handing him the letter. "First you attack me and now you're trying to ruin my life?" He skimmed the letter and then smiled.

"Looks like now that I have your father's approval in 18 months you will be mine."

I wiped the look off my face and plastered a menacing one on there instead. "You low down, cheating, no good piece of horse dung, I can't believe you're trying to ruin my life. If the hexes and jinxes in the hallways aren't enough you had to feed this line of bull to my parents." That sure made him mad. He braced his hands on the table as if he was going to stand.

"For that and all the trouble you've given me for the past seven years I'll make sure you die a most slow and painful death unless you have a serious change of heart and attitude." He growled handing the letter back to me.

"You sick, disgusting, low down, no good, evil, filthy, little cockroach I would never marry you even if my life, family status, or inheritance depended on it. As I told you before I'll gain more innocent lives by refusing. I never want to hear from you again. And I'll be sure my father hears this when I see him for Christmas." I said. I looked at him then back at the Gryffindors. I looked back at Regulus and smirked. "You know what? I do have to give you some credit you're just about as handsome as your brother, only difference is he's got more class, manners, and charm than you'll ever have."

"You hate that blood traitor."

"Then it really means something when I complement him, doesn't it?" I snapped before walking away.

"You're not going to change his mind Hunter. You will be mine in 18 months you can bet on it." He called. I shrugged and sat back down between Sirius and James.

"So you gonna bet on it?" James asked.

"You going to bet against me?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Never bet against me Potter, you know that." I smirked. "Parks, write Mom and Dad and tell them I'm coming home for Christmas, please don't tell them why I'll do that when I see them."

"They'll be thrilled." She answered before heading out of the Great Hall.

The next day the Common Room was virtually full of student studying. I looked around and saw that there were only two people not studying, and those two just happened to be Marauders.

"Did I miss some sort of memo or something? Maybe about a test of some sort?" I asked plopping down next to James.

"Apparently old Slugy and McGonagall are having tests sometime this week for their students." Sirius answered.

"Straight from the mouth of Lily Evans who charmed it out of Slughorn himself," James added.

"Great just our luck two tests on Friday. Oh joy." I said dryly. "So why are our classmates studying if they have an entire week before the test?"

"Don't know." James answered.

"Snow day anyone?" I asked rather loudly and got shushed by several people. "Jeeze you'd assume I just interrupted studying Ravenclaws or something."

"We're game." James and Sirius said before bolting up the stairs to get their snow gear. I went up my stairs as well and we emerged all at the same time. The three of us walked out the portrait hole still discussing the point of studying so soon.

"I mean what's the point of trying to cram what you don't know into your brain now? If you didn't learn it when they taught it to you what's the point of trying now?" James and Sirius shrugged. "Then again what's the point of going over what you already know? If you already know it it's useless to study." I finished.

"And that, my dear Amanda, is why we don't study." Sirius said.

"I actually asked Remus and he said that when you study you don't do it to learn what you don't know, you do it to refresh your mind of what you already know and to touch up and cement what you're unsure about. Or something along those lines I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying." James said as we stepped out into the cold winter air. It had snowed heavily last night and left ankle deep snow. Enough to cover the ground and for snowballs and snowmen but not enough to make it hard to play in.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sirius asked. I scooped up some snow and found that it was perfect packing snow and not that crappy flakey stuff that will just fall apart.

"Snowball tag, you're it." I yelled throwing the snowball at James and hitting him square in the back.

James bent down to scoop up some snow and I looked at Sirius. "You better run." I said darting to a good hiding spot. Sirius darted the other way but wasn't fast enough and got tagged by James's snowball. After a few rounds it became a three way snowball fight.

Two hours later I could tell that the boys were bored and I was tired of the game so I suggested something else. "Want to build a snowman?" I asked. The boys nodded and started rolling his bottom. They ended up getting really creative even though I couldn't tell what it became.

As the finishing touches were put on it I flopped backwards into the snow landing on my back. The wind started kicking up a bit and most of my energy was drained.

"Help, I can't move the creature from the snow lagoon has captured me." I said. I saw James and Sirius exchanged glances. Sirius's seemed unsure but James looked absolutely positive. "Hello? Someone want to help me before the snow creature you built decides to take me back to his lair at the bottom of the lagoon and have his evil ways with me?" I asked. James smiled and nudged Sirius.

"Oh don't worry Princess Mandy; your oh so loyal knight Padfoot here will save you." James said. Sirius turned to glare at James who smirked and neither noticed as I flicked my wand at the creature causing it to come to life.

"Well knights, aren't you going to fight him off?" I asked.

"Sure." Sirius said although he sounded just the opposite. He and James both turned to the creature and their stances became defensive.

"Mandy," James whined.

"He's only made of snow." I answered. They started throwing snowballs at him but that just made him bigger. "It's not working." I called. The creature pushed past them and grabbed my arm dragging me towards the forbidden forest. I swallowed hard.

_**Girly, what's going on? That ain't part of the plan.**_ My good side asked.

_Don't you think I know that?_ I spat back at her.

_**Who do you think changed it?**_ The good side asked.

_Slytherins._ My bad side responded.

_**Great just what we need to get hassled by Slytherins.**_ Good side answered.

_Well if it gets to bad Smokey will do something since I'm outside._ I told them.

"Guys, you want to do something else?" I asked the boys. I saw something move at the end of the courtyard James and Sirius had been standing at but it was probably just a trick of the light. James and Sirius stood there scratching their heads. "Use your wands, you're wizards for Pete's sake, aren't you?" I barked. They pulled them out then got to work.

They tried several spells, hexes, and counter curses to include petrifying, slashing, blasting, and setting it on fire but none of it worked. Then to my surprise the snow creature hit a wall. I looked over my shoulder but there was nothing there.

_**Gryffindors.**_ My good side answered its earlier question. Then I saw their faces light up as if they had the idea light bulb go off over their heads.

In unison they shouted a spell that almost duplicated the power of sunlight. Almost automatically the creature began to melt and when it finished my cloak and scarf we completely drenched.

"Amanda, are you alright?" Sirius asked when the pair reached me. He pulled me to my feet and I pulled off my scarf and wrung it out before answering.

"A little wet but other than that I'm fine." I said, at James's raised eyebrow I sighed. "Fine fine Jamie. Thank you my kind and loyal knights." I turned toward the end of the courtyard where a stone statue stood and smirked. "You four can come out now." I called.

"How'd you know?" Mike asked as he, Anthony, Talon, and Timmy came towards us.

"I didn't at first." I sighed. "I thought something had gone wrong with the spell, but when we reached the edge of the courtyard and he kept running into an invisible wall I knew there had to be at least someone else who added a spell to make the scene more real but didn't want me to get hurt." I said.

"Well we couldn't very well let our star seeker get hurt too bad could we?" Mike asked.

"What do you say we go inside and get some hot chocolate? It's getting cold out here." The boys nodded and we walked back toward the castle. Part of the way there I felt something warm that smelled like aftershave and dogs, it was a nice smell, being wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Sirius trying to bite back a smile but it wasn't working. I did a better job of it and just muttered "Thanks."

Once inside the doors Mike looked around. "Where are we going to get hot chocolate?"

"Come join the big boys." Sirius whispered. I noticed the path he took led to the kitchens.

"Mr. Black." A squeaky voice called from behind us. We all stopped and turned around.

"Afternoon Professor." Sirius answered.

"Is there something we can help you with Sir?" I asked.

"I was just watching you lot out the front doors and wanted to commend your spellwork." Professor Flitwick said.

"Well you know us, got to keep from getting rusty." I said.

"Yes, well five points to each of you for your wonderful work." He said before walking away. Once he was out of hearing range the boys started whooping.

"35 points earned for screwing around." I said over the noise.

"We should screw around more often." Sirius said looking directly at me.

"That is so disgusting."

"Mandy, he didn't mean that." James said.

"Shut up, you know you were thinking it too." I snapped. "Anyway my fine gentlemen, the hot chocolate awaits." I said taking the lead. "You know I think I like this team working together more than our Quidditch team."

"The only difference is Timmy's here instead of Jeff." James said.

"Yeah so?"

"Maybe next year." Once inside the kitchen Mike and Anthony were stunned.

"Where in the ..." Mike started.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Kitchens." A house-elf said. "What can we get for Messrs. Black and Potter, and Miss Hunter and your friends?"

"Personally I want a hot chocolate with six small marshmallows." I said.

"They know you by name?" Anthony asked.

"Sure, we come down here often enough." James said.

I nodded and walked over to a group of chairs by the fireplace where I hung my cloak and scarf and then wrapped myself in Sirius's cloak. The rest placed their orders and then joined me.

"How'd you know what we were doing?" James asked.

"Well it was mainly Timmy's idea." Talon started.

"Oh thank you." I said to the house-elf that brought me my hot chocolate. I counted and there were indeed six marshmallows.

"You see we were walking out to you guys when Mandy plopped down in the snow. We heard your conversation and hid behind that statue. Once she made it living we just added bits of spells to it." Timmy explained.

"It was Mikey's idea not to let it leave the courtyard." Anthony put in shyly.

"And for that I commend you."

"If you don't mind me asking what kind of creature was that?" Mike asked.

"It was supposed to be a snowman but as you could see ..."

"James and I decided to add a bit of flair to it." Sirius put in. Something about the way he said that made me really mad.

"Flair? That's what you call that thing that almost took my arm off?" I yelled standing. Most of the house-elves jumped then went back to what they had been doing.

"Well yeah, I guess." Sirius said sheepishly. "How was I supposed to know that it was going to come to life and try to take you into the dark forest?" he said not rising from his seat and gazing into the fire.

"**It's not like you would have tried to stop it had James not been there**." I screamed at him.

"Guys," James complained. I pulled off Sirius's cloak and threw it at him spilling his hot chocolate down his front.

"Sure I would have, but only because a blonde like you couldn't have stopped it yourself." He said finally standing.

"Yes I could have, and for the last bloody time **I AM NOT BLONDE**." I yelled. I stormed to the kitchen doors and then turned around. I pulled out the happiest memory I had and yelled "**Expecto Patronum!**" A dog trotted around the room three times and finally came to rest sitting at Sirius's feet. The boys looked at it then at me. I spun around and shoved the door open.

"Well that will win her over." James muttered. I began the long trek up to the Common Room absorbed in my thoughts so much that I didn't notice how cold the hallways were. Once there I plopped down beside Remus.

"What'd he do now?" Remus asked.

"He's Black Remus, that's all there is to it." I sighed pushing away my temper. Most people say I have a quick temper but I'm slow to anger. I never really understood that but Remus said it meant that it takes a lot to get me mad but I will snap at you without being angry about it. "At least we earned 35 points for Gryffindor today."

Remus smiled and marked his page. "Oh yeah, how'd you do that?" He asked slightly amused.

I explained everything that had happened from the time we started working on the snow creature till the time I stormed out of the kitchens.

"You've got to stop letting him get to you like that, Mandy." Parker said leaning over the back of the couch.

"And just why do I have to do that?"

"It'll make you feel better." She answered.

"Was it a corporeal Patronus?"

"Yup, big, silver, hairy dog. It's always been that since fourth year. Kinda like Padfoot only not as...scruffy I guess." I answered.

"Fourth year? That's some complicated magic for a 14 year old."

"Yeah so is an Animagus transformation but I've been doing that since I was 11." I said.

"But Padfoot wasn't Padfoot until fifth year." Remus said lowering his voice.

"I know. At first I thought it was cool but then when I found out about Padfoot it was a little awkward." I answered also lowering my voice as Lily came over.

"Why aren't you studying? We're bound to have a test for McGonagall or Slughorn this week." Lily asked.

"Relax Lilykins, I'm ready, ask me anything." I said.

"What's a love potion smell like?" she sassed.

"Whatever the person finds most intoxicating." I answered then lowering my voice I went on. "You for instance smell broom polish, fresh cut grass, parchment, and ink." She glared at me then scrambled for another question.

"Ok then what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant also known as aconite."

"Well then where would you find and what is the purpose of a bezoar?"

"It's a small stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it'll save you from most poisons."

"Fine name one person in the last century who is a registered Animagus."

"Minerva McGonagall." I smirked. "And there have only been seven who have registered."

"I know five who aren't." I heard Parker whisper to Remus.

"What potion are lacewing flies and boomslang skin used for?"

"The Polyjuice Potion which transforms the drinker into a person of their choice for an hour and is only to be used for human transfiguration." I stuck out my tongue and stood. "I told you I was ready Lily." I tipped my imaginary hat to her and walked up the stairs to do my Charms homework, not only because I wanted to get away from the study talk but also because Sirius had just walked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who have read. Please leave a comment or question if you have one. <strong>_


	31. German Spells

_**I'm warning you now I neither speak French or German so I used the online translator. If any of it is wrong please let me know. Thanks same disclaimer as usual. **_

* * *

><p>The next day in Potions everyone except me and James were quickly flipping through their notes. "Again, did I miss a memo?" I whispered to James.<p>

"The first hour will be a written exam and the remaining time will be practical." Slughorn said coming in the room.

"Guess I did miss it. Oh well." I whispered to James. He smiled and shot Black a thumbs up.

"Well best of luck to you mate." James whispered as Slughorn passed the tests around. Finally the class was over and we were on our way to lunch.

"Well how did everyone do?" Remus asked.

"It was easy really no sweat at all." Lily answered.

"Just fine." Parker answered.

"Good enough." Talon said.

"Piece of cake." Sirius said.

"Easy as pie." James smiled.

"As for you Mandy?" Remus asked when I didn't say anything.

"Huh?" I asked looking around.

"I asked how you think you did." Remus said.

"What?" I asked. It was like I was hearing him but the words coming out of his mouth were a foreign language that I recognized but didn't understand.

"Amanda?" James asked shaking my arm.

"What?" I answered.

"Answer Remus's question." James said. They had stopped walking and were all looking at me.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Wait a minute. Evans, do you speak French?" James asked.

"Nope."

"Dixon?"

"Nope."

"Shelly, Tiffany?" They both shook their heads.

Then Sirius spoke. "Etes-vous bien?"  
><em>(French translation: Are you alright?)<em>

I still didn't understand what he was saying.

"Dire quelque chose."  
><em>(French translation: Say something.)<em>

I gave him a blank look.

"Wie machen Sie?"  
><em>(German translation: How you do?)<em>

That's when I knew what he was saying. It was broken German but I understood him fine. "Oh the test was easy." I said.

"Kennen Sie Englisch?" He asked.  
><em>(German translation: Do know English?)<em>

"I hear it and speak it fine but I don't really understand the words." He paused and looked to be thinking.

"Warum nicht?" He said when he was done thinking.  
><em>(Translation: Why not?)<em>

"I don't know I hardly understand what's coming out of my mouth but I know it's right."

**Talon's PoV  
><strong>"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"My best guess is that someone hit her with a spell so she can only understand German but speaks English." Sirius said.

"Why'd you ask us if we spoke French, Potter?" Lily asked. As we continued to walk up to the Great Hall.

I looked back and saw Mandy standing there staring off into space.

"Kommen Sie" Sirius said.  
><em>(German translation: Come.)<em>

Mandy nodded and started catching up to us. James took her arm and kept her with us as he answered. "She went through a phase when she was seven where she would only answer you if you spoke to her in French. Pain in the arse if you ask me. Her dad is the only one who spoke French and was always translating for us. Finally her parents got sick of it so they wouldn't speak to her unless she did what they wanted when they asked in English. She got over it quickly."

"So if her dad taught her French, how does she know German or is that part of the spell?" Remus asked sitting across the table from Mandy.

"Her mom. Her dad speaks English and French, her mom speaks English, German, and Spanish. She knows French but it's her dad's specialty. She begged them and they taught her to speak German and Spanish when she was little so now they are just as fluent as English to her." James explained.

"Food." She squeaked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tiff asked.

"Like Sirius said she's speaking English but she doesn't understand it. She's probably hungry." Remus said.

"Sirius, how did you know to switch from French to German?" Parker asked.

"I didn't really it was a lucky guess. When French didn't work I remembered that day with her cousins and she was swearing in German. So I figured I'd try that. It worked though." Sirius answered.

"Yeah I guess." Parker said.

"So what now?"

"I don't know." James answered. "We need to do something she can't go to Transfiguration like this. Especially not if we have a test."

"How do you know German, Black?" I asked. I had come to not like him.

"I had a tutor Miller. He taught me and my brother French and German. I didn't pay that much attention to the German portion though. I was more interested in the French language." Sirius answered.

"Flirt." Parker muttered.

"Anyway I remember bits and pieces of it even if I don't remember the entire language."

"Hey Cathy do you speak German?" James called.

"Nope, none of us do. Only Max did." Cathy said a little choked. James flashed her a smile and she nodded.

"Damn, I guess I have to go make a peace offering." Sirius said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well we can't leave her like this and there's only one other student in the school that I know of that speaks German." Sirius sighed.

"Your brother?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

**Sirius's PoV  
><strong>I stood and went to talk to Regulus.

"What do you want?" He snapped as I sat across from him.

I frowned and then sighed. "I need a favor." I said.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"It's actually for Amanda. I need you translate for her."

"You know the same three languages I do or have you forgotten your French?" He said.

"She only understands German and you know I hated that lesson."

"What's in it for me?" Typical Slytherin.

"I know what you did and I'll make sure Scott Hunter doesn't change his mind."

"He won't."

"You've got to be kidding me. Look at Mandy. James loves her and practically eats right out of her hand and she's got daddy wrapped around her little finger. Her little puppy dog pout gets her whatever she wants. Look at James's broom. His birthday present from her and she didn't lift a finger for it. Just a little pouting and Daddy shells out the galleons. She pouts and actually cries daddy'll let her out of this marriage with nothing but an annoying memory."

"Fine, it's a deal." Regulus sighed. We stood up and I led him back to our table. "What do you want me to say to her?" I glanced at James and then around the table.

"Just tell her we're taking her to the nurse to find a reversal spell." Parker said. Regulus started talking and then I sighed.

"Sie wollen dich fesseln und lassen Sie in den See zu ertrinken, weil sie nicht mehr kümmern uns um Sie." He said.

_(German Translation: They want to tie you up and let you drown in the lake because they no longer care about you.)_

"Warum?" Amanda asked. I knew that meant why but the only part of his that I understood were want to and care.

"Denn sie sind nicht mehr deine Freunde."  
><em>(German: Because they are not your friends anymore.)<em>

She nodded and he walked away. I sat down next to her and she flinched. Slowly she shrugged James arm off her shoulders and slowed her eating to a snail's pace.

"I thought you guys were her friends." A girl spat. The girl had a Ravenclaw crest on her robes with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and looked about 14 or 15. I racked my brain for a name but couldn't come up with one.

"We are." James answered.

"Well not from what Regulus said to her."

"What do you mean Sara?" Parker asked.

"Well just that he told her that you were taking her out to the lake, tying her up, and letting her drown because you didn't care anymore. She asked why and he said that you weren't her friends." Sara said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Wait, you speak German?" James asked.

"My Mom's German. Hold on a minute and I'll fix it." She said.

**Sara's PoV  
><strong>"Mandy, wer bin ich?" I said.  
><em>(German translation: Mandy, who am I?)<em>

"Sara Brewer." Mandy answered.

"Ja, nun, was über diese Jungs?"  
><em>(Translation: Yes, well what about these guys?)<em>

"Lying assholes."

"Wäre es leichter, wenn Sie auch auf Deutsch gesprochen haben?"  
><em>(Translation: Would it be easier if you also spoke in German?)<em>

"Vielleicht."  
><em>(Translation: Maybe.)<em>  
>Mandy paused then nodded. "Ich bin nur verwirrt."<br>_(Translation: I'm just confused.)_

" Okay, was ist passiert?"  
><em>(Translation: Okay, what happened?)<em>

"Ich verstehe nicht. Wir hatten gerade eine Tränke Prüfung und ich war mit James gepaart. Dann die Klasse beendet und sie begannen diskutieren den Test. Das ist, wenn ich nicht verstehen konnte sei. Ich meine, Ich erkenne die Sprache aber nicht die Bedeutung der Worte."  
><em>(Translation: I don't understand. I was just doing a potions exam and I was paired with James. Then the class ended and they started discussing the test. That's when I was not able to understand. I mean, I understand the language but not the meaning of the words.)<em>

"Vielleicht Madame Lewis wissen eine Umkehr Bann."  
><em>(Translation: Maybe Madame Lewis will know a reversal spell.)<em>

"Wie können Sie sicher sein, es ist ein Zauber?"  
><em>(Translation: How can you be sure it's a spell?)<em>

"Ich frage James, okay?"  
><em>(Translation: I'll ask James okay?)<em>

She nodded.

"James what kind of test was it right before the bell?" I asked.

"Practical." James answered.

"And everything was alright with it?"

"It could have been better but..."

"But it didn't explode or anything like that?"

"Nope too simple to do that."

"Sehen, dass er sagte, dass Sie taten eine ziemlich einfache Trank und nichts ging schief, sodass es nur ein Zauber."  
><em>(Translation: See he said that you were doing a fairly easy potion and nothing went wrong so it can only be a spell.)<em>

Mandy nodded and stood.

"Is she ok?" Sirius asked.

"She'll be fine as soon as Lewis finds the reversal spell. Oh and Sirius get off your high horse and be nice to her, become her friend already and then convince her, after deflating your ego that dating you isn't such a bad thing. I'm her friend and I know just like every other girl in this castle, even if they don't want to believe it, that the two of you are destined for each other. Hell even Smithheart knows it and he hates it."

"Why would I...?" He started.

"Come off it already. We all know you fancy her so stop denying it and do something about it. And yes now is the perfect time to tell you that because not only does most of the castle know but she also doesn't understand English. Now if you'll excuse me I must escort my friend to the hospital wing." I spat and guided Mandy out of the room.

It wasn't until we reached the hospital wing that I noticed we were being followed. Apparently Mandy hadn't noticed either because she said "Was machen sie hier?"  
><em>(Translation: What are they doing here?)<em>

"Entspannen Sie bitte. Wie ich schon sagte, sie sind deine besten Freunde. Sie haben wirklich um dich kümmern."  
><em>(Translation: Please relax. Like I said they are your best friends. They really care about you.)<em>

Mandy sighed and shook her head. "Kate." James yelled. "It's going to be weird not yelling for her anymore." Madame Lewis came out followed by what looked like a younger nurse.

"What seems to be the problem now boys?" She asked.

"Do you speak German?" I asked.

"No, but Poppy here does." She answered motioning to the other nurse.

"Mandy, Ich werde alles Madame Lewis erklären, okay?" I said.  
><em>(Translation: Mandy, I'm going to explain everything to Madame Lewis, okay?) <em>

Mandy nodded and after the explanation was out of the way the two women conferred and Mandy sat down on a bed. Madame Lewis went to work and about ten minutes later she stepped back. "Say something Stripes." Lewis said.

"Black, you are an idiot. How in the world could you trust your brother with something as important as me?" Mandy let out a low growl and muttered, "idiots I swear."

"Trust the first thing out of her mouth to be a cocky insult." Kate smirked.

"Kate my dear, how wonderful to be able to see you again. I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you as well my dear. And the rest of you as well." Lewis answered.

"Where are you going Madame Lewis?" I asked.

"She's gotten herself promoted to St. Mungos. She's leaving over break." Mandy answered. "You know I'm kinda glad this happed. At least we got to come say good bye before you left."

James rolled his eyes but nodded.

"We're really going to miss our favorite nurse." James said.

"Aw boys Poppy's not going anywhere." Lewis teased.

"But you know you'll always be our favorite." James teased back.

"Thanks boys but the lot of you have class soon you best be off." Lewis answered.

"She's right come on Mandy." James said.

"Where are we going?" She asked. James blinked, looked at Sirius, and shook his head.

"Maybe we oughta have your brain checked while we're here. Last time I checked we still had Transfiguration to go to." Sirius said.

"Oh right class." Mandy stood and walked with the four boys to the door.

Every time I walk with my friends and their group walks by my friends say how lucky she is to be walking with Sirius and James. We all know that Mandy hates Sirius and some still want to believe that he'll never date her but the way the group has such a command over the hallways always manages to astound us. My friends continue to say that they would give anything to walk with them, true I was no different, but they were a bit drastic about it. I said I'd give up sweets while the others have said anything from her top grades in Charms to her virginity.

"Hey Sara, you coming?" Mandy's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking up to see them standing by the door.

"You do have Defense right now don't you? We'll walk you to class if you hurry." Mandy smiled waving for me to join them.

"You really mean that?" I asked slowly walking to them.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Nothing's stopping me from walking with my friend to her class." I joined them and was in awe. Mandy draped an arm around my shoulder steering me out of the wing.

"But ... but ..." I stammered. Being this close to Sirius Black, who was on my left as Mandy was on my right and to her right was James with the other two slow trailing behind us, was messing with my mind.

"But what?" James asked.

"But it's like an honor to walk with you lot."

"Sara, Sara, Sara, dear you are stoking egos I've been trying to squash for five years." Mandy said smiling.

"You know how many girls would kill to be in my position?"

"Probably the same number of girls that want to kill me because I sit between them at meals. Who cares? We're just kids like you and Ashley and Shelly and everyone else. So what if we play pranks and get away with a few of them?" Mandy said.

"More than a few." Sirius butted in.

"_The point is_ their detention record is a lot longer than anyone else's in the castle."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." James interrupted.

"Would you two shut up? You know I hate it when you interrupt me." Mandy snapped. Sirius and James looked down like scolded puppies.

"Like I was saying the five of us are really nothing extra ordinary. We get in trouble, we play pranks, we do homework most of the time, we sit through class, and some of us play Quidditch just like the rest of the kids in this school. Every other student just thinks that they're something special because _from a distance_" She emphasized, "that's all you see. Devilishly handsome good looks, top marks, a good friendship, smarts, talent on and off the field, and a practiced walk of ease. But if you look closer you'd see how normal we really are. Take Sirius for example."

"Don't use me, Hunter." Sirius complained.

"He has no home-life except what he gets from James's parents, he's with a new girl more often than Lily changes quills, he's cocky, he's arrogant, he has a nasty temper, he's full of himself, he's boastful, and those are some of his better qualities. I could go on."

"You left out the fact that he can't get the girl he really wants and that he has an ego bigger than the Black Lake." Remus put in lightly.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad." I said.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"Shall I move on to his worse traits? The reason Parker, Tiff, and I won't date him?" Mandy asked.

"You did forget to mention he's ..." James trailed off then him and Peter said together, "a stuck up, self-absorbed, over-stuffed pigeon."

"Really?"

"That's what she thinks of him." James said.

"There's also..."

"Mandy don't get into that it'll take all day and we're almost to the defense room anyway." James pitched in.

"Listen, I know your friends are going to ask about this and won't believe it's just because you're my mate so you can tell them ..." Mandy trailed off.

"I'll tell them you were repaying a favor." I smiled as we reached the doorway.

Mandy nodded. "And Sara, don't tell anyone what I said about Sirius's home life. It's none of their business."

I nodded, waved, and pushed the door open.

"Bye Sara." The five chorused. I sat down next to two of my friends and they looked from the doorway to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. The next chapter. If any of you speak fluent German and want to correct this I would be greatly appreciative. Thanks for reading. <strong>_


	32. Dear Christian

**The next chapter. Same disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Sara's PoV<strong>  
>"Was that just ..." Sandy asked.<p>

"Just who?" I answered.

"The Marauders?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yeah so, Mandy's just my mate, there's nothing stopping her from walking with me."

"You friends with a Marauder? Yeah right."

"Walking with them is like getting top grades on your O.W.L.s without taking them."

"Oh come on they aren't they special." Ashley butted in.

"Like you would know anything."

"Come on, leave her alone." I said.

"I would know, my brother Talon dated Mandy for almost three years and we grew up with her. She's nothing more than human." Ashley went on.

"Yeah right, tell us the real reason you got to walk with them Sara." I looked at Ashley and rolled my eyes.

"If you don't believe that she's actually my good friend, which was the main reason I was walking with them, then maybe you'll believe that she owed me a favor." I said. They couldn't question me anymore because Professor Erickson called for us to pay attention. The rest of class was no where near as interesting as my last trip through the hall so I zoned out.

"Alright spill." Mary Ann said later that afternoon.

"Spill what? I told you Mandy owed me a favor and the rest of them were walking with her." I said.

"You're sticking with that story?" Sandy asked.

"It's true."

"Well then spill what it's like walking with them." Mary Ann demanded. I glanced at Ashley but she buried her nose in a book.

"First there's Peter, he's more of a tagalong and doesn't say much."

"And...?"

"Then there's Remus. He's the shy, quiet studious type; don't know why he's not in Ravenclaw."

"Come on get to the good stuff. You know about James and Sirius."

"With those two it was...It was..."

"Normal?" Ashley pitched.

"Well yeah, normal. Sure they bragged about their detention rates but they shut up when Mandy harped on them."

"They actually shut up for Hunter?" Mary Anne said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but James is her best friend and you know Sirius is smitten with her."

"You can't be serious." Sandy squealed.

"Completely, give it a few days and you'll see." I said.

"Sara, come on you have to be joking." Mary Anne said.

"I said I wasn't, didn't I?"

"But ..."

"But he's still a total playboy so she's not going to fall for him anytime soon."

"So he's still up for grabs?" Sandy asked.

"As Mandy would say 'if you want him you can have him'. My personal opinion is if you want a broken heart, go for it and don't come crying to me when it happens." Ashley said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy snapped.

"Exactly what I said. He has a two track mind. Mandy and sex. That's all he wants. If you do get him to ask you out he'll date you for a few weeks at the most, and when you don't put out or when you do it'll be over." Ashley said before walking to the exit.

"We'll just see about that." Sandy called. Ashley waved a dismissive hand over her shoulder. She then reappeared with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want to make a bet with you." Ashley said staring at Sandy.

"What kind of bet?" Sandy asked.

"I bet you can't get Sirius to snog you by the end of the week."

"End of the week?"

"End of dinner on Friday."

"If I can?"

"If you can I'll do your homework for a month."

"No, if I can you have to dress more revealing the day after I get him to snog me."

"Revealing?" Ashley gulped.

"Shorten the skirt, leave a few buttons undone, you know revealing."

Ashley nodded. "And if you can't you have to shut your trap about Sirius for a month. The entire month of January you can't say a word about him."

"Deal." Sandy said.

"Oh and Sandy, we have to have solid proof that you did."

"Done deal." Ashley smirked and walked back out.

**Ashley's PoV  
><strong>After I made that bet with Sara's stupid friend Sandy, I headed down to the Great Hall hoping Mandy would be there. To my immense pleasure she was. "Hey Mandy."

"Hey Ash, have a seat." She said pointing to the seat beside her as she finished scrawling on a piece of paper. I sat down and looked over at the paper which she pulled from my view and folded in half. I tried to decide how to put my request and decided that straight out would probably be the best. "Alright who and what did you bet?" She demanded.

"What?"

"Come on Ash, I invented that smirk, if I didn't know what it meant I wouldn't be doing my job as big sister, now spill."

"That's how it started." I said then explained the chat we had after defense.

"Ash I'm so..." Mandy trailed off when I finished. "I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed."

"Why?"

"Well I want to be proud of you because you're following in my footsteps but I'm also disappointed that you're following in my footsteps. I don't want you to turn out like me Ash you're better than that. You're smarter than that."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Mandy. It's a friendly bet and to shut up a fan girl."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Mandy asked.

"I just need you to keep him away from Sandy till after dinner on Friday." I said. She smirked and looked up at the sunset on the enchanted ceiling.

**Mandy's PoV  
><strong>_Hmmm, now how in the world am I going to keep Black away from his fan girls till Friday without anyone being suspicious?_ I asked myself when Ashley proposed her deal on Monday just before dinner.

"Hmmm, maybe if we tried ... No that'll never work ... How about ... Naw that won't do it either." I muttered. Then something I had read in a prank book a couple of weeks ago came back to me. "Yeah that'll work and I've been itching to try it anyway."

"Mandy, your plotting smirk is back." Ash warned.

"Of course it is, now you don't worry your little head about this, Mandy will take care of everything. The only thing it will damage is his ego, which in my opinion, could take a few hits anyway."

"Alright." She said standing. I smiled and she leaned down and hugged me. "Thanks."

"Anything for my favorite kid sister." I answered. She walked away and I went Black hunting. Strange turn of events ain't it? I found him in the Common Room lounging with the rest of the Marauders. "Hey have you guys been in here since class let out?"

"Yeah." Black answered.

"Good." I plopped down in my chair for a couple of seconds then got back up. I saw James and Black exchange glances but then shake it off. I ran upstairs to consult my prank book and found the spell and took the book back to the landing that overlooked the Common Room. I popped the book on the ledge. I consulted it one more time and cast a repelling charm on Black before stashing the book and pulling out a few chocolate frogs. I then walked back downstairs.

"What are you smirking about?" Peter asked.

"Oh noth-ing." I said dragging out nothing.

"Mandy, what did you do?" James asked.

"I helped a friend." I said innocently, biting off the head of a frog.

"While hurting someone, most likely Padfoot here, in the process." Remus said.

"Hurting someone egotistically-wise yes, but I never said it was ol' Black boy here. If it does end up hurting him I won't complain."

"Mandy." Remus warned.

"Stripes." James added.

"Look, I've been tearing down Black's ego for the past seven years and I'm not going to stop now just because you think I'm wrong. Besides I don't hear Black saying a word about me tearing down his ego. So if he says something maybe, just maybe, I'll stop but until then butt out." I shrugged.

"Pads?" James asked.

"You can try but I highly doubt you'll ever damage my ego." Black said. I rolled my eyes and flipped the chocolate frog card to James.

"You collect these, I don't." I said.

"You just like the frogs." He answered.

"You know me a little too well, Jamie."

"True, but you don't know me if you actually thought we were suggesting that it was a bad thing to decrease his ego, just don't emotionally hurt him too bad."

"I know Jamie." I said. I heard the clock strike six and stood. "Dinner time, let's go."

"Hunter, what exactly did you do?" Sirius asked when he and James sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"I keep getting the strangest looks."

"From your," I bit my lip, "your Swooners?"

"I don't know why you insist on calling all my adoring fans that, but yes from them."

"Well considering what you call all the guys you dare to give me a second look I consider 'Swooners' a more than fair term."

"How do you know what I call them?"

"You're not the slickest person at Hogwarts, Sirius."

"Mandy, what did you do to him." James asked.

"Call it a gift." I looked over at Ashley and she shot me a wicked grin and a thumbs up.

"What kind of gift is this?"

"I keep my sanity and my lunch down and you can successfully not talk to all those girls you're 'ignoring'." I said using air quotes.

"You know Hunter I may just have to thank you for this." Sirius said. I shot Parker a look that said 'if he only knew.' Parker had to bite into a dinner roll to stifle her laughter. Somehow I think she had a small idea what I had done but I doubt she knew why.

The next morning at breakfast I looked up waiting for the mail. "Is it here yet?" Parker asked.

"Not yet." I answered.

"Is it here yet?" Lily asked as they sat down in James and Sirius's seats.

"Not yet."

"How 'bout now?" Parker asked.

"No." I answered.

"Now?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No." Parker and Lily switched off asking the questions as I continued turn them down.

"What are they waiting for?" I heard James ask.

"The Tuesday before every holiday _Witch Weekly_ prints a special edition that sets the three of them off." Remus answered.

"What's it about?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, it's either the gossip column, the personal ads, the horoscope, or the advice column." Remus sighed.

"Is it here yet?" Parker asked.

"Not yet."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No." That conversation lasted for the next ten minutes.

"Now?" Parker asked.

"Yes, Parker, now." I finally answered.

"Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, really." I said paying the owl sitting in front of me. I relieved it of the magazine and flipped through it. "Where is it?" I muttered.

"Try the last page." Parker urged.

"You think?"

"Yes, now turn." Parker demanded.

"One minute." I said pulling out my wand and said the spell that kept male eyes from reading it. "Oculus Femininity." I then flipped the pages to the last one and saw that it was just horoscopes. "Nope just the..."

"Read that one." Parker said pointing to Leo.

"No, I didn't spend my hard earned money to read stupid crap." I snapped flipping back a few pages. "Ah here it is." I said finding the advice column. It was our tradition to read the letters written to _'Dear Christian'_ and try to predict what Christian would answer ever Tuesday before a holiday.

"I don't get it, what are they looking at? What's so interesting?" James asked again.

"That's the thing, she charms it so only females can read it."

"But we know it's _Witch Weekly_, why doesn't one of us get a copy and find out?"

"Because we don't know what page it is." Remus answered rolling his eyes.

"Ah ha get a load of this one." I said pointing to an article.

_'Dear Christian,  
>Me and my boyfriend have been dating for about three months but after about a month and a half he's become more distant and I've been seeing him with a bunch of other girls. Should I hang on and not worry about it or should I confront him about it?<em>

_Help me.  
>Confused Hogwarts Raven.'<em>

I died laughing with Lily and Parker until Lily stopped and looked at us. "Guys, don't you think this is a bit mean?" Lily asked. I bit back another laugh and sighed.

"Alright fine." I pouted.

"So what's your prediction?" Parker asked dropping her voice to a bare whisper.

"My advice, says the wonderful Madame Stripes, is to confront the jerk and talk to him about it. If he can't come up with a plausible explanation and keeps acting like this dump him on his fat ass and find someone better." I mused very quietly.

"And Christian's response ..." Parker trailed off. I scanned his reply which basically said the same thing.

"Told ya so." I said. Parker nudged me and then nodded to Sirius.

"Sirius." A high pitched voice whined. I could see the rolled up copy of _Witch Weekly_ in her pocket and the crest on her robe said Ravenclaw.

"Hope she know she can't come with in three feet of him."

"Mandy." Lily scolded.

"Hide me." Sirius said looking at the Marauders.

"Too late mate." James said. I nudged Parker and then pointed from the magazine to the girl. The girl stopped about three feet away.

"Yes, beautiful?" Sirius said.

"Do I mean nothing to you? Is our relationship over?" She shouted. I put my hand over my mouth to try to stop from laughing in her face. "And just what do you find so damn funny, Hunter?" The girl snapped.

"That you actually thought you had a relationship with Black, the playboy of Hogwarts, who can't keep a relationship for longer than three weeks."

"But he loves me." She whimpered. I almost died laughing again.

"Sirius couldn't love anyone the way you're suggesting. He doesn't even know the meaning of love." Sirius paled but I just brushed it off.

"But he's my boyfriend." She whined.

"That's why you can't get any closer than three feet and I'm sitting half a foot or less from him. Nice boyfriend." I spat.

"Now please leave, your high pitched whining is annoying us." Parker told her.

"You can't keep him, Hunter. Someone's going to come along and take him from you. Then we'll see who's whining." She spat.

"Take him I don't want him. Why would I? I want something more than a damn fling." I spat right back. She huffed and then stormed off. I smirked and ate part of my breakfast.

"Uh, thanks Hunter." Sirius said not directly looking at me.

"I thought we went over this Black. I don't do anything for _you_, I did because I like verbal sparing almost as much as I like hexing." I said standing. "Now, come girls we have class to attend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know. Thanks. <strong>_


	33. Love you, motto

_**The next chapter. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>At lunch I pulled the magazine out again and read through a few of the articles finally landing on one that sounded like Lily and James. "Get a load of this one." I said nudging Lily.<p>

_'Christian, _

_Normally I'm not one to ask for advice but well there's this girl that I like and have been chasing for a while and she keeps turning me down. I really fancy her but each time it hurts a little more when she turns me down. I don't know what to do.'_

The letter went on a bit but it wasn't that important. "Lils, any ideas?" I asked softly.

"Take the girl's advice and leave her alone." Lily whispered.

"Lils, it's supposed to be unbiased." I reminded her.

"Oh alright, leave her alone until you can prove to her that you really fancy her and you aren't half bad. Try being her friend and then working your way to something more."

"Wouldn't we love that?" Parker asked.

"On one hand yes but on the other no." I answered.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Hello personal tug of war."

"Loyal to one or the other?" Parker asked.

"How do you do it Parks? Stay true to me and Black at the same time."

"I'm not as close to you as you are to Lily." She answered.

"What's his advice?" Lily asked as the boys sat down. I opened the magazine farther and let her read it.

_'Dear Playing for Fire,  
>If you love this girl, you should back off and give her space until she is convinced that you aren't all bad. Try being her friend and then working your way towards something more. Who knows maybe she'll really find you amazing.'<em>

"Did you finish your homework?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, I'm a good kid." Black and James smirked then continued to stuff their faces.

"Here." A pretty raven-headed girl said dropping something into James lap. "Page six."

"Thanks," James said dropping his gaze to his lap. He wiped his hands off and picked it up. I saw his eyes widen as he looked at the front page.

"What's this rubbish?" Black asked.

"Not now Padfoot, we'll look at this later and remind me to tell Patty thank you later." James answered tapping his wand to the page and then stuffing it in his bag. "Alright class time."

After dinner that night James sat down on the arm of my chair. "My dearest Mandy, or should I say Madame Stripes—"

"Yes, James." I answered cutting him off.

"You know I'm not one to ask for help but the girl I want is always turning me down and it hurts more every time. Can you help me play with fire?" There was a smug smirk on his face.

"Leave her alone till she wants you and you grow up James." I said rolling my eyes. I knew he was trying to bait me and get me upset that he figured out our secret but I wouldn't rise to him.

"Oh umm ..."

"So you figured out my secret, oh well I'll get over it James."

"Mandy." James said his face turning serious. I stood and he slid into my seat. I sat down on his lap and looked at him.

"What is it Jamie?" I asked honestly.

"What is it that you don't like about Sirius?" He asked.

"He's cocky, he's arrogant, he's a jerk, he's full of himself, he thinks he's God's gift to girls, he's always joking around, he's a player, he's got a huge ego, he's boastful, and he's got a temper that's nasty. Need I continue?"

"Mandy, that sounds a lot like me."

"But it's all just a show for you. You aren't like that at all."

"Neither is he. Why can't you see his softer side?"

"I don't think he has one, Jamie." I answered softly.

"Of course he does. It's one of the reasons he's "Padfoot", if he didn't have the softer side," his voice dropped to a bare whisper, "his form wouldn't be that," then he continued and raised his voice back to normal level, "and you know it. If you ask me you're scared."

I looked around making sure no one heard him. Once I was confident no one had I looked back at him "James not so loud, I do have a rep to protect." I hissed.

"Fine, but I still think you are." I moved so I was sitting next to him with my legs across his lap. I leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"Look, I'll admit it; I won't give him a chance because I'm scared, partially about what he'll do if we ever started dating. I don't want to become his fling of the week; you know I want more than that."

"There's something else," he prodded gently.

"I also want to know if he can handle not only me but my inner tiger."

"He's been with you when ..."

"That's not it James, that's the outer tiger. My inner tiger is kinda like my temper but it's more than that. It's demanding, forceful, possessive as hell, jealous, and I don't know, just hard to handle. You saw it come out in the hospital that day."

"There's still something else."

"I'm scared for him too. Every guy I've ever dated, something bad has happened to him. I just don't want it to happen to him as well. Maybe I'll join Remus in a lifetime of loneliness."

"Mandy, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault. You can't control everything that happens. If you could you wouldn't be human."

"I know that James, but I've hurt enough guys."

"Mandy, please, you don't know what it's like for him."

"And it's different for me?"

"Mandy, just don't start anything with him."

"I never start anything with him. He starts it I retaliate. I've told you this several times. I haven't intentionally started anything since the end of November during that truth or dare game."

"Just form some sort of truce with him." James said.

I sighed heavily running a hand through James's hair. "Here's my proposition, he doesn't start anything I won't either and if he shows me the side of him that resembles the same side I see in you right now or that Parker can see in him then I'll try to get along with him, ok?"

"Alright, I'll tell him." James said but he didn't move to get up or prod me to move, instead he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. "Thank you." He whispered.

I hugged him back snuggling into the warmth he offered. "For what?" I asked.

"For everything, you've always been in my life and you're always there for me."

"Hey it's the motto, _'Live together, best friends forever, willing to die for each other'_."

"Yeah alright, but you've been my friend since before the motto."

"That doesn't make it any less true."

"I know it's just ..."

"Just what? Jamesie you're my best friend, my other half, I can't live without you. Just because Black's a jerk doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you."

"The same goes for me Stripes. I love you." He said. I swallowed hard.

"I love you too." James smiled softly. I knew he was slightly stunned because I rarely said I loved anyone. It was hard for me to after I had lost my cousins and Max. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of red hair run up the girls' stairs. "Is it just me or did Lily just run up those stairs?" I asked.

James bit his lip then nodded. "I think you may be having an unwanted affect on a few of these girls." Then he nodded to a couple girls nearby. They were seemingly down in the dumps about something.

"Rats, I needed her Transfiguration notes too. As for them they can't believe that you're anything more than my best friend."

"That I love you was pretty meaningful."

"James." I stated warningly.

"And I'm glad you can say it to me, but sometimes people can take it the wrong way." James answered rubbing my back. "You could always borrow them from Remus, you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Borrow what?" Remus asked.

"Transfiguration notes." James answered.

"Who were you going to borrow them from?" Black asked.

"Lily, but she came in right as I said something to James that's normally hard for me to say and then she stormed up the stairs." I answered pulling at my collar.

"The l word right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why she took that the way she did." I answered.

"I think she may be jealous." Remus suggested.

"Of what?" I asked in serious disbelief.

"She can barely stand me, what the hell does she have to be jealous of?" James asked.

"Did you respond, Prongs?" Black asked.

"No, he said it first, I responded." I answered.

"Do you think she heard him say it first?" Black asked.

"Probably." I said.

"I think she just doesn't want to be used but she likes the attention James gives her." Remus said.

"But why would what we said bother her?" I asked.

"Some people know how hard it is for you to say those three words so when you can with the emotion you probably showed him she could take it seriously wrong. I mean if I walked in here and saw the two of you sitting like that after hearing you two mention those three words, I would definitely think something was up." Remus told me.

"It doesn't make any sense Rem. I don't like Jamie that way, no offense, and she knows it. She also knows why I have a hard time saying those three words together." I answered.

"I know but sometimes ..." Remus said.

"Sometimes a girl's mind works faster than their hearts. She is also part Irish, it goes back ages in her family." Peter said.

"What do you suggest I do about it?"

"I don't think there is anything you can do about it. We all know the bond you share with Prongsie is nothing more than sibling love and best friends but Lily could think that you're keeping him from giving her the attention she wants." Black said.

"She really can't believe that." I said.

"It's possible." Remus added. I cursed softly and then snuggled deeper into James.

I went up to bed later that night and instantly the talking in my room stopped. I looked around and saw all four of my roommates on Lily's bed looking from me to Lily.

"What?" I asked. They all just shrugged. At the end of my shower I listened carefully for what they were saying.

"I don't know if we should be so hard on Mandy." Parker said.

_Go sister,_ I thought.

"She said she loves him Parker." Lily answered.

"Well yeah but after T.J., Mike, and Max it's gotten harder for her to say that to anyone. The fact that she can to him means ..."

"It means that they're in love." Lily snapped.

"I still don't get why you're upset about this Lils, it's Potter remember?" Parker answered.

"I know Parks, it's just that I don't know he doesn't seem as bad as he was." Lily answered.

"So what do we do about Mandy? Is she still good or do you really think she's trying to steal James?" Shelly asked.

"This isn't the first time she's done this either. Remember back in November? She took Jeff from Shelly and then she was after Remus, now with James. Who's next? Talon, Brad, Sirius? She's becoming more like Icky Vicky every day." Tiff said.

"I don't know guys." Lily said. I shut off the shower and then dried off quickly before brushing my teeth and hair and then going back to bed. "Night girls." Lily said.

"Night." I whispered pulling my hangings shut. I clutched at Pubert as the lights went out.

About two in the morning my bed started getting really cold, colder than it had ever been before and I didn't get why. I looked around after yanking open my hangings but didn't see an open window or anything. I really didn't get it. Seeing as how it just continued to get worse I got up, pulled on my dressing gown, and went down to the Common Room where I curled up on the lumpy couch. It was good to sit on but it was hell on my back. Around four hours later I went back, changed in to my school robes, and then went down to breakfast. When I sat down I noticed that the girls who normally sat so close were now at the opposite end of the table. I picked at my eggs until James, Black, Remus, Peter, and Talon sat down.

"Did something happen between you and Parker?" Talon asked.

"If you want to stay in her good graces, don't talk to me." I sighed.

"What happened?" He asked. I just looked at him. "Look, Parker is amazing and she's a wonderful girlfriend but you're the best friend I have, what happened Bugs?"

"Why don't you go ask her?"

"Lily came in and overheard me tell Mandy I loved her and that Mandy replied the same, then Lily got upset. She probably dragged the girls on her side and now they're all mad at Mandy." James said.

"But after Max ..." Talon protested.

"We all know that but Lily probably thought that Mandy could mean it seriously and not like how she did." James said.

"They're comparing me to Icky Vicky." I said softly.

"But you're nothing like her." Peter said.

"I know but you try telling them that."

"What did they say?" James asked gently.

"That I stole Jeff from Shelly, then I was all over Remus, and now James, they wonder who I'd go after next whether it be Talon, Brad, or Black. Merlin knows I don't fancy any of the boys they mentioned."

"Mandy, don't you mean any more?" James asked.

"Hey I didn't fancy all of them."

"All but one."

"One?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah I never fancied Black."

"You fancied Prongs?" Black asked in disbelief.

"Yeah back in second year when I was young and innocent."

Black coughed something that sounded something like 'Sure innocent.'

"Well alright more innocent than I am now."

"Prongs, did you know about this?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend I know almost everything about her." James answered.

"Do any of you know what it's like to have your best friend, sister, and roommates think you'll jump at any guy who gives you the chance?" I asked. I had to change the subject before any of my secrets of past boyfriends came out or the like. That's when I also noticed that they didn't say anything about me fancying Remus.

"Must hurt like hell." Talon said from next to Remus.

"Yeah."

"Hey don't worry about it Mandy, you don't have to put up with them today." James said.

"Yeah well what about tomorrow? In Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I'll be there for you Mandy." Talon answered.

"Thanks." The day progressed slowly and I was almost thankful when we headed up to Astronomy. When we came back I decided not to chance sleeping in my dorm so I just ran upstairs to change then headed back to the Common Room with Pubert and curled up in my chair hoping it would be more comfortable.

**Timmy's PoV  
><strong>Around one a.m. I woke up and for the life of me couldn't figure out why. I lay there for about an hour trying to get back to sleep but it wouldn't come so I decided to trudge down to the Common Room hoping the fire would make me drowsy. When I got there I sat down on the couch and lit the fire again. That's when I saw Mandy curled up uncomfortably in her chair. I knew, thanks to some rumors going around the castle, that her roommates were mad at her for some reason, but I didn't know why. "Poor Bugs." I muttered. I left the fire going and headed back up the boys' stair and into the sixth year boys' dorm.

"Talon." I whispered poking my brother hard in the stomach.

"Go away," he said swatting at my hand.

"Talon Dean, get up this instant." I demanded. He looked from me to the clock.

"It's 2:15 in the freaking morning Tim, go back to bed."

"I couldn't sleep. Turns out Mandy isn't in her bed either."

"Where is she?"

"Her chair in the Common Room."

"What the hell?" He asked.

"You heard me. Something happened between her and her roommates and for some reason she's curled up in her chair. I know it's not the best place for her to sleep so let her sleep with you." I said. He rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You know I move too much to share a bed with her." Talon answered. I swallowed and looked around the room.

I knew as much as she trusted me I wasn't the comfort she would want nor would my roommates appreciate her staying with me. I saw that the bed on the far end smelt slightly funny and the boy in it was kicking out in his sleep. The next bed was a bit better smell-wise, but the boy was twitching and clutching his pillow. The bed next to Talon's was James's and he was her best friend but I could tell just from a brief glance that he was flipping over every few minutes. I looked back at Talon and saw he was looking across the room to a bed that I had over-looked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"She'll hate us for putting her with him." Talon said. I swallowed, now knowing that was Sirius' bed.

"We can't stand him, but look at him Tal; he's sleeping like a log."

"It's better than her chair or the couch." Talon cracked his neck a few times and stood. "I'll go get her, you wake him up. I don't want him to be upset when he wakes up to her."

"Alright," I sighed and went over to Black's bed. "Black." I said poking him. "Sirius, wake up." I shook him roughly and he rolled over. "Damn it boy, wake your dirty ass up," he rolled back over and glared at me.

"What the hell do you want?" Black snapped at me.

"Look, I know you hate Mandy and all but she either can't or more likely doesn't want to sleep in her dorm and we thought it might be best if she stayed the night in here." I explained quickly.

"And you woke me up because she'll be sleeping in my bed because the rest don't stay still enough for her to get a good night's sleep," he stated sitting up. I looked down, but nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Talon's bringing her up."

"He won't wake her will he?"

"No, she was sleeping when I went down there and probably still is."

"Down where?"

"The Common Room. She was in her chair."

"Poor Amanda." Sirius answered as Talon brought Mandy through the door.

"You know you don't have to do this Sirius. I could put her in my bed and I'll take the floor."

"No, it'll look bad if Parker comes in here in the morning. You're probably in enough dung as it is; I'll take the heat this time." Sirius said. "Put her down and we'll all get some sleep." Talon nodded and put Mandy down next to Sirius and under his covers.

"Thanks guys." I said. Turning to go I looked back at them. "Mandy'll appreciate this even if she won't say so."

"Night Tim." Talon answered. I nodded and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Any thoughts? Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	34. Mistaken Assumptions

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's PoV<br>**"You did the right thing, don't worry about it." I heard as I woke up the next morning.

"But she'll hate me. I know she doesn't like him." My brain had started to clear and I recognized that voice to be Talon's.

"Don't worry about it. She'll have to thank you, this way she got a good night sleep, and it was more comfortable than the chair in the Common Room. I know the couch down there was hell on her back last night." That voice could only belong to James.

"Hush up would you? You'll wake her up." Definitely Black's voice but his was strangely close, closer than the others had been. A rough, calloused, worn hand gently caressed the side of my face. It felt like Talon's hand from playing Quidditch but it was bigger.

"Awww, our little Paddy's in love. It's so sweet. He's finally growing up." James said.

"I think I'm going to tear up. Hold me Prongs." Remus said. I heard snickering and then a pillow being thrown.

"Stuff it Moony." Sirius answered. I was shifted so that now a smell assaulted my nose. It was the smell of aftershave, dogs, and a faint smell of grass. I knew I was close to Black because only he could radiate the smell of dogs without one around.

"Padfoot, I know you can sleep in because you have a free period after breakfast but she has Care of Magical Creatures and she'd hate to miss it no matter how mad she is at her roommates. I'm sorry but you'll have to wake your sleeping angel." Remus said.

"No sleep good. Sleep very good." I said in my best five year old, didn't want to get out of bed voice. I tried to snuggle back into the warm bed but a hand pushed me down onto my back.

"Come on Manda, up you get. It's better this way." I saw James's face come into view sideways. I heard footsteps on the stairs and prayed to any and every god listening that it was just another guy passing the dorm to breakfast. Unfortunately the gods must have been having a lie-in because the door swung open. I rolled back on my side and hid my face in Black's warm but bare chest.

"So the slut strikes again. Is she really as good as every guy claims she is?" I heard Parker ask.

"Parker Cassandra, if you are going to be a total bitch and insult my best friend you can leave right now, and don't even think about talking to me again until you decide to ask her what was really going on." Talon said in a low voice.

"Let me guess. You've been with her too." Parker answered. Black's hand draped across my back and he pulled me flush against him.

"Yes, I've been with her. In case you've forgotten I dated her before I dated you and she's been my best friend since we were little. I'm starting to think that she's the smart one and kissing you was the worst mistake I've made in my life."

I wasn't crying yet but I was either going to start or my temper would get the better of me.

"A mistake?" Parker snapped.

"I don't even know what started this cold shoulder the four of you have been giving her, but we're not going to talk to you until it stops." Talon growled. I knew it was hard for him to come between us, but really the only one who should have thought she had a right to be mad at me was Lily.

"She's just a perfect little slut who'd go after any girl's crush or boyfriend."

"Are you talking about me and her on Tuesday, Dixon?" James asked. She must have nodded because James went on. "You don't even know what we were talking about or how she was feeling that put us in that position in the first place. You also don't know why she told me she loved me."

"Because you said it first."

"In the context of our conversation it made a load of sense. But I guess from what Lily heard it could be taken out of context. If you knew your sister like you know yourself, like you should, you'd know better than to jump to conclusions like you and your three roommates have done." James snapped.

"Now get out of our dorm and don't talk to us until you come to your senses." Black finished. His voice was demanding and rough and his grip had tightened considerably on me.

"You're even taking her side. You're probably sleeping with her." Parker growled. As the glass started rattling in the window frames I heard her back up a few steps.

"What's going on?" Peter squeaked. Black's hand slid down to my lower back and his head fell back to the pillow so that he was breathing on my forehead.

"Calm down, Mandy. Please, don't do anything stupid." He muttered. It was slightly calming me down, but not before the door slammed shut.

The room went silent and I heard Parker start muttering as she walked away. "Stupid little wanker, they'll get what's coming to them."

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't apologize for Parker; she's the one at fault here." Black said propping his head back up.

"Yeah I guess, but I shouldn't have slammed the door like that or caused the glass to rattle." I said.

"Mandy, you haven't moved from the bed and the door slammed on its own." Talon said.

"I don't know how, but somehow I know I caused it." I glanced up and saw Black looking at Remus. I looked back at James and he had the same worried expression. "What is it guys?"

"It's just that by now most magical kids have a handle on their accidental magic." James said. The bed lowered behind me as I was still pressed to Sirius and James made me look at him. I shook my head a couple of times and pushing Black over a bit I laid down on my back.

"Something wrong Mandy?" Talon asked.

"Just too many scents," I answered.

"Well ..."

"Well what James?"

"It's just that since most kids get a handle on their magic by 12 or their second year of Hogwarts, there could be something else. Wandless Magic," he answered.

"But I'm only 16 how could I be doing wandless magic?"

"I don't actually think you are. I just think that, like three percent of the population, your magic is still tied into your emotions. I mean think about it, the only time we've seen you do something like this is when you're really upset or you lose complete control. I mean think back to when you were first told you were a witch. Didn't they ever say "Have you ever done something when you were really scared or upset; something weird or unusual that you couldn't explain?" Surely they've told you about that." Remus said. I nodded and sat up holding Pubert loosely this time.

"Awww you still love your little teddy bear." James teased.

"You should know you got it for me." I answered.

"We were five; my parents bought it and put my name on it." He said.

"Yeah I can see that going something like "Mommy can I get that for Mandy, please Mommy, please? She'll love it I know she will." We all know you Prongsie." Black teased.

"Yeah that's it." I said rolling my eyes. "You probably got rid of the toy broomstick I got you back then too." His face got bright red and I knew he was trying to hide something. "You still have it." His face went redder if possible and he glanced at his trunk. I now knew how much he really cared about me. "Awww Prongsie loves Stripes."

"It's impossible not to love you Mandy."

"Black doesn't think so."

James gave me a look that could have been read as if _'If you only knew'_.

"What are you hiding from me James?"

"Lots of things and at the same time nothing at all."

"James."

"Seriously it's nothing."

"Hey Mandy, Cathy says your dorm is clear. The girls went to breakfast." Timmy said poking his head in the doorway.

"Thanks, oh and thanks for last night." I said. He nodded and left. "Do I have to go to class? Can't I just skip and stay here in the nice warm bed?"

"Only if Sirius stays with you." James answered. I scrunched my nose up and shook my head. It took a bit more prodding and poking before they convinced me to go to class.

At breakfast I sat down and noticed Black wasn't there. "He's allowed to miss breakfast he doesn't have class right after it." Remus said.

I glared and ate. Halfway through James turned to me. "Hey, Mandy," James said.

"Hey Jamie," I answered.

"I want to make a little bet with you, one I'm sure I'll win."

"Ok Potter, make your bet." I said lightly.

"Tread carefully Prongs, in the five years I've known her and probably the 11 years you have she's never lost a bet or a dare for that matter." Remus warned.

"That's what so infallible about this one. She'll be so uncertain she won't do it." James and I only ever got competitive about one thing and that was challenges. He was smirking and I think he was over confident about this. I knew I had to do it no matter what, not only to keep my streak but also to knock his ego down a bit.

"Well let's hear it," I demanded.

"I bet you three galleons—"

"Healthy bet there Jamesie-boy, are you sure about this bet?"

"Yes now as I was saying, I bet you three galleons you won't snog the next guy who walks through the Great Hall doors and I mean an honest to Merlin snog, tongue and all."

I tried not to choke on air. I really had to hand it to James he had thought about this one hard to come up with something I'd actually think about not doing. I thought about it, for all I knew the next guy could be a nasty Slytherin, but then again it could also be my next boyfriend. Then there was the fact that a bet was a bet.

"Oh Merlin, you live to torment me don't you?"

"Accept or consequence?"

"I accept." I said standing. I turned to walk towards the door, but looked back at him. I heard the door open and several Griffindors around James gasp. I swallowed hard and turned around to look at who walked in the doors. I turned back to James and mouthed _'you will pay for that.'_ James smirked and motioned me to turn back around. "Black, one wrong move and you won't have kids."

"Amanda ..." Sirius trailed off. I pushed him into the wall with one hand and sighed.

"I mean it Sirius." He nodded and looked past me for a moment. "James is so dead." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet mine. Then I pushed my lips against his.

When he didn't respond for a few moments I slid my hands up into his raven locks and slowly massaged his scalp. He started responding slowly, his hands moving to my waist and his lips increasing the pressure against mine. I knew his scalp was his sensitive spot thanks to Shelly and that he could hardly resist if you massaged it while kissing him. Once again his kiss was hesitant, and I knew he was at least a little bit frightened of something. Slowly I increased pressure on his scalp and lips to encourage him. His hands tightened on my waist and then he pulled my hips against his. I slid my tongue across his lips and he froze. I prayed hard hoping he'd accept. After a few seconds he opened his mouth and his tongue came out to duel with mine. After what felt like ages wolf whistles broke out along with boos, hisses, and one very loud "damn" followed by a "Potter, language".

I pulled away and looked up at Black neither of our hands moving. "Thanks Black." I said smirking. I turned on my heel and walked back to the table leaving Black standing near the wall. As I sat down next to James I smirked at him. "I do believe you owe me." I stuck my hand out waiting.

"Hold your dragons, how do I know it was an honest to Merlin snog?"

"Don't you trust your best friend?"

"Sure I do, but I also know she'll do anything to win a bet."

"Fine, ask your other best friend see if I care." I pouted. James kissed my cheek and looked past me.

"Finally decided to join us Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Black just stared off into space as if he didn't even hear Remus. "Padfoot," James said. "Earth to Padfoot, are you there? Come in Padfoot."

I clapped in front of his face once and he shook his head.

"What?" Black asked.

"Finally out of your daze there Black?"

"To think I actually let you sleep in my bed." He muttered.

"You know you loved every minute of it." Remus said. Black gaped at him and then I snapped my fingers drawing his attention back to me and James.

"Thank you; was it an honest to Merlin snog? Tongue and all?" James asked.

"Yeah and as much as I hate to say this because it's Hunter, she's bloody amazing. Who taught you to snog like that?" He asked turning his attention from James to me. I glanced at James smiling before I answered.

"My first boyfriend, maybe if you behave like the good dog that's deep inside of you, he'll teach you his secret," I answered. "So James cough it up." James sighed but handed over the coins.

"That was the bet? That was the bet you were supposed to win?" Black barked.

"Wait...you...he...you...he..." I stuttered looking and pointing between the two.

"What?" Black asked.

"He...he..." I continued to stutter.

"Personally I don't see what's wrong." James said. "Padfoot got what he really wanted and Stripes, you won gold. I'm the only one who lost here."

"But you...he..." I stuttered.

"I believe you've established that." Black said nonchalantly biting into a sausage.

"He knew about the bet. James, that's not fair. You both set me up." I blurted.

"Had I know the contents of the bet Amanda, you wouldn't have won." Black said.

"You're just saying that because you enjoyed it too much." I said trying to wrap my head around what happened. I saw Remus give James a concerned look and then James's hand came to rest on my lower back.

"Honestly Mandy he didn't know. He knew I was going to bet someone something right before he came to breakfast but he didn't know who or what I was going to bet. Really there was only a fifty percent chance he was going to be on the receiving end. In case you didn't notice Smithheart was the guy who walked through those doors only moments before the kiss ended." James soothed.

I looked over at Michael, but saw he wasn't looking at me. I continued to watch him but he didn't look up at all. Out of nowhere I felt a tear slide from my eye and I hastily wiped it away. I don't know why it came, but for some reason I felt really sad. The plates and glasses on the Gryffindor table stopped shaking completely and I leaned against James.

"You ok, Mandy?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but I'd be even better if my roommates didn't think what they did about me." I answered. The day slowly wore on and even though I had classes with the girls not a single one said anything or even glanced at me. That night I spent in Black's bed, but only because James and Talon protested so heavily when I tried to convince them the Common Room couch was fine.

The next day during Potions Slughorn gave us a free period so he could grade the tests he should have graded within the past week.

"Mandy, why don't you just go talk to her? Explain what's going on and then maybe she'll come around." Remus said.

"No. If Lily wants to think I'm totally in love with my best friend and best friend only then so be it. I'm not the one who's wrong here. She is and you know it." I answered.

"Evans." Black and James said.

"I ..." Lily said.

"Whatever you think you just heard you didn't." Remus said quickly.

"Amanda ..." Lily started, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"You haven't called me Amanda since we first met except when you were irritated or angry with me, don't start now Lily." I said.

"Oh, um Mandy, do you think we could talk?" She asked. When I turned around I could see her biting her bottom lip.

"Sure I guess." I said looking back at James who nodded and poked my back. Lily jerked her head towards the empty table in the back of the room. I followed her and then hopped up on to it.

"You know how I feel about Potter," she started.

"Yeah you can't stand him." I said.

"No, I'm confused." I rolled my eyes.

"Lil, I'm not going to hold off on dating a guy while you try and figure out what you feel about him. I'm not that nice or considerate and you know that."

"I know, but ... wait didn't Remus just say that I didn't hear what I thought I heard?"

"That's exactly what he said, but you know what I mean. I love James with most of my heart and I have since I was five. If this isn't an apology for jumping to conclusions, the wrong ones I might add, then I don't want to hear it."

"The wrong conclusions?" She asked.

"Yes, the wrong conclusions, what exactly do you think we were doing?"

"Weren't you trying to steal his attention from me?"

"Lily, that boy is hopelessly in love with you, he has been since the first time he saw you, it's just gotten more hopeless and more public as the years progressed. I couldn't take his attention from you if I stood in front of him in nothing but a Gryffindor Quidditch towel waving a sign that said 'Marry me James.' It's impossible to distract him from loving you. The only thing he'd say to me is go get dressed or something of that nature. James wouldn't date me now; he's my best friend Lily."

"So what were you talking about?" I looked at my feet. "Is it embarrassing?"

"Lily please, very little embarrasses me."

"It was about Sirius then?"

I nodded. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Why were you sitting like that then?"

"We always do when James gets serious about something; he wants to make sure I won't leave before he's finished."

"Oh," she said twirling her hair around a finger and biting her lip.

"He was also getting sentimental on me."

"Oh ... Mandy, I'm sorry I guess I'm just trying to figure some stuff out and well ... you are my best friend and ..."

"Lils, you're my best friend I get it. Apology accepted."

"Thanks Mandy."

"Sure, don't forget you can talk to me about anything. Just don't go jumping to conclusions first alright?"

"So where exactly did you sleep for the past couple of nights?"

"The Common Room couch the first night and then Black's bed the next two. The boys wouldn't put up with anything less."

"Oh, Mandy you don't know how sorry I am for pulling the girls on my side. It wasn't fair."

"If everyone would return to their seats ..." Slughorn said. Lily smiled and nodded. He handed back our tests and looked at me. "Ms. Hunter did you study for this test?" He asked holding my test away from me.

"Not really, why?" I asked.

"It doesn't show." Slughorn said handing my test to me. I looked at the top that was marked with a bright green 'O'. I looked over and saw that James got an 'E' then did my best not to smirk.

"You suck." James hissed.

"Just you wait. When we get our Transfiguration tests back yours will be higher."

"Sure." I didn't push it but both of us knew it was true.

"Something wrong, Jamie?"

"No, not at all," he answered. As we walked down the hall after class, I heard people still talking about the kiss.

"I really wish everyone would shut up about that stupid kiss already. It was a bloody bet for Merlin's sake. Get over it." I exploded.

"Calm down Amanda, we know it was just a bet, who cares what everyone else thinks?" Black asked slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Black." I spat removing his arm.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday morning." He answered.

"That was yesterday."

"Padfoot if you're as smart as you claim you are stop now." James said, though the last part was more of a command than a suggestion.

Black opened his mouth, but almost immediately shut it again. I was about to say something, but I remembered the promise I made to James so I promptly shut it again. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted hoping Black would say something stupid again. Unfortunately he wasn't who spoke next.

"Hey Seeker," a male voice shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you noticed sometimes Mandy will switch between calling him Sirius and calling him Black in her head. It's because sometimes she's either too tired or seeing the softer side of him and doesn't hate him as much. Three Galleons comes out to about 30 U.S. Dollars or 15 English Pounds from the research I've done. Also anyone recognize the line about her in a towel and the sign? Let me know what you think. <strong>_


	35. The Talk

_**So we finally find out who stopped her. Hope you enjoy. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>I slowed and a hand caught my shoulder. I looked up and saw Michael standing there. "Mandy?" James said.<p>

"Go on I'll be fine." I answered.

"Manda." James prodded.

"It is fine, I just needed to ask you something." Michael said.

"If she'll date you?" Black spat.

"No, it's about something else."

"Alright shoot." I ordered. He steered me in the direction we had been going. The Marauders lagged behind but we both knew they were eavesdropping.

"Is something wrong?"

"NO, why would something be wrong?"

"Because that silver tongue of yours is cutting my head off and because you look like someone just took away your favorite type of entertainment," he said softly.

"I'm sorry man. James won't let me spar with Black anymore. I made him a promise that I wouldn't start anything if Black didn't meaning I'm only allowed to retaliate and he just stopped Black from starting it."

"But that's what you wanted isn't it? You hated sparing with Black because you're starting to fancy him and James is giving you the chance to get to know him without all the fighting." Michael hissed in my ear.

"I don't want to get to know him." I answered just as quietly.

"Why not?" Mike asked, his tone returning to normal.

"I ... it's just complicated."

"What is?"

"The reason ... I just can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"It just is."

"That brings me back to my original question. I need your help with Charms."

"But the holidays are coming up."

"I know and it's just part of our homework and I need your help with it."

"Alright, tonight?"

"Seven thirty in the library." He leaned down and whispered. "We'll talk about why it's so complicated then." Then he strode to his table. When we sat down at the table a lot of girls looked at me weird.

"Amanda what kind of gift is this exactly?" Black asked.

I caught Ashley's eye and smirked. "A good one." I answered.

"Then why can none of my adoring girls come with in three feet of me?"

"It'll wear off after dinner I swear." I answered rolling my eyes. After dinner Ashley caught up to us and hugged me.

"You're the best big sister ever." She squealed.

"Don't let Cathy hear you say that."

"Alright."

"Stripes, what did you do?" James asked.

"Don't worry your handsome little head Prongsie, it doesn't matter now." I smirked. I flicked my wand at Black and we were swarmed with tons of fan girls.

"Siri-poo, where have you been all week?" A fan girl squealed. I cringed and moved closer to James.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"7:15." James answered.

"Crap got to go. Michael's waiting."

"Can't keep dear Mikey waiting." Black taunted.

"Shut up you prat." I spat back.

"Aw Siri don't listen to her she's just jealous." The girl said. I sneered at her.

"Don't start." James said.

"I'll be fine James." I said. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mandy, there are some spots that don't wash out so easily."

"Yeah, Black should know that all too well."

"Mandy, I just want you to be careful."

"I know and I will I promise." I assured him. James gave me a strong, one armed hug and a small smile. I returned it and then broke away headed to the library.

"If I didn't know better I would say those two are flirting." Lily said.

"Aw is our dear Lily jealous?" Remus asked.

"No, it's just weird." Lily defended.

"Knock it off, she's like my baby sister." James said before I walked out of hearing range.

When I spotted Michael in the library I let out a sigh of relief. "Talk," he ordered as I settled into a chair next to him.

"What about your Charms?"

"I could turn them on if you would like." I blushed and looked away.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I said.

"I know, but I did my homework yesterday I just wanted to get you down here so we could talk."

"You could have just ..."

"Potter's too protective for anything aside from homework talk with a Slytherin so I used what I had to. It wouldn't surprise me if he had someone watching even now."

"Our backs are to the corner and we'd be able to see them if they were."

"None the less..." He said before casting a privacy soundproof bubble around us.

"Show off." I teased, "next time ask for help in a subject you're not good in."

"Why?"

"Because if they're watching they just saw you're good at Charms." My ears perked up as something like a cloak rustled. The soundproof bubble stopped sound from going out but not in. Something rustled again and I glanced to the left past Michael to the bookshelves where something big and black caught my eye. It looked like a shoe before it disappeared again. "Invisibility cloak." I muttered. I looked at Michael and sighed. "Do me a favor, turn and put your back to that bookcase."

"What's up?"

"Just do it." Michael shrugged and did as I asked. I inhaled through my mouth and caught the scent of broom polish, outdoors, and dogs. My tiger senses were kicking in overdrive and it made me mad that he didn't trust me.

"So tell me how it's complicated."

"It just is." I stated looking around.

"Mandy, is something wrong?"

"Gut feeling something's up."

"It'll be alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He said placing a hand on my knee. I saw a book move and my tiger roared.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

"I don't really know."

"Come on then, tell me how it's complicated. I promise I won't tell anyone."

I looked at the floor and began to speak. "It's just that I'm already physically attracted to him and if I get to know him I might start to fancy him and if I fancy him my opinions will change and I might fall for him and he'll get hurt if I date him." I said keeping my head down. James knew how to read lips and if he could read mine he might figure out what we were talking about and I didn't want that to happen.

"Ok." Michael said slowly as if absorbing what I had to say. "What I don't understand is how that's complicated."

"I don't want to see him get hurt." I said before casting a shield bubble around us. I shifted my seat and put my head in his lap resting my chin on his far thigh. I was glad neither of our chairs had arm rests. He started rubbing my shoulders before he spoke.

"How will he get hurt?"

"Every guy I've ever dated got hurt or something bad happened to him. I don't want that to happen to him."

"You know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"I think you already have fallen for him, that's why you care so much about what happens to him."

"I ..." I started.

"You do, don't deny it." So I kept quiet. It wasn't like he was going to believe me anyway. "I thought so, but you have to let go of the fact that maybe he'll get hurt and accept the fact that you can't control everything. If he does get hurt then he will and even if you think it's your fault, it might not be."

"But it could be."

"Yeah, but You-Know-Who could also storm the castle and Evans will fall for Potter."

"Neither will ever happen."

"More than likely not but there is a chance they could right?" Michael said.

"Sure." I answered not liking where this was going.

"Things will happen and when they do, deal with them then, and don't blame yourself too much. If the guy gets hurt due to his cat or owl dying or someone he cares about dies or he gets disowned then it's not your fault."

"But what if they die because of me or if his parents disowned him for dating me?"

"If he is willing to take that risk then it's on him not on you. You won't cause something like that intentionally; it's not your style. Listen to me because I'm about to quote you. Listening?"

"Yeah."

"You said nothing is ever that fun unless there's a risk to it."

"No what I said was the greater risk the greater the fun but that's not always true."

"Yes, but if you didn't risk anything the reward wouldn't be as sweet." Michael said in a Remus-I-Know-Everything like tone.

"Why do you make me think?" I said flipping onto my back in order to look up at him.

"Because someone has to make you think about what you don't want to or are trying to ignore."

"That still doesn't help."

"Alright here's the deal, I know you're going home for the break but no matter what you'll end up at the Potters' so get to know Black, talk to him and find out about the softer side he has and if he still hasn't changed after we get back, I won't push you."

"Alright," I said hesitantly.

"There's nothing to lose here, Circe knows, you may even make a new friend."

"Sure, thanks Michael."

"You can call me Mike if you want." I looked at him carefully and saw that he would prefer it.

"Thanks Mike."

"I'm still going to call you Seeker though."

"Fine." I stood and pulled him to his feet. After removing both the privacy and shield bubbles I hugged him. "Thanks again." I whispered.

"No, I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"For listening. I know you didn't want to, and for talking to me. I bet it was difficult."

"Yeah but now I feel better. So we're in an agreement, you thank me and I thank you now I can rest a bit easier."

"Yeah, I'll always be here if you want to talk, Seeker." I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"I appreciate it."

"Anything for you." He said caressing my cheek. There was pain in his eyes but I just let it go. Hugging him one more time before I turned to leave, I was happy and sad although I didn't know why. "Happy Christmas Seeker."

"Happy Christmas Mike." With that I left. My ears caught the sound of footsteps going passed me. I sighed and let them go for now.

"Hey Seeker." Mike called. I stopped and heard the footsteps in front of me do the same.

"Yeah Mike." I called back.

"Don't be too hard on them, they care about you and don't want you to get hurt. You can't be too careful these days. I wish I had someone who cared about me like that."

"You know I'd protect you Mike."

"I know but it's just not the same."

"You can always count on me."

"Thanks, night Mandy."

"Night Mike." He nodded and headed for the dungeons as the three of us headed for our Common Room. The hint of broom polish told me that James was there but the smell of dogs alerted me Black was with him.

Once we reached the Common Room the boys darted up the stairs and I saw Remus sitting on the couch reading a book. I strolled up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He marked his page then looked up at me. His face fell and he swallowed hard.

"Hey Mandy." He said softly.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and looked at him cautiously searching his face. "Save your own arse and tell me you told them not to." I demanded keeping my voice low.

"Told who not to what?" Remus asked, although he seemed truly interested, he also seemed to sense danger.

"Potter and Black, they were spying on me."

"I could tell James was thinking about it but I didn't know he'd actually go through with it. I did warn him it was a bad idea. How'd you know?"

I tapped my nose. "The nose knows." I said removing my hands.

"Stripes tomorrow is the start of break, don't make them miss the train." He sighed. I saluted him and moved silently upstairs. I shut the door quietly and saw both of them reading Quidditch magazines.

"What the hell does she think she was doing?" James asked glancing up from his magazine at Black.

"I don't know Prongs, maybe they really were just talking." Black answered.

"With her head in his lap?"

"Maybe, I mean it didn't really look like something was going on, at least not like that."

"I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Me either mate, maybe we can talk her out of his friendship over holiday. Or just to be careful of him."

"She's going home with Dixon over hols."

"We'll see her eventually Prongs and don't worry if we can't change her mind we could always threaten him."

"Or you could leave him the bloody hell alone, you ... you ..." I trailed off before cursing in German. I leaned back against the now silenced door with my arms over my chest. "He's never done anything to me. He's my friend, damn it and no matter what you say or do will change that."

"Mandy, we weren't..." James started lamely.

"Shut up Potter. Do you think I didn't hear you, or smell you? The invisibility cloak makes you invisible not silent if I know where you are. Why else would we cast not only a shield bubble but also a privacy bubble? You have to remember my condition. I heard your footsteps, saw the book fall from the bookcase and stop in midair. I'm not dumb or stupid guys. And Black should learn to cover his feet better."

"Mandy, we just want..."

"I don't give a flip about what you wanted James, I'm glad you care about me and that is one of the things that is stopping me from hexing you so bad your mum wouldn't even recognize you, but you have to realize I am perfectly able to take care of myself, you have to loosen the reigns or you'll lose me for good. If I didn't trust him _I_ wouldn't have cast the shield bubble. You know how quick I can draw a wand and hex someone; you know I'm the top ranked student in our defense class, possibly in defense across the school. I don't want you to trust Michael that's not what I'm asking of you."

"It's not?"

"No, I'm asking you to trust me. That's all you have to do, trust me. Do you trust _me_?" I asked.

"Of course I do Mandy. I've always trusted you. I just don't want you to get hurt, I can't lose you."

"James no one has died in this castle for thirty years and before then it wasn't since the medieval times, and before that it was back when the founders were here." He didn't say anything so I sighed and sat down on Talon's bed. "Did you know Lily and Parker don't want me to be friends with you?" I asked.

"What?" Black snapped finally speaking.

"This doesn't involve you Black, stay out of it." I snapped. James shook his head at Black and looked back to me.

"Why not? I could never hurt you." He asked.

"They don't trust you. They know what you're capable of."

"Then why don't they say anything?"

"They did, in first and second year but then they let me walk with you, be alone with you, talk to you, play pranks with you because they realized that they can trust me and they can tell how much you mean to me."

"But we've been friends for ages, I wouldn't spend all that time getting to know you if I just wanted to hurt you."

"Have you ever tried listening to the words coming out of your mouth or do you just talk for the fun of it?"

"What are you talking about Mandy?"

"In a round about way she's calling you a hypocrite mate," Sirius said. I shot a look at Sirius but didn't know if he would take it as a thanks or a 'stay the hell out of this'.

James looked at me carefully but I could tell his mind was spinning quickly. Several minutes of silence later his eyes cleared and he was more focused on me. "Come here." He said opening his arms to me in a move that would generally bring me comfort. The pleading look on his face sent waves straight to my soul, waves of pain and desperation.

"NO! No, damn it. You're not allowed to do this; you're not allowed to make me feel like this. You're just not." I cried frustrated.

"Mandy, you know I'm not—" He said lowering his arms.

"**No, damn it.**" I shouted before lying down on my stomach on Talon's bed and burying my face in to his pillow. Slowly it became damp with my tears of frustration and pain.

"Mandy." I heard James' voice break. I knew he was breaking inside as well but I couldn't bring myself to move to him. A bit later my tears subsided and the boys had started talking again. I'm guessing they thought I had fallen asleep.

"What way did you make her feel?" Black asked.

"Can't you tell? I made her feel like dragon dung. I made her feel like it was all her fault and we had every right to do what we did."

"But we did."

"I know Pads, but I shouldn't have made her see that. It wasn't fair and it was a really stupid move."

"Maybe Moony can say something to her."

"That's not something I thought I'd ever hear you say." James answered.

"Someone call me?" Remus asked. I turned my head and looked at him. "What did you do to her? She looked like she wanted nothing better than to hex the crap out of you two then storm up to her room and now she's ..." Remus trailed off looking into my eyes. I glared at him and he took the hint. "Sleeping?"

"I made her feel terrible." James said.

"What did you say?" Remus asked sitting beside me and rubbing my back. Sirius summarized what had happened and at points Remus would just a bit harder to calm me. He sighed heavily when Sirius finished and I could tell he was looking over at James.

"What do I do now Moony?"

"I can't believe you're clueless. She's your best friend you should know by now."

"Apologize, I know that much but ..."

"Let her calm down, don't wake her up to apologize do it in the morning."

"But what about the Slytherin?"

"First start using his name because I doubt he's going anywhere Prongs, second she's going to hang with him whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do about it. Realize that she does care for you, but he's her friend too. They need time together just like when she spends time with Lily and Parker. You can't hold this grudge much longer or it'll tear your friendship apart. Look James, I'm being dead straight with you, you have to give her private time with Michael, it's not about trusting him, it's about trusting her. If you can't trust her you're screwed. You two are closer than brother and sister, but if you don't let go a bit you'll lose her. If you absolutely can't trust her to be with him then use more caution when you follow her. I'm completely against you following her when she's with Michael but if you must, I'm warning you: DON'T. GET. CAUGHT. You're a Marauder for Merlin's sake; if you can stay out of detention and not get caught when you pull pranks then put the same skills to use when you follow her."

"What if she gets hurt?"

"Have you ever known her to completely misjudge a guy?"

"Wood."

"No, she knew he was no good but well ..."

"Padfoot."

"Don't go there, Prongs it'll take all night. The only guy she's ever misjudged was Talon. Other than that she's known exactly what she's getting into. If she does get hurt then you do what you did to the rest of the guys who have hurt her. Kick their ass, although I'm sure she'll beat you to it."

"So we just sit back and do nothing essentially." Black said.

"Big word of the day Padfoot?" James cracked. I could imagine Black sticking his tongue out at James when he didn't respond.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying you do. It's all you can do boys."

"But ..."

"There are no buts about it James, unless of course you want it to be your butt that she skins." Remus stated firmly.

"Hey Prongs." Black said softly a couple of seconds later. My breathing had started to feel a bit painful but I didn't realize why.

"Yeah Pads?"

"Didn't someone say Mandy had problems lying on her stomach for more than three hours straight?"

"Dixon said it didn't she?" James answered. I closed my eyes as Remus' hand once again came in contact with my back. "Roll her over Moony; she needs to be able to breathe." Remus gently rolled me over onto my back but I rolled back onto my side facing away from James. The curtains behind me slid shut blocking Remus' view of James and James' view of me. I thought I felt a sting of disappointment but I really couldn't tell.

"Just make it up to her later Prongs there's no point in trying now." Remus said as he stood from the bed. Their conversation dulled back into Quidditch, sports, and Christmas stuff which lulled me into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Nice and long to hopefully make up for my lack of updating. Sorry. Completely forgot I had this written.<strong>_


	36. Blackmail or Softer Side?

_**And now chapter 36. Please enjoy. Remember same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>When I woke the next time the room was dark, I was still alone in the bed and I was facing the curtains. I looked around and spotted a clock that read one a.m. When I came back from the bathroom I noticed Talon on the floor sleeping and the rest in various stages of sleep.<p>

Later that morning most of the boys were halfway dressed when I sat up and stretched. The exception that I could see was that Sirius was still in just his boxers. "Morning Princess." Talon said.

"Morning idiot." I answered.

"Idiot?" Remus questioned. I pulled the curtains open glaring at Remus before turning back to Talon.

"Yes idiot, you didn't have to sleep on the floor you know." I said.

"Yeah I know but ..."

"But nothing Tal, you've been my best friend since we were what two? It's like me sleeping with James or Jason. It's. No. Big. Deal."

"I know, but Remus and Lily both said you looked really upset last night and well ..."

"Things aren't going so well with Parker are they?" I asked tugging on the bottom of the shirt I had yet to change out of.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to get you into anymore trouble and..."

"I get it." I nodded climbing out of bed and hugging Talon.

"Thanks." He muttered hugging back. When he let go I sat back down on his bed and looked around his room.

"Are you packed?" Remus asked.

"Almost, I need a few more things, but other than that I'm good." I heard the bathroom door open, but knew it was only James so I looked back at the floor. James came into view as he kneeled in front of me.

"Look Mandy, I'm really sorry for being so suspicious of Michael. It's just ... you know what never mind because nothing I'm going to say is going to make what I did right. I will only promise you one thing, I will make an effort to get to know him and to trust you with him, but please give me time to get use to the fact that you trust him?"

"Sure." I looked into his swirling hazel eyes and old feelings came rushing back to me. I shook them away looking deeper and smiling when he did.

"Thanks Mandy." I nodded as he stood and hugged me.

"Of course, but Jamie if I do turn out to be wrong _you_ have full rights to say 'I told—'."

"I could never say that to you." I hugged him again and Sirius spoke up.

"Amanda, I'm sorry too it was—" Sirius paused as I felt someone move behind me. I glanced back and saw Talon making his bed. "Like James said it wasn't right and we shouldn't have done it." I got the sense that Talon had stopped him from saying something else.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"You two have the strangest relationship I have ever seen." Peter said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You and James, you're fighting one night but not even 12 hours later you two have made up and it's like the fight never happened." Peter clarified.

"You can't stay mad at someone when it tears you up inside." James answered.

"Reproba imago," I muttered shrugging, which cast an illusion charm around my body so it looked like I had changed and not slept in my uniform from yesterday. "Breakfast?" I asked seeing them all dressed now. We headed down but in the entrance hall Michael called out to me.

"Hey Seeker." He yelled. I stopped and turned to face him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw they guys stop too.

"Guys, go on I'll be fine I promise." I said.

"No, they can stay it'll only take a second or two."

"What's up Mike?"

"I just wanted to give you this. Happy Christmas Seeker." He handed me a present and kissed my cheek. "I would have sent it but it's just—my parents."

"I know and Mike I don't want you getting into trouble for me."

He looked away for a moment. "It's fine I wanted you to have it. Just know that you can't open it until Christmas Day."

"Or what? It'll blow up in my face?"

"No, you'll just smell worse than Potter and Black did in November."

"Alright, hey I think my parents are have a ball Christmas party on Christmas Day, if they are do you want to come?"

"Um ... I couldn't impose really." He answered hesitantly. I glared back at the boys who wiped the menacing looks off their faces and tried to act innocent.

"I would love it if you can come and grace lowly old me with your presence." Still glaring at the boys I glanced at Michael quickly.

"I guess but you know I'd have to ask my parents."

"Good." I said then turned back to him. "I'll send you the information in a few days and I'll get you your present on the train."

"You didn't have to Mandy."

"I know Mike; you say that every year and yet every year you accept the gift."

"That's because back in second year when I insisted you didn't have to and wouldn't take it you hexed me so that I had to, I couldn't bear to see you so down when I refuse so I have to accept gratefully even if I think you really shouldn't." We both shrugged at the same moment and then headed for breakfast. After breakfast I went up, changed, and finished packing while the boys got everything they needed together. We hauled our luggage down the stairs and met back in the Common Room.

"So are we all ready to go?"

"Sure." Sirius answered. Slowly we trudged our way down to the entrance hall where we saw others waiting and then grabbed a carriage when they arrived.

"So Mandy who are you sitting with on the ride back?" James asked. Still being a little pissed that the boys were so mean to Michael I decided to play a small trick on them.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'll go sit with Michael." I said smirking a bit.

"But...what about..."

"Oh come on you guys Michael is just a friend, there's nothing going on between us."

"But are you going to sit with us?" Peter asked.

"Give me one good reason why I should sit with the ever famous Marauders." They looked at each other a little freaked out. They didn't have a reason or so I thought.

"That's easy, me." Sirius said.

"Oh please Black, get over yourself." I said.

"That is a good reason." He defended.

"Yeah maybe for your pining fan girls, but not me. You have to have a better reason."

"Don't hurt him Mandy we all know you'd go nuts without him." James said.

"Only because I wouldn't have anyone to fight with verbally." I answered.

"Come on Stripes, you know he gets to you."

"Yeah you caught me, I'll admit it. Black makes me all hot and bothered." I said fanning myself. Sirius swallowed hard.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

I looked from him to Remus who glanced up from his book to smirk. "Oh don't wet your pants." I said. "You know all you do is make my blood boil and you bother the dung out of me." Sirius's face fell and we were left in laughter. "Come on Black you don't actually think I would fancy you do you?"

"I still don't see what's wrong with me."

"Must I say it again?" I asked. He nodded. "You're a..."

"Stuck up, egotistical, arrogant, overstuffed pigeon." Remus, James, and Peter said drowning me out.

"That's it exactly."

"How'd you lot know she was going to say that?"

"That's what she always calls you mate." Remus answered as the carriages stopped at the station. "Decision time Mandy."

"I'll sit with you guys in a bit, but first I have to talk to the Millers." I said.

"About?" James asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Kinda personal Jamie-boy." I answered handing my own bag to James and heading for the train.

"Right, sorry. So are you going to enjoy your break?" James asked switching the subject.

"I'm gonna try. I promise I'll floo to your house to be with you on Christmas if I can't get there earlier."

"Alright. Mandy, I know you don't like what Scott, did but don't let it ruin your holiday."

"Of course Jamie, I'll see you guys later." I said walking down the train looking for Cathy. I found her with Ashley, Timmy, and Talon in a compartment. "Hey guys." I said squashing myself between Timmy and Talon.

"Hey Mandy we're just waiting for Parker." Cathy said. I nodded as the door slid open again.

"Hey," Parker said softly.

"Alright our first concern is Mandy and Parker." Talon said as Parker cuddled in his lap. A twinge of pain hit me, but I brushed it away impatiently.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You and Parker were close to Mom, Dad, and Max and you didn't get to say goodbye, so after we talk to Cass and Pat I'll take you two to their grave site. Is that ok?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know." I said swallowing hard.

"We need closure Mandy. You'll regret it if you don't, you know you will." Parker said.

"Alright we'll go, but we need to do it the day after you talk to Cass and Pat, I have a feeling you won't be up for it in the same day." Cathy nodded.

"Next the twins." Talon said.

"What about them?" Parker asked.

"You're going to have quite a few people at your house for break, me, Talon, Timmy, Ashley, the twins, Mandy, you, and your parents are you sure there's enough room?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, but a few people will have to share a room. We only have three guest rooms."

"How do you do Christmas?" Ashley asked.

"Christmas Eve the Hunters, and sometimes Jason, will come over and we'll open presents after our big Christmas dinner. Then Christmas morning we'll open the rest and spend the day watching old movies or stuff like that. Just spending the day together. Every other year the Hunters will throw a ball that night. They didn't last year so I think it'll be this year right?" Parker asked.

"Yeah this year right." I mumbled.

"Bugs, are you ok?" Cathy asked. "And don't lie to me."

"I don't know bad feeling that this Christmas will be different than any other."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just a really bad feeling."

"What's it feel like?"

"Like nothing I've ever felt before. It's just hard to explain."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Timmy tried reassuring me.

"I guess."

"Alright, so are Aunt Lynn and Uncle Scott hosting the ball this year?" Parker asked.

"I don't know."

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, but when I go there they will."

"Alright anything else?" We all shook our heads. "Then I guess you're free to go find your friends." Everyone but Cathy and I left.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"The offer Dumbledore made me."

"Anything I can do?" When she shook her head I went on hoping I'd hit on what she was worried about. "Listen, Cass and Pat are good people. Cass spends most of her day gardening in her greenhouse or working around the house. She raised Parker right and I know she will with them. Don't worry. Your parents named Cass and Pat godparents so you wouldn't have to. I know you think that they're your responsibility, but I'll let you in on a little secret. Parker told me that she and I are the only children Cass and Pat could have and even then they were lucky to have us. Cass has always wanted a yard full of kids, but Pat couldn't give it to her. Cass is glad to have kids in the house again. She wouldn't mind watching them if there was something you need to do."

"Thanks for the advice. Is there something I can do for your bad feeling?" She asked.

"Just make me believe that I'm wrong."

"I can't, you're the one who has a way with words. Sometimes bad feelings won't go away until the reason behind them is gone."

"I know. I should go; maybe Black can cheer me up with his stupidity."

"Good luck with that."

"See ya." When I got back to the Marauders compartment only Sirius and James were in it. "Hey James, something wrong?" I asked seeing the downtrodden look on his face.

"A really bad feeling right here." James answered tapping his chest over his heart.

"Hey don't worry mate everything will be ok, just you wait and see." Sirius said. I shut the door and locked it before pulling the shades down.

"Sirius, do me a favor and transform." He gave me a confused look. "Please."

"Pads, just do it." James sighed. Sirius shrugged, and then transformed before jumping back up on the seat and cocked his head at me. I sat down next to him and took his head in my hands then sighed.

"Jamie, I'm scared." I said petting Padfoot's head.

"Why?"

"We both have this bad feeling and it's not a good sign. I'm scared." Padfoot laid his front paws in my lap then put his head on top of them.

"I'll be here for you." James said nodding. "Why don't you come home with me?"

"I already told Cathy I'd go to see Cass and Pat with her, I'll come see you as soon as I can, I promise." James nodded. I looked down at Padfoot and he looked content. "I'm still scared though."

"I know." James said. Padfoot licked my hand and nuzzled into my tummy. "He'll protect you." James added. There was a series of knocks at the door.

"Padfoot, Prongs?" I heard Remus call.

"Who's with you Remus?" James asked.

"Smells like him and Peter." I muttered. Padfoot nodded.

"It's just Peter and I, can we come in?" Remus answered. I nodded.

"Yeah sure." James said.

"Why are the shades ..." Peter started out but trailed off when he saw Padfoot. "Ok that makes sense."

"Something wrong?" Remus asked.

"She's got the same bad feeling." James answered nodding to me.

"Dogs are your greatest form of comfort?" Peter asked.

"No, horses are but this works too." I answered. I was almost asleep when there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Remus called softy. I felt Sirius leave my lap and soon I was enveloped in strong, warm arms. I was lain down across the bench and the person's lap as the person outside the door answered.

"It's Parker and Lily, have you guys seen—" Parker was cut off as the door slid open.

"Keep your voices down Mandy's almost asleep." James answered. That was the last thing I heard before I did fall asleep.

**James' PoV**  
>"Have we see what Parks?" Sirius asked as Dixon and Lily stepped inside.<p>

"I was going to ask if you had seen Mandy, but the answer was kinda obvious." Dixon answered. Sirius shifted Mandy in his arms so she cuddled into his lap and that made room for the girls to sit.

"You know it's said that most people look peaceful when they sleep, but Mandy just looks scared." Lily mentioned.

"That's because she is." I said.

"Of what?"

"Don't know, she just said she has a bad feeling." Sirius said.

"Did she admit to being scared?" Dixon asked. Sirius and I nodded.

"This has got to be bad, she doesn't admit it often." Lily said.

"Yeah I know." I answered. The hours passed slowly and eventually when they realized Mandy wasn't going to wake anytime soon, the girls left. Remus got up to do rounds and Sirius, Peter, and I got involved in a discussion about something or another that I wasn't really thinking about.

"Jamie, was it just a dream?" My attention was drawn to Mandy as she spoke.

"Was what just a dream?" I asked.

"The past two months."

"Mandy, baby I'm sorry."

"I figured as much."

"So what are you going to say to Scott when you see him?" Sirius asked. It was a stupid question in my opinion, but he'll never learn to keep his trap shut.

"Probably nothing. Could you do me a favor though Jamie?"

"Sure, anything."

"See if you can catch the duel for me?"

"Sure, which way?"

"Either doesn't matter, muggle would be better unless you can ..."

"Yeah muggle would probably work easier."

"You remember how to right?"

"Yeah you spent two months teaching me how."

"Just making sure you're not forgetful in your old age."

"I'm not even 17 yet." Mandy rolled her eyes and shifted in her makeshift seat. I held my breath waiting for her to realize where she was sitting, but all she did was shift a bit more and looked up at Sirius.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Mandy said. If you think that didn't surprise me you're wrong.

"Me?" Sirius asked. She sent me a look like 'you're friends with this idiot?' I shrugged and she looked back at him.

"Of course you." She said.

"I think you're beautiful." Sirius answered. I could tell he wasn't joking.

"Be serious."

"I am."

"That pun is older than dirt."

"I'm not joking, you are beautiful."

"But..." Mandy said as if expecting something else. Then it hit me, she was waiting for the insult.

"But what?" Sirius seemed confused.

"There's always something attached to that sentence. Like compared to the giant squid or for a blonde or for being so short." Mandy spat.

"I don't always say that." Sirius defended. Mandy's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Do I?" He asked me.

"Sorry mate, but most of the time it's like that." I said and Peter nodded.

"Amanda you don't have to believe me, but this time I truly mean it. I do think you are truly beautiful, period the end of the sentence."

"Alright if you say so, but tell me something personal that few people know."

"My favorite color is purple and blue." He shrugged.

"Purple?" Mandy asked, but Sirius just nodded.

"Um I speak fluent French."

"Si vous alors me dites vraiment quelque chose." Mandy said in what I knew to be French.  
>(<em>French Translation: If you really do then tell me something<em>.)

"Mon professeur français a dit que j'étais un imbécile complet et que je ne reviendrais jamais à n'importe quoi mais McGonagall pense différemment. Elle dit que j'ai beaucoup de potentiel si je m'appliquerais juste améliore. Cela et quelquefois j'étudie si je peux passer l'Histoire de Magie."  
><em>(French Translation: My French tutor said I was a complete imbecile and that I would never amount to anything, but McGonagall thinks differently. She says I have a lot of potential if I would just apply myself better. That and sometimes I study so I can pass History of Magic.)<em>

"Wow impressive. Though I only understood about 80% of that I got the gist. But then again you could have just repeated everything he said."

"And the second part?"

"Fine, I'll give you props on that, but don't ask me again."

"I want to be an Auror, my parents hate me but I return the favor, um ... I love Mrs. P's homemade cookies."

"They are good, but so is her fudge."

"I love to watch the stars and I really want a little girl someday."

"Wow and I just said tell me one thing, but you know ..."

"Mandy you can't use that as blackmail material." I said.

A smirk crossed her face for an instant but then it was gone. "I was going to say you know that was one of the sweetest things he has ever said, but now that you mention it...it would be perfect blackmail."

"You tell anyone what I just said and I might have to let it slip that you can't sleep without your stuffed teddy bear." Sirius put in.

"A teddy bear James gave me. It has sentimental value to it. But you have to think which will be more convincing." Mandy said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's chapter 36. I hope you liked it. Again the translations are from an online site. I do not speak French. If anyone does and would like to correct me, please and thank you. <strong>_


	37. Over Droma Queen

_**So the next chapter. I hope you like it. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>James's PoV still<strong>  
>I was really getting tired of all their fights. Remus shot me a look and subtly shook his head. I moved over to him and he leaned closer.<p>

"They aren't fighting Prongs, it's playful banter. He might find his happiness don't take that from him." Remus whispered.

Sirius and Mandy continued to banter until Peter's watch beeped. Mandy shook her head and grabbed my left arm. "Shite, I have to go do something be right back." Mandy got up and rummaged through her sack for a few moments. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, send a search party James." I could tell she was scared about something, but dead serious about the search party.

"Will do Stripes." I answered.

Mandy left the compartment and Sirius looked at me. "What do you think she's up to?" He asked.

"Probably the same thing she gets up to every year an hour before we reach the station." Peter said.

"But what?" I asked. "She seemed scared."

"She's already told us what it is." Remus answered.

"She did not." Sirius said.

"Yes, she did when we ran into the Slytherin this morning." Remus answered. "She said she'd get his gift to him on the train."

"Hence what she's doing now." I said comprehension dawning on me.

"When?"

"This morning before breakfast."

"But ..."

"I'd say you're jealous Pads."

"I am not." He snapped.

"Yes you are, you're jealous she's going to hang out with that Slytherin when you just had her in your lap for the past four hours." Remus answered.

"I am not jealous of that snake now drop it." He was angry so we dropped it.

**Mandy's PoV  
><strong>I left the boys compartment so I could find Mike, hoping he was alone. If he was with any of his dorm mates or housemates I would have to find a way to talk to him alone. I passed several compartments finding Shelly, Tiff, and a few Hufflepuffs in one, Lily and a couple of Ravenclaws in another, Talon, Parker, and two other Gryffindors in yet another, and a few more people I knew spread along the train. Through all this I still didn't see Mike anywhere nor was I watching where I was walking. It didn't surprise me much to find myself sitting on the floor because I had run into someone. That someone turned out to be the very someone I had been looking for.

"You really need to watch where you are going Seeker; you could severely injure yourself or someone else." Mike said offering me a hand up.

"Thanks and sorry."

"Sure, now who were you looking for?"

"You actually," I smiled. "Here let's duck in here." I said motioning to the empty compartment beside me.

"What's up?" He asked when I shut and locked the door and drew the blinds.

"I just wanted to give this to you." I said pulling the shrunken gift out of my pocket. "It won't return to normal size until midnight Christmas morning. You might as well hide it in you trunk until then."

"How big does it get?"

"Three feet by two feet." I said. He took the present and hid it in one of his many inside pockets before taking both of my hands in his.

"Manda, I ..." He trailed off watching the door handle jiggle a bit.

"Just a moment." I called sweetly, noticing that the belongings in the compartment looked like that of firsties. "Go on."

"Mandy, I—I ... damn it, I just wanted to tell you to have a happy Christmas and that I—I—Thanks for the gift." He said dropping my hand and raising his own to stroke my cheek. I turned into the touch and relished it until I heard a faint whisper of 'Mandy'. I looked at Mike's watch and swore.

"I have to go. Happy Christmas." With that I opened the door and left leaving shocked Hufflepuffs in my wake.

"What's it going to take to keep you lot quiet?" I heard Mike ask.

"Mandy." This time the call was a bit louder and I found it to be Peter.

"Hey Pete."

"Oh good, you said 20 minutes so James told us to start looking." He answered nervously.

"Thanks Peter, I'm fine."

"Get out of here Potter and I hope you have the worst Christmas ever." I heard Lily shout. I shared a glance with Peter and ran down to where I had seen Lily earlier.

"Is that what you really want?" James asked. His voice was dangerously quiet and I knew her was finally hurt by her.

"Yes, that's what I want Potter. Leave me the bloody hell alone and stop asking me out." I knew she meant to leave her alone for the rest of the train ride but seeing the look on James's face I knew he didn't take it that way.

"Fine I will. Goodbye Lily Evans, I hope you have a nice life and may you be happy with whoever you find worthy. Obviously it isn't me." That was all James said before walking away.

"Pete, go after him and make sure he makes it back to the compartment." I hissed. Peter nodded and scurried after James.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I said turning to Lily. That was when I realized my bad feeling had intensified.

"I meant ..."

"No Lily, no matter how mad you are at James, no matter what you say to him, what you believe about him, or what you feel about him, you shouldn't have said that. James Potter just walked out of your life."

"Good he's nothing but ..."

"No Lily Margaret, James Aaron Potter just walked out of your life for good. He will never try to get you to like him anymore, he will never ask you out again, and any conversation you have with him will most likely be forced on his part. This isn't what you wanted. I won't lie to you and say you don't have a chance, but our fight means nothing now and you have a very slim chance of ever becoming more than friends with him."

"But he's never reacted badly to me telling him to leave."

"It was more than that. You told him to have the worst Christmas ever and then you swore at him. In his mind swear words should never cross the lips of an angel."

"What about when you swear? You're like ..."

"I know how James feels about me but I swear in front of him all the time he's used to it by now. Lily I—I have to go to him." I said before quickly following James and Peter's route.

**Lily's PoV  
><strong>"Hey don't worry too much, you never liked Potter to begin with." Mary said.

"I just ..." I muttered.

"Hey." Parker said standing in the doorway.

"You think Mandy was right?" I asked.

"She usually is."

"He's always gonna come first isn't he?"

"In extreme cases yes. No matter what one is doing the other one will come first in emergencies." Parker said.

"Even over a significant other?"

"Yes, last year around Easter James's mom had a panic attack that put James and his dad Marco on alert. Sirius owled Mandy and told her James was freaking out and asked her to come home from where she was staying in Texas." Parker told me.

Then Talon picked the story up from there. "She received the owl at about seven a.m. Texas time and came to me waking me up. She told me that she loved me and that since we had precious little time together since New Year's she didn't feel right leaving me. I could tell how torn she was. I told her I loved her and enjoyed the time we had together, but I knew that Jason and James came first. She was still torn but I gently prodded her to go do what she had to do. An hour later Max got up and she begged him to take her back here. After he gave in they left and I didn't see her till school let out three months later." Talon said.

"Since Mandy was five years old until a couple weeks ago her life revolved around four people. Jason, James, Max, and then Talon in that order. James' world revolves around his parents, Mandy, Sirius, and then you. That's his list. Mandy was so torn up over Max's death because she hadn't seen him since the start of summer. Max was a better big brother than Jason ever was to her." Parker said.

"Will she hate me for what I did to James?" I asked.

"No, you're her other best friend. She talked to you for a bit before going to James and that alone should have told you that she's not mad about what you did, but her loyalty lies with him on this one. She stayed because she's your best friend but left because James will need her more." Parker told me.

"Ok." I said after processing everything they had told me.

"Come on it's time to change." We were about a half an hour away from the train station then.

**Mandy's PoV  
><strong>After I reached the compartment I saw all the Marauders watching James who was staring out the window. "Mandy, what happened? Peter said Lily yelled at James but he's not telling us what's wrong." Remus said. This was one of the few times I had seen him so stumped about something.

"Jamie, what started it?" I asked softly sitting across from him.

"He won't—" Black started but he was cut off when James slowly turned to me.

"I just wanted to wish her a happy Christmas, Panda. I walked into the compartment and told her so and she brushed me off. I got her attention and told her Happy Christmas again and she told me to get out—then—th-then something just snapped." James said. His eyes were completely devoid of emotion and it stung.

"I know Jamie, I know, but you aren't the only one hurting. I'll come stay with you as soon as I can, I promise." I said gently.

"What if ... what if she was right and this is the worst Christmas ever?"

"Then I'll be right there having an awful one with you."

"Thanks Mands."

"Of course Jamie." I turned to the other three and sighed. "I have to change, could you three step out for a few moments? It won't take long and he won't notice." I said inclining my head towards James. Black, Peter and Remus nodded before leaving. I changed and helped James do so as well before letting the other three back in. "Go ahead and change so we don't have to worry about it later." I told them stepping out the door. Peter let me back in a few minutes later. "Jamie?"

"It's over Panda. This is the end of my obsession with Lily. I'm going to get over her. There's no chance left and if there was one I don't know if I'd want to take it anyway. Not after ..."

"I know."

"Good for you mate, I always—" Black started.

"Black, don't say it."

"She deserves it for what she did to Prongs." Black bit back.

"I know but I also know she's still my best friend."

"Even after what—"

"That's like Lily trash talking James after he's said something harsh to me. It's not right and I know you wouldn't like it so just don't say anything." Black sighed and roped James and Peter into a game of cards on the floor. I looked at Remus and scooted closer to him.

"You think he's actually going to give up?" Remus asked.

"He's going to try to convince himself and others that he has but he won't have truly given up."

"So he's still going to chase her?"

"Yes and no. He won't in public but in private he'll still be pinning for her. What do you think?"

"That you might be right. What about you and Padfoot?"

"As far as Padfoot is concerned he's sweet and cuddly and I've fallen in love with him." I said stunning Remus. He choked a bit and looked at me.

"Then why don't you give him a chance?" He asked when he recovered.

"Because Padfoot's not always around and I can't see myself dating a dog literally."

"Very funny."

"I thought it was, but I'm being honest. Padfoot is the sweetest, most caring creature I've ever met. It's his other form that I don't like. Sirius scares me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to fall for him but I'm scared and it's just complicated."

"This is what you were talking to Mike about yesterday." He stated. I nodded and pulled my feet up onto the seat and wrapping my arms around my legs. "Mandy, you know Sirius can be as sweet as Padfoot."

"Then how come all I see is his vicious side?"

"Want to rephrase that sentence?"

"I mean there have been a few times where I've seen his softer side but ..."

"Not as often as you wish."

"Right. That's why I get along so well with James."

"Why?"

"Because I know that his rough, tormenting side is an act. I can say that with full confidence."

"And yet you can't with Sirius?"

"No and that scares me. If I could tell you with confidence that his playboy, flirtatious, rude, prank side was an act to get him noticed by someone then maybe, I don't know, I might not be so scared to let him have a chance with me, but until then the only chance he has is becoming my acquaintance and that's only because Mike and James asked me to give him that chance." I said.

"So if only one and not both had asked you...?" Remus asked.

"I would have only gotten to know him and that would be it."

"But since both did ...?"

"He stands a better chance."

"I would ask you to give him one too but I fear that would be pushing it too far." I smiled my gratitude. "We must be nearly there." Remus said as the train slowed.

"I guess." I said. An owl slipped in the open window and it hovered in front of me. As soon as I took the letter it took off again.

_'Dean Panda-roo,  
>We heard what happened and we are immensely sorry for it. Knowing you though, you've found a way to ovoid or fix it, but if there is anything we can do to fix it let us know. You also know that we love you and you are considered family to us and our doors are always open to you. James wouldn't like it too much if they weren't. The only think we ask of you when you do come to stay with us is that you form a truce with Sirius. I personally will not tolerate fighting in my house and Marco hates it when James is so bummed out by your fighting. We hope to see you on Christmas Eve like usual.<br>Love always,  
>Delilah and Marco Potter<br>P.S. An old friend of ours will be picking the boys up so look for a woman with bright blonde hair and black streaks. She should have green eyes but you can never tell with her.' _

I read the letter to myself, then twice more before the train jerked to a stop. "Come on boys," I said picking up my bag. As soon as I got off the train I looked around for the woman Mrs. Potter mention but it wasn't until a prefect moved that I saw her. I handed my bag to Remus before screaming, "Droma queen!" and bolting into her arms.

"Hey Panda." Droma said.

"You're taking the boys home right?" She nodded. "Good the sooner the pigeon is out of my sight the better."

"Come on Mandy you don't mean that."

"Only slightly."

"Andy." James and Black both called. They came over dragging Peter and Remus behind them.

"Baby cousin. And of course Jamie." Andromeda said.

"I'm not the baby anymore." Black said.

"Technically he's not my cousin either." Andy replied.

"Since when?" Black asked.

"Past few years. You were at the wedding." Andy said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Did you have a brat too?"

"She's not a brat she's a perfect angel named Nymphadora." Andy said proudly as only a mother could.

"Your husband's not pureblood is he?" I asked.

"Nope. Ted's a muggleborn." Andy said.

"Bet your parents loved that." James said.

"Not particularly. I believe I've been burned off the family tree as well. Oh well don't particularly care. We couldn't be more proud of our little Nymphadora."

"How old is she?"

"Three."

"Oh well ..." Black started.

"Hey Droma, have you met Remus and Peter?" I asked just remembering they were there then taking my bag from Remus.

"Maybe once." Andy replied.

"Andy, meet my friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus, Pete meet Andromeda Black." James said.

"It's Tonks, I got married remember?" Andy said again.

"Right sorry."

"Hi." Peter and Remus said.

"It's nice to formally meet you boys." Andy replied. "Mandy, Delilah told me about your parents. You know you're always welcome at my house if you need anything."

"I know and thanks Andy. I guess this means it's time to go tell Dad and face the fight I know is coming."

"Dad?" Andy asked.

"Yeah didn't Mrs. P tell you that I was adopted?"

"No."

"Well stay and watch."

"Hey, you ready to do this?" Parker said appearing out of no where.

"Parker, lovely to see you again."

"Always a pleasure, Ands." Parker replied.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Down there talking to Talon and Cathy."

"Alright." Parker took my bag as we strolled down to Cass and Pat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Wonder how the parents are going to take it. Stay tuned to find out.<strong>_


	38. General

_**Lookie, another chapter. Same disclaimer as always. Been almost a week since I've updated but here it is.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Mum, Dad," Parker said.<p>

"Hey Daddy," I said wrapping my arms around Pat's waist.

"My little girl," he replied wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Hello sweetheart. Now we really need to know why you're coming home with us for Christmas. Not that we aren't glad sweetie, Parker just said that there was a reason." Cass told me.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, now or we'll send you home with Lynn and Scott."

"You're just like Mo—Aunt Ly..." I trailed off looking down.

"Call her whatever you want sweetie we understand." Pat said. The sweetness in his voice broke through my shield.

"He's trying ... he's try ... he wants me to marry Black."

"Sweetie Sirius isn't so bad." Pat tried to reassure me.

"That's not—that's not it." I said breaking down.

"Sweetie calm down, tell me what's wrong. Come on darlin'." He tried coaxing. "Pet, please, I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

"It's a betrothal Pat." Cathy said.

"Like I said—" Pat started.

"To Black's little brother Regulus Black." Timmy paused as if waiting for something. "A future Death Eater."

"**He's making my little girl, my baby, marry a Death Eater?**" I could tell Pat was outraged. I flinched but clung to him tighter.

"Pat dear, you're scaring our baby girl." Cass put in gently.

"Sweetheart," he said softly pushing me back to look in my eyes. "Sweetie, go home with Cass I need to have a few words with your dear old dad."

"Daddy, please," I begged.

"Pet, I have to fix this. It'll be alright I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, baby I promise." Patrick told me.

"Swear you'll fix this?"

"I swear. Cass, take the kids home."

"Don't you think we oughta...?"

"No! Cassandra take them home, I'll take care of my best friend." Turning back to me his voice and look softened. "Go with Cass sweetie I'll be there soon I promise." I nodded turning and hugging Talon. We all watched as Pat strode over to my dad. "I let you take care of my baby, let you raise her as your own because Cass and I couldn't do it. I put my little girl into the safety of her aunt and uncle against my better judgment because my wife knew she could trust you more than anyone else and then you go and pull something like this. A betrothal without consulting me?" Pat yelled before slamming his fist into the bridge of Dad's nose. Next thing I know there are two loud cracks, they were both gone, and Mom was standing next to me.

"Manda-bear?" She said.

"Not now Lynn, let's get them home and I'll fill you in." As soon as we reached Parker's house, Parker and Talon made an excuse and bolted up the stairs, Cathy wrapped an arm around me and led me to the couch, and Cass called to her baby sitter. "Ms. Smith, are you in here?"

"Oh you're back good. Cara was a good girl for the most part, had a spot of trouble getting her to nap after lunch but she settled down soon enough." The sitter replied.

"Cathy." A six year old with blonde hair squealed.

"Hey Lion. I thought you were a good girl." Cathy said.

"I'm sorry Cat, I just wasn't tired." Cara answered.

"I'll be going dear. Take care now." Ms. Smith said making an exit.

"Tim, could you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" Cass asked.

"Ash, take Lion upstairs and keep her entertained." Cathy said.

Ashley nodded and they went up. "Manda-bear what did Scott do?" My mom asked.

"I—I—I can't talk about it." I replied.

"Amanda, I need to know what your father did." Mom demanded.

"My father took me in when my dad turned out to be a jackass." I roared.

"Language, Amanda." Mom chastised. "Fine, tell me what your dad did. What is it about a betrothal?"

"Cat, there's a letter in the front pocket of my bag could you...?"

"Yeah, sure." Cathy summoned the letter and then it was floating in midair in front of us. I grabbed it and skimmed through it before thrusting it to my mom.

"Cass." She called.

"What is it?" Cass asked coming back out to the living room. I was leaning against Cathy wearing myself out from crying so much. The fireplace lit up with green flames and Jason stepped out.

"Did you know about this?"

"Not until the train station."

"Hey, Andromeda said you were over here. Mom what's wrong with Al?" Jason asked.

"You um ... you should read this." Mom answered handing him the letter.

"Dearest Amanda Lynn ... yadda yadda ... hand in marriage ... blah blah blah ... Aunt Trish ... long discussion ... nonsense ... you know all these traits except the last one remind me of James." I motioned for him to keep reading. "Near top of his class ... dun dun duh ... I have agreed with ... hmm hmm ... you will become ... No way in hell will my baby sister marry a death eater." Jason roared.

"It gets better read the P.S." I told him.

"P.S. If you refuse ... blah ... disowned and disinherited." Jason dropped the letter and came to my side scooping me into his lap. "I will never turn you out Amanda; you will always have a place with me."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do," he answered. A wave a fatigue over took me but I fought it off. Then Jason's tenor voice started singing _Brahms's Lullaby_. I was half asleep when he finished. I think he sensed it because he started singing _Swing Low, Sweet Chariot_, which always made me fall into a deep sleep.

"Mandy." I heard Timmy say.

"Yeah?" I asked stretching.

"Cass says it's dinner time." He said.

"Where's Mom and Jay?"

"At the table, Pat's back too."

"I'm not hungry."

"Manda, I'm not Talon."

"I'm not going in there." I said stubbornly.

"Please, Mandy?"

"I can't Timmy."

"Alright, I'll be right back." True enough he came back with two plates of food.

"Thanks." I said taking mine. Halfway through my dinner I got really drowsy. I sniffed my food and caught a trace of sleeping potion. "Sleeping potion," I growled. I handed the plate to Timmy, but collapsed before I could even get up.

When I woke up next my stomach was growling and Caroline was perched on the edge of my bed. "Morning, sweet Cara," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Morning, Panda Bear."

"What time is it?"

"Just after breakfast."

"Do you know who made my dinner last night?" I asked.

"Cassie made dinner, but Mrs. Lynn made you a plate of food. I think she put something in it." Cara said.

"Do you know why Cara-bear?"

"Said to Timmy you were having nigh-mares. Is that some kind of horse?"

"You mean nightmares?"

"Yeah, what are they?"

"Bad and scary dreams."

"Oh ..." Her voice got really quiet. "I get those sometimes. About Momma and Daddy."

"The night they died?"

"Yeah. Everyone keeps saying it'll be alright but I still miss them."

"I know Cara. They're in a better place now though and you'll see them eventually. Just remember the ones that love us never truly leave us. They're always with us right here." I said tapping my heart. She smiled sadly. "Have you seen Mrs. Lynn?"

"Yeah she's downstairs talking to Cassie."

"Alright let's see if we can find Cat."

"She's also down there." Cara said. As I got dressed she sat on my bed swinging her legs back and forth.

"Climb on I'll give you a piggy back ride." I trudged down the stairs with Cara on my back and found Mom standing in the kitchen. "Where's Cathy?" I asked.

"Living room, how'd you sleep?" I ignored her grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hey Cat." I said letting Cara down in her sister's lap.

"Hey Mandy, Cass where's Matthew?" Cathy asked. Cass bit her lip and looked away.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Listen Cathy, when the twins were born and your mom named their godparents she was ... surprised is the best word for it. She had already named us godparents of Talon, Ashley, and Timmy, and by that time she knew we'd probably be taking care of Parker and Mandy over breaks so—well Tina knew we might be a little busy and well ..."

"What are you saying?" Cathy asked.

"You see your mom and dad only expected one. All throughout the pregnancy they didn't know about Matt." Cass turned her head and muttered something quickly.

"What was that?" Cathy asked. Cara grew still and I swallowed hard.

"Tina never expected Matt and the Dixons were already asked to take in Cara before Matt came along. Arthur and Molly Weasley were asked to be Matt's godparents." I said. Cass nodded still looking at the floor.

"Mom and Dad never mentioned the Weasleys."

"They're pureblooded, but the biggest bunch of blood traitors I've ever seen. Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewitt went to school with Max and Jason." I said. "Mom and Dad know them too I think. They're trying to raise a family. They have three boys if I remember correctly."

"Yes, the oldest Bill, is a few months younger that Matt and Cara, the middle one Charlie I believe, is four and I think the youngest one, Percy is a year." Cass said.

"Can I go see him?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know. It may not be safe."

"Cass, I have to see my baby brother."

"Alright."

"I'll go with you." I volunteered.

"Absolutely not."

"Cass, please." I begged.

Cass sighed. "Alright. They live in Ottery St. Catchpole, well on the edge of the village in a house called The Burrow." Cass told us. When we reached The Burrow via floo network Cathy stepped out and looked around.

"Molly Weasley." She called as I stepped out behind her.

"Yes, yes what is it now?" A woman called over a screaming child. Two flashes of red streaked past us followed by a sandy headed kid. I grabbed the last one and made him stop.

"Morning, Matt," I said dropping down to his level.

"Let go, girls have cooties." He said struggling to get out of my grip. He did quite make it when a slightly pump woman came out holding a screaming baby.

"Hush now Percy and Matt stop squirming I doubt she's going to hurt you." The woman said. Matt stopped and looked at me his eyes growing wide before he smiled. "Now you must be Cathy, and your friend is ...?"

"This is Amanda Hunter, you must be Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes call me Molly dear."

"Batcat." Matt said trying to get to her.

"Later my little Phoenix. Mandy could you ..." Cathy and Max had always called him Phoenix but I could never figure out why until a few years ago when I heard him cry for the first time. It was just like a Phoenix's cry.

"Sure Matt, you want to show me your room?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on." He said taking my hand and dragging me upstairs. I looked around and noticed the house was only four stories high and that it didn't expand outwards much as it did upwards. He led me past the second floor and onto the third. "Bill and Charlie share a room down there and Percy's room will be down there next year. Mine's on this floor and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are upstairs." He said.

"How old is Percy?"

"Couple of months I think. Bill said he was born in August."

"Matt, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss your mom and dad?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"Sometimes when I'm not playing with Bill and Charlie and at night. Daddy used to read me bedtime stories about a knight fighting off a dragon or a Quidditch team winning against all odds and Mama made me cookies and warm milk when I was upset. Most of all I miss Maxie, he was never too busy to play with me."

"I could ask Talon to come over here for a couple of days, maybe that'd cheer you up."

"I just want Mom and Daddy to come back." His voice was breaking and I could tell he was really upset. I walked to him and sat down with my back against the door stretching my legs out in front of me. He looked at me holding his stuffed bird that Max had gotten him on a trip over here and had taken back over there to him. "I miss them so much Buggsie."

"I know my sweet Firebird." I answered softly. He climbed into my lap and let me rock him for a bit.

"Thanks Bugs." He said when his sobs had subsided and he calmed down.

"Hey Matt let us in." A boy called.

"That's Bill and Charlie." Matt said standing and tossing his bird onto his bed. I stood up and opened the door as Matt wiped his face.

"You're pretty," what looked to be the younger of the two, said.

"You're quite handsome yourself." I told him.

"This is Mandy Hunter, Mandy this is Bill and Charlie Weasley." Matt said pointing each one out as he said their names.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm six; my mommy says I'm a big boy now." Bill answered.

"And Charlie, how old are you?"

"I'm this many." He answered shyly holding up four fingers.

"Yeah but he's just a tag-along brat." Bill said. Charlie started to get teary eyed and I glared at Bill.

"Aw Charlie he didn't mean that." I said sending a sharp look at Bill. Charlie rubbed his eyes on his sleeves and looked at me hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, I'm sorry Charlie." Bill said.

"Is it lunch time yet? I'm hungry." Charlie said.

"Yeah me too," Bill and Matt added.

"Well, why don't we go find out?" I suggested leading the three downstairs.

"Hey Molly, Cat, the boys are hungry and we wondered when lunch was."

"Dear me, well let's see it's ..." Molly said looking at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and gasped. "It's past lunch time, it's a wonder they didn't make a fuss about it earlier." She made to get up, but one look at Cathy told me that she still had some questions for Molly.

"You've already done so much why don't you sit back down and I'll feed the boys." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. How do peanut butter and jam sandwiches sound?" I asked.

"Can't, Matt's allergic to peanut butter and jam," Cathy said.

"How 'bout ... turkey and cheese?"

"Bill won't eat turkey." Molly said.

"Honestly Mum, Charlie doesn't like turkey." Bill said.

"Right sorry," Molly replied.

"What about Ham and Cheese?" I asked.

"Sounds fine," Molly said.

"Cat?"

"Yeah should work." Cathy said.

"Boys?" All three nodded. "Good now boys do you know what we have to do?" I asked turning to the three.

"What?" Matt asked.

"First off we have to form a straight line, one behind the other. Charlie you first, you'll be my little captain."

"No fair. I want to be captain." Bill cried.

"Bill." Molly snapped. I shook my head and bent down to Bill's level.

"Maybe later Bill, everyone's got to have a fair chance." I said. Bill pouted but I just looked at him patiently and he lowered his head. "There we go Kiddo. Now Captain, lead your troops up the stairs into the bathroom. Little soldiers have to clean up before they can eat." I said. "Ready troops?"

"Yes ma'am." Matt and Bill called forming a line behind Charlie.

"Forward ... walk."

"One, four, seven, three. One, eight, nine, four. Left, right, up, down." Charlie called as they walked up the stairs.

"Alright troops stop." I said stopping outside the bathroom door. "Captain Charlie you're first."

He opened the door and stepped up on his step stool. "Um Mandy, can you help me?" He asked timidly.

"Little baby—" Bill said.

"Private Bill, that's no way to speak about your captain." I said. I turned back to the sink and turned the water on helping Charlie wash his hands. He dried them off and hopped down. "Alright Corporal Matt, you're next."

"Is that higher than a private?" He asked entering the bathroom after Charlie left it.

"Yes." Matt stuck his tongue out at Bill. "Keep that tongue in your mouth or you'll be a Private again."

"Yes ma'am." He sulked washing his hands. After drying them he joined Charlie in the hallway.

"Okay Private Bill your turn." After Bill was done I washed mine and we 'marched' back down to the kitchen. While I was make the three of them their sandwiches I barely noticed Percy moving into the kitchen.

"PERCY NO!" Bill yelled running towards the icebox. I watched as Bill grabbed Percy by the feet and drug him away. Percy started screaming and Matt and Charlie flinched.

"Aw hush now Percy quit down." I said picking him up and rocking him a bit. "Come on Perce calm down. Boys go sit down at the table." Bill, Charlie, and Matt looked at each other and then trudged over and sat down.

"Percy!" Molly said frantically.

"It's all right Molly, he's fine." I said handing a now pacified Percy over. "How old did you say he was?"

"About four months." Molly said.

"It's a little early for him to be crawling isn't it?" I asked.

"Bill started at about five months. Percy is a smart little boy. While it's odd it's not unheard of."

"Daddy says he'll be an over-achiever." Bill said as Molly walked out of the kitchen.

"That was a brave thing you did Corporal Bill. I'm very proud of you." I said.

"Thank you ma'am," Bill answered.

"Bill, do you want to help me with lunch?" He nodded eagerly. "Alright come here." Bill helped me make lunch and then we sat down to eat it.

"This is good." Charlie said wiping his mouth off.

"Thanks my mom made it all the time when she didn't have the time to cook." When they finished they looked at me.

"What now General Mandy?" Matt asked.

"Nap time." I said hoping they all still took naps.

"Aw I don't like nap time." The boys complained.

"The sooner you go down for your nap the sooner you boys can get back up and play again." I reasoned.

"I never thought of it that way." Bill said.

"Sure, Matt, command your troops upstairs." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Hope you liked it. I do definitely like writing about little kids and yes my math is correct according to the hp lexicon. Let me know what you thought.<strong>_


	39. Outside Show

_**And here we have the end of the trip and Mandy finds out some interesting information. Same disclaimer.**_

**Outside Show**

* * *

><p>The boys cleaned up and Bill and Charlie went to their room as Matt went downstairs to Cathy. "Alright into bed boys." I said. Bill looked at Charlie then at me.<p>

"Mom always sings us to sleep. You know mainly for Charlie's comfort more than mine." Bill said trying to act cool. I knew it was an act but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Nuh uh Billy you like them too. You ask Mum to sing every night." Charlie said.

"Only so you'll get to sleep faster and won't bug me with your—" Bill started.

"Alright boys, I'm convinced. How about a song my mum used to sing to me?" I suggested. They both nodded though Bill tried to turn his into a shrug. I smirked sitting on Charlie's bed. Then I started singing them my favorite lullaby. When I finished both boys were near sleep. "Good night Bill. Sleep safe Charlie." I said creeping out the door leaving it cracked behind me. I saw Matt sitting at the top of the third floor stairs and walked up to him. "Hey ready for your nap?" I asked.

"I guess." He said reluctantly.

"Come on, bud." I said taking his hand.

"Mandy, do you still love my brother?"

"I'll always love your brother."

"Like my mom loved my daddy?"

"No honey, not any more. He loves my sister like that."

"What happened?" He asked as I tucked him in with his phoenix.

"He decided he loved my sister better than me and she loves him too. I'll explain it better when you're old enough to understand now how 'bout a story?" He nodded. I pulled out a book of Aesop's fables. "Which one shall it be today?"

"I've heard 'Tortoise and The Hare' several times; can you read 'The Fox and The Mask'?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

"_A fox had by some means got into the storeroom of a theatre. Suddenly he spotted a face glaring down on him, and began to be very frightened; but looking more closely he found it was only a Mask, such as actors use to put over their face. "Ah," said the Fox, "You look very fine; it is a pity you have not got any brains."_

"And you know what? The mask just sat there." I finished.

"What's the saying?" He asked pointing to the words written in orange beneath the story.

"_Outside show is a poor substitute for inner worth._" I read.

"Can you sing _Rock-a-Bye Baby _to me?" He asked. I nodded and sang to him making him drift off.

"Good night my little phoenix." I whispered soothing back his hair and smoothing out his covers. When I got back downstairs Cathy was almost ready to go.

"Thank you so much Amanda." Molly said.

"It's Mandy. Anytime you need a babysitter and I'm not in school call me. I'll be sure to try and make it." I answered.

"I've never seen those boys so well behaved." Molly replied.

"I grew up with a prankster, makes it easier to handle kids. I can pretty much tame any kid. Well all except one."

"Good luck with that one and thanks for watching the boys. Cathy, think about what Cassie and I have told you."

"Of course Molly. Thanks for stepping up when you didn't have to."

"It really isn't a problem. Arthur and I have always wanted a big family, he's no hassle at all. It's our responsibility and we love having him. He keeps Bill entertained and from teasing Charlie too much. We're glad to have him." Cathy and I flooed back to the Dixon's and found Jason on the couch.

"Mom want the same thing Dad wants?" I asked completely forgetting Cathy was behind me.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"She's the one that made my plate last night. So does she want me out of the way for the rest of the day too?" I asked.

"Mandy, Mom wouldn't do that to you."

"She must because had I finished all my dinner last night I would have been out for 24 hours. She put a sleeping potion in my dinner. That's why I slept for 12 hours straight. I might as well stay here to keep out of their way."

"Mandy, I had no idea. She said she didn't want you to have nightmares, I didn't think she'd go as far as a dreamless sleeping potion. She hasn't done it in years. I swear to you I didn't know. I just thought she meant you'd stay in my room last night. You don't get nightmares when you do stay with me." He explained.

"Years?" I asked.

"I'm sorry they've made me do it when they fought. I never meant to hurt you." He pleaded. I could see the honesty shining in his eyes. Cathy poked me and I jumped.

"When'd you get here?" I asked.

"Been right behind you the entire time." She said. I shrugged and she nodded to Jason.

"Well if the Empath says you're good, you must be good." I said.

"Al, you know I could never hurt you so much as to force a sleeping potion down your throat willingly. You know how you hate Mum and Dad fighting and she really tore in to him when we got home. I bet she didn't want him to come for you or for you to walk in on it. They put you to sleep that way when you were little too. Don't you ever wonder why they never seem to fight? Even when you and I know it's healthy to fight." Jason said.

"Amanda, sweetheart, ever since you were a baby you'd get upset when Lynn and I would fight. You'd scream your head off until we'd stop. We'd give you a bit of a sleeping potion and you'd sleep right through it. When you were slightly able to understand what was going on we tried to lay off the potion so much. That and the fights slowed. Not nearly enough though. It seemed every time we fought you'd throw a tantrum until our only concern was you. One night when you were about six or so your mum and I got into a huge row. You were sleeping peacefully until I screamed that Lynn didn't understand whatever it was we were fighting over. You came into the room yelling for us to stop fighting, that you can't stand it. Said that parents aren't supposed to fight and that it wasn't fair that we did all the time."

I took a deep breath and tried not to get angry.

Dad continued. "From then on whenever we could sense a fight coming on we'd put you to sleep with some sleeping potion but only when we sensed a fight. Sometimes the fight would happen and we'd have to force or guilt trip Jason into giving it to you." I took a deep sniff and his scent told me he was behind me.

"You told me you'd never hurt me, even with a sleeping potion." I snapped at Jason.

"I could never do it. Not when they just asked me to. Like Dad said they had to tick me into it. They'd say that you had a bad dream and it was a calming draught. I should have known it was a sleeping potion I mean we were learning about them in school but I didn't realize it. It wasn't until you had slept longer than you normally did, did I realize what it was exactly." Jason said.

"Get out." I gritted out.

"Manda." Jason started.

"Not you him. Get out, I don't want to talk to you."

"Manda-Lynn." Dad tried.

"No Scott, leave." I said. My sharp hearing caught what he said right before he left.

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you Baby-girl. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to the three of us and you had nothing." Then he flooed back home.

"Bugs, don't you think you were just a bit hard on him?" Cathy asked.

"Why would you say that?" I spun to look at her.

"Because he's your dad and you don't know what it's like to lose that. Don't take him for granted."

"Just drop it Catherine." Cathy didn't say anything to that, instead she just walked out of the room. I never called her Catherine. Not many people did. It was a name that was rarely ever used. Everyone, professors included, just called her Cathy.

"She's right you know. Dad's always been there for us even when we don't think he needs to be but for some reason we've come to expect it from him. We need to appreciate what he's doing and has done for us." Jason added.

"In case you've forgotten he tried to set me up with a Black, Reggie Black no less. He's a Slytherin and a future Death Eater. Jason, I'm not going to appreciate that from him."

"What if something happens to me, Mom, and Dad? You'd be left on the streets no money, no home, no food, and no clothes except the ones on your back. He wants you well stabilized if and when something happens to him and us."

"Then his best bet would be to leave me a grand inheritance wouldn't?"

"An inheritance can't replace the people who love you."

"No, but it can make sure I'm taken care of, can't it?"

"Well I guess."

"Yet then again, I'm not going to be left without anything Jay. I've got the Potters, the Tonkses, Cass and Pat, the Evanses, tons of people Jay. If and when something does happen to you lot I'll be taken care of. Taken care of by people who love me and don't want me to fall into Voldemort's hands. I can take care of myself, don't worry Jason."

I guess he couldn't argue with that because he said "You need to apologize to Cathy she really was just trying to help."

"I know." I sighed. Cara came into to the room and wandered over to her toys. "Hey Cara, have you seen Cathy?"

"Yeah, she's out back in the yard." I went outside biting my lower lip.

"Cathy?" I said tentatively when I saw her near Cassie's precious wildflower greenhouse.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her tone was defensive as she watched the sky.

"I'm sorry." I didn't move any closer than five feet away but I didn't need to.

"I know, Bugs I'm an Empath, I know what you're feeling before you even acknowledge it. I know you just got caught up in the moment when you yelled at me too."

"Then why am I apologizing when you know it already?"

"Because it tells me you know what you did wrong and accepted it."

"Oh."

"You're thinking about Talon and Matt." She stated. I nodded.

"Matt misses playing with Max and I know Talon can't replace Max but he's still Matt's big brother."

"Go ask him."

"Cat, you aren't still mad at me are you?"

"No." I could tell something wasn't right though. I walked around to face her. "Cathy, something's wrong."

"There's nothing."

"It's about the offer Dumbledore made you isn't it?"

"Possibly." Cathy muttered.

"Cathy, he wants you to join the Order doesn't he? But you don't want to leave the twins and you can't decide whether to take care of them or join."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She denied but even then I could tell that was exactly what she had been thinking.

"Don't lie to me Cat. Molly and Mum are more than glad to take care of the twins while you make sure the world is safe for them. Maybe you should talk to Jason. He's in the Order, same with Scott, Lynn, and Pat. They might be able to help you make your decision."

"How do you know about the Order? About everything?" Cathy asked looking directly at me finally.

"I could tell that you just told me."

"I—"

"Relax, it wasn't you. I overheard Mom and Dad say something about it to Jason, that's the only reason they'd want Professor Dumbledore informed when Jason was attacked. I figured your parents and Max must have been involved too since they needed me to tell him about that attack too."

"Mandy, you do know you're not supposed to know about it right?"

"Of course. I overheard them last year but it didn't sink in till this year. I figure it's some sort of vigilante group." I said.

"What's your mom growing in there?" Cathy asked nodding to the other two green houses.

"The first is your garden variety plants. Just everything here and there. The other is her prize winning flowers. Larkspurs, carnations, daffodils, and daisies."

"Daisies?"

"Yup, her prize winning daisies."

"Ok I kinda get Larkspurs, flower for the month of July for you and your sister, carnations ... your dad's flower?"

"Yup, daffodils because of her parents and daisies are her favorite flower."

"Really?"

"Yeah my dad got a real kick out of it. Here's a big pureblood with money pouring off of him and on their first date he shows up with a bouquet of garden variety daisies. She fell hard and fast for him."

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Cathy said shaking her head. As we got to the table Cathy leaned down and whispered something to Jason but I didn't catch what it was. He looked at Lynn and Pat and swallowed before glancing at me. They both nodded. I looked at Talon and told him what Matt wanted and he agreed to drop by sometime.

After dinner Jason Apperated me home and drug me inside sitting me down in the living room. "Mandy, I want you to listen to me good because I shouldn't even be telling you this. Mom and Uncle Pat know that somehow the situation has changed and you need to be told. I can't tell you much about the Order and what we do just that our basic job is to stop a man named you-know-who—"

"Voldemort." I cut in.

"Don't say his name."

"Don't fear his name. It only increases his power over you."

Jason shuttered but when on. "We're trying to stop him from taking over." Jason said pulling out a thick leather bound book we always kept on the lower shelf of our coffee table. He flipped the well worn, rough, yellowing pages to a fairy tale we both knew by heart. 'Beauty and the Beast.' As always when he finished he repeated the moral of the story to me. "The moral of this fine story is never judge someone by what they look like but ..."

"By what their personality is like." I finished.

"That's my baby sister."

"I'm not your sister."

"By blood you're my cousin but I've told you blood means little to me. Until the day I die, hopefully not soon, you'll always be my sister." I hugged him and rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you Amanda."

"Love you too Jay." He let me go and I stood. "Night Jay."

"Night Panda-bear."

I ran up the stairs shouting "Night Mom, Night Dad." I heard two vague 'night's before I flicked on the lights in my room. I walked to the window and drew back the curtain looking across my side yard into James's window. A few seconds later his room lit up and then I saw him in the window. He waved and I waved back.

'I miss you.' He mouthed.

'Me too.' I mouthed back. This was one of the advantages to him being able to read lips.

'Going to bed?'

'Soon.'

'We need to talk.'

'Tonight?'

'No, sometime tomorrow.'

'Alright, where's Black?'

His eyes darted to the side and then back to me. I nodded. "Mandy, shut off the light and go to bed." My mom yelled.

I cringed and smirked. 'Long day, need sleep.' I mouthed to James.

'Sirius says, night my one true love.' Then James was tackled from the side. I guess he had been talking instead of actually mouthing the words. I smirked and waited for them to stop. While waiting I changed into my PJ's and then came back to the window brushing my hair. Finally they were done fighting.

'Night boys.'

'Night.' They both mouthed. I yawned and waved then shut my curtains and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have that chapter. Let me know what you think.<strong>_


	40. Nightmares

_**Same disclaimer as always. Also check out my profile for a link to the banner for this story. Someone made it for me once and I just found it again. It's amazing and I love it. I'd do it for each of my stories but I don't have photoshop and I don't know to. **_

_**Nightmares**_

* * *

><p>It was almost as soon as I hit the pillow that I was asleep and dreaming.<p>

My world was black as if I was in a darkened room but looking around I could see and smell the forest. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the dark and everything around me started to come into focus. It was a small clearing, probably early fall late summer because I couldn't see the sky but there were leaves crunching under foot. In between the trees I could just make out robed figures. I couldn't see any details of them though. I looked around for my wand not wanting to be unarmed in this situation but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" A high pitched squeaky voice asked. It sounded so familiar but I really couldn't place it. I couldn't see the person either, they blended in so well with the background, but my wand floated out into the clearing. I went to reach for it but two cold hands grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. A man stepped out into the clearing and a spotlight fell on him but I couldn't see the source of the light. He was once a handsome man, I could tell. Dark hair that fell across his brow, the sharp aristocratic look to him. But now his eyes had a reddish tint to them and his skin was waxy and was slightly distorted.

"Afternoon Ms. Hunter." The man said. His voice sent a chill down my back but I refused to let him see that.

So I covered by getting angry. "Is it?" I spat.

"Temper Ms. Hunter, manners always get you what you want."

"Then may I please have my wand back?" I asked.

"Not yet." He said grabbing it out of the air and fingering it. That just made me shudder.

"Then could you tell this jerk to let go of me?" I asked.

"First things first." He snapped his fingers. Out of the background came three figures. I recognized the twins but the older person was cloaked in a black robe.

"Mandy? What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Mandy." Cara screamed. She pushed the hand off her and tried to run to me but the person grasped her pretty blonde hair and pulled her back to their side.

"Cara! Leave them alone." I called.

"Amusing how precious little ones can be to people." The snake man said.

"You're a sick arse." I shouted when I saw the disgusting look in his eyes. Then just like that he flicked a wand and Cara and Matt were lying on the ground and he grinned.

"Never say that to me again." Then it dawned on me who he was.

"You're him." I spat. "You're the sick arse who loves killing people."

"I told you not to talk to me like that. Crucio." Voldemort said. I bit back the intense pain and tried to hold back screams. He released the spell and then person jerked me back to my feet.

"Do you like that little girl?" I heard in my ear. It was shortly followed by heavy breathing and that's when I knew Lucius Malfoy was the one behind me.

"What you said wasn't for me not to talk to you like that but for me not to say that again. What's wrong Voldemort? Don't like hearing the truth?" I spat.

"McNair." He called.

"Master?" A voice answered as a cloaked figure brought Timmy forward. The look in Timmy's eyes killed me.

"Tim." I whispered. Malfoy twisted my left arm tightly.

"Now, now Lucius, do not harm our pretty guest." Voldemort hissed.

"Of course Master." Lucius answered however he only slightly released my arm.

"Stay strong, Mandy." Tim called.

"Shut up, you brat." McNair growled.

"That's it Ms. Hunter, get angry. I can feel the power rolling off you in waves. I have a very good offer to make you."

"Is it the same offer that spoiled baby Black made me?" I asked.

"Join me Ms. Hunter. Join me and all of your friends will be safe. I'll leave them alone and let them go and we'll rule this world together." I looked at him and started laughing. Voldemort walked closer to me until he was a few inches away. "Are you refusing me?"

"You think I'd agree because you _said_ you'd let them go? Not happening. I'm not one to be used."

"There was always hope that you would agree." Voldemort turned slightly and flicked his wand. "Avada Kedavra." He whispered. I saw Timmy's body go limp and had to bite my lip as a single tear slid from my eye. McNair tossed Timmy's body on top of Cara and Matt's and disappeared into the forest.

"You will pay for that." I growled. Lucius pulled me back against him and whispered in my ear softly.

"I'm sorry for this Mandy." I have no idea why he said that but I couldn't think on that because Shelly was drug out.

"I wonder what you'll say now." Voldemort said. "I'll ask you again. Join me."

"Never." I growled. Then in a split second she was dead and tossed onto the pile. Each time he made me the offer someone else was drug into the clearing. Every time I refused he killed them off. Soon the pile of bodies consisted of Cara, Matt, Timmy, Shelly, Tiff, Ashley, and Cathy. Cathy warned me to be careful and never give in no matter what.

"Stay strong Mandy, I love you, we all do and our lives may mean a lot to you but never sell out." Remus told me. Then in a flash of green light he too was killed. I could feel Lucius flinch and let go of me slightly. By the time Lord Jerk-wad had drug out and killed Cass, Pat, Talon, Parker, Mom, and Jason my heart was in pieces and I was exceedingly angry.

"You need to calm down. You're fueling what he wants." Lucius said before wincing. I think Voldemort had heard him.

Voldemort smirked and snapped his fingers. This time not one but four people were lead into the clearing. Three of the figures were bound by their hands and feet and the other one was bound, gagged, and floating about two inches off the ground. I figured he had been Stupefied for causing trouble. I flinched and tried not to cry. "Sirius." I shouted.

"He can't hear you." Voldemort whispered. "Usually when Stupefied you can't so I've been told." But slowly behind Voldemort Sirius's eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"We love you Mandy." James said straining against his bonds. "Hold strong for us, don't let our deaths break you, let it make you stronger. Allow it to fuel your love for us and your hate for him. Feel the love run through your veins, through your heart. We'll be there with you even after death, we'll be in your heart." James said.

"Shut up you damn blood traitor." Voldemort hissed. He looked back at James and inflicted the torture curse on him. After what seemed like ages of torturing James for his words and Lily for yelling at him to stop he let up and looked at me again. "The offer still stands. I'll let them go and you'll help me."

"Never." I growled.

"So be it." Voldemort said. Two flashes of green light later Lily and James were cast aside. Then Sirius started yelling through his gag at him. I looked carefully at Sirius and saw he was being held by his cousin Bellatrix. "Do remove his gag Bella I would love to hear what he has to say."

"Yes Master." The tone which she used sent shivers down my back.

"You're not gonna get away with this Tom, good always wins." Sirius bit out. How he knew Voldemort's real name was Tom was unknown to me.

"Do not call me that." Voldemort said.

"You gonna kill me too? That's gonna anger your little captive there and when she's really angry you're gonna be astonished what she can do." Sirius barked.

"Enough." Voldemort said. "Bella, would you like the honors?"

"More than ever Master." Bellatrix answered. This time Bellatrix was harsh as she tortured Sirius for nearly an hour. Throughout it all Sirius continued to taunt both Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"Hold out Mandy. I love you." Sirius called when Bella let up.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort hissed. Sirius crumpled to the ground and Bellatrix levitated him to the pile. I looked at the last hostage and saw tears running down his face.

"Daddy." I pleaded. If he couldn't stay strong how could I.

"Ready to give in yet, my sweet?" Voldemort asked.

"Hold out Baby. You can do it." Dad said.

"You're right." I answered.

"I am?" Voldemort asked.

"Not you. My father. As soon as this jerk lets me go I will kill you." I answered.

"James was right my pet, you can hold him off if you remember you can love." My dad said. "I will always love you my precious Manda-Panda-bear."

"Lestrange, release him and give him back his wand." Voldemort said.

"Yes Master." A male voice said. The battle was cruel and vicious but in the end Voldemort killed my father and if it hadn't been for Lucius's hands on my arms I would have fallen to my knees.

"Looks like that blood traitor was wrong. Good doesn't always win."

"You may have won the battle Tom Riddle but you will never win the war." I hissed.

Slowly the forest faded black and I looked around and saw my bedroom come into clear focus around me. I realized I was breathing hard as if I had run a marathon and where my hands were clenched around the sheets I could feel the sheets were soaked. I lifted a hand to my face and felt my face was also wet. Once everything sank into my still scattered brain I kicked off my blankets and slipped down the stairs going to the only light on in the house. I crept into the living room to see my mom stroking Emmy reading a magazine, Ralph lying beside my father's chair, and Sirius, my cat, curled up on the mantle. My father was reclined in his chair hidden behind an evening copy of the Daily Prophet. I came within inches of Ralph, who looked up at me, disregarding the fact that my parents would be mad at me for being out of bed this late.

"Daddy?" I asked just loud enough to be heard. I could feel eyes boring into my back and knew my mom had looked up. "Daddy?" I asked again when he didn't look up. His foot stopped swaying to the beat in his head but he didn't lower the paper. I knew my voice sounded weak and like that of a scared five year old. I looked at his hands and noticed his grip had lessened on the paper. I shut his paper as it slid easily from his grasp and sat down sideways on his lap. I opened the paper back up and tried to make him take it but he wouldn't so I just let it go allowing the entire paper to fall from his hands. "D—daddy, I'm sorry. I know you just wanted what's best for me and to make sure I was taken care of." He still stared straight ahead not looking at me. "Daddy, if you really want me to marry Regulus I will and somehow I'll learn to like him."

"..." Still no answer from my father. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and the voices of my good and bad sides arguing about why he wasn't answering me.

"I'll just—I'll go back to—to bed now. I—I'll be ok. It was just a nightmare, stupid Mandy. You're 16, you can handle it. You don't need Daddy any more ..."

"Merlin Manda-Bear are you alright?" My mom asked. I felt a cat brush against my ankles and knew my mom was standing next to me now.

I just shrugged trying to gather strength to face my bed again.

"For God's sake Scotty, do something. Look at her, if I didn't know any better I'd say she just dreamt of something awful." My dad finally looked down at me but his face was devoid of all emotions.

"It's fine—It was just a nightmare. I'm—I'm sure it's gone—It's gone now." I stuttered. Two arms encased my waist as I tried to stand up and go back to bed.

"Manda, sweetheart, what happened?" Dad asked. I knew those first words were meant as a comfort but they were rough and a tad bit harsh.

"I-I—Volde—You-know-who—" I said stopping myself from saying his name.

"You have nothing to fear from saying Voldemort's name." Dad whispered gently.

"Voldemort tortured everyone. He made me watch. Tortured and killed them all." I stuttered.

"Who did he torture and kill?" Dad asked as Mom handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"All of the Millers, Parker, Mother, Father, Jason, Mom, Sirius, Remus, Shelly, Tiff, oh my god they're just kids how could he do that—then it just went on, Lily and Jamie, and then you. He dueled you for hours before with two words he killed you. He ... for hours. I couldn't cry, I couldn't stop him ... I tried so hard ... Lucius Malfoy held me back though. He wouldn't let me go until everyone was dead. How could someone be so evil? How could it be so real?" I asked sobbing.

"How'd you know it was Voldemort?" Dad asked.

"I didn't at first I just saw this tall guy, dark hair, kinda waxy complexion, his eyes looked like they had blood in this. He was so thin. Well what I could see of him was. He was wearing a dark cloak." Dad looked up and my mom then guided my head to his shoulder pushing some hair out of my face.

"Did he have a reason?" Dad asked.

"Does he ever?" I asked looking up at him. Dad continued to stare at me. "He—he wanted me to—to join his side. Said that we could rule the world."

"Mandy—" Dad started.

"It'll never happen; he'd use me until he gets what he wants then toss me to the side."

"Never give into him Manda-bear. If you ever run into him in real life don't give into him." The seriousness of my father's voice scared me.

"Daddy?" I stammered.

"I don't want to scare you Manda but you have to promise me this one thing. No matter what else you do promise me you'll never give in to that offer." Dad demanded.

"I promise Daddy."

"Panda bear are you alright?" I heard Jason ask as silence had reigned over the room for five minutes straight.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Most of it. Are you alright?" He said.

"I'm fine for now." I answered.

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional." My dad and Jason said in unison.

"Only slightly." I said.

"I am so sorry for that last letter Mandy but he was so charming and you were always talking about a Black and I just thought ..."

"I understand Daddy. Had it been Sirius Black, Reggie's older brother I don't think I would have been so against it, but Regulus is a future Death Eater and I don't trust him. Sometimes I overhear him gloat about the things Voldemort has done and he says that me and Jamie will go down the same way if we don't join the dark side." I said leaning against my father toying with my now empty mug. I felt my mom sit down on the arm of my father's chair and saw my brother sit on the couch next to the chair.

"Jamie?" Dad asked.

"James Potter, Marco and Delilah's son." Mom answered.

"Daddy, am I in danger?" I asked meeting Dad's swirling hazel eyes.

"We're all in danger, love." He said resting his chin on top of my head and stroking my back.

"I meant more so than anyone else?" I asked looking at Jason. "Because of the three of you being in the Order and being bitten?"

"What does you being bitten have to do with anything?" Mom asked.

"You know about the Order?" Dad asked.

Guess I should have just let it go and not said anything but I guess some part of me wanted them to know.

"I overheard you say something to Jason last year and ... It really sank in when you asked me to tell Dumbledore about Jason being attacked."

"How much do you know?" Dad asked.

"Not much." I said.

"Very little more than what I told her last night." Jason said.

"Now what's this about you being bitten?" Mom demanded.

"I sorta, lied to you guys ... when you came home that day." I stammered looking at the floor.

"What do you mean, Amanda?" Dad asked forcefully.

"Gentle Scott." Mom warned cautiously.

"Well ... it's true I was bitten by a tiger but ... it wasn't a normal tiger." I said.

"What kind of tiger?" Jason asked. "You don't mean a ..." I nodded.

"We believe it was a ... were-tiger." I said softly.

"You mean like a werewolf only in tiger form?" Mom gasped.

"Yeah." I admitted scarcely louder than a whisper.

"My baby is a werewolf?"

"Tiger Mom, were-_tiger_." I corrected. My dad stood up dumping me onto the floor.

"I knew there had to be more to it." Jason said.

"I refuse to believe it." Dad said. I put my cup on the table and looked at my family. Mom was in tears, Dad was pacing the room pissed off, and Jason was looking at me apologetically.

"I knew you'd take it like this. That's why I didn't tell you even though Dumbledore said I should." I whispered pulling myself up.

I turned on my heel and ran out the door. I cut across my warm back yard through the gate in the hedge and as soon as I shut the gate I was surrounded by blasts of cold air. I had forgotten that my yard had massive warming charms on it so even during the winter my yard never fell below 24 degrees Celsius or as Talon once put it about 75 degrees Fahrenheit. James' yard on the other hand wasn't that warm. His parents preferred it that way. I reached his back door and slid silently through the door. All of a sudden I heard a small pop.

"Do not move." A female voice hissed. It could either be Andromeda or Mrs. P, neither of which I wanted to piss off. I froze and tried to let my eyes adjust to the dark.

"Slowly raise your hands." She demanded.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." Her voice had a tad bit of humor to it but I still couldn't tell who it was.

"Tell me something." I said.

"Who are you?" She snapped.

"Amanda Hunter." I said seeing I wasn't going to get anywhere with that.

"Ok then tell me something only Amanda Hunter would know." My temper flared. I had been put through enough crap already I wasn't going to take much more. Suddenly two lamps lit themselves and showed me I was being confronted by Mrs. P. "How did you do that? The real Amanda can't do magic outside of school."

"I pushed James down the stairs when we were five. He bounced down them and walked away without a scratch." I said.

"Now answer my other question." She demanded not lowering her wand.

"Remus figures that my accidental magic is tied into my temper and other strong emotions." I started to lower my hands but with a jerk of her wand I raised them again.

"I'm still not satisfied yet. By what and when was Amanda Hunter bitten by this summer?" She asked.

"A white and black Siberian tiger on the 30th of July. It's on my right forearm right there." I said nodding up to it.

"Pants, where did you get them."

"James Potter, I nicked them because they're his favorite."

"Thank you." She said lowering her wand. I looked up at her as she came to my side. "Mandy, are you alright? You look frightened." She said taking my shoulders in her hands and looking me over.

"Nightmares. I need to see Jamie. Please Delilah. I need to see him." I said.

"Calm down, he's sleeping now. Let's get you into bed and you can see him in the morning."

"No, I need to see him now. He'll understand. I need to make sure he's alright. Please Delilah." I begged.

"Alright dear, take these with you." She said and with a flick of her wand a plate of cookies landed in my hands. "Do you want something to drink as well? Maybe some warm milk, hot cocoa, tea?"

"No thanks, I'll just be going now." I said slipping up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it. Again check my profile for the banner. Thanks.<strong>_


	41. Not a Joke

_**Chapter 41. I hope you like it. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>I wound my way through the house finally stopping in front of James's door. I knocked a couple of times but I didn't ever get an answer. I was about to go in when Sirius came out of the adjoining room. "Mandy?" Sirius asked.<p>

"You're alright." I said turning to face him.

"Yeah of course I am. Was there something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just need to see Jamie."

"He's sleeping."

"I need to see him Sirius."

He wrapped his arms around me and gently held me. "He needs his sleep Mandy. We'll talk to him in the morning."

"It is morning Sirius. I need to see him, he has to be ok." I said.

"Alright follow me." Sirius let me go and went into James's room lighting a single candle. "Prongs, wake up." Sirius said shaking his best friend. After a few more tries James woke up and looked around putting his glasses on.

"It's still early Padfoot, this had better be important." James sounded pissed and slightly upset but before Sirius could answer I handed him the plate of cookies and tackled James.

**James' PoV  
><strong>When Sirius woke me up, I was extremely angry. All I wanted to do was sleep and wallow in self-pity but I was engulfed in a hug and then there was light brown hair in my face obstructing my view.

"God Jamie, you're alright. You're fine, you're alive, and most of all you're breathing."

"She wouldn't rest until she saw you mate. I guess she ran into your mom because she brought cookies." Sirius said. Then the voice sank in.

"Mandy? What's wrong? Talk to me girl." I coaxed pushing her hair out of my face.

"He tortured you all. Tortured and killed." Mandy sobbed.

"Mandy." I said pushing her to sit upright. Sirius sat the plate on my nightstand and sat down on her other side on my full size bed. "Mandy, we're all fine. No has tortured or killed us seeing as how we're still breathing."

"Maybe it was a nightmare." Sirius suggested resting a hand on her back.

"It felt so real." Mandy breathed.

"Was it a nightmare, ducky?" I asked. She nodded and shifted around wedging herself between me and Sirius leaning back on my headboard. That's when she described it to us in vivid detail. When she finished she was in tears and Sirius looked extremely pissed. I looked at the empty plate that sat on Mandy's lap. "Mandy, I hate to do this but you seem more upset by this than by any other nightmare. You've never come over in the dead of night in the middle of December for a nightmare. You always waited to the morning. What else happened?"

"I talked to Mom and Dad after the dream. They calmed me down for the most part but it led into me telling them about Stripes." She said running her finger around the plate.

"How'd they respond?" Sirius prodded.

"The way I expected them to. Mom was hysterical, Dad's in denial, and Jason almost completely understands like we do for Remus." Mandy said. She set the plate aside then rolled on her side and lay her head on my chest. Sirius's hand lay on her exposed side and was rubbing small circles on the bare flesh. I had one arm around her with a hand on her back as the other one rubbed her shoulder blade. I knew Mandy was exceedingly upset and the only thing I could think of doing was holding her making her feel safe, not worrying for now about anything else that had happened that day. Mandy slowly fell asleep as Sirius and I stayed quiet. I just hoped this time Mandy wasn't having nightmares.

"You alright?" Sirius asked when he too saw she was asleep.

"Yeah." I answered staring at my ceiling.

"Even with every—"

"I'm fine Sirius." I said cutting him off.

"What's the saying you used on Mandy earlier this year? Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional I believe it was."

"Sirius, drop it." I warned. If he didn't it would explode into a fight and that would definitely wake her up again.

"Are you gonna tell her in the morning?" Sirius asked flawlessly changing the subject.

"Eventually."

"She'll notice Prongs, you know she will."

"Yeah I know, I hope my mom's around when she does notice. I don't know if I can explain this to Mandy by myself."

"You know I'll help mate."

"I know. Thanks."

"Sure, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Sirius said. I nodded as my door opened.

"James, do you know where this cat came from? He is the sweetest thing." My mom asked holding a black cat in her arms.

"Does it look like it has Canis Major on its back?"

"Now that you mention it...It does."

"That's Sirius."

"Cyrus? Honestly James you can't go naming every stray after your best friend—" Mom said exasperatedly.

"No, Sirius Mandy's cat. She named it before she met him, named after the brightest star in the constellation. Her muggle grade school teacher pronounced it like that and even though she found it pronounced differently later the cat won't answer to anything else."

"Of course, he'll be fine in here then?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered. I looked at Padfoot as he stood and Mandy shuttered. I covered her up but she still shook.

"Sirius, maybe you oughta lay back down." Mom said as she placed the cat on the floor.

"Mrs. P I don't think—"

"Humor me." Padfoot sighed and climbed back on to the bed but Mandy still shook. "Cuddle next to her." Padfoot looked at me but did as Mom asked. Almost the instant his hand returned to her side and his head hit the pillow Mandy stopped shivering and sighed contently. "See my theory was right."

"What was your theory?" Sirius asked as Mom soothed the covers down.

"Nothing." She said kissing the top of Mandy's head. "Night boys." She stroked my cheek, smiled at Sirius, and left.

"That was weird." I said.

"I know." Sirius answered. I blew out the candle and we all got some sleep.

**Mandy's PoV**  
>When I woke up the next morning I was extremely warm. Looking around I saw James was cuddled on one side of me and Sirius on the other. Then I felt paws in my stomach and looked down to see my cat. Last night's events sank in and I vaguely remembered James saying he had to tell me something. As I tried to fall asleep again James poked me in the shoulder.<p>

"Sleep is good." I whined.

"Mandy, get up." Sirius said.

"Mandy no here please leave a message and she'll get back to you soon enough." I complained.

"Amanda, please." Sirius asked.

"Alright." I rolled on to my back and looked up at both of them while I stretched.

"It's time for breakfast." James said softly.

"Right, of course." I answered. The three of us got up and went downstairs with my cat following. As we entered the kitchen Andromeda and Mrs. P stopped talking. I looked around but didn't spot Mr. P. It was weird because he never missed breakfast with his family unless he was working. "Mr. P get caught up working again?" I asked sitting down and making myself a plate of waffles. As I poured the syrup on them Sirius and James sat down on either side of me.

"Sorta, maybe you oughta eat first." James suggested.

"James, honey—" Mrs. P started.

"She won't eat after she knows Mum." James answered. I scarfed down half of my breakfast before getting a really bad feeling in the pit of my gut. I looked at my best friend who was staring dejectedly at his plate swirling his sausage around in syrup. He loved waffles and sausage. Why he wasn't eating must have been severely bad.

"Mrs. P, what's going on?" I asked laying my fork and knife down.

"Sweetheart, Marco isn't coming home." Mrs. P said sitting across from me swirling her tea.

"He's caught up at work right? He'll just miss our break and we'll see him this summer." I said dully. It wasn't the first time it had happened.

"No baby girl. Marco may be able to make it home for Christmas day but he won't make it through the winter." Mrs. P said.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly hurting.

"My dad is dying." James snapped running out of the room.

"Very funny, you almost made me believe you." I said.

"It's not a joke Amanda." Mrs. P said. I looked at Sirius who shook his head sadly giving me a look that said 'I'm so sorry' and Andy looked at the ceiling.

"No ... Absolutely not, it's not possible. He was so healthy in September and now he's ... No, I won't believe it." I stood up quickly knocking my chair over backwards and rushed out the back door brushing past Jason. When I reached my backyard I transformed into a bear and ran deep into my woods shivering as I reached the end of the heating charm. I went a bit farther then headed to the left finally reaching the hot springs on the very edge of our property line. I think I was the only person who knew about it. A bit later as the sun rose higher in the sky and I relaxed in my underwear in the springs a stag slowly came out of the woods and stood on the tree line. I reached toward him but he backed up.

"It's alright Prongs, you know I won't hurt you." I said softly. He took a step forward but the snapping of a twig made him run back into the woods.

"You're gonna freeze when you come out of there." Jason said softly standing on the far edge of the springs. I couldn't look at him as much as I wanted to. Instead I looked toward where I had last seen Prongs. "Manda-bear talk to me." Jason whispered.

"There's been too many dead already. He needs to go." I said. I heard light movement and felt my ears twitch like a cat's.

"I know but Mr. P is getting on in years and You-Know-Who didn't attack him."

"Right."

"He didn't Bear, Marco is just sick."

"Then he can get better."

"His immune system isn't as strong as it used to be. He can't fight it off."

"Why are you talking to me? Don't you think I'm a monster who should be put down?"

"No Bear, I don't." Jason was speaking to me as if he was trying to coax a feral cat, which in some ways I was. The water rippled around me and I knew he had slipped into the springs. "What did I tell you last night?"

"..." I didn't answer so he went on.

"I said never judge someone by what they looked like or by what they are but by what their personality is. I also told you the other day that I would never turn you out and you'd always have a place with me. I still mean that Mandy." Finally I sensed him standing right behind me.

"Just go away, Jason."

"No. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." I yelled spinning around and losing my footing. Jason grabbed me quickly wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Mandy baby, look ... I have a place in London, you're more than welcome to stay with me."

"What about my transformations?"

"When?"

"The 30th."

"We'll take Shawn with us. He should calm you down right?"

"He can but I have a feeling I'm needed over here for James."

"I'll talk to Mrs. P and see if she'll let you stay over there."

"Jay ... did Mom or Dad tell anyone?" I asked. I could feel him swallow hard. "Who'd they tell?" I asked looking up at him.

"Cass and Pat."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his bare chest. "Who told them?"

"Mom." He sighed and tightened his grip. "They'll be here soon. Pat's gonna talk to Dad see if he can make him calm down. Mom and Aunt Cass are planning on researching this to try and understand it. You know they grew up Muggle and never had to deal with something like this."

"Then how come you're fine with it?"

"Because I know how short life can be and I don't want to cause a rift between us and then die before I fix it. I won't cause it over something stupid that you had no choice in and can't control." Jason said. I nodded against him. "Come on, you need to go pay your respects to the Millers."

"I don't want to."

"I know Bear, I know, but the sooner you do the easier it is for you to move on." I nodded again and both of us climbed out. Jason shot a drying spell at both of us then a warming spell on me while he got dressed and transfigured my PJ's into a sweater and jeans. Unfortunately I'd still have to go barefoot. "I'll change them back when we get home." I nodded and he took me home.

"Hi Mom." I whispered. Both Lynn and Cass looked up though I couldn't tell you which one I found more comforting.

"Hey Panda." They both answered.

"Mum, I'm going to take her to the graveyard." Jason said.

"Parker's in the living room hun, she needs to go as well." Cass said.

"Of course Aunt Cass."

"Sweetheart, we don't hate you for this and we know you can't be blamed for it." Lynn said.

"She's right, I don't fully understand this but I don't blame you." Cass added. I nodded and walked to the counter. I grabbed a piece of parchment and the nearest writing utensil, a ball point pen that Mom insisted on having, and started sketching out a letter.

_'Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
>Lynn and Scott Hunter along with Cassie and Patrick Dixon now know about my <em>inner beast._ If you have the time today I would like to request that you explain this condition to them, especially Cassie, as she has very little magical knowledge. My mom is researching this as I write and I have a hope that you can shed some light on this. If you have the time today I would greatly appreciate it.  
>Sincerely,<br>Amanda Hunter'_

I looked over it and realized it sounded as professional as I could get. "Chris," I called to my house elf. He appeared bowing low in front of me. "Chris, I need you to take this straight to Professor Dumbledore and make sure he gets it today and soon."

"Yes, Young miss." Chris answered. With a low bow and a slight crack Chris was gone.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing those ... house elves I believe they're called." Cassie said. Lynn just smirked as she looked at me.

"Scott's idea, after his parents died he inherited it. What was that?" Lynn asked. I looked up to see that Jason had disappeared probably to see Parker.

"I asked Dumbledore to come explain what he knew about my 'condition' to you if he had the time today." I said.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about your dad, he'll come to his senses soon."

"Bear, you ready?" Jason called.

"Yeah, I guess."

Jason apperated us to the grave yard where we spent a bit of time just walking around before Jason lead us to the three graves. Parker stood muttering something about six feet from Mr. Miller's headstone, Jason continued to wander the graves, and I sat down on the hard, cold ground about three feet from Max's headstone. I just sat and stared at it almost not believing the words carved into it.

_'Here lies Max J. Miller.  
>Our dear MJ was a beloved brother, son, friend, and neighbor<br>March 18, 1952-October 12, 1976  
>He was only 24.'<em>

Max's nickname had always been MJ. Timmy says it's because of his initials but I said it was for something else that I couldn't put a finger on. I don't know how long I sat there staring but before I knew it Jason was shaking my shoulder.

"It's time to go Mandy." He said gently when I looked up at him. He smiled a soft, sad smile. "Come on, James needs you." I looked at him and then closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in James's room. He looked up at me as I sat on his bed then he kicked out at me.

"I'm sorry Jamie. Really I am. I just..."

"Go away Mandy." I knew by the way James used my nickname that he wasn't really mad at me. I crawled up his bed and lay down next to him. I draped an arm around him and rubbed his back.

"I'm gonna be here for you Jamie, you know that." He continued to lie on his stomach and not talk to me.

"Lily was right." He muttered some odd minutes later.

"No she wasn't Jamie."

"Yes she was, this is going to be the worst Christmas ever."

"It's really happening then?" I asked softly. James nodded looking at me with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to believe it ... he's such a strong person but ..."

James gave me a sad look then went back to staring back at his pillow. "How'd you do that? Just appear in my room. You're not old enough to Apparate."

"I don't know. I've always been able to do it. Whenever I've really needed you I close my eyes and when I open them I'm right next to you." I answered.

"Mandy, your parents are here." Mrs. P called after we had spent hours talking softly on his bed.

"Jamie, you gonna be ok for a couple of hours?" James shrugged then Sirius walked in. I climbed off the bed and walked over to Sirius. "Keep him company alright?" I said.

"He's my best friend I know what to do." Sirius hissed.

"Sorry." I answered dragging myself downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	42. Christmas Eve

_**And now Christmas Eve with Mandy. Sorry there aren't many cannon characters in the first part of this. Same disclaimer. **_

**Christmas Eve**

* * *

><p>When I got downstairs my dad and Lynn were standing there. Mom ran up to me and hugged me tight. "Baby we're here for you." She said. I looked at my dad who nodded.<p>

"We need to get going Lynn." Dad said. We flooed to the Dixons' where once again I was wrapped in a hug this time by Cassie.

"I love you with all my heart." She said. I nodded went into the dining room where a delicious meal was spread. After dinner Pat cleaned up and I went to the living room where I plopped down on the couch between Cara and Timmy.

"Mandy, we talked to Professor Dumbledore and he helped us understand—" Cass started.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked. She nodded.

"I believe Parker passed out the presents last year so Jason if you want ..." Pat said.

"Of course," Jason stood and went to the tree. After presents Cara stood.

"Cassie, is it alright if we leave out cookies and milk for St. Nick?"

Cassie nodded with a smile. "Timmy, why don't you go help her?" Timmy stood and led Cara into the kitchen.

"Don't forget carrots for the reindeer." Parker and I called. Cassie smiled as Jason smirked. When they came back we spent the rest of the night talking until Cara was sent to bed.

"But I want to wait for Santa." Cara said.

"It's late Carebear." Talon warned.

"But I want to wait up." Cara protested.

"If you wait up he won't stop by." Cathy said. I saw Cara's lower lip start to tremble and I knew she was going to start to cry.

"It's not fair all of you get to stay up. Why can't I?" She fussed with tears in her eyes.

"You can." I said ignoring the looks Cathy and Talon were giving me. Ashley smirked and I knew she knew what I was thinking.

"Really?" Cara asked looking at me hopefully.

"Absolutely Cara-bear. But you see the first thing you have to do is say good night to everyone, then go upstairs, change into your pj's, and climb into bed. Cathy and Talon will then read you a bedtime story and then you can wait up, but you must stay in bed as you wait otherwise he won't come and bring you, a good little girl, presents. Promise me you'll stay in bed." I said kneeling in front of her.

"I promise I'll stay in bed Mandy." She nodded.

"Good girl, now go on." Cara nodded again and after saying goodnight to everyone she ran up to bed.

"Now, she's gonna be up forever." Cathy said.

"No she won't." I said sitting on the couch again. "Her little girl metabolism won't let her. She'll be asleep by the time Parker goes to bed tonight."

"You're good with kids for being the baby." Cassie said.

"I helped Max when I stayed over there over breaks and his parents were gone. He taught me most of it besides I know how they think." I said.

"Timmy, why don't you and Ashley go get ready for bed as well." Pat suggested.

"Yeah we got it scram so the adults can talk." Timmy answered but never the less he and Ashley went upstairs after bidding everyone goodnight. Talon and Cathy soon followed their route.

"Parker—" Pat started.

"She knows Pat she can stay." I said.

"Listen Mandy, after everything I've been told today it still doesn't make much sense. I love you and I always will that will never be a problem. I guess the real problem is I'm scared for you." Cassie said.

"I'm not scared Mother. It's painful and frightening at times but I've accepted that I can't change it. It's now part of who I am and if I hadn't accepted it I'm sure the transformation would be that much harder."

"You know you're welcome here any time baby-girl." Pat said.

"I know, and thanks." I said. When silence had reigned for a few moments I turned to my parents. "Mum, Dad?"

"It's complicated." Dad spat. If there was one thing I learned from him it was the fact that 'it's complicated' meant that he didn't want to talk about it. I did the same thing.

"Scotty." Mum chastised.

"No Mum it's alright. Tell me what's so complicated about it." He, like me, had to be pushed hard before he would talk about it.

"You know Pat and I were brought up pureblooded, even though our parents weren't so outspoken about it as the Malfoy family or the Lestrange family, they were still pretty rough on anything that wasn't ..." He trailed off. Looks like it wasn't as complicated as I thought it was.

"Pure human?" I spat.

"Yeah, I'm trying to ignore everything they taught me to believe but ..."

"It's too normal and right for you to accept anything less?" My dad gripped my mum's hand and looked at his lap.

"No Pet, it's too deeply ingrained in my system for me to accept this right off the bat like everyone else has."

"What about Pat? If he had the same upbringing why is it so easy for him to accept it?"

"It's like the difference between the Black brothers." Parker said.

"I was more open about disregarding my parents' wishes." Pat said sitting next to me on the couch and wrapping an arm around me. "It's also why it was so easy for me to marry Cassie. I was in love with her and didn't give a hang that my parents didn't like her just because she was muggle. Scott on the other hand couldn't completely disregard what his parents wanted. Our seventh year of Hogwarts he met a supposed muggle over Christmas break and knew even though he was smitten with her, his parents would never accept it. He was stunned though when he came back to school and found out she was a Muggleborn witch. Luckily for him Lynn broke through his defenses. He was already a disappointment because he was a Gryffindor but now he liked a Muggleborn to boot? His parents threw such a huge fit that he had to leave home after school. Scott and Lynn got married in a small ceremony and your grandparents only started talking to him again when he swore his first kid would be a wizard and home-schooled."

"I also swore that the kid would be accepted to Hogwarts and he'd get the best education out there. Fortunately for you my parents died before you were born and adopted so Lynn swore up and down that you'd go to public school no matter what." Scott added.

"There's still something else." I said once that story sank in.

"I'm ..."

"You're ..." I prodded when he didn't continue.

"I'm scared." Dad said finally. That was another thing I got from my dad, never admit you're scared, it really won't help you. That's why I wasn't surprised when silence took over the room for at least a full minute. "Are you happy now? I admitted it, I'm scared to death that Voldemort is going to take you and use you for his side."

"Scott, she's too young." Mum protested.

"She needs to know Lynn. Not all of it but some. You heard her dream she hasn't even heard much about anything and she knows what he looks like in detail. Plus the killing curse. She needs to know." Dad argued.

"We know that he's after werewolves, promising them things the Ministry has been denying them for years, he may try the same thing with you." Pat put in.

"I know he wants me on his side, Reggie's already told me and James that, but if I wanted to take over the world I'd do it myself and not serve some jerk with too much poop in his pants who's just gonna throw me to the side when he's had his fun. Besides Weretigers don't exist in Britain. Neither do regular tigers. They've been extinct for years. As far as I can find weretigers only exist in Asia, Japan, China, places like that."

"That is true." Jason said.

"That's what I though too. I mean how can I be one if they don't exist here? It's physically impossible. I know Mr. Poopie-pants is smart but I think his best bet for taking over the continent would be to start in Germany or something not Asia."

"Albus told us that he doesn't believe Voldemort has any knowledge of weretigers but if he were to gain it then it could be hazardous to you, to us, and to winning this war; especially if he can persuade you." Pat said.

"So basically I'm in a lot more danger than I realized and I need to keep my trap shut?"

"Basically." Jason said.

"Mandy, do you know why he wants you?" Dad asked.

"No, I think he may think I have more power than most but Reggie never said." I answered.

"More power? What makes you think that?" Pat asked.

"Well I—I can cast a corporeal Patronus and I'm the best in Defense in my class, possibly the entire school." I answered.

"Who else knows about this? Dumbledore said Cass, Pat, Scott, Jason, McGonagall, Kate, and Poppy but I know you've told others." Mom said.

"You and Parker," I said. It wouldn't hurt to let her know who Dumbledore told and who was in the room but I wasn't going to tell her everyone.

"Who else?" Mum pushed.

"Only Parker, Dumbledore, and I know everyone that I've told that I can transform and that's the way it's going to stay." I said stubbornly.

"So James doesn't know? You tell him everything." Jason put in.

"Oh well yeah he knows." I sighed.

"Can you give us a number?" Cassie asked.

"15 to include myself."

"That know you can transform?"

"Yes."

"Who are the other three?"

"Obviously I'm not going to tell you." I answered softly. Parker looked at me and then a look came over her face. It was like she realized who the other three were. I rolled my eyes and she looked back at the ceiling.

"Where do you transform? Obviously you can't do so in the castle." Lynn said.

"The Shrieking Shack."

"Where's that?" Pat asked.

"In Hogsmead. It's away from the village so that it doesn't drive me crazy but close enough that a rumor was started that it's haunted. They built a tunnel that leads from it to the Whomping Willow on the grounds."

"There wasn't a tree like that when I was at school there." Jason said.

"It's a recent addition. Only about five and a half years old. Planted I believe right before my first year."

"What for? You weren't bitten until this past summer."

"I'm not the only were-creature at the school, but that's as much as I can tell you without breaking a promise or betraying a secret." I said firmly.

"Good for you Mandy." Jason said.

"How else is it complicated, Dad?" I asked.

"I don't know Ducky." He replied. Whatever it was I wasn't going to find out tonight.

"Then can I ask you another question?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"If I wasn't staying with the Potters would you kick me out of the house because of what I am?" Pat tightened his grip on me and glared at my dad.

"No, it may be hard for me to look at you in the eye but I wouldn't kick you out."

"Mum, questions?" I asked.

"Are you still angry about what your dad did?" For some reason even as she spoke she was looking at the stairwell.

"What he...Oh you mean the betrothal letter. Only slightly but it'll pass."

"Are you sure?" Mum asked.

"Yes, don't you—"

"Parker love, are you coming up?" Talon asked looking over the railing.

"Yeah, night Mum, Dad, Aunt Lynn, Uncle Scott, Jason, Mandy," Parker said quickly.

"Night Parker," we all answered.

"I need to get going too; I promised James it wouldn't be long, just a few hours." I said. They nodded and after a few swift hugs I flooed to the Potters then made my way up to James' room and sat on his desk chair watching him and Sirius play exploding snap. Finally James looked up at me but didn't smile. Slowly the game came to an end and when it did he changed and climbed into bed where I shortly followed. When Sirius headed for the door I reached out for him.

"Please stay." I asked softly. "You know for his sake." My face was turning red but he just nodded and shut the door.

**Narrator's PoV**  
>The moment everyone in the living room was sure there were no prying ears around Jason spoke up. "We need to contact the Order." He said.<p>

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Sweetie—" Pat started.

"I may not be in this bloody "Order" but I know whatever you want to tell them about involves my daughter. You don't know how hard it is for me to sit back and watch everyone I love face down unknown evils and not be able to do a ruddy thing about it. I'm scared to death Patrick and I need to know what's going on." Cassie snapped.

"I understand that dear but—"

"Pat it's alright, having the information has always calmed her fears, it's the least we can do." Lynn said. Shortly Dumbledore and a few other Order members arrived.

"Albus we have just received word that Voldemort may be trying to recruit inside the castle walls." Scott said.

"Can you reveal your source?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mandy told us in a roundabout way." Jason put in.

"Your sister?" Gideon Prewitt asked.

"Yeah we were talking about a letter Dad had sent her saying she was betrothed to Reggie Black, which has been voided now, and she told us he had been trying to get her and James Potter to join what he called the Dark Side for months. It may be beneficial if we keep an eye on them." Jason said.

"Do you think You-Know-Who really has Death Eaters inside the castle?" Fabian Prewitt asked.

"No, I don't, there may be children who are being prodded by their parents to act in a certain way but Death Eaters, no."

"You are watching over my baby aren't you? Making sure he can't get to her?" Cassie asked.

"My dear Mrs. Dixon both of your children are well protected inside the castle grounds and while they are there Voldemort will not be able to harm them in anyway." Dumbledore assured her.

"Do you know if Mandy has encountered You-Know-Who?" Jason asked.

"As far as I know she has not. Should we be concerned?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's just that ..." Lynn started.

"The other night Mandy had a dream ..." Jason tried to continue but he couldn't get much more out.

"We're concerned about the dream of a 16 year old?" Edgar Bones asked.

"Dumbledore said Mandy has never encountered Voldemort. This should mean she doesn't know how he operates, what he does, never the less what he looks like. The other night she had a nightmare where he tortured and killed everyone she cared about. She said Lucius Malfoy was the one that kept her from running to stop him. She also knew about the torture and killing curses. I can guarantee that we never told her about those."

"She was also able to describe Voldemort in perfect detail." Lynn added.

"But it was just a dream." Cassie said.

"It was a vivid nightmare Cassie. You and I both know what happens when a Johnson has a vivid nightmare."

"Some part of it comes true." Cassie whispered.

"Protect my little girl Albus, after what happened this summer I don't want anything else to happen." Scott said.

"Fabian, you've been invited to the Potters' New Year's Eve Bash along with the Hunter's Christmas Ball correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Fabian answered.

"Get to know Ms. Hunter the best you can. See if she'll tell you anything we find important."

"Absolutely, Jas anything that will help me?" Fabian asked.

"She loves pranks, of course she hates being pranked but any that will make her laugh at another person's expense will loosen her up for you." Jason said.

"I think I got it." Fabian said thinking hard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder what Fabian's going to do to get her attention and to win her trust. Stay tuned to find out.<strong>_


	43. Christmas Morning

_**Your next chapter. Same disclaimer.**_

_**Christmas Day**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's PoV<br>**When I woke up there was screaming echoing around the room and I was freezing. "Mandy, please stop screaming." I heard James roar. Suddenly the room was silent and I found myself in Sirius's arms.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare." Sirius said.

"Mandy sweetie, do you remember what happened?" Andy asked.

"It was dark and cold; I think I wasn't wearing anything. There were cold hands and I was lying on a long table. I think it was wooden. They were torturing me somehow. I don't know."

"Panda, do you remember where the cold hands were?" Andy asked softly.

"It was too vague, I think they were holding me down, I don't really remember Droma."

"Alright Panda-bear, let's lay down, you're safe here I promise." James said gently smoothing the hair out of my face. I lay back down between them but it was a while before I fell back asleep.

Christmas morning I woke up once again snuggled between the two of them. James's eyes slowly opened and I gave him a weak smile. "Maybe we can go spend the day with your dad." I whispered.

"Yeah maybe," James responded.

"Cheer up mate it's Christmas." Sirius said.

"Come on Jamie it could be worse." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"I could be dating Sirius."

"That's not worse." He replied.

"Alright ... it could be a full moon on the thirtieth and we could be at Hogwarts."

"Yeah I guess that could be worse."

"Come on let's go downstairs and see if we can get some of that homemade breakfast that I can smell." Sirius said.

"That's breakfast? I though Jamie just smelled that good." I said.

"You wish." Sirius answered.

"Knock it off guys." James said but we could tell he was slightly smiling. We dragged ourselves out of the comfortable bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you three would get down here." Andy said halting us all in the kitchen.

"Oh, where's Delilah?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too," She snapped.

"I'm sorry, good morning Droma queen." I said softly.

"Dora was up for ages last night, I didn't get much sleep. I'm sorry for snapping. As for De she's in the living room. Now wait just a minute." Andy said when we headed for the living room. "Before the three of you go racing in there for presents De wanted me to warn you to take it easy on our guest. He's a bit under the weather but De insisted he visit for Christmas. Oh and take those trays of breakfast with you." She explained. We nodded and took the trays into the living room.

When we got there I heard a sharp gasp from James and saw the tray he had been holding falling. I thought hard and suddenly it stopped and levitated sideways setting down softly on the coffee table. I looked up when I heard the voice. "Wandless magic? De, are you sure that's Mandy?" I almost dropped my tray when I recognized it. There in front of me sat Mr. Potter.

"I know she's only 16 dear but she says Remus thinks its emotional accidental magic." Delilah answered. I sat my tray down and blinked rapidly. He really did look sick.

"Mr. P." I said. "I—I—I'm not sure I could have done it if I wasn't so upset."

"Upset? Baby-girl, what do you mean?" Mr. P said.

"Mum and Mrs. P said ... they said you're dying." I stammered.

"Come here baby-girl," he said opening his arms to me. I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down on his lap as James sat on the arm on the chair. "Baby-girl ..." He started.

"I can't lose you Mr. P." I said softly.

"Nonsense I'm as healthy as a hippogriff. Don't worry about me." He said.

"But they said ..." I started.

"Oh did they now?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Dad, are you really dying?" James asked.

"Listen kids, I love all three of you with all my heart but there comes a time in every witch or wizard's life that the great Merlin and Circe call them up to help protect the skies and watch over those on Earth."

"But why now? Why you?" James asked.

"Now James, my handsome baby boy, you, Mandy, and Sirius all knew I wasn't going to live forever. I'm getting on in years and it's my time. I know that you'll all be able to stay strong for me. You three are growing up and you really don't need me as much as you did when you were younger." Mr. P said.

"Don't say that Dad we love having you here." James said.

"Yeah Marco it wouldn't be the same without you." Sirius said.

"I know that but there's a difference between what I said and what you said." Mr. P answered.

"Mr. P I still need you, doesn't that count for anything?" I asked softly.

"Of course baby-girl but ... you'll be ok without me. I know you're strong enough to handle my passing. I'll never leave you truly. I'll always be here in your heart." Mr. P said. "Now enough of that. Andy's managed to rustle up what smells like a really good breakfast and it's getting cold so eat up." Delilah nodded and coaxed the three of us into eating. The wireless played softly in the background and everything seemed normal. "Who wants presents?" Mr. P asked as the dishes were carried out of the room by Dixie, the Potter's house elf. James managed to grin and look back at his dad.

"Sure, whose turn is it?" James asked.

"Mandy." Mr. P said.

"Alright, where to start?" I pondered. "Oh I know. James this one's from me." I said handing him an odd shaped package.

"That's an odd shaped one." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius." James said sarcastically. He opened it and looked at it glancing at me. "What it do?"

"It's a whose a what's it."

"A what?"

"A whose a what's it."

"What's it do?" I could hardly control my laughter.

"Push the button on the end."

"This one?" I nodded. He pushed the button and almost dropped it when the tip came out of the other end. "What the heck is this thing?"

"It's a muggle writing utensil they call it a pen. I just charmed the decorations on to it. Don't you like it?" I asked using my puppy dog pout.

"It's interesting." He admitted slowly.

"He doesn't like it." I wailed, burying my head against Sirius's shoulder.

"No I do, I promise." He said reassuringly.

"Alright, I believe you." I crawled forward and grabbed another present. "Here, Sirius, this one's for you."

"From you?"

"No, from the bunny sitting next to you." He looked around and smiled.

"You can be my honey bunny any time you want." I rolled my eyes and he opened the present. "You really didn't have to."

"Sure I did, it is tradition." I answered. Finally all the paper had fallen away from the book and he just kinda stared at it.

"Uh ... thanks Mandy." He said.

"Do you like it?"

"What it is exactly?"

"A day planner. I though you could use it to remember what homework is due when. Or you could use it to keep track of all your dates." I said.

"Er ... thanks." He said.

"Sure. Here ya go Mr. P, I thought you'd like this." I said. He opened it and smiled.

"I love it baby-girl." It was a Christmas ornament of a broomstick, beater's bat, and a snitch. He flipped it over and smiled reading the poem on the back. When he finished he looked at me and smiled. "It's sweet, thank you so much Mandy."

"Mrs. P, for you." I said handing her the present. She opened it slowly and her face lit up.

"Aw Mandy, thank you it's perfect." It was just a collage of five pictures I had put together. One was of her, Mr. P, and James; one of me and James; one of James, Sirius, Mr. P, and I; one of all five of us; and one final one of Sirius and I. James had taken the last picture last year when he found out I had just been dumped by Brad and couldn't help but find comfort in Sirius embrace. When James had found out what I was doing he said that his mom would love to have that one in there.

"I love that one." Mr. P said softly pointing to the last one.

"And I know just where to put it." Mrs. P said hanging it above the mantle.

"Hey just thought I'd stop by before I went home." Andy said popping into the living room.

"Thanks for breakfast Andy, Happy Christmas." I said.

"Happy Christmas, Panda."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I have to get home to Ted and Dora. I'll see you all tonight." She said. After a round of hugs she left taking a couple gifts with her.

"You gave them great gifts but left us with this?" James asked.

"James Aaron Potter, I could have sworn your father and I raised you better than that." Delilah snapped.

"I'm sorry Mandy; I really shouldn't have said it." I nodded.

"Sirius, your turn son," Marco said. Sirius nodded and turned to the tree. Christmas morning progressed and soon there were only six presents under the tree. I rolled my eyes knowing at some point James had remembered our yearly tradition of gag gifts.

"James ... what is our tradition every year usually including Remus and Peter?" I asked.

"Gag gifts." He said looking rightfully ashamed. I reached over and cuffed the back of his head before turning to Sirius.

"Your turn to start." He stood and walked over to the tree before turning around and holding out a gift to me and James.

"Here you go." Sirius said and then he came and sat back down next to me. His gag gift to me, which hadn't left my lap since I had unwrapped it, was a stuffed puppy much like his Animagus form. The last year it had been a monkey and the year before a rat and the year before that a wolf. I figured the next year he'd get me a stag. I glanced at him and then pulled the paper off and my jaw dropped.

"Where in the world did you get this?" I asked running my hand over it.

"I saw it in a little store in Hogsmead. I had the owner engrave the scene on the front and I charmed the song." He said hesitantly, looking away from me.

I looked at the plain black box and grinned. The scene he was talking about was of one of our full moon nights. It was a wolf running after a monkey being chased by a dog, rat, stag, and a bear. The moon shone bright in the sky and you could see the forest in the background.

"Go on, open it." James prodded. I looked up at him and then back at the box opening it. Suddenly soft music started filling the room. Instead of a ballerina spinning around it was a dog chasing a bear. Halfway through the song the dog and bear spun around and went the opposite direction so now the bear was chasing the dog.

"It's charmed to do that every time you open the box and the song will never wear out." Sirius said.

"It's amazing Sirius, thanks." I said looking at him for a moment. When he looked at me I actually thought about kissing him.

"Mark my words De; those two will end up together one day." Mr. P said breaking me out of my treacherous thoughts.

"What did he get for you Jamie?" I asked ignoring Mr. P. James' gag gift from Sirius was a pair of silky black boxer shorts. I hadn't understood the joke but James paled and Sirius had smirked without saying anything.

"Chaser gloves and a quaffle," He answered.

"Cool, now maybe you'll stop nicking the snitch."

"Maybe," He answered.

"Your turn," I said. For his gag gift James had given me a jar of honey with a few feathers tied to it. For Sirius he had gotten a Slytherin scarf to remind him of a prank they had played that almost went sour for Sirius. I watched as Sirius opened his gift and smiled. His gift was a book.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with a book? You didn't get my gift mixed with Moony's did you?" Sirius snapped.

"File it in your trunk for later use and say thanks for the gift James." De said softly.

"Read the title Padfoot." James answered. I looked over Sirius shoulder as he stared at the book. _'1000 Surefire Ways to Tame a Prankster.'_

"Ok what am I supposed to ... Oh thanks Prongs."

"Am I gonna have to prod you to open mine as well?" James asked me. I shook my head and pulled away the paper. Usually James and Sirius gifts to me were interrelated you couldn't use one without the other but it didn't seem that way this time. On the top of the present was a hand drawn picture of me going from bear to human to tiger then back to human then to bear and back. I stuffed that under my pile of presents carefully so Mr. and Mrs. P wouldn't see it. Under that though was something that felt incredibly soft. I pulled it out and had to stand to look at it properly. It was a blanket. A blue and silver mink blanket with a white tiger stalking in the middle. In each of the corners was a smaller animal a monkey, wolf, stag, and dog.

"Whoa, flip it over." Sirius said. I turned it around carefully and saw the picture. It was a brown bear much like my Animagus form standing in a field with a maroon border. Under that though was a saying. Reading through it I realized it was our motto.

"I don't know what to say." I said sitting back down and folding the blanket into my lap.

"You could say thank you." Mrs. P prodded.

"Thank you isn't enough. I absolutely love it." I said.

"I knew you would. You missed the last part though." I looked at him then sorted through the paper. Turns out what I missed was a book. A book of all my favorite stories complied together. I dropped the blanket and book and bounded over to James hugging him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I said squeezing him.

"Mandy ... must ... breathe." He choked out. I shrunk back and let go of him. "It's nothing really I just love to see you happy." I smiled and walked back to the tree to get the rest of the gifts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Tell me please: I'm thinking about starting a new story. Would you like to see their seventh year through the potter books or would you rather I drop this? I promise if I start the new one it'll have better writing. Also check out my profile for a link to the pictures of her blanket.<br>**_


	44. The Christmas Ball

_**And here's the next chapter. Same Disclaimer.**_

**The Christmas Ball**

* * *

><p>"What is it?" James asked rattling the gift I had handed him.<p>

"If you open it you'll find out, sport." Mr. P answered. I smirked and watched James rip the paper off.

"It's a ... box." He glared at me when he realized what it was.

"I could just be me but I find opening boxes helpful most of the time." Mr. P said. I hid a smirk as James opened the box. He pulled out another box and glared at me. I just motioned him to open the box. He glared at me again but continued the process finally narrowing it down to the smallest box.

"There had better not be another box in here. If there is I can't promise you I won't hurt you." James said. I just motioned for him to open it again. He opened the box and this time his jaw dropped. "How'd you ..."

"Now maybe you'll stop nicking the school's."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"It's a snitch." James answered taking it out of the box.

"Did you notice what it says?" James looked closer and grinned.

"You stole my idea." He said. That was true, two years prior he had gotten me a snitch with initials engraved on it. The difference was mine said SRB and his said LME. I didn't get why he would engrave those but now I'm kinda iffy about it. He says one day I'll be thankful for it.

"Only if you want to get technical about it."

"What does it say?" Sirius asked. James told him and Sirius smirked. "You two are insane."

"Then open yours Padfoot; I want to see what you got." James answered. Sirius rolled his eyes but did as James had asked. I watched his expression as he pulled the paper off then opened the box. I had gotten him a t-shirt from his favorite muggle band along with a box of Honeydukes' best and biggest sugar quills. Sirius' jaw dropped and then he smiled.

"Thanks Amanda." He said sincerely.

"Sure." I answered shrugging. He leaned over and hugged me. I tried not to blush but it felt nice. We sat there for a while enjoying each other and the day. Then the floo was activated as James and his dad were playing chess and De and Sirius were talking. I was sorting through my gifts making an inventory of who to thank for what when I heard it.

Out of the fireplace came Remus laden down with gifts. He had mastered the floo somehow managing to stay upright but still was covered in a bit of soot. "Boys." De said looking at James and Sirius. They jumped up and helped Remus clean the soot from his clothes then in turn gave him a manly hug.

"Happy Christmas Moony." They said.

"Happy Christmas guys, Mandy, Mr. and Mrs. P," Remus said.

A few more greetings were exchange before Remus set a bag down at his feet. "Presents." James and Sirius said.

"Yes, here you go." Remus said handing us gifts. "James you should probably go first."

James and Sirius both hated what he had gotten them but that was precisely the point. When I opened my gift it gave me mixed feelings. It was a bunch of photos from the night I had been doused in honey. Remus then opened his gifts from James and Sirius before looking at me.

"Will it bite?"

"Nope." I answered. He tore the paper off and then looked at me.

"You got me a pen?"

"Go ahead click the end." I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Ah!" He screamed dropping the pen. "What kind of pen is that?"

"It's made of Aluminum calm down. It's called a shocker. A bit of electricity runs through it when the circuit is completed and you receive a shock. Cool ain't it?"

"Yeah it is. Hey Sirius do you want to try it?" After playing with Remus's new toy for a bit we opened our real gifts. From Remus I had gotten a supposed three month supply of Honeydukes' best chocolate. I knew however that it would only last about six weeks.

"Thanks Remy." I said. A bit later on I could feel Sirius' arm against my shoulders and his fingers would occasionally brush one shoulder; to tell the truth it was starting to freak me out.

Remus looked at me with a sorta strange look that I wasn't sure how to interpret. "Shouldn't you be going?"

I looked at him and realized what he meant. "Oh yeah, thanks Remy. You're coming tonight aren't you?" He nodded and I stood grabbing the bag I had put everything in. I said goodbye to everyone and went home to change. I dressed in a pair of sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt before calling to my mom, "Mom, I'll be back later." I grabbed the gift Mike had given me and thought hard. When I opened my eyes again I found myself on the bank of a river that ran on the edge of his parents' place. "You know ... Somehow I knew you'd be here."

"How'd you get here? You can't apperate yet. And how'd you get through the wards?"

"I just did. It's a trick I've been able to do since I was a little girl."

"Right, so what brings you here?"

"Have you opened your gift yet?"

"Nope, it's right there." He said pointing to a rock next to me. I saw the gift and smiled.

"Do you want to open them together?" He nodded and we opened our gifts. I smirked as he pulled out a thick blanket in Slytherin colors with a snake emblazed upon it. He smiled and thanked me. I pulled off the paper on my gift and my jaw dropped. I was staring at a copy of _Children's and Household Tales_ by the Brothers Grimm. This book was written and published in 1812 and had 86 of their fairy tales. I flipped through it and realized that it was handwritten. "This is supposed to be really rare. They say there are only ten copies of this in the world." I said.

"Actually there are 15 handwritten ones, and only five of them are in English to include the one in your hands. I guess it helps to have a family like mine." He said.

"They didn't kill anyone for this did they?"

"Nope, my mom had taken me into a kinda questionable shop and persuaded the owner to let us see her rare books. We went back into the back room and after looking around I found that book and convinced my mom to get it. She didn't know why I wanted it but I wouldn't let up and she let me have it. Once I got back to Hogwarts I ran every test I could think of on it and so did Professor Erickson." He said. "There's nothing on it and it's perfectly fine."

"Thank you so much." I don't know what overcame me but in the spur of the moment I leaned over and kissed him. When I pulled back we were both blushing so I switched the topic. "Are you coming tonight?" I asked looking out at the creek.

"Yeah, my parents said it was ok."

"Great."

"You may want to get going though."

"Probably. Thanks again Mike."

"Of course, think nothing of it. Thanks for the gift."

"Sure, bye." I thought hard and ended up back in my room then ran down stairs and after grabbing some food I went back upstairs and got in the shower. My shower was long and hot and melted away most of my confusing thoughts about Sirius and Mike. After that I got dressed back in my sweat suit and got comfortable on my bed to begin reading James's book.

"MANDY!" My mom yelled later on. She went on to say something but I was too into the book to realize what she was saying.

"Yeah sure." I answered when I heard her stop. Only when the doorbell rang did I realize that it was dark outside.

"Mandy get that." I heard Dad yell. I ran down the stairs and pulled open the door.

"Hi." I said looking up at the ginger haired man.

"Good evening. Well don't you look all fancy like," he said looking me over. "You must be Ms. Hunter. I'm Fabian Prewett."

"Er. Yeah." I said. I spotted his dress robes and looked at him confused. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Prewett?"

"It's Fabian please. I was informed there was a Christmas ball here tonight." He said holding out a sheet of parchment to me. I read it over and blushed.

"It's already six o'clock? Please do come in." I said remembering my manners and stepping out of the doorway. "The ball room is down the hall, second door on the left." He nodded and after I shut the door I scurried into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me it was six already?" I asked my mom.

"Remember when I yelled, 'Mandy, stop reading that book and get dressed. It's nearly time?' And your response was 'Yeah sure?'" She said.

"Oh that's what you said." I said looking at my feet.

"I thought you heard me."

"Uh ... define heard."

"Get upstairs and get changed. Who was at the door?"

"Some guy named Prewett. He seems sweet."

"He is, you should dance with him tonight."

"I'll think about it." I answered before running upstairs. I changed quickly and when I opened my door and looked down into the foyer I saw about 10 people standing around talking. I watched for a bit and then caught Jason's eye. He coughed and jerked his head to the stairwell. I watched as every head turned in my direction and slowly made my way down the stairs. My dad smiled as Remus and Talon's jaws dropped.

When I reached the bottom my father offered me his hand. I took it and he spun me around. "And of course my beautiful daughter Amanda." When I stopped spinning I looked at Remus and Talon.

"You're drooling boys," I taunted. Instantly Remus's mouth slammed shut but it took Talon a few seconds longer. Remus had a cute brunette on his arm and of course Talon had his arm wrapped around Parker.

"Children." Dad said. I nodded and looked at Jason who offered me his arm.

"Shall we?" Jason asked. I nodded again and we made our way into the ballroom. We talked for a bit near the entrance before Mom came in and sent us to mingle with the guests. A little while later it was nearing seven p.m. Exactly at seven my dad would start his opening speech which ended with me opening the dancing. After scouring the room three times I couldn't see James and my dad was starting his speech. I walked over to Sirius.

"Hey where is James?"

"Not now I want to hear this." He answered.

"Sirius where is James?" I asked again prodding him in the stomach.

Sirius huffed and glared at me before he said, "At home with his dad, give the guy a break." I looked around the room but I still couldn't find a guy I knew that knew how to waltz.

"So please give ..." I heard my dad say before I sighed and turned back to Sirius.

"Can you waltz?"

"Pureblood crap, we all had to learn it." He answered.

"Do you remember it?"

"Sure why?"

"My daughter Amanda Hunter and her friend James Potter." My dad said. I swallowed and grabbed Sirius's arm.

"Good, now come on." I drug him onto the dance floor. "Hello everyone. Unfortunately due to a schedule conflict with James's dad he couldn't make it tonight. Thankfully I have found his replacement who is just as good and is his good friend so please give a warm welcome to Sirius Black." The crowd cheered but soon the music started and the crowd quieted. "Waltz." I hissed taking my position. He sighed but waltzed with me around the dance floor. "I never knew you could dance like this." I said.

"Like I said it's pureblood crap, although now I use it mainly to woo the ladies. Impressed?" He answered.

"Barely."

"James didn't tell me you opened the dance."

"He probably had to surprise you to ..." I gasped as he dipped me instead of spinning me. "Don't do that, to get us both to cooperate."

"You know ... this isn't the only kind of dancing I can do." Sirius commented.

"I don't want to know the other kinds."

"I meant I can also tango and foxtrot."

"That's the same kind of dancing as this. It's all ballroom."

"I bet you can't do the other kind."

"You mean like club dancing? The stuff that shouldn't even be considered dancing?"

"Maybe you think that because you haven't had the right partner or because you can't dance like that."

"Maybe, but is that what you meant?"

"Yes."

"You're forgetting I did grow up with James, he's taught me a lot of things I didn't ever want to know."

"Club dancing is an art form. It's like expressing your soul and creativity through dance. You just let go of everything and let the music flow through you and take you to a place you've never been. You just let your problems melt away and move with the beat." I shrugged and soon the song ended. It was sad because I was starting to see the softer side of Sirius. He led me to a table where Remus was talking to Michael.

"I never realized we had so much in common." Remus was saying.

"I guess it's part of me being a Slytherin. You're held away because of the house rivalry so we don't talk." Michael answered.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"You're both still alive I see." Remus said.

"Of course, my parents are still in the same room, I don't dare kill him just yet."

"You want some punch? I'll be right back." Sirius said before walking away. I looked at Michael and Remus and shook my head.

"Who is he and what the hell has he done with Sirius Black?" I asked.

"That there is the charmer and softer side of Sirius Black. He knows the pull you have over your dad and if he tries to upset you, you'll go crying to Daddy and poof he's gone." Remus said.

"I'm not sure I like this new Sirius."

"I'm still the same old me." Sirius said from behind me. I glanced back at him and then saw his smirk so I took my cup and then looked over at Michael. His chair legs had disappeared. I looked at his face but he seemed as calm as ever.

"Uh Mike ... Is your chair floating?" I asked.

"What?" He asked me. I pointed to the missing chair legs and he fell off his chair.

"Cool trick ain't it." A voice said from behind me. "Scared the crap out of Mickey in Transfiguration one day. The legs of her chalk board just up and disappeared then it looked like they were following her as she paced back and forth."

"Concealment charm right?" Remus asked.

"Along with transfiguration and animation charm. Professor Flitwick loved it. Mickey didn't; landed us in detention for two weeks."

"Us." I said finally looking back to see the ginger haired guy from earlier behind me.

"Yeah, me, Jason, Max Miller, and my brother Gideon."

"You're Fabian Prewett?" Sirius asked.

"Yup that's my name and pranking's my game." Fabian answered.

"Wow, James will be upset when he finds out he missed this. You and Gideon were like the coolest pranksters to roam the halls." Sirius said in awe.

"Fabian this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two of the now famed Marauders, and Michael Smithheart, my favorite Slytherin."

"It's nice to meet you all. I hear the Marauders are still trying to live up to our reputation."

"Yup but it seems we've gained us some competition this year from a group called the Toon Squad." Sirius said.

"You'll think of a way to out prank them. Trust me." Fabian grinned and then looked at me. "My sweet Mandy, would you like to dance?"

"Uh ... sure." I said taking his extended hand. We spent a lot of time dancing together and I learned a lot about him until he turned the subject around and started prodding into my childhood and time at Hogwarts.

**Sirius's PoV**  
>I watched as Fabian and Mandy danced for nearly an hour trying to shake the feelings of anger running through my veins. "There's no need to be jealous, Sirius." Remus said smirking. I lifted an eyebrow looking at him. "Prewett isn't into her."<p>

"What are you talking about Moony?" I asked.

"Watch him not her and you'll see it too Padfoot. See how he's talking to her? Now watch his eyes, more often than not they'll drift over her head to the blonde in Jason's arms."

"Remy, come dance." A brunette said.

"Padfoot meet my cousin Sasha, she goes to school in France and is visiting for the holidays." Remus said. "Sasha this is my best mate Sirius Black."  
>"Pleasure now come dance." Sasha answered tugging on Remus's hands.<p>

"Remember what I said Sirius, him not her." Then he left me to wallow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. I'm sorry if you don't like this story but I promise in like three chapters there will be new stuff you've not seen before. But unless I get a couple reviews this is where the story ends so, no reviews no new chapters. <strong>_


	45. His softer side

_**Well it's obvious, because for the last five chapters (40-44) no one reviewed, that no one really cares about this story. Because this chapter was already typed and I couldn't leave it in a cliff hanger you'll get this chapter. To the ten people who read the last chapter, thank you very much. I will also post a sort of epilogue of what happens in the rest of their sixth year then I will be starting a new one. It'll feature more of just Mandy and the Marauders and not all these extra people and the writing will be better than the start of this one. Thanks for reading.**_

**His Softer Side**

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's PoV<strong>  
>Finally I noticed that Fabian was starting to look over my head quite often so I looked around as he spun me and noticed the blonde that Jason was dancing with right behind me. "You want to dance with her don't you?"<p>

"Of course not," Fabian answered.

I looked over to see Michael coming our way and grinned. "May I cut in?" he asked.

"Absolutely, go on Fabian, she's not Jason's type." I answered.

"You think?"

"I know my own brother. Now go on before I get angry."

"Alright." Michael and I danced to a few songs and then I heard my dad start to speak.

"Alright it's time for that last special song before all of us old fogies head off and you kids have your own special bash. So find that special someone and Happy Christmas to all." A girl that I recognized came up.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked Michael.

"Do you mind?" He asked me.

"Not at all. Have fun." I said.

"Since you're done dancing with everyone else you think you can spare a dance for me?" I turned to see Sirius standing there.

"I guess." I answered. He smiled and pulled me into his arms as the song started to play. As it did I recognized it and rolled my eyes.

"What's up?"

"This is the same song they play every year. It's the same song that played when he proposed and when they got married." I was about to add to that when Sirius started singing. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt safe and loved in that moment which was really weird for the two of us. When the song ended part of me felt disappointed that he let go but most of me was relieved. I didn't have time to dwell on the disappointed side because just then Frank walked over with his arm around a girl. "Hiya Frank. Who's your friend?" I said.

"Mandy, this is my girlfriend Alice Manchester. Alice this is Mandy Hunter and Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you. You two been dating long?" Sirius asked.

"Seven and a half months. It's been difficult my parents believing what they do but ... Are you two together?" Alice said. I looked at her then up at Sirius. Slowly but surely I felt the arm around my waist being removed.

"Black ..."

"What? I can't pass up the chance to have a pretty girl in my arms."

"You are so pushing it."

"Mandy can't stand him, but they keep ending up in situations where they are forced to civil. Like the dance earlier, it most likely a favor to James Potter who seems to be conveniently missing." Frank explained.

"His father is ..." I stopped when Frank nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry." He said.

"Hey guys and girls, parents and guests ... there is going to be a short intermission while the band sets up so the older people can leave and the rest of us can change into something a little more comfortable." I heard Jason call.

"Please do pardon me gents, milady, I must borrow my daughter for a moment." My dad pulled me aside and cupped my chin. "Like I told your brother everyone needs to be gone by three a.m. except for those you've decided are going to spend the night. You know our rules for that. Also there's a detecting charm on the punch and this room and the kitchen so we'll know if someone's been into something stronger. I don't want to find body parts in the morning or remains so if you have to kill someone make sure you burry them where I won't find it." He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Night Manda-bear."

"Night Dad." I answered. He let me go and I went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top leaving my hair up and my heels on. I knew that more often than not Jason got one of the hottest bands out there and it always turned into club dancing which meant the room got hot and sticky. When I reached the ball room I saw that it was mainly still empty. I looked around and saw Jason was talking to Fabian.

"Did she say anything about You-Know-Who?" That was the first thing I heard when I got close enough to overhear them.

"Just about the dream." Fabian answered. "I kind of pity her Jason. The look in her eyes when she told me how powerless she felt ... I felt so bad. Then she mentioned getting even with Voldemort ... Jason the power I felt from her I've never felt from anyone else and you know what my sister is like. Part of me feels scared for anyone who crosses her and I've just met her."

"You could have just asked me Jason. I've told you I've never met Poopy-pants but when I do I can guarantee you that he's getting what he deserves." I said angrily.

"See ..." Fabian whispered.

"Mandy … have you ever done accidental magic since you've got your letter?" Jason asked.

"Not that I can remember till this year. I think it's been three times. Stuff like I used to do when I got mad when I was little." I replied

"Rattling windows, turning lights on or off, slamming doors, that kind of stuff." Jason said.

"Yeah. You're not mad are you?" I asked.

"No, you know Fabian don't you?"

"Yeah obviously." I was going to say something else but Jason shook his head.

"You'll never believe which band I got this year." He said that every year and truly I was only stunned twice.

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to the ball this year." A voice behind me said stopping me from saying anything to Jason. I cringed knowing Lily was more than likely mad at me. I turned around to face her anyway knowing it was the right thing to do.

"I only found out today that they didn't invite you to the ball. It took a while to get Mum and Dad to give the ok for me to invite you to the after party then to spend the night. Same with Shelly and Tiff. I'm so sorry." I tried pleading with her. She sighed and rolled her eyes briefly hugging me.

"Sorry I didn't make it to the ball Panda." A deep voice said causing me to spin into his arms when I realized who it was.

"Doesn't matter now, you're here Jamie and that's all that matters."

"Was my replacement any good?" I pulled back from hugging him and smacked his shoulder.

"You do that again and I will tar and feather you."

"So he wasn't good?" James persisted.

"Oh he was good alright. The only time I've seen her that in tune with someone was when she was 12 and we held our ball. The first one she opened. I can't remember the guy she was dancing with but ... man they were good together." Jason answered.

"I'm telling you Mandy ..." James started.

"Do not start it James." I replied.

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"Fine."

"Looks like it's time to introduce the band." Jason said making a quick getaway. Fabian too made his excuses from Lily and stepped away. I shook my head and looked at the stage that had appeared. "As you know, every year I get a different bad to play at our no-grown-ups after party. This year I managed to get none other than ..."

The curtains lifted and out came "**Screaming Vortex**!" I screamed with the rest of the girls in the room. Screaming Vortex was the absolute best band ever. I should know I had all their albums.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. We could talk about how popular we are but we'll just shut up and play. Alright let's go mates." They started with a few of their more famous songs, their most famous getting the crowed really hyped up. I sat out the next couple of songs as they were mainly sing-a-long's and not the kind you could dance to. I looked around and just noticed Jason had turned the lights out leaving a strobe effect with a disco ball going.

James came over and gave me a formal bow. "May I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand. I laughed but took it.

"Certainly my good man." We danced for about half the song before he spun me around to face him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one. Do you trust that the next guy you dance with won't hurt you?"

"If you're confident about that." I said a little wary but he smiled softly.

"Of course have fun." He said as a pair of hands gripped my waist and pulled me a couple of steps backwards. I danced with the guy as James walked away.

When James was gone the guy pulled me even closer and I sighed letting one hand trail up his body and into his hair before letting it rest around his neck and the other lay over his arms on my waist. Sirius had been right earlier it really was all about the partner. Then the guy I was dancing with moved one hand to trail along my side. I closed my eyes letting the beat flow through me and guide my movements. His body moved so perfectly against mine that if felt like we were one person.

"I don't know who you are but I think I've just found my perfect dancing partner." I said leaning back a bit to direct my voice to him. He didn't answer but I felt him nod against my shoulder.

The band played a few more similar songs before they played something soft and sweet. The guy spun me around with one hand pressed against my lower back and the other running through my hair. I rested my forehead against his chest and my hands on his shoulders. When I heard the female voice start to sing I knew Jason had switched to DJ-ing. Once again our bodies were moving in perfect sync as if he could read my mind. That's when I caught a whiff of his scent. I pulled back sharply and felt him tense. Maybe I was wrong and I was just smelling my dogs but my subconscious knew that my dogs were never allowed in the ballroom.

I closed my eyes briefly but his voice told me that my subconscious wasn't lying and he was who I thought he was. "You said you trusted James in the fact that I wouldn't hurt you." Sirius answered moving his hands to my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Sirius, right now I'm really confused. I do trust that you won't hurt me but there's a little too much bad blood between us for me to instantly say we're ok and something can happen."

"Is there a chance?"

"I honestly don't know. I do like your softer more Padfoot-like side but there's still the player side that makes me want to hate you even more."

"Oh." Sirius muttered before walking away as the song ended but I didn't know whether I should have felt good or bad about it so I settled on not caring when a guy came up and asked to dance with me. I accepted and we danced not really saying anything. Finally Jason announced that the band would be back after the next song and when it came on Jason showed up at my side.

"Mandy, I see you've met Rick James." Jason said.

"This is ..." I trailed off looking stunned. "How'd you ...?"

"That's really him. I went to school with him, shared a dorm with me, Max, Gideon, and Fabian. When Parker told me you loved _Screaming Vortex_ I put in a call to Rick and he said he'd love to help me out." Jason shrugged.

"You're the best." I squealed throwing my arms around his middle.

"I know." Jason answered but he hugged me back none the less.

"So Ms. Hunter any specific songs you want to hear?"

"I've heard all my favorite songs but there is one." I motioned him lower and whispered in his ear.

"You really want us to play that one?"

"Please? You kept stepping on my toes so you owe me something."

"We haven't played that one in a while but I believe we still remember it. Anything else?" I told him the name of the other one which happened to be Lily's favorite. "That's my favorite too but the drummer hates the last bit."

"Please? Remember you owe me."

"Alright we can play the original ending that the reps hate. Jason, I like your sister; she's cool."

"I know." Jason said ruffling my hair.

"Hey don't mess with the do." I said.

"Hey Rick." The lead guitarist called.

"That's my cue. Take care." Rick said then went back to the stage. "Well uh ... it seems that I'm not as good of a dancer as I am a singer because I've been bribed into doing something. You see because I'm a horrible dancer I've been asked to perform two songs for the fair lady I danced with. The first one is the only post-breakup song we've ever done. This goes out to Talon and I'm sure most of you know it's called _I'm Finally Over You'_ so enjoy." As soon as he finished that song he looked out and into the crowd. "This one goes to her dearest friend. Is there a Lily Evans in the crowd?"

She was pushed to the stage turning nearly as red as her hair. He knelt by the edge of the stage and grinned.

"So you're the Lily Evans." When she nodded he continued. "Pretty name for a pretty girl. I was told this song is your favorite and so I must dedicate this song to you from your bestest friend who you wouldn't ever think about hurting."

Lily said something to Rick and he laughed.

"Don't kill her just yet, she went through a bit of trouble to get me to play this one especially since the drummer hates the pre-recorded ending the reps forced on us. So rather than make him play that here's the song with the original ending." Rick stood and the song was played. When they finished the crowd cheered and Lily was standing in front of me. The band went on to play a few more songs as Lily glared at me furiously.

"I can not believe you did that. I mean honestly Mandy, my favorite song." Lily said.

"I'm sorry?" I said sheepishly.

"No reason to be. You're my best friend and I loved it. What did he mean though?"

"I had to dance with him and even Remus dances better than he does."

"Remus never dances, claims he has two left feet."

"True but I got him to dance once and although he doesn't step on your toes he have a tendency to overstate." I said. Lily just rolled her eyes. "I love this song, dance with me." I begged. She nodded and we danced to the next couple of songs before Fabian came over and swept her away. That's when James came to my side and I noticed Rick was speaking again.

"Our last request of the night almost demanded we play this song with the dedication of 'To my best friend ever, miles apart but always so close'."

"James what did I tell you about love songs?" I asked noticing the look on his face.

"'Leave them for your fan girls but please, just dance with me." James said. I rolled my eyes and then gave him an exasperated expression before letting him pull me backwards into his chest. "Sirius told me what happened." He stated a bit later.

"I truly like his softer more Padfoot-like side but I don't want a fling. I can't take another heartbreak after Jeff."

"So don't worry about him right now." James said.

"But ... Trust is a crucial thing in a relationship. It's not enough for a girl to trust a guy with her life; he must also find a way to have her trust him with her heart. The reverse is also true; he must be able to trust her with his heart if the relationship were to ever mean anything aside from status. They also can't be close friends because while you would know each other well—"

"You run the risk of ruining a great friendship because of a horrendous fight and making things awkward. Sometimes you also realize that being friends is a better and more stable relationship than being together."

"That's why—" He cut me off before I could finish the thought though.

"I know."

"You can only protect you heart so much before you find yourself unhappy with your life and see something is missing."

"Thanks for the advice ... I think." James said. I glanced at him to see him shaking his head. "Do me a favor and dance with Sirius once more before the party ends and I won't bother you again." James left me alone and the party continued. I saw him talking to Fabian and Remus at one point and thought it was a bit weird but I couldn't do anything about it.

Slowly but surely the party wound down and James found me again. "Oh hi there." I said sheepishly knowing exactly what he wanted even if I tried to act like I didn't.

"It's getting quite late and unfortunately we have to be hitting the road so this is our last song. A Happy Christmas to all and here's hoping for a wonderful new year." Rick said.

James frowned looking at me. "You promised me you'd dance with him." He said.

"And I have." I answered.

"Not since the last time I talked to you."

"I ..."

"Mandy." James scolded.

"Fine." I sulked as James walked away. Almost out of nowhere Sirius appeared.

"You don't have to do this." He told me.

"Just shut up and dance Black." I snapped. He shrugged and slowly twirled me around the dance floor doing exactly what I said.

"I'm sorry you were forced to dance with me. Contrary to popular belief I don't force girls to do anything it's not my style." He told me halfway through the song.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"I can tell this isn't how you wanted to spend the last dance."

"Black, I don't have a boyfriend mainly thanks to you and James, and the one guy I do sorta like isn't going to make a move because he thinks I'm in love with someone else. All I'm seeing is that at least I'm dancing with someone I somewhat trust and someone who can dance."

"Yeah I guess." Sirius said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it. The last official plot driven chapter. The next one will be a wrap up since no one really seems to like this enough. Thanks for the 11 reviews and thanks for all the reads, favorites, and adding me to your alertfollowing list.**_


	46. The End

_**And the final chapter. Shorter in number of pages but almost as long in words. I hope you like this. For the final time same disclaimer as always I only own what you don't recognize from cannon.**_

**The End**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>That's when I started seeing Sirius's softer side. Nearly three days later James's father passed away after making sure Sirius and I knew how much he loved us. I was thankful that James and Mrs. P were not in the room for that. It was heart breaking enough for me and Sirius to watch him pass away but for James to do so as well would have killed him. The viewing and funeral were held two days and then we had the Potter's annual New Year's Eve bash. During the bash I drank Talon under the table in our yearly battle and at midnight I kissed Sirius. The kiss itself wasn't too surprising, as I had kissed him a handful of times before that, it was that he was so sweet and gentle after it. No sassy comeback, no bragging, nothing. Just a typical kiss then a continuing of what we had been doing.<p>

We went back school on the 3rd of January and Sirius and I slowly became closer. There were times when I could see through his bad boy show and saw the side of him I often found in James. Lily celebrated her birthday later that month and James only gave her a present, a book she had been wanting but could never find, then continued on his way. Every other birthday he had made a show of giving her something or singing to her but this time he gave her the present and left. She watched him go and I detected a trace of disappointment on her face that he didn't stick around.

In February we had another Hogsmead trip but I was stuck in detention for helping Talon get back at the Marauders for jinxing his robes to read: Marauders Rule, Talon Drools. The week after that trip they decided to hold a Valentine's Day Ball and I agreed to go with Mike Smithheart. After the ball we started dating but I refused to tell anyone. Until about two weeks later when James caught us making out. I confessed and though he wasn't completely happy about it he didn't say another word about it. That month since there were only 28 days, my transformation fell on the 28th.

The next month full moon fell five days before Remus's birthday and even though he felt better after his transformation he still didn't like going out because he wanted to stay out of trouble especially since his birthday fell on a Thursday. James convinced him that for his 17th birthday he should relax and enjoy the time. Remus rolled his eyes but agreed.

Two days after that James gave me my fourth tattoo. It was something of a tradition. James would dress me up in a bikini and spend most of the day drawing pictures and designs on my body. Then when they were dry I'd pick one and he'd use a spell he found to permanently etch it into my skin. It didn't hurt but it was there for good. In second year after his grandmother passed away he drew a tiger lily on the small of my back. In fourth year after I lost my grandmother he had drawn a rose on my hip bone. Then last year when his other three grandparents had died in quick succession he went bigger and drew a dog howling at the moon on my right shoulder blade. This time the tattoo I decided to keep was a bear print with antlers on my upper left chest.

By the end of March James had also turned 17 and had thrown a huge party for his birthday. Then April fourth rolled around. Full moon on a Monday night. James, Peter, and I were about to head down to the Shrieking Shack when Sirius raced in through the portrait hole. All three of us looked at him worried. He swallowed then explained what he had done. As it turns out Snape had said or implied something sexual about me and Remus and Sirius snapped. He had told Snape how to get into the willow and implied that he'd finally see where Remus disappeared to.

"Sirius, get Dumbledore. Tell him what you did and I am in no mood to be argued with." I snapped. "Pete, go up to the hospital wing, tell Madame Pomfrey that Snape has figured out a way to get in and we need her help. James and I will go down to the willow. James will get Snape and bring him back to the castle, I'll hold off Moony. Don't tell either one of them that I'm down there."

"But Snape ..." James started.

"Don't worry I'll figure it out." I answered grabbing James's invisibility cloak.

"I got it." We all took off and James and I bolted across the grounds in into the tunnel. I threw the cloak over me as James froze the tree then we slid inside. After a few moments of James trying to reason with Snape, he finally grabbed Snape's arm and hauled him out but by then it was too late. At the end of the tunnel a fully grown werewolf stared him down. I transformed hoping James had gotten Snape out. I heard the tree spring to life so I shook off the cloak a barreled down the tunnel to Moony and shoved him on his back. The wolf didn't snap at the bear rather just tried to push her away.

The next morning Sirius told Remus what he had done and for the next three weeks James and Remus vowed not to speak to Sirius. It was horrible because four days after the full moon was Sirius's birthday. Sirius was upset by it but he cheered up a little bit by spending the day with Parker and I. I would have spent the day with Mike but he had dumped me the day of the full moon claiming I was in love with Sirius. Sirius told me that Dumbledore's punishment paled in comparison to the cold shoulder treatment the boys gave him. Sirius was not allowed to visit Hogsmead for the rest of the year, he was banned from the next two Quidditch matches, which consisted of Hufflepuff versus Slytherin and our game against Ravenclaw, and he had detention for the next month.

The only thing that got the boys to talk to Sirius again was the event that took place only two weeks after the incident. On the 17th of April my parents, Lynn and Scott Hunter passed away or rather, they were murdered by Voldemort. Jason just barely escaped and we lost my mom's cat Emmy and my dog Shawn but the rest made it out. Then the Marauders put all their effort into keeping me happy and found they could no longer be mad at each other.

Days passed and soon we found the cold, dreary, April weather turned to bright, sunny, May weather. Three weeks after my parents passed away was another day I would never forget. I was hanging out with Lily and we were talking about James and Sirius and how much I had noticed they had changed. Lily didn't believe that but she said it would fall right in line with our plan to give Sirius a taste of his own medicine. I was unsure about it but agreed to go out with him if he asked and sure enough on the eighth Sirius did ask me out. Less than a month later Sirius dumped me saying we just weren't going to work out. I found out later that he had overheard me talking to Lily and her outlining how the plan was going to work. The part he didn't hear was the part where I told Lily I could no longer go ahead with the plan because I had fallen for him. The day before our final Quidditch Match which was the Saturday after exams I sat him down and explained everything. It took three more days but finally on our last day in the castle Sirius took me back. Our relationship changed that day but seeing as he could have been more like his family, Blacker if you will, I was ok with that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it. The end of Could Be Blacker. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, putting me on your alert lists and favoriting this story. As far as this story goes, it's done. There will not be another chapter. Thanks for everything.<strong>_


End file.
